We're Stuck Here
by azurefang
Summary: I thought I would try a new story. This one is about the four Original siblings who are at the house Freya envisioned. They are stuck there while Klaus is incapacitated and Hayley has their real bodies. Freya, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah
1. Chapter 1

WE'RE STUCK HERE

 _A/N I thought I would try a new story. Don't know where it will go. This one is about the four Original siblings who are at the house and property Freya envisioned. They are stuck there while Klaus is incapacitated and while Hayley has their real bodies. Freya, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah._

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries does not belong to me. New characters, are mine.

Chapter 1

"This is it? It's not quite what I had in mind," Kol said, looking at the white house beyond the flower garden and picket fence. He felt somewhat disappointed.

"I told you this was all I could come up with on short notice," his older sister Freya said. "I was in this place before, in the early 1800s and I thought it was lovely. I wanted this. Sorry if it's not quite what you had imagined."

"That's an understatement," Kol muttered, but he realized it could be much worse. He didn't care about the flower garden and the picket fence, but he thought the house looked interesting. It was better than some remote cabin in the woods.

Freya glanced around, noting that her brother Elijah was now standing by their only other sister, Rebekah, listening to whatever she was saying. They both looked sad. Kol's irritating voice called her attention back to her youngest brother.

"How big is that house?" He moved from where he stood to where he could see along the side of the neat place. It was basically two-story, in an irregular way. He moved to where he could see the other side of the house.

"Freya, dear sister, tell me this house has electricity. Please," he said.

"Um. Maybe." Freya came to stand beside him. Hadn't she just said she had lived there in the early 1800s? She realized the place, if she had recreated it as it had been, was unlikely to be wired.

"Maybe the wire is in the rear," Kol said hopefully. "Let's check it out."

Elijah and Rebekah, having commented to each other about the sacrifice their brother Klaus had made, joined the other two. All were interested in the house where the four siblings were going to live for an undetermined amount of time. Although they now appeared to be flesh and blood, their real bodies lay in four coffins being guarded by Hayley. Rebekah and Kol started to walk around the left side of the house with Elijah and Freya going around the right.

Freya stopped at the side and pointed up to a second floor window. "That was my room. That window over there was to Aunt Dahlia's room."

"Who did the house belong to?"

"Some woman. Mrs. Anderson."

"What state were you in? Or what country?" Elijah liked to know that sort of thing.

"Iowa, USA."

Rebekah and Kol came around from the back of the house and joined them.

"What is in the back?" Elijah asked.

"No wiring. Unless it is buried," Kol said, an annoyed look on his face.

"No electricity?" Elijah asked with surprise. He and his siblings had lived for centuries without electricity, but now they were all used to the convenience.

Kol looked at the roof, which was at more than one level due to gables. "No satellite dish that I can see." He took his cell phone from his pocket and tried to get something on it. Anything. "And no reception! We're in a dead zone!"

"There's an outhouse, a privy, out back," Rebekah added.

"I forgot about that," Freya admitted. "I think we need to face that this is early 1800 as far as facilities are concerned."

"Wonderful," Kol snarked.

"Are we restricted to this property?" Rebekah wondered aloud. She headed for a nearby trellis arch covered by blooming pink roses. She stepped through it on a brick path, but the bricks ended a few feet beyond and the young woman ran into an invisible wall. Beyond it was a natural rural countryside with no houses in sight. She turned around and returned to her family.

"We are restricted," Elijah observed.

"Damn!" Kol said. "We're stuck in a house with no electric stuff, no plumbing and no phone. Freya!"

"Sorry."

"Can we even get into the house?" Rebekah asked, striding toward the porch. Everyone followed her, concerned that they might be stuck outdoors unless invited in.

Rebekah tried the doorknob on the large front door. It turned, but the door would not budge. There was a keyhole next to the knob.

"We'll just have to kick the damned door down," Kol barked, fuming over their situation. "I refuse to be stuck in a rose garden. What the hell are we doing here anyway?" He glared at his older sister.

"Kol, Nik made a huge sacrifice so we could get here and have a place to wait." She shouted. Her statement brought tears to Rebekah's eyes, for she had seen their brother Niklaus stabbed with a special knife, one that did not kill, but left him paralyzed and in much pain.

"I know that," he snapped back.

"Well, you don't show it. All you're doing is whining."

"Everyone, calm down," Elijah said. "Before we destroy the front door, let us go around the house again and try every window and door. Don't overlook the bulkheads to the cellar. And be careful. We may need an invite."

His three siblings agreed to try that tactic. Again, two went to the right and two to the left. Kol and Freya found a bulkhead door unlocked. They went down four steps to the cellar's outside door, which they found locked. This time Kol gave a vicious kick and the door fell apart. From there they entered a musty area barely lit by small windows.

"There's no furnace that I can see," the young man noted.

"Fireplaces."

"I didn't see any woodpile."

"You are such a pessimistic person, Kol. Were you like that as a child?" Freya, the oldest and raised by her aunt Dahlia, had known only one of her siblings back then, the little boy Finn. He had died recently as an adult.

"No, I was a happy kid. Really." He let Freya lead the way toward the stairs that went up to the main part of the house. Spotting a mouse, he added, "Did you have to recreate the vermin too?"

"Mice and spiders come with the house. Who knows what else is here?"

"Wonderful."

"Are you afraid of mice or spiders or snakes?" she teased, a smile touching her lips.

"No!" But as Kol lay a hand on the railing, a spider ran over it. "Yipe!" he gasped, yanking his hand away.

"Yes, you are. Me, I don't like snakes," Freya admitted.

Kol just growled. He was embarrassed. He was born a Viking and he was sure Vikings did not fear any creature. His father would have beaten him if he had shown he abhorred spiders.

When they were half way up the old stairs, they heard footsteps overhead.

"Did you summon other people?" he whispered. He had no idea just how powerful a witch his older sister was, but he knew she was quite skilled.

"Not that I know of. Maybe it's the last person who lived here."

"A ghost?" He was not afraid of ghosts. He really wasn't.

 _A/N Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you find it sort of interesting. I started the next chapter and accidentally deleted it! So frustrating. It's so hard to recapture the ideas I had already written, but I'll work at it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _A/N Yes, I know there is not a lot of action going on yet because I want to describe where they are living. But there is something there besides them and perhaps it is dangerous._

"Kol. Freya. Are you inside the house?" came Elijah's voice from right above them.

"We're in the cellar," Freya said. "Open the door, please."

In a moment the door opened and Elijah and Rebekah stood there.

"How'd you get in?" Kol asked, glad to get out of the dim cellar.

"I was on the roof and found a bedroom window open," Rebekah told him.

"That was probably my old room. I was forever leaving my window unlocked and often open." Freya was a bit embarrassed to admit that.

"So, I let Elijah in by the back door," the blond said. She led the way to the kitchen where the back door was. The group studied the large room with its big fireplace for cooking. There were cold ashes under the grate. There were pot cranes for holding various pots over a fire. One pot might have held water, but was now empty. Cupboards held plates, cups and crockery, plus eating and cooking utensils were in various draws. The pantry had non-perishable foods such as bags of flour, corn meal, sugar, beans, coffee beans, tins of tea, etc. Dried herbs hung from hooks on the ceiling.

"I don't see any ice box or refrigerator," Rebekah said, looking around the kitchen.

"There's a small sunken ice house out back somewhere, although, since this seems to be summer, there's likely no left ice in it. There's a root cellar," Freya added. "There may be some vegetables there."

"So, love, we basically have no handy food to eat," Kol snarked. "I'm hungry."

"Need I remind you that we are old vampires and need very little sustenance?" Elijah said.

"Speak for yourself, oldtimer." Kol knew his brother was ten years older than he was. Elijah could be very old-fashioned and sure of himself, so that Kol always felt juvenile when arguing with the dignified man. Old habits died hard within the family unit.

"We'll have to decide who does the cooking," Elijah observed. He was moderately good at food preparations.

"Don't look at me," Kol said. "That's woman's work." He followed Freya, who ignored his sexist remark, as she moved from the kitchen to a parlor. The other two siblings followed. It was an old-fashioned parlor, but Elijah noted the books in the bookcases and Rebekah's eyes settled on the piano. She knew how to play it.

Kol noted a different musical instrument. "Oh, man! There's a guitar in the corner!" He could play that. A deck of playing cards sat on a table. Things were looking up, he thought.

"Let's go up and look at the bedrooms," Freya suggested.

The others agree and they went up the wide stairway to the second floor.

"I intend to use this room. It was mine before," Freya told the others as they looked into a frilly corner room. The windows faced west and norht toward the rose garden. "Rebekah, why don't you use Aunt Dahlia's room? It's right next door." The blond agreed after looking into the room. It contained a bed, dresser, armoire, a small table with a chair, and a wash stand complete with pitcher for water, a porcelain basin, a mounted mirror and towels on a rack. A candle in a pewter holder rested on the table.

Of the two remaining bedrooms, facing south, Elijah agreed to use the one with somewhat feminine curtains because Kol rejected it. Kol was not about to sleep in a room where the curtains moved for a moment. True, it could have been air seeping in around the window, but he had a creepy feeling that something else moved the cloth. Either no one else noticed or they put no importance on it. He took the fourth bedroom, even though it was the only one without a fireplace.

"I suppose this room is freezing in winter," he muttered.

"Use warm bedding and you'll survive," Elijah told him. None of them could actually freeze to death – one of the advantages of being a vampire. He remembered that Freya was not a vampire, but he knew she would dress to keep warm. There were some clothes in the armoire.

Freya mentioned that "Elijah's" room had belonged to Mrs. Anderson, who had owned the house.

"There is no sign of Mrs. Anderson. Is she here?" he asked.

"I don't know," Freya admitted. "I didn't think to include her in the spell. We'll know if she shows up."

"She could do the cooking," Kol offered. "It's her kitchen."

He and the others started down the stairs. He was sure he felt the air stir around his hand on the railing. Was he imagining things since that spider had run over his hand and spooked him?

"Changing the subject, if you all will excuse me, I need to use the facilities," Rebekah said.

"Why didn't you 'go' before Freya started the spell?" Kol asked as if he were talking to a child. Rebekah was the only one younger than he.

"You have two choices," Freya said with a grin. "There's a chamber pot under each of the beds or you can use the outhouse."

"The outhouse it is." Rebekah sighed. If she used a pot, she'd have to empty it in the outhouse anyway.

"Watch out for spiders under the seat," Kol teased.

"Eww! You didn't have to remind me," Rebekah said, heading for the back door.

The others gathered at the kitchen table. There was nothing to drink or nibble on.

"There's a well. I saw the wooden bucket in the pantry. I'll go get some water," Freya said. As she got the bucket and went out the back door, the other two followed her and stood on the open porch.

"Alright," Elijah said, looking around. There was the outhouse to the left and the well to the right. There was a shed in the middle. Perhaps firewood was stacked in there. Also to the right was a vegetable garden surrounded by a close picket fence to keep out rabbits. He noted that there was a stone wall all along the back of the yard with a dense hedgerow right behind and vines overgrowing the stones. A dirt path led to a small gap in the wall. He didn't know if that was the limit of their "enclosure" or if there was more to which they could walk.

"There may be wood in the shed," he said to Kol.

"Let's hope so or we'll have to start burning the furniture," his younger brother suggested in answer to the comment. Kol turned and went back inside the kitchen. Elijah watched Freya winch up the rope attached to a bucket of water that came up from the well and pour it into the one from the pantry. He held the back door open for her when she come up on the porch.

"I should have gone for the water. I apologize."

"I've done this plenty of times. It's only half full so it's not heavy. The water looks clean," Freya said.

"Good. We can make coffee. Do you recall a coffee grinder?"

"No. Mrs. Anderson used to roast the beans in a skillet and then crush them in a bowl. It's sort of labor-intensive."

"True, but soon we shall have fresh coffee."

"If we can find the firewood," Kol reminded everyone.

"Why don't you go out to the shed and see if the wood is there," Elijah suggested firmly.

"I'm sure it is," Freya nodded. "At least I hope there is some there."

"Let's also hope the wood does not need to be split," Kol muttered as he headed back outside.

"I'm sure you remember how to wield an axe," Elijah called after him. He turned to the pantry and found the sack of coffee beans. In a moment he could see they needed to be roasted before broken up and boiled.

Rebekah returned to the house. "Where the hell is a person supposed to wash their hands?"

"We have water here," Freya said. "Let me pour some in a basin. And here's a jar of soap." Her memory of where things were was fast returning. She began to feel at home. She and Aunt Dahlia had been guests there for three months.

Satisfied with some degree of civilization, Rebekah washed her hands and dried them on a linen towel Freya found. It was obvious that they were all going to have to get used to more primitive ways of doing things. Indeed, they had all done so in the past when there were no modern niceties. In each era, "modern" was relative to the past.

A sound caught the attention of the people.

"Am I hearing things or was that a rooster crowing?" Rebekah asked.

"Aha!" Freya said, grinning. "There are still chickens."

"Where? Beyond the stone wall?" Elijah felt a ray of hope that things were improving.

"Yes! And there may be a cow for milk. And a horse. They are down beyond the wall."

Before they could check this new information out, Kol returned, his arms full of things for a fire – straw, kindling wood and two small logs. He set the stuff down on the hearth.

"There's a rooster on the stone wall," he said. "Gave me the evil eye and then chased me! Mean-looking beast, but likely a spot of meat."

"I recall that he _is_ mean," Freya said, nodding. "And there are egg-laying hens. We can't eat the male if we want baby chicks. Who knows how long we will be here."

"Now look who's being pessimistic." After a moment's hesitation, he added, "A log moved while I was out in the shed. It shouldn't have." It had made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Ghosts, Kol?" Rebekah teased. Despite all the natural and supernatural things the family members had seen and even brought about, she knew Kol had a fear of invisible ghosts or poltergeists.

"Probably just a small animal in the woodpile," Elijah said.

"Yeah. Probably." Kol didn't want to reveal his angst about invisible ghosts, although he thought his sibling knew. Well, maybe not Freya."

"Before we make a fire and roast the coffee, let us go see behind the stone wall," Elijah suggested, eager to see and to assure himself that they had access to the area. He led the way as the four of them trooped out to the gap in the wall. He hesitated at the gap and reached out ahead to see if he was barred from proceeding. He felt nothing, so he stepped through, the others following.

A nice scene lay before them. A narrow stretch of land to the left sloped down to a distant stream. In this space and closest to the wall was a chicken coop with assorted chickens walking about and scratching in the dirt. Beyond was a fenced pasture which contained a gray horse and a cow with a calf. A low barn was located halfway down the slope and a wagon was parked beside the barn in a lean-to. On the other side of the path leading to the barn was a narrow field. Close to the stone wall were a couple of fruit trees, an apple and a pear. Beyond that was several rows of corn stalks.

"The cow will have to be milked if we want cream and butter," Rebekah observed.

"Damn," Kol said. "We're farmers now!"

 _A/N Okay, second chapter done. I hope you liked it. More to come. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The horse in the pasture was watching them with interest. It sauntered over to the fence at the closest point to the visitors and nickered at them.

"At least one of the animals likes us," Kol said and he walked in that direction. He'd always liked horses.

"He's a good riding horse," Freya called after him. She also liked horses. In fact, she liked all animals.

"I intend to make coffee today," Elijah said firmly, looking up at the sun's position. He then looked at his wristwatch. The two were not synchronized. The sun was almost in the noon position, while the watch was showing seven o'clock in the evening. He tried to change the time on his watch, but then he realized it no longer was working. No surprise there. "Is there anything we can eat with our coffee?" he asked his older sister.

"I don't know, Elijah," Freya said. "I'll check for eggs in the coop. It looks like there is ripe fruit on the trees. We can get milk from the cow."

While she went to the chicken coop, Rebekah headed for the fruit trees and Elijah went into the house. He intended to start a fire in the fireplace and start roasting the coffee beans. Almost immediately he realized they had no fire starter. None of the four of them smoked cigarettes anymore, so none carried matches or lighters.

"Freya, is there anything handy to start a fire?" he asked as his sister came inside with some eggs held in her shirt.

"There's flint in the drawer over there. Mrs. Anderson always kept the fire going, even if it was embers, so she rarely had to start anew," Freya explained as she laid the eggs on the table. One of them almost rolled off, but she caught it.

Elijah found the flint and a steel knife to make sparks and in no time had the tinder burning and the logs set upon the small flames. "Kol will have to bring in more wood."

"Kol seems a little spooked. What do you think is bothering him? Aside from our being here, I mean."

"I am not sure, but it could be the latter." He had found an iron skillet, had put the beans in it and then set it properly over the fire. He watched as Freya lit a candle by holding it to the fire. She used it to faintly illuminate the inside of each egg, looking for signs of a developing chick. Of the eggs she had picked up, two she set aside.

"Looks like we have five we can eat," she said. "Do we want to boil, fry or scramble?"

"Let us wait for the others to come in," Elijah said, stirring the bean so they didn't burn.

"Alright. I'm going to put these other two back. They may hatch eventually. And I'll pick up a couple more logs."

By the time she returned, Kol and Rebekah did also. They agreed to scramble the eggs and divide evenly among them. They eventually had bitter coffee ready, roughly-scrambled eggs and fruit from the trees. It was an odd lunch and not delicious, but Kol no longer complained about feeling starved.

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting organized, collecting more food and finding that the small buried "ice house" had no ice, which was not a surprise. While there were clothes for women in two of the closets, the men were stuck with what they had on. In some centuries past, they had often been in the same situation when clothing was seldom changed or washed.

One thing that bothered them was the death of several birds. Freya came in from outdoors and spoke to the other three who were exploring what the parlor had to offer.

"I have learned something about our new home," she told them with a frown.

"What now?" Kol asked as he looked up from examining the guitar.

"The barrier field is a dome over us. I didn't mean for it to be, but it is."

"How do you know?" Elijah asked, a book of Shakespeare's plays in his hand.

"Birds have been flying into it and getting injured or killed, I'm sad to say."

"Oh, that's a shame," Rebekah agreed.

"So, animals and birds are no more free to come in or out of here than we are." Elijah thought that was probably not a good sign. Would their farm not get any rain?

.

"There's a bee hive down by the barn. I hope the bees don't all get killed," Freya told them. "They pollinate the flowering plants. Fruit trees and vegetables. What if we are here more than a year?"

"Don't say that!" Kol growled. "I don't like this place."

"Why not? As a prison, it's not that bad," Rebekah asked.

"It doesn't feel right. I can't explain." He didn't want to mention that he was sure something or someone else was with them.

"That is not a good explanation. Why not go out and bring in some more wood? We should stack some on the back porch," Elijah suggested.

"Who died and made you boss? Why don't you do it? I haven't seen you get your hands dirty today." He was not eager to see some log move that shouldn't.

Elijah stared at him for a beat and then decided the young man was right. They had to share the duties. He had taken off his coat and tie prior to their meal, and now he rolled up his sleeves, hoping not to get his shirt dirty. Once he was in the shed, he looked around noting how much wood was there, that there was a chopping block and a good axe. He also saw a rat scamper off the top logs.

Most of the wood was too big to put on the cooking fire, so he set to work splitting two logs into smaller pieces. The fact that he had vampire strength and speed made the work go quickly. In no time, he had an armful of wood that he carried to the porch. Despite his wishes, his shirt was dirty. Oh well, he's been dirty plenty of times and it had not been too bad. Dirty was better than bloody.

Later, it was Freya who went down to the barn to milk the cow. The calf was old enough to be weaned, but since there was no cool place to keep milk, Freya thought the calf would keep the cow from getting too full or for the milk to be thrown away and wasted. There was some corn in a bin and Freya used a handful of it to lure the cow into the barn. She had to give the calf and the horse some too. The cow munched and stood still while the woman milked her, the warm liquid going in spurts into a clean bucket.

"Lydia, isn't that your name, girl?" Freya said as she milked. She gently leaned her forehead against the cow's flank. "You're a good girl." She like to talk to animals and still recalled the animals her family had had when she was a little girl, before Aunt Dahlia took her away. They had had a nice dog that little Finn had loved to play with. Poor Finn. Life had not been good to him. His mother had made him a vampire, which he had not wanted, and Klaus had kept him daggered and in a coffin for most of his existence.

Kol came into the barn as she finished the job and picked up the bucket. The cow was free to go outside.

"Is there a saddle to go with this horse?"

"It's in the first stall. That's the tack room. He's about twenty years old, so don't be rough with him. I doubt he's in shape for galloping around."

"I just want to see how he behaves," Kol said. He found an English saddle and a bridle. The horse was still munching the feed Freya had given him and he did not move away when Kol approached him. In a couple of minutes, the horse was saddled and bridled.

"His name is Harry, I think"

"Harry, huh? Come on, Harry, let's tour the pasture." Kol led the animal outside and mounted. The horse seemed alright with that.

The pasture ran down to the stream so that the animals had access to water. Kol had the horse trot down there to see the size of the stream. He also wanted to see if he was allowed to cross the creek. Harry stepped into the water, but could not go far because a wooden fence was built in the middle of the shallow stream. While Kol looked at it, a bird flew into the invisible barrier and dropped to the water. The young man figured that he and the horse could not go farther, even if he took down the fence. Disappointed, he turned the horse back toward the house and slowly cantered uphill. After a circle of the pasture, he returned to the barn, removed the saddle and bridle and turned the horse loose.

When Kol went into the kitchen, he found Freya pouring the fresh milk into a pitcher.

"Did you enjoy your ride?"

"Yeah. Haven't been on a horse in quite some time. Let me have a glass of that milk," he said as he reached for a glass in one of the cabinets.

"Save some for the rest of us. The coffee at lunch was terribly bitter. We can add milk and I found the sugar." She watched him pour some of the warm milk into the glass and taste it.

"Good. It's been years since I drank milk right from the cow."

"I wish we had a fridge or ice. There isn't even a spring house here. The well water is cold, but it warms quickly."

"There's a butter churn in the corner over there. Are you going to make butter?"

"Not today. It's been a long day. I don't know about you, but I'm tired, mentally and physically. I'm thinking of going to bed early."

"What about our evening meal? Lunch was a mess."

"You think you can do better?"

"Sure. For one thing, I'd kill one of the chickens. There are eight of them, plus the rooster."

"Mrs. Anderson used to sell eggs in town, as I recall."

"I don't know if you noticed, but Mrs. Anderson isn't here and neither is any town we can reach," Kol snarked.

"I guess we could spare one hen. I wish we knew which ones were laying the most eggs. If you want chicken for supper, you go pick one, kill it and pluck it. You can do that, can't you?"

"The hunter brings home the game; the woman plucks feathers."

"Not this time, big deal hunter. Go on. Get us some meat."

 _A/N I'm trying to put some humor into the story. I hope I am succeeding. Kol is the easiest one to work with, so I'm picking on him. Thanks for reading this and also thanks to those of you who are reading and following others of my stories. It encourages me to keep writing._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As a result of Kol's domestic game hunting, dinner that evening included a spit-roasted chicken. There were also boiled potatoes, carrots and green beans. No one had made bread or churned butter, but there were decent coffee, milk and cream. They ate by the light of two candles on the table and conversation was reasonably companionable.

Afterward, the two women assumed the task of washing dishes and pots in water they had heated. They had agreed that most of the kitchen duties were going to fall on them. Still, the men had to chop and bring in wood and help retrieve vegetables from the garden and buckets of water from the well. They had to help with care of the animals. If the four of them ended up spending much time on the small farm, they would fall into a regular routine.

Freya was more weary than the others and after one game of cards, she excused herself and went up the stairs, her way lighted by the candle she carried.

At one point Kol said, "I didn't expect to find myself, in this day and age, going back to the days of yore. No electricity. No television, cell phones, computers, video games or even air conditioning. No coffee maker."

"No refrigeration," Rebekah added. She knew she would miss being able to preserve foods. She knew she would miss being able to keep foods fresh for more than a couple of days.

"I miss electric lighting the most," Elijah admitted. He loved to read, but not particularly by candlelight. He had noted that there was a good supply of candles in the pantry, but that didn't mean they should use them up too quickly.

Eventually they all went up the stairs, each carrying a candle in a holder. As vampires, they still had their excellent eyesight, but already they were relying on candles. It seemed the civilized thing to do. Of the four bedrooms, the ones the men were to use faced south to the back yard, while the ones the two women had chosen faced north to the flower garden.

Kol set his candle on the bedside stand and looked around. There were sheets and a pretty quilt on the bed. There were two pillows, since the bed could hold two adults who slept close together. He was reminded that in times long past, it was not unusual for two men or two women to share a bed, not because they were gay, but because it made more sense than one sleeping on the floor. Of course, in times past, to share a bed meant risking picking up fleas or lice, especially if a person didn't know his bedmate.

"Why am I even thinking that," Kol fussed at himself. "No one is in this room but me." And yet, he again felt he was not alone. The candle flickered in some small air movement and cast wavering shadows. "You better not be in here," he growled aloud, looking around for some sign of more movement. He gave a start and cursed as something small fell off the dresser. "Who are you? What are you?" He was fearful and felt a rush of adrenaline, but showed it with anger.

Elijah, in the adjacent room, heard Kol talking to someone. His first thought was that it was to one of their sisters, but he changed his mind when he heard Kol's last two questions. Leaving his own room, the older brother went to Kol's door and knocked softly.

"Kol? May I come in?"

"Sure. Come on in," Kol said, relieved to have a real person in his room.

Elijah opened the door and stepped inside. No one was there except the younger brother. "With whom were you speaking?"

"No one. Just myself."

"That is unlike you. It is warm in here. Why not open the window?" Elijah was sure Kol was nervous about something. He watched his brother go to one of the windows and raise the lower half. The air outside was still and the curtains did not sway in any breeze, and yet, the candle flickered and went out.

"Damn! Did you see what happened, Elijah? That was no breeze from the window."

"What are you saying?"

"We damn well are not alone in this room!"

They could see with their vampire eyesight as well as from moonlight shining into the windows. Elijah looked around, but saw nothing. He tried to sense another being, but did not detect anything he could call a spirit or ghost or invisible person. If Kol could sense it, then that explained why he had seemed tense earlier.

By this time, their voices had aroused Rebekah's curiosity and she arrived at the door.

"What are you two talking about in the dark?"

"There's a ghost or something here," Kol told her. "I keep feeling its presence or seeing something it's doing."

"Really?" She looked around the moonlit room, but neither saw nor felt anything.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"I'm not doubting you, Kol. I've been wondering what happened to the woman who was supposed to live here. Her animals are all here, but where is she? She wouldn't abandon her animals."

"Perhaps something happened to her," Elijah suggested. "Assuming that she could go to a nearby town for supplies, perhaps she was gone from here when Freya imagined this place."

"Or she died here and now is a ghost," Kol added.

"That is always a possibility, although we have found no body," Elijah agreed.

"She could be buried under a rose bush," Kol suggested half-jokingly. Finally someone was believing him!

"One of the bushes did look unhealthy," Rebekah agreed.

"Let us not jump to conclusions. Tomorrow we can search the place more carefully," Elijah said. "For now, let us retire."

"Easy for you to say! You don't have something haunting your room."

"Alright, Kol. Do you want me to stay in here with you or do you want to come to my room?"

"I'm not a small child afraid of the dark!"

"Then what do you want to do? Tell me." Elijah sometimes was impatient with his youngest brother.

Kol shook his head. He was embarrassed and knew he was indeed acting like a child afraid of the dark. But it was not the dark he was afraid of. He hesitated to answer because what he wanted was for the spirit to be gone.

"Look, your bed accommodates two people," the older brother said. "I'll share the bed with you. Maybe I will see this poltergeist that you see."

"I don't _see_ it. I feel it. And I'd feel like a fool having you sleep with me."

"Say yes or I am off to my own bed."

Something brushed Kol's pants leg and he gasped, jerking his leg away. Neither Rebekah nor Elijah saw or felt anything.

"Alright. Alright. Stay with me," Kol said nervously. "Stay awake and watch for this damned thing." He knew he could go downstairs to the parlor or the kitchen, anywhere, but he suspected that the spirit would go with him. "Why me? What does it want with me?"

"I don't know," Rebekah said, concerned, but she added, "Better you than me." She turned and left the room, ignoring a profanity Kol muttered after her.

"I shall get the candle from my room," Elijah said and he did this. He didn't bother to light the other candle and after he and his brother had undressed except for their underwear, he put out the flame. The bed was what would be called a "double" in modern times, so it was not as roomy as a queen- or king-sized bed. In addition, it sagged in the middle. Kol turned on his side with his brother behind him, but Elijah stayed on his back, his eyes open. He hoped to get some sign of the thing that was haunting Kol.

As time passed and nothing happened, he fell asleep too. Then Kol suddenly woke with a yelp, and jumped out of bed. His foot tangled in the sheet and he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"What?" Elijah asked, waking instantly as he saw only his brother's foot still on the bed. He leaned across the bed and stared down at Kol. "What happened? Were you dreaming?"

"No! Something touched my foot! Did you?"

"No, I did not. The window is still open and there is a slight breeze now. Perhaps it ruffled the sheet."

"I don't know. Maybe." The younger brother kicked his foot free and got up, crossing the room to close the window. There was a rag rug on the floor, lying flat, but somehow the edge of it lifted to trip him up. He fell flat on the floor with a louder thump and swore loudly.

This time both Rebekah and Freya appeared at the open bedroom door. "What is going on in here?" the younger sister asked.

"Why are both of you in here?" Freya asked, having slept through the earlier conversation. Except for the moonlight, she would not have been able to see anything in the dark room.

Elijah remained in bed, the sheet covering him from the hips down.

Kol managed rather ungracefully to regain his feet. "Freya, you are a witch," he raged. "Tell me what the hell is in this room besides us."

There was a long moment of silence as she concentrated while the other three stared at her. "I'm sorry, but I don't sense anything. Is that what is going on? You think there really is a ghost or something in the house?"

"There is! There is!" He was really angry and wanted to tear apart whatever was haunting him.

"It may have gone out the window," Freya said. "Close it, so 'whatever' can't come back in." She was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, and she watched as he slammed the window down. "Close this bedroom door after we leave so it can't come back in." She didn't mention that spirits could often pass through walls.

In a moment the two girl left, the door was closed and a nervous Kol got back on the bed.

"You slept for a while," Elijah said. "In fact, so did I."

"You were supposed to be watching over me, big brother." He pulled the sheet up after looking under it.

"I was, but nothing was happening. I was so bored, I fell asleep. Chances are I would not have noticed something tickling your feet anyway. Assuming we are now alone, go back to sleep."

"Easier said than done."

"Try. It will be dawn soon." He could see that the moon had moved over to the western sky. Since it was a nearly-full moon, that meant the sun was not far from rising in the east. In a few minutes, he could tell his brother had dropped off to sleep. Closing his eyes, he too decided to get a little more sleep himself. He hoped the 'whatever' had gone out the window.

 _A/N Is the spirit the missing woman or something else? We shall see. Hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It seemed like no time had passed when everyone was awakened by the aggressive crowing of the rooster. Both Elijah and Kol opened their eyes to a room they did not instantly recognize. The two men were back-to-back and for a moment did not even realize the other was there.

Kol stared at the part of the room on his side. The sun was not up, but there was plenty of dawn light outside. The rooster crowed again and reminded the younger Mikaelson where he was. Then he recalled the activities of a few hours before. He rolled onto his back.

By that time Elijah, who had stared at his side of the room, became aware of the heartbeat of someone in bed with him; he too recalled where he was and rolled onto his back at the same time as Kol. They came shoulder to shoulder.

"It has been a while since a rooster has woken me," Kol said, staring at the ceiling now. He was embarrassed that he had succumbed to his fear earlier.

"For a while, not too long ago, I was at a rural house. Cami, Hope and I. There were chickens there and one loud rooster. I burned the place down when Finn came after us. Luckily, Cami and Hope were away."

Kol sighed and pressed his fingers to his closed eyes. "I miss Davina so much."

"I'm sure you do. She was a fine young lady."

"A doomed young lady."

"Yes. So was Cami as soon as she and Niklaus fell in love." Elijah swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. In a minute he had pulled on his trousers and picked up the rest of his attire. He went to the door, opened it and walked out to go to his room next door.

Kol lay in bed for a few more minutes. Mild depression settled over him as he thought about the deceased Davina and the suffering of Klaus and this prison farm the group was now on. The future did not look very bright to him. He growled to himself as the rooster defiantly crowed again. As for the spirit, he hoped it left him alone during the day that was starting.

He got out of bed and stretched his limbs. He had a full bladder and decided he would rather use the chamber pot that was under the bed than to get dressed and go out to the privy. Once the pot was retrieved and he was using it, he remembered a little ditty an old friend of his had made up, and he sang it while he "went."

"There's a piss pot just under the bedstead.

I can use it or maybe instead,

I can trudge to the rickety outhouse,

Where the old salts still call it 'the head.'

I can piss in my piss pot with vigor

And pour it out of the window, to boot.

And yell at the unwary passers,

'Here's some piss,' so I warn 'Gardy loo.'"

From across the small hall came Freya's voice. "Don't you dare empty that pot out the window, Kol!"

In answer to this order, he made up a verse himself.

"'Don't you do it,' Milady yells at me,

So a trip to the outhouse I see.

All this fuss over nothing important.

After all, it is only my pee."

"I better not walk around the outside of the house and smell it," Freya called firmly.

"I hear you." The younger brother, who had been holding the pot close to his anatomy, set the receptacle on the floor. He would empty it later. In the meantime, he put on his clothes and then opened the bedroom door. He found his two sisters just starting down the stairs.

"Did you hear what he was singing?" Freya asked Rebekah.

"I heard him. Actually, he sings well."

"Don't encourage him."

"I like to sing," the brother said as he followed them down the stairs. "What's for breakfast?"

"Morning chores first," Freya reminded his. "We have animals to feed, eggs to collect, a cow to milk."

"Coffee to roast," Elijah added from behind them. "I am determined to have decent-tasting coffee." He was wearing his shirt and trousers, but no coat or tie.

"Today, I want us to churn butter and make some bread," Freya added. "We may be living without modern conveniences, but that doesn't mean we can't eat well."

"But for how long? We must not waste any food," Elijah cautioned.

Once again the division of chores was discussed. The four of them would have to get used to a routine. It was more physical work than they were used to in modern times, but in the past they had often had to work hard. Being day-walking vampires, they led full lives rather than sleep all day, then feed and frolic all night.

"One thing I am going to do is set that grandfather clock in the hall," Elijah said when they finally gathered at the table to eat a breakfast of coffee, milk, eggs and wheat flour pancakes.

"Why start the clock?" Kol asked. "It doesn't matter what time it is. We know when morning comes, when it is midday and when evening comes. It's not like we have television shows to watch."

"I agree, but I like to know the time. And I imagine the clock chimes the hour."

"Just what we need in the middle of the night, clock chimes."

"You get used to it," Freya said. "At least I remember that the clock doesn't chime the _quarter_ hour."

"Okay. So I'm thankful for small favors," Kol said, finishing the last of his food. He wished there was more to eat, but he was reasonably satisfied. He was also privately pleased that he had felt no indication that the spirit was active. His relief didn't last long.

"Everyone please make your own bed," Freya urged. "Let's not allow ourselves to sink into a messy and lazy lifestyle."

"Yes, Mom," Kol grumbled. "I never have understood why a bed needs to be made if you're just going to mess it up again later."

"Then just straighten the sheets so it looks neat," the older brother offered. "And don't forget to empty your pot."

"Yes, Dad."

"Do not call me that. I am not your father. I am not old enough to be your sire and I do not wish to be compared to Mikael."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry."

"Freya, where is that rose bush that was dying? We should dig it up to be sure no one is buried under it," Elijah said, changing the subject.

"Do you really think someone is there? Mrs. Anderson?" The older sister looked concerned, worrying about what had happened to the woman. "If she is under the rose bush, then she was probably murdered!"

"Let us not jump to conclusions. I merely wish to ascertain that no one is buried there."

"There are garden tools down in the cellar. Kol, would you please find a shovel?" Freya asked, giving him the opportunity to refuse.

He really did not want to go into the cellar, knowing that there were spiders. And perhaps the spirit. However, he didn't want to mention any of that. "I'll take a candle or I'll probably trip over something down there."

He took one of the two unlit candles from the table and lit it from the fireplace. He then opened the door to the cellar and trod down the stairs without placing his other hand on the railing. The spider was surely still nearby and he saw webs indicating there were other similar creatures. He quickly realized that the cellar was quite neat without anything lying about to trip over. There was a door to the dark root cellar where some vegetables were stored for as long as they would last. There was also a work bench with some tools. In one corner there were several yard and garden tools, and from these he picked a somewhat pointed spade.

In a minute the four people went out to the rose garden in front of the house. Freya remembered exactly where the dying bush was located.

"Actually, this one here does not look good either," she said, picking a brown leaf from an adjacent plant.

Elijah took the shovel and began digging around the first bush. The soil was quite loose and he easily dug under the plant roots and lifted it out of the ground. He then dug a little deeper until he hit something soft.

"Uh oh," Kol muttered. So, something or someone was really buried there.

 _A/N Is it Mrs. Anderson? If so, is she the ghost? We shall see. Thanks for reading, guys._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elijah dug more, uncovering some cloth fabric. Kol knelt down and used his hands to move more dirt, while his brother continued to use the shovel. In a moment Kol had more of the fabric revealed and he felt around.

"Freya, was Mrs. Anderson flat-chested and the wearer of men's plaid shirts?"

"No. I never saw her in anything but a dress or a skirt. Styles were long back then. So, this is a man's body?"

Elijah had uncovered a belt and the top of trousers. "You can check, if you wish," he said, a touch of a smile on his face.

"No, thanks. I would rather see his face."

Kol was working to uncover the head and so far had exposed a nose. Everyone watched his progress until they could see it was a man with dark hair and a scruffy beard. The corpse had an odor, but the vampires could hold their breath, except when talking. Freya held her breath as long as she could.

"I don't think he's been dead long," Kol said, standing up from the shallow grave. "Doesn't stink real bad. Do you know him?" He looked at his older sister.

"Unless he was buried just before we arrived, he has to have died over a hundred years ago," Rebekah suggested.

"I would say both guesses are right," Elijah said thoughtfully. "He died back then and we have gone back in time to just afterward."

"Where could Mrs. Anderson be and who killed and buried this man?" Freya said with a concerned frown. "And no, I don't know him. Well, wait a minute. Perhaps he is one of the men I saw in town when I went with Mrs. Anderson."

"That's not helpful, since we can't go to town," Kol muttered. "Where is town, by the way?"

"About three miles east of here. I suppose Mrs. Anderson could be in town right now."

"If she comes back, do you think she can see us?" Rebekah asked her sister.

"I have no idea. Unless she went to town with someone else, I wonder how she went if her horse and wagon are here. I mean, why would she walk?"

Elijah moved upwind from the corpse and sniffed. As he moved north through the garden he said, "We have not checked this whole garden nor the northern perimeter of our enclosure." The others followed him, now smelling another dead thing. Soon they saw something hidden in one of the flower beds filled with tall foliage.

In a moment they found a woman wearing a long dress, laced shoes, an apron and a straw hat that had fallen to the side as she lay face-down on the ground. Elijah bent down and checked for a pulse, but he know she had none. He could hear no heartbeat and the woman's face was grayish. Her skin was cold, even though she was lying in the sunlight. The odor coming from her body was stronger than that of the buried man.

"Is this one Mrs. Anderson?" Kol asked.

"Yes." Freya suddenly had tears in her eyes.

"I don't see any blood or wounds," Kol observed aloud. "Let's roll her over and see the front of her."

Elijah agreed and the two men carefully turned the body onto its back. This revealed several things. One was that she had an old, muzzle-loader pistol tucked into the belt of her dress. Another was that she had a garden trowel in one hand. A third was that she had apparently been digging a small hole in the ground. Lastly, she had no obvious wounds, but there were blood spots on her dress.

"Heart attack?" Freya asked to no one in particular. "She had occasional chest pains."

"What are the odds that she shot that man, buried him and was going to bury that gun?" Rebekah asked.

"I believe that scenario is plausible," Elijah agreed. "Although we do not know that for certain. That much stress might have killed her."

"Sounds reasonable to me," Kol said. "What do you want to do? This lady is getting kinda ripe out here in the sun."

"Let's bury her here," Freya said. "She loved her flowers. She can rest among them. She was a nice person."

"I wonder why she shot the man, assuming that she did," Rebekah said, moving upwind.

"We probably will never know." Elijah retrieved the shovel and he began to dig a hole next to where the body lay. He did it with vampire speed and strength, so that the grave was ready in no time.

Freya, who had gone to the house, returned with a white bed sheet. They wrapped the body, including the pistol which had been fired, and laid it in the grave.

"She attended a Christian church in town on Sundays, but I don't know which one. We should say something over her grave."

It was Elijah who spoke a few words. He had certainly been to any number of burials and knew what to say. Afterward, he said, "I do not believe we should mark her grave. Not yet, anyway. We do not know what happened here, why she killed someone and buried him. It appears she did not want the killing discovered."

"I want to find some small stones and lay then in a cross here," Freya said with determination. "Her final resting place should be marked."

"Do whatever you feel you must," Elijah said. "I want to check the other body and see if there is a gunshot wound." This meant he had to finish digging up the man. What he found was that the man had been shot in the back, in an area that had probably wounded his heart and killed him quickly.

A search did not turn up the spot of the killing. No blood. "The man may have been buried right where he fell and then the two rose bushes replanted over him. The area has been raked." In fact, they found the rake lying a short distance away.

"She was a busy lady," Kol decided. He and Elijah reburied the body and raked the area again. They didn't bother to put the rose bushes back, since they were not going to survive. The graves were not really hidden if someone, like a sheriff, carefully searched the garden.

"Alright. We've solved one mystery. We know Mrs. Anderson is dead and apparently only for a couple of days," Elijah said as he carried the rake, the trowel and shovel back toward the house. He took them to the bulkhead where steps led down to the cellar. He didn't have to open the door, since it was still broken from Kol's kick. In a minute he joined his siblings in the kitchen.

"I am still determined to set the clock," he said as he dipped water from the clean bucket into the wash basin on that sat on a small table by the back door. He then washed his hands, using the soft soap that was in a jar. He dried then on a towel that was already getting dingy.

Kol washed his hands also, but neither of the women had dirtied theirs. "You are compulsive, Elijah. We don't need a clock!"

"I intend to follow my compulsions, thank you. So let me do this without your harping on it."

"I'm not harping. Just stating a fact." He grinned at his older brother and followed him out the back door and down off the porch. He watched while Elijah found a reasonably straight stick and stuck it into the ground, pointing in the general northern direction.

The sun was quite high in the sky by now and caused the stick to cast a short shadow. As the sun moved toward its peak, the shadow would bet smaller. Once past noon, it would begin to grow longer. Elijah stood watching it for some minutes, but Kol was too impatient to wait.

"This is as exciting as watching the grass grow," he grumbled.

"Why don't you go down to the barn or something."

"I think I will." He walked to the break in the stone wall and disappeared from Elijah's sight. However, the older brother did hear a squawk from the rooster and then running boots. He knew the nasty bird was chasing Kol. He smiled with amusement.

When the shadow was as short as Elijah thought it was going to get, he went indoors and to the front hall. He had already raised the weights that moved the clock's mechanism and he had put the hands a bit before twelve o'clock. All he had to do was start the pendulum to swing slowly back and forth. The clock not only ticked, but it soon chimed twelve times.

Freya came from the kitchen, smiling. "I like that."

"As do I," Elijah said, nodding with his usual small smile.

Kol just shook his head, turned away and bounded up the stairs. He recalled that he had a pot to empty and wondered if he could get away with dumping it out the window. After all, how often was Freya likely to walk around the side of the house? He leaned out the open eastern window and looked down, seeing that there were shrubs growing along the side. If he poured carefully, the urine would drop down behind one of them. Well, it was worth a try, since he didn't want to carry the pot downstairs and out the back door.

He took the pot from under his bed and headed for the window. Again, he leaned out, looked around to be sure no one could see him, and then started to pour. Something suddenly touched the seat of his pants. Sure it had to be the ghostly spirit, he gave a start and stifled a yelp. He also lost his grip on the pot and it fell, noisily hitting the side of the house and bouncing off into the bushes.

He turned around and looked, but of course, he saw nothing. And he knew everyone would know what he had been doing. So what? As far as he was concerned, emptying the pot out the window and dropping it was nothing compared to the damned ghost!

 _A/N Hope you all liked this chapter. My computer was down or I would have posted it a couple of days ago. It's surprising how much you miss your computer when it stops working! On the other hand, it gave me the chance to read a book I wanted to read._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The kitchen was under his bedroom and both Rebekah and Freya were there, putting together food for their midday meal. They heard the thump against the wall outside and suddenly saw a few wet streaks of yellow on the east window. They also heard Kol swearing.

"He dumped that pot!" Rebekah stammered, glaring at the window.

"If he was not so much bigger than me, I would take him over my knee and spank him," Freya growled.

"I'd love to see you try." Rebekah had to laugh at the idea. "Don't make him really mad at you, sister. He can be really sneaky and mean."

"He wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, he would. There goes Elijah up the stairs. Let's go see what he does."

"Only for a minute. We have stuff cooking here," Freya reminded her. The two of them headed for the stairs.

Elijah had not heard the pot hit the wall, but he heard the comments of his sisters and the swearing of his brother. He entered Kol's room and found the young man glaring around his bedroom.

"What happened, Kol?" He noticed the unmade bed and that both the southern and eastern windows were open.

"That damned ghost! I was… It touched my butt!"

"Is it here now?"

"I don't know! I told you I can't see it."

Freya and Rebekah entered the room also.

"Freya, tell me you sense that spirit in here," Kol demanded.

She tried, but there was nothing but the slight breeze coming in both the windows and blowing the curtains.

"No. Sorry. Kol, why did you dump the pot out the window when we expressly asked you not to do that?"

"What difference does it make? People used to do that all the time. If we had a dog, he'd probably pee against those bushes anyway. And at least it was only pee!"

"It's a good thing because now you have to wash it off the wall and the kitchen window," Freya said. She was technically old enough to be his mother and she could speak in an imperious tone when she wanted to do so. "You are planning to do that, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah. But it wasn't my fault it hit the wall."

"You did it, you clean it up," Elijah added.

"I said I would. Okay? But how am I supposed to get rid of the ghost? I can't abide the damned thing."

"As for the spirit, we will think of something." Elijah wasn't happy there was a ghost in the house. He wasn't afraid of it, but its presence annoyed him, even though it seemed to be only Kol it was bothering. And why Kol? Was it because Kol was using this room? No, because it had been near him before they even chose rooms. It's presence was not making Kol any easier to live with.

Rebekah took a different approach to Kol's discontent. She went to him and put her arms around him. "We'll make it right somehow. I know this isn't what you would have chosen, but it's not so bad. We have food and a good roof over our heads and we have each other. Is that so bad?"

Kol, quite a bit taller than she was, put his arms around her and planted a brotherly kiss on the top of her blonde head. He was pleased that not everyone was angry with him. "I guess not. It's an okay place," he admitted with a smile, which vanished when he added, "But I hate ghosts."

"Hey, at least it's not a zombie." As far as she knew, she had never seen a real zombie.

"At least we would be able to see it. When's lunch?"

"I better get back down to the kitchen before something burns," Freya said and she hurried from the room.

By the time lunch was ready, Kol had splashed a couple of buckets of well water onto the wall and window and they were as clean as he intended to make them. He even rinsed out his chamber pot and returned it to its place under his bed. It was obvious that it would be less trouble to use the outhouse. Or perhaps he could water the scruffy bushes behind the smelly little shack.

"I wish we knew how long we would be here," Elijah said as the four sat around the kitchen table. "We might run out of food."

Freya nodded with a concerned frown. "You three can go without food for long periods, even if you don't want to. On the other hand, I need enough food to keep me alive."

"We could always turn you into one of us," Kol suggested. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about that. I'll have you know that, even though we would not starve to death, I personally would be grumpy as hell if I didn't get something to eat now and then."

"You're grumpy anyway," Rebekah told him.

"And there is no other human for Freya to feed on if we turned her," Elijah pointed out.

"I don't want to be a vampire, thank you."

"Then let us hope our food lasts us as long as we are here. Assuming this is late summer or early fall, we must do what we can to put aside those fruits and vegetables that will keep, either in the root cellar or dried."

"There are animals to eat," Kol pointed out. "If cold weather comes, meat would keep."

"That's true," Rebekah said, nodding. "If we are still here by spring, we can replant the garden. We'll have to save seeds."

They continued to talk about their situation. They had no idea how long their stay would be and how conservative they had to be. Not only was there the question of food, but also of wood, necessary for cooking and for heat.

They also talked about what was going on back in New Orleans. They had no way of knowing where Klaus was or what Marcel was going to do with him. The only thing they had been vaguely aware of for some hours was the fact that Hayley had gotten help from someone and had put each of their bodies into a coffin, the very coffins Klaus had always kept handy. Once in the coffins, none of them was even vaguely aware of anything else happening back there. By the time they had arisen that morning, the four at the farm house were completely cut off from the real world. But they still imagined what might be going on. They certainly wanted to believe that, as planned, Hayley had taken Hope and the coffins safely away from New Orleans.

As the afternoon wore on and evening came, the group was beginning to fall into a routine of taking care of the animals, bringing in water and fire wood and gathering what fruit and vegetables were ready to eat. Freya had found a small batch of yeast from which bread could be made and planned to make some the next day. Cream from the cow's milk was going to be made into butter. What was lacking was meat.

"I say we eat that rooster," Kol suggested again. He had been chased for the third time by the aggressive bird. It had also chased Rebekah and she agreed.

"We can't," Freya said with a sigh. "If we end up here for quite some time, we need baby chicks for more laying hens. In fact, I think I've found six eggs with developing chicks already."

"We can keep the females, but there is no reason to keep several roosters," Elijah said. "In addition to the poultry, that calf is a male. We can eat him, but some of the meat will spoil in this hot weather." They had discussed this before, but the idea of having enough to eat kept coming up.

Eventually, Elijah said, "Not only do I miss the electricity, but I miss a hot shower in the evening."

"There's a metal bathtub," Freya said, "but we'd have to heat several pots of water in order to take a real bath. I suggest we limit ourselves to what Aunt Dahlia always called a 'sponge bath.'"

"A rag, soap and hot water," Rebekah said. "Better than nothing."

"Another thing we are missing is two or three extra humans," Kol said. "Without them, we get no blood."

"There's always the animals," Rebekah said. "We can take some of theirs without harming them."

"That is true. Especially from the horse and cow," Elijah agreed.

Kol made a face of distaste. "I'll tell you what else we need the humans for."

"What? No one said anything about any humans, except me, coming here," Freya said with a frown.

"I don't know if you all have noticed, but there's no one here but us siblings," Kol pointed out in a snarky tone. "Just what are we supposed to do for intimate companionship?"

 _A/N Leave it to Kol to think of something like that. What would the family members do or not do with each other? I'll think about it. Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Leave it to you to bring that up," Elijah said with a slight frown. "I am sure you know how to intimately satisfy yourself."

"Oh sure. But it just isn't the same."

"It will have to do. As long as the subject has been brought up, let me give my thoughts on it. I would like to believe the Mikaelson siblings are not ones to practice incest. On the other hand, I admit that we are all adults and are perfectly capable of deciding how we act and with whom. I most certainly would like to believe that no one here would force his or her urges on any of the others. Comments?"

"I agree," Rebekah said. "What happens probably depends on how long we are here."

"That leaves room for interpretation," Kol commented.

Freya spoke up then. "Since I am the only human here, I would be very wary of that kind of activity. I know you all often bite when you have sex. As Rebekah said, it depends on how long we are here. Also, if we make hard cider from those apples out on the trees, drunkenness could present a problem."

"What I am hearing is that none of you are saying 'absolutely no incest' among us," Elijah said, looking from one to another.

"I think we are getting ahead of ourselves," Freya said. "I can't believe any of us is desperate for sex at this point. Surely, all of you have gone long periods without it."

"Speak for yourself, sweetheart," Kol said with a grin.

"You are a randy young man." The older sister eyed him with warning in her eyes.

"Young and healthy," he said, his grin widening. "And I'm not taking any vows of celibacy. But you're right; I'm not desperate. Yet."

"I can't believe we are having this conversation," Rebekah said. "We haven't even been here forty eight hours."

"Are we agreed that should it come to intimacy, no one forces anyone?" Elijah asked.

"That includes you," Kol added.

"Of course."

They all agreed and that was the end of the conversation. They spent the next hour playing cards at the kitchen table. Finally, Freya banked the fire so there would be embers for the morning. When the group went up the stairs, only two of them had lit candles. They would all have to remember to bring their bedroom candles downstairs each morning so they would have them to light the way in the dark of late evening.

"Freya, come into my room and see if the ghost is there," Kol asked of his older sister.

She entered and used her candle to light his. She then stood in silence trying to sense any presence. "I feel nothing. Go ahead and close the windows, and when I leave, close the door."

Kol did as she suggested and soon he was alone in his room. At least he hoped he was alone. He turned to his bed and straightened the covers. He would use the sheet. After removing his clothes, he climbed naked into bed. It sagged somewhat. It was the type that had a bed rope strung back and forth under the mattress. Since both he and Elijah had used the bed the previous night, the ropes had stretched a bit, causing the sag. In truth, he didn't care about the sag, but he decided that the next day he would ask someone to assist with the tightening. With one person on each side, the process would not take long.

His candle was still lit and he wondered if leaving it so would keep the spirit away. Then he felt like a child with a nightlight on, and he reached over and used two fingers to pinch out the flame. It burned his fingers for a second, but then that pain was gone. He knew he and the others still had some of their vampire advantages, but he didn't know how much power he or they had. Having strength and speed and quick-healing power had already been proven, and it was enough so far.

His thoughts drifted to Davina, his love, who was now dead. He wished he had the power to bring her back as she had brought him back. A long time ago, before his mother had turned him and his siblings into vampires, he had learned things from the woman, magic things. But once she had changed him, almost all of that ability had vanished.

"Davina, my love. Can you hear me? Can you see where I am now? Can you see what I am doing as I remember your loving body?" Under the sheet he played with himself. At least he had Elijah's permission to do that.

His thoughts of Davina were suddenly interrupted by a noise above his head. He stopped what he was doing and listened. Something was rattling around up there in the attic. It sounded like a light bulb rolling around, but he knew such a thing had not yet been invented. Was there a rat or a raccoon playing up there or was it the spirit?

Annoyed, he kicked off the sheet and jumped out of bed. In the moonlight he could easily see his shoes. Picking one up, he hurled it at the ceiling where the noise was located. The footwear bounced off the plaster and fell onto his bed. The attic noise stopped.

"Get out and stay out!" he yelled.

There was a knock on his door and then it opened. Rebekah was there and she could easily see him, noting that he was nude. She had seen him without his clothes before.

"What is going on now?"

"Something is in the attic. Rolling something around and making a racket," her brother explained. "I tossed a shoe against the ceiling."

"The ghost?"

"I don't know, but the noise has stopped."

"Oh. Well, I hope you can get some sleep." The sister stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Kol grumbled to himself and went to the bed. He dropped the shoe onto the floor and once again got onto the bed. He had lost his desire to imagine sex with Davina, and instead he lay there thinking of his situation, which he didn't like.

Elijah, in his own bed, lay awake also. He had heard the activity in the adjacent room and the brief conversation between Kol and Rebekah. Like Kol, he found himself going over their situation. Like Kol, he didn't like it much and hoped it would soon be over. He felt helpless in that he and the other three had no control over what was happening in the "real" world. Their future lay in the hands of Marcel, Niklaus and Hayley.

And he really missed Hayley. He wasn't sure why he had fallen in love with her, but he had. He knew that initially, it was the amazing idea that she was carrying another generation of Mikaelsons – little Hope. He thought it was a miracle. But while he had turned to protecting the woman and her unborn child, he had somehow fallen in love with her. He thought he had hidden his feelings, but Niklaus had seen it. Niklaus, who at first didn't even want the baby! Niklaus who even encouraged Elijah to date Hayley.

"We are such a twisted family," he muttered to himself. He thought of Rebekah speaking briefly to Kol. Rebekah was a fine young woman, but like Kol, she had never been really happy as a vampire. She had wanted a family, a husband and children, those things denied her because she was a vampire. She often did daring things, like her love affair with Marcel when they were younger. Elijah had worried about their safety, because it had been during a time when a white woman did not openly show affection for a black man, and a black man could have been killed for his interest in a white woman. But now Marcel and Rebekah were on opposite sides of the dispute centered on who ruled the vampire colony in New Orleans. It was the situation that had led to Niklaus being trapped in a world of pain and to the four other siblings being isolated in this place. Essentially, the Mikaelsons had been defeated.

 _A/N I hope you all liked this chapter. More to come. Thank you for reading._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nothing else disturbed the night, except the clock downstairs announcing the hour and quarter hour, and the group did get some sleep. The annoying rooster woke them at the "crack of dawn." Despite the fact that this was the second time Elijah had been in the room that had belonged to Mrs. Anderson, he had not really gone through her things. Perhaps it was because he had thought she was alive. Or because he had felt no interest in what she had left behind.

Now that he knew she was dead, he thought it might be wise to search through her things and see if there was any indication of why she had killed the man in the garden. As for her own death, since she had had no wounds and because she was probably in her late sixties, she likely had died from a heart attack. Burying a man's body was strenuous business.

So, as the room brightened with the dawn light, he got up, pulled on his trousers and set to work looking through the drawers and the armoire. There were assorted dresses, skirts, blouses, aprons and stockings. Undergarments consisted mostly of petticoats and lace-up corsets. In those days, women usually did not wear any kind of underpants. Several pairs of lace-up shoes rested on the armoire floor. A winter coat hung on one of several pegs on one wall, as did a cloth bonnet.

There was also a small chest of drawers, and there he found some inexpensive jewelry, a comb and brush set, scissors (both small and large), needles and threads, and a hand mirror. There was even a toothbrush and a jar of tooth powder. On the mantle over the fireplace was a set of flint and steel.

He found that she had left what appeared to be a journal or diary and a couple of pencils in the bedside stand, but he left them there, intending to read it later. In the meantime, he finished dressing without his usual coat and tie, and joined the others out in the hall. Both women carried their chamber pots with the lids on, obviously having no intention of using the outhouse until really necessary. Both men elected to empty their bladders at the outhouse.

"We should just pee on the backside of this privy," Kol said to his brother.

"Go ahead. It cannot smell any worse," Elijah said as he opened the wooden door and stepped inside. He was used to modern flush toilets these days, so the pit under the privy seat smelled obnoxiously.

While Rebekah got the fire going in the kitchen, Freya trudged down to the barn to milk the cow, put out a small amount of grain for the horse, cow and calf, and to take some grain to the chickens. She gathered up newly laid eggs, put them in her apron pockets and took them to the house, along with the milk. The men brought in fire wood and two buckets of water. Elijah set coffee beans to roasting. It was the beginning of a routine that would continue for the foreseeable future.

"I found some of Mrs. Anderson's personal items, such as clothing, comb, brush and toothbrush," the older brother told the others as they sat around the kitchen table. "Did anyone else find anything useful?"

No one else had found a useful thing except for Rebekah. "I think the dead man was using my room. The bedding smells of a man and I found a straight razor in the back of one drawer. Whatever else he had, is gone. I wonder if he was in the process of leaving."

"He didn't get far," Kol observed, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"Assuming it is the same man," Freya added.

"We will have to share what items there are," Elijah said after a swallow of coffee, which was better than that of the first afternoon. "I assume no one is squeamish about using the same toothbrush."

Freya made a face, but said, "I'll manage."

"So, the ladies have a possible change of clothing," Kol said. "Looks like you and I are doomed to wear what we have on, big brother."

"Unless you believe we should dig up the fellow in the rose garden and strip him of his clothing," Elijah suggested with a small smirk.

"Oh, that's gross," Freya said, making another face of disgust. "But if you plan to do that, do it soon. The clothes will have to be washed to try to get rid of the dirt and smell."

"You can always wear a dress while your clothes are being washed, Kol," Rebekah said with a grin. "I'd rather that, than have you running around nude like a three-year-old. Of course, there's more to you now than back then."

He knew she was referring to the episode some hours ago. He was not embarrassed and he grinned back at her. "I should certainly hope so."

He recalled that he had been around two years old when his mother had given birth to Rebekah and it was the first time he saw that the girl baby was different from himself. He had felt alarm and had thought something had happened to her private parts, but his mother had explained that hers were inside her body. Around a year later, his sister finally noticed that he was different from her, and their mother once again gave an explanation.

How many times had she done that? To Freya when Finn was born? To Finn when he noticed? There had been no more girls born to their mother Esther until Rebekah had come along. How early in life had Elijah and Nik found out that girls were different in the private parts department, and who had given them an explanation? Had it been their father Mikael?

His father had been a strong male Viking and had never hesitated to tell his sons how important it was to be a man. He had trained all of them to be fighters and he had praised them. Except poor Nik, who somehow had never lived up to Mikael's expectations and had been unfortunate enough to have quick tears come to his eyes. Kol often wondered about things like that. The world was full of situations he wondered about, but he often didn't take the time and energy to find the answers.

After a pause in conversation at the breakfast table, he spoke up. "I'll do it."

"Do what? Dig up the body or wear a dress?" Rebekah asked.

"Dig."

"Then take those clothes down to the creek and let them soak," Freya insisted.

Kol did as he said he would, and Elijah helped him. They reburied the body now wearing only the "long johns" underwear. Kol then took the smelly, dirty and bloody garments down through the pasture to the section of the stream that was within the imprisoning dome. The horse, the cow and the calf followed him and watched him as he swirled the clothes in the water and then anchored them with a couple of rocks so they wouldn't float away.

He did wonder if they could float right out of the dome, but he didn't test that idea. However, he studied the west side of their enclosure and saw that a small tree branch had floated from upstream and was now apparently blocked from further travel by the invisible barrier. Still, the water and some tiny fish were able to pass.

When he returned to the house, he told of the branch and little minnows. "I wonder if the barrier is full of holes," he said to his siblings. "We get a breeze. If it rains, we might get that."

"The holes must be small or the birds would be passing through," Freya said. "I do think the bees are moving through. I'm sure I saw one fly away." She had shown the others that there was a bee hive near the fruit trees and they planned to get some honey from it. "If we had a spray bottle, we could test the barrier."

"Or we could just throw a bucket of water on it and see if some passes through," Kol added.

"You could pee on it," Rebekah suggested.

The other three just looked at her. Elijah shook his head. _Such children_ , he thought.

"I just might do that," Kol growled at his sister.

"The bucket of water is probably the best solution." Elijah rather liked the idea. "The breeze today is coming out of the west. Let us test the eastern side."

All four of them went out the back door with Elijah carrying the water bucket that was full. None of them had tested to see how far from the side of the house the barrier was located. It was Rebekah who held an arm forward until her fingers ran into what felt like a sheet of plastic with a light electrical charge.

"It's right here."

"Stand back if you do not want to get wet," Elijah said and when the other three were behind him, he tossed the water at the barrier. The stream of water hit the barrier, sizzled and half of it splashed back at them. However, they all saw that some of it passed right through. For a brief moment the invisible wall was visible. It was full of small holes.

"At least we get fresh air," Kol observed. He had not really doubted it, since there was definitely a breeze.

"How far away is the town?" Elijah asked Freya.

"About three miles. Over that rise."

"Funny no one has come to see Mrs. Anderson. That's not very neighborly," Rebekah said.

"Something else that is odd is that there is only one horse," Elijah said as they walked to the back porch. He set the bucket down. "The dead man probably had one. You said the one in the field belonged to Mrs. Anderson."

"So where is the other horse," Rebekah nodded. "And what happened to the guy's stuff?"

"There were two saddles in the barn," Kol said. "I used the regular one. The other was a woman's sidesaddle."

"Mrs. Anderson was a widow. I think there were always two saddles," Freya said. "But I know she used the horse and buggy to shop in town."

"What difference does it make?" Kol asked. "We can't ride anywhere except the pasture."

"I would like to know if anyone on the outside could see or hear us," Elijah said.

"I think we are about to find that out," Rebekah said. "Look over there."

 _A/N So, who or what is coming? Will they be able to communicate with the "outside" world? Thanks for reading, everyone. Love you all._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They all followed the younger sister's advice and spotted a man on horseback. He was leading another horse that was saddled, but had no rider. Both animals had saddlebags attached to the saddles.

"He's heading right for us," Rebekah said. "Can he see the house?"

"The question is, can he see us," Elijah said. "Don't move or say anything. Let us see what he does."

The rider stopped a short distance from the house and looked around. He was outside the barrier, and those inside could not tell if he could see the house or not. He nudged his horse forward and the animal proceeded right toward the inside group.

"Are we solid enough that the horse won't go right though us?" Rebekah asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know," Freya answered softly. She assumed the four of them were solid flesh, but perhaps while they were in this situation, they were not.

The rider halted and looked around again, a confused expression on his face. When he nudged the horse again with his heels, the animal took several steps and then halted. When urged forward again, it snorted and tossed its head.

"It senses the barrier," Elijah murmured.

The rider kicked his mount with more force, augmented by the fact that he wore spurs on his boots. The horse grunted and spun around, refusing to walk into whatever was right in front of it. The horse being led swung around and its hindquarters brushed against the barrier. With a squeal, it jumped back as far as the lead reins would allow. He almost yanked the rider off the other horse.

Swearing, the rider stopped the animals in a spot about ten feet from the barrier. He swore and his eyes scanned the area where the house stood. He did not glance at the four people standing about four feet on the other side of the shield.

"He doesn't see us," Kol observed. "We're invisible."

"I still don't know if he can see the house," Freya said. "It was here before we came."

"That would certainly confuse him," Elijah said, nodding. "If he knew it was here and now he cannot see it."

"Or he can see it, but can't reach it."

"And he must not hear us," Kol said. "We may be whispering, but you'd think he might hear it."

"The horse does," Rebekah said, eying the second horse who's ears were pointing at them.

Kol moved close to the barrier. He knew exactly where it was even though the water Elijah had thrown on it had now evaporated. When he looked at the grass and weeds, he could detect the invisible wall. He leaned close without touching, a faint vibration buzzing against his lips.

"Wooo! Wooo," he called and waited with a grin on his face.

The two horses snorted and gave a start, both pricking their ears forward. The rider looked more confused than ever, and also angry. He again tried to ride toward the back porch of the house, a course that would have taken him right into the four inside. The horses refused, snorting and turning back, despite the man's cursing, rough yank on the reins and the use of spurs. In fact, the ridden horse started to buck.

"Ride 'em, cowboy!" Kol yelled, enjoying the show.

"Kol, shut up," Elijah ordered. He still had not determined if the man outside could see or hear them. He was fairly sure they were invisible, but that did not mean they could not be heard. The animals surely heard them. Or perhaps, it was the barrier they heard. It did have a low hum that could be detected when a person was very close.

"If he can see the house and everything but us, this is very mysterious to him," Freya said, a worried look on her face. "What if he goes to town and brings people back?"

"There is nothing we can do about that," Elijah said.

The man had brought his horse under control, but the other one had gotten away, trailing its reins underfoot. Swearing, the fellow looked at the house again.

"Chuck! Mrs. Anderson! Where are you?" he yelled. "I know this is the right place! Where is everything? A whole farm can't disappear!"

Finally, hearing no answer, he turned his horse and then took off after the other animal.

"Well, that answers our question," Rebekah said. "He can't see inside the barrier. As far as he can tell this whole area has vanished. I wonder if it looks grassy like the surrounding area or just bare dirt."

"In either case, I do not like this. I would rather we be isolated with no one asking questions," Elijah said with concern.

"I don't think I have any powers here to influence anyone outside the farm," Freya said. She turned and followed Rebekah to the porch and into the house.

"Well, at least we had a moment's entertainment," Kol said happily as he and Elijah joined the women. "Who do you think Chuck is or was? If that guy found a riderless horse that belonged to Chuck, it's no wonder he came looking."

"I wonder if it's Chuck buried out in the rose garden," Freya said. "Maybe he was getting ready to leave when Mrs. Anderson killed him."

"Which leaves us with the question of why she did it," Elijah said. "His razor was in the drawer in Rebekah's room. A clean-shaven man would not pack his things and leave his razor."

"Okay," Kol said. "Let's build a scenario of what happened. What if he did something and she killed him. Then she packed up his stuff in his saddlebags, saddled his horse and put the saddlebags on it. Then she turns the horse loose. Anyone who found the horse would guess it had thrown its rider somewhere. How's that?"

"Plausible," Elijah agree, sitting down at the table which had been cleared of the remains of breakfast. "Or perhaps he did get thrown off and walked back here to the house. He would have known there was another horse here."

"And he and Mrs. Anderson got into an argument over it," Freya said. "Maybe he attacked her when he came to take the horse. She had the gun and she shot him."

"That's also plausible," Elijah agreed again. "We shall likely never know what happened. Let us hope the townsfolk do not come investigating the disappearing farm." He tried not to worry about it.

After a pause, he stood up, went to the front hall and adjusted the weights in the clock. He had no way of knowing if it was running a few minutes slow or fast, but it didn't matter. In a week or two, if they were still at the farm, he could check it against the noon sun.

He then went up the stairs to his room. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror that had its own stand. His clothes looked dusty and there were smudges of dirt that showed on his white shirt. Until the dead man's clothes came clean, he would have nothing to change into while his own clothes were washed. He was not one to run around in his underwear, even if the others were his family. Kol, on the other hand, would not think twice about doing that, he was sure.

From his southern window, he could see over the stone wall and hedge to some degree, even though the land slanted down to the creek. The top of the barn was visible. So was the top of the big hay stack that sat in the middle of the pasture. The horse and cow ate from that source, which made Elijah wonder how long it would last. If winter came, where would more hay come from? None of them could get out to the surrounding fields to cut more hay. Were the animals all doomed to slowly starve to death? He hoped this confinement didn't last more than a few weeks or months. Maybe a year at most. He felt sorry for his brother Niklaus being held captive and in pain for the duration. He felt great admiration for him for making the sacrifice. He loved his brother. He always had, even when he hated him and felt like killing him.

Kol came into the room and joined his brother at the window. "What are you thinking?"

"Several things. I am concerned about the town people. And I am wondering how we will feed ourselves and the animals if we are here a long time. We cannot bring in more hay or wood or items from a store."

"Let's not worry about stuff like that. Not yet, anyway. With luck, Nik will find a way for us to go back to New Orleans before too long."

"I wish I were as optimistic as you are," Elijah said. He looked at his youngest brother, who bore some resemblance to himself, more than any other of the siblings.

"Come on, big brother! Think positive. Aren't we immortal?" Kol grinned and patted Elijah on the shoulder.

"I suppose you would know. How many times have you returned from the 'other side?'"

"I don't know. Three or four. It doesn't matter. I'm here now!"

"Yes, you are. I'm pleased that you are, Kol. You can be a real pain in the butt, but you are my brother." He returned the pat on the back and gave a small smile.

Something touched the other side of Kol's face, something like a breath. He jumped and looked at Elijah. The older man was looking out the window again. "Did you blow out your breath at me?"

"No. Why?"

"Something blew on my face and it wasn't a breeze coming in the window!" The window was open, but he was sure it was not the wind that had touched him.

Elijah looked around, but he didn't see, hear, sense or smell anything. There was nothing he could do to ease Kol's sudden tension. "We must have company. Or at least, you do."

 _A/N The disappearing farm presents a problem. I'm not sure how I will handle the situation if anyone from town comes to see. Thanks for reading, folks._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kol wheeled around, throwing a punch at the space by his side. Elijah could see the fury contort his face and fire in his brown eyes.

"Easy, Kol. Do not let him enrage you," the older brother said calmly and laying a hand on his brother's arm. He knew an angry Kol was a destructive Kol.

Kol yanked his arm away. "Easy for you to say!" he snarled. "The damned thing isn't messing with you!"

"I do not like it either. This is _my_ room and yet it is in here."

"Sure it is. Because _I_ am here! Why _me_?" His hands were clenched in fists.

"Maybe it is trying to tell you something."

"Like what? I don't know it and it doesn't know me." He cursed at the spirit, his eyes roving about the room looking for any sign that it was still close.

"Are you sure? You have met a huge number of people in your lifetime. Perhaps your paths did cross. Perhaps you …" Elijah paused, not wanting to say anything about Kol's occasional viciousness.

"What? Did something nasty to it? If I catch it, I'll show it _nasty_!"

"Look, why don't you go downstairs and try to find something to work off your anger. Split wood or something like that."

"I've got a right to be angry! You don't care how I feel," the younger man accused.

"Yes, I do."

"When do you ever show it? I know what everyone says about me! Mean, vicious and devious Kol. That's me. Nobody really likes me." He was feeling sorry for himself now, but he expressed it with a bitter sneer.

"You also know that is not entirely true. I am not denying you can be devious and vicious. You and Niklaus are champions at it. On the other hand, each of you can be decent and humorous and pleasant to be around. At such times, little brother, you are quite likeable. I am glad you are here with us and not on the 'other side.'"

Kol looked away, not sure how to take his brother's words. Kindness was not something he knew how to deal with. He also was not sure if Elijah meant it or if he was just trying to placate him. He didn't want his brother to be condescending.

"When we agreed to go to a place like this, I thought it would be fun and interesting. And safe. It isn't. It's confining, boring and haunted. Freya coulda done a whole lot better than this stupid farm."

"She did the best she could on short notice. It is not all I hoped for either. At least we are not in the coffins." Being in two places at once was sort of weird, but bearable.

"If we were in the coffins, we wouldn't be aware of time passing, of being bored, of having some damned spirit nagging at us," Kol argued, but his anger was lessening.

"That is true."

Kol turned away and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked, hoping the young man was going to split wood.

"Out."

Kol went downstairs and out the back door, ignoring his sisters who were busy with what he considered women's chores – baking bread and churning butter. He thought about going to the wood shed, but changed his mind and walked past the stone wall. The rooster stood on the chicken coop roof and eyed him.

"You come after me and I'll make sure we have you for supper," Kol growled. He smiled when the bird stayed where it was. On down into the pasture he went, heading for the stream at the bottom of the hill. He was followed by the horse, the cow and the calf. The shirt and pants he had put in the water were still there, slowly waving back and forth in the current.

As the hot sun beat down on him, he decided to go into the water and cool down, physically and emotionally. He undressed, leaving his shirt, jeans, shoes and socks on the ground beside the boots and suspenders that had belonged to Chuck – if that was who was buried out in front of the house. Knowing no one could see him from the house, he took off his underwear as well and waded into the shallow stream.

The water was not very cold and he sat down in a spot that was clear of stones and water plants. "Nice," he told the animals who were so interested in what he was doing. He lay down enough to get his hair wet. The calf waded into the water and moved to study this human lying mostly submerged in his drinking water. Although the calf was still drinking milk from his mother, he was old enough to eat and drink other things.

Kol ran his fingers through his hair and sat up. "I'm going to go crazy in this place," he told the animals. "It's a prison. No one to talk to except _them_. No one to _play_ with, if you know what I mean. I wish Davina was here. You guys never met her, but believe me, she was special. She loved animals, so I know you'd love her back."

The calf reached over and nuzzled Kol's hair, giving it a big lick.

"Hey, don't drool on me! I just rinsed my hair." He pushed the calf away and lay back to rinse his hair again. He wished he had some modern shampoo to clean and fluff his hair. Davina had always loved to run her fingers through it, he knew. Just thinking about her began to get him sexually aroused and he started playing with himself as he imagined making love to her.

Nearby, the horse gave an unexpected whinny, startling Kol. Looking up at the animal, he saw it staring off to the east with its ears pricked forward. "Damn! Don't tell me that guy is back already," he said as he stood up in the stream. He didn't have a very good view of the land to the east because of a rise. But if it were not for the hill there, he would not have spotted the group of riders coming down toward the farm.

Muttering curses, he stepped out of the stream and started gathering up clothes, his and Chuck's. He worried that the men would be able to enter the farm somehow and they might recognize the dead man's clothes. Kol hid them under some blackberry bushes. He then reached for his own underpants to put them on, but they had fallen to the ground and the calf picked the garment up.

"Gimme that!" he yelled as the animal gamboled off up the pasture. Fearing his siblings were unaware of the approaching riders, he stuffed his feet into his shoes, clutched his handful of clothing in front of his groin and ran up the pasture slope. He became aware that he seemed to lack the speed he was used to having. Still, he burst through the opening in the stone wall in no time and yelled, "Company coming!"

Elijah was on the back porch, using the plunger in the churn to make butter. He had relieved Rebekah of the chore. His back was to the east and he had not yet noticed the sound of horses approaching at a walk. He turned and looked toward where Kol was pointing.

Rebekah and Freya came out of the kitchen as Kol ran up onto the porch and into the house. They noticed that he was naked and wet, but they were never surprised by what the young man did. They looked eastward and saw the riders.

"Can they see us, I wonder," Rebekah said.

"We will know in a few minutes," Elijah said, as concerned as the others. He stood up to watch the riders.

"What if they ride right in?" Freya asked.

"If they do and if they do not seem to see us, remain still and silent," Elijah ordered.

"Shouldn't we step out of the way if it looks like they're going to walk right into us?" the older sister wondered aloud.

"Yes. That is reasonable."

"They can't get in, not if the birds can't," Kol asserted from the kitchen. He didn't want the men to ride in if he was unable to walk out. It wouldn't be fair. And besides, this was supposed to be their private sanctuary, boring and haunted as it was.

A voice carried to them, that of the man who had come looking for Chuck. "Everyone hold up. Don't go no farther."

"Why not, Al?" asked a different man.

"I told you all. There's a wall here that you can't see. It has to be magic. That's why we can't see the house."

"The Anderson place was right here," a third man said. "It can't be gone. There's no bare earth. No cellar hole. No outhouse. Something would be here even if a twister came down and took most of it away."

"Then it's evil," the preacher said. "The devil is at work here. Lord, we ask that you protect us from the devil's work!"

Despite everyone's hesitation, one man nudged his horse forward, intending to find the invisible wall. When his horse stopped and snorted, the man turned the animal sideways and edged the horse closer. With outstretched arm, he finally touched the barrier. It gave him a small shock and he heard a buzzing sound as he yanked his hand back, while the horse snorted and pranced. He reached out again, this time ready for the slightly painful result. For a moment he felt the barrier.

"It's right here," he said. "It's smooth and solid like glass, but there are a few small holes in it. I wonder if it's breakable." He moved his skittish horse away from the wall.

"Can you see through the holes, Howard? Is the house there?" someone asked, but the man had already moved well away from the barrier.

"If it's glass, it should shatter," Howard reasoned.

On the porch, Elijah, Rebekah and Freya had been joined by Kol, who had put on his clothes, minus the underpants. His shirt was unbuttoned and not tucked into his pants.

"We never did try to break it," Rebekah murmured.

"Let's see what they try to do," Freya said.

The four people watched as Howard joined the cluster of riders. The one called Al drew a pistol from his saddlebag and aimed at the wall. It must have already been loaded, because he carefully cocked the hammer and pulled the trigger. The ball exited the barrel, traveled to its limit and bounced off the barrier with a small shower of sparks.

"Did you see that?" "It made sparks!" "It has electricity in it! Perhaps it was struck by lightening." Various men made the exclamations. They lived in a era before electricity was harnessed and used for something.

On the other side of the barrier, Elijah said, "I wonder if there is enough electricity in that thing that we could somehow use it."

"For what? We don't have wiring or lightbulbs," Rebekah said.

"Or televisions or Wi-Fi," Kol reminded them.

"Or indoor plumbing," Freya added.

"What's that got to do with electricity?" Kol asked.

"Nothing. Just pointing out that we're all spoiled by modern conveniences," the older sister admitted.

"Anyone here got bird shot?" Al asked.

"I do," one of the men in the second row of riders said.

"Oh oh," Kol muttered.

 _A/N Will the bird shot pellets pass through the barrier holes? Will the multiple hits damage the invisible wall? We shall see. Thanks for reading, you all._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The small pellets of bird shot would cause no real harm to the four Mikaelsons unless they were struck in an eye. The three vampires were capable of healing such a wound, but it would be very painful and take time to repair the damage. Freya preferred not to be shot at all. She hurried back into the kitchen, mainly because she knew the two loaves of bread were ready to come out of the oven. She didn't want to burn them.

The three other siblings ducked into the kitchen as well as the blast of the muzzle-loader fired a handful of metal pellets at the barrier. Some the pellets actually did come through a few holes and they landed on the porch floor, where they rolled across the boards. The rest of them ricocheted off the barrier in a shower of sparks.

The group of men on the outside swore and commented.

"That wall is like a mirror," one of the men said fearfully, "except none of us is reflected in it. Just the grass and trees. I betcha the house and all are right there on the other side."

"Do you think the wall goes all around the place, Howard?"

"I don't know. Split up, everyone. Let's go around and see how far this wall goes."

Inside the house, the four people looked out the various windows and saw riders slowly riding around the perimeter of the "prison." Occasionally, some brave man reached out to touch the invisible barrier and then pulled his hand back quickly. Elijah watched one man with gloves reach out. He did not yank his hand back for a long moment, during which he felt along the "glass" and poked a finger into one of the holes. He leaned close to the wall, but must have felt the energy and pulled back. The horse he was on pranced nervously, accidentally touched the wall, and jumped back, almost unseating his rider.

The group of riders came together down by the creek. They could see the water run under the wall and disappear, only to reappear on the other side.

Something else was happening that drew their attention from the local incredible situation. That was the weather. While all the discussion and investigating had been going on, a storm was approaching from the southwest. The white thunderheads had shown above the raised land in that direction, but now the dark gray bottoms of the clouds were coming into view.

In the house Rebekah commented. "That is a bad storm. Heavy rain, I bet."

"I would worry about a tornado," Freya said, having taken the second loaf of bread from the brick oven beside the main hearth and setting it on the table. The aroma of the baking filled the kitchen.

"Is there a storm cellar?" Elijah asked her.

"Only the main cellar. Mrs. Anderson took Aunt Dahlia and me into the root cellar at the end when she thought one tornado might hit the farm. It didn't, but it was scary."

"I don't see a tornado," Kol announced, staring out at the sky. He opened the back door and stepped out onto the porch. Wind whipped around him and the smell of rain was strong. "The men are leaving. Hustling back to town before they get wet."

"Get in here and close the door, Kol. The wind is blowing things around," Rebekah called to him.

"What about the animals?" he asked stepping inside and closing the door. His hair was blown every which way.

"They'll have to make do," Freya said. "Putting them in the barn is no guarantee of safety."

Soon, the rain came as the sky grew as dark as after sunset. Despite the dome, plenty of raindrops came through the holes and soaked the farm. Lightning flashed and the thunder rolled.

"If there's a tornado out there, I sure can't see it," Kol said. His voice was calm, but he felt as tense as the others.

"What is that noise?" Freya asked with a cringe. Outside, the wind was not only whistling, but something was making roaring noises, almost like a musical band playing way out of harmony.

"I am guessing," Elijah said as he stood beside Kol, "but I think it is the wind coming through the holes in the barrier."

"The wind is stronger! Do you see a tornado?" Rebekah asked as she watched him try to see out the window. Although the porch roof usually shielded the south windows of the kitchen, this time the wind-driven rain beat against the glass.

"Shouldn't we go down into the cellar?" Freya asked. "Remember, I'm not a vampire."

"I'll go with you," Rebekah volunteered. She didn't like strong storms and had not for a long time. She picked up a candle and lit it at the fireplace, where the wind was making some of the smoke drift into the kitchen. In a moment the two women had gone down the stairs to the cellar.

Elijah and Kol remained in the kitchen, trying to see out the window. The heaviest of the rain passed by to the east, allowing them to see toward the southwest. It was then that they were able to see that there was a tornado, its black funnel cloud reaching down to the earth from the black cloud above. Further to the southwest, the sky was clearing.

Looking out through the rain-spattered window, Kol asked, "Can you tell which way it's going?"

"Not really, but I think it might be going to miss us."

"Let's hope so or our nice little prison farm is going to be trashed. I wonder what the spirit will do if that happens. Maybe it'll get blown away."

"I would rather live with it in the house than have the house gone," Elijah said. After a long pause, he said, "I really think the twister is going to miss us." He definitely hoped so, knowing that a direct hit to the house would destroy the structure. He did not want that.

They stood there watching. The dark funnel seemed to be moving slightly to the east. They couldn't see the base of it because of the stone wall and tall hedge not far in front of them.

Nor could they tell how wide the base was where it touched the ground.

"Maybe it'll hit the town," Kol said. "That would keep the town's folk from coming out here and bothering us."

"Yes, but people could be killed."

"It wouldn't be our fault." Kol honestly didn't care about the people in the town. He did care about the animals on the farm. Well, except for the rooster. He hoped the horse, the cow and the calf were alright.

The wind picked up again as the funnel cloud came closer. The main part was going to pass just to the east, but the side winds were hurtling about. There was a lot of debris in the air, but anything bigger than an inch across was bouncing off the barrier or disappearing in a puff of smoke and sparks.

Something inside the invisible wall was lifted into the air and caught up against the top of the barrier. It seemed to be steaming.

"What the hell is that?" Elijah exclaimed, staring at it.

 _A/N If the tornado does not change direction, the farm should be safe, but tornados often do not go in a straight line. And what is Elijah seeing? I haven't started the next chapter yet, but I will soon. Thanks for reading._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The brothers were now standing at the eastern kitchen window so that they could see where the funnel cloud was hitting the ground. It was following the top of the rise not far away, passing them by, but at the moment both men had their eyes looking upward. Something not very big had risen up in the wind and was now stuck at the top of the east side of the barrier, on the inside.

"Aha! There they are!" Kol said with a grin.

"They what?"

"My underpants. I was washing in the creek and the calf grabbed up my shorts and ran off with them."

"Only you would have your underwear stolen by a calf and then have a tornado stick the garment up there," Elijah said, shaking his head.

"Never a dull moment with me around," the younger man said with a wider grin. "But how am I supposed to get that down from up there?"

"I have no idea. However, when the material dries, the barrier will probably burn it up."

"You know what? I don't care. I don't need underwear anyway. I'm going to get the girls and have them see this before it burns up. What a great story to tell, if only I had someone else to tell it to besides us four." He moved away from the window and headed for the door to the cellar.

Elijah continued to look out the window, rain-spattered and cluttered with leaves and grass that had been blown about. He watched the tornado continue northeastward and was relieved it had missed the farm. Unless the town was right over the rise, the twister had also missed the community. He didn't want to wish the people death and destruction.

Kol, Rebekah and Freya came up from the cellar and looked out the window also. Kol regaled them with his underwear story and they laughed, not only because his tale was humorous, but also because they were relieved that the twister had missed them.

Even as they looked at the subject of the story, the barrier's energy made the fabric steam and begin to smoke.

"I guess you're going to have to go 'commando' from now on," Rebekah said.

"I don't care. The rain has about stopped. I'm going to go see if the animals are alright."

"I'll go with you," Elijah said and he followed his brother out onto the wet porch. As he stepped down to the ground, he looked up over the porch roof toward the bedroom windows. "Damn it! With all our concern about the town's men and then the tornado, you know what we did not do?"

"No. What?" Kol asked as he headed for the break in the stone wall.

"We didn't go upstairs and close the windows!"

The younger brother stopped and looked back at the windows. "Oh, oh. I guess stuff is wet in the bedrooms. My bed is against an inside wall."

"So is mine, but curtains and rugs will likely be soaked. My chair and desk are surely wet."

"What's done is done," Kol said philosophically and he continued past the wall to the other side.

They quickly noticed that the barn was still undamaged, the fruit trees were alright, although they had dropped quite a bit of fruit. Out in the pasture only half of the haystack remained. They also noticed a forlorn bunch of very wet chickens huddled by the coop, several of them looking out from inside. The rooster again stood on the top, surveying his domain and ignoring the fact that he was soaked and looked scruffy.

The two men moved down to the pasture gate, looking for the three animals. Although wet, the three of them were standing under the only tree in the pasture. When they saw the humans, they came from there to the gate. They were a bit skittish from the storm, but as Kol talked calmly to them, they relaxed.

Elijah, watching this, was reminded that Kol had a way with animals. Terrible as he could be with humans, he had an affinity toward the creatures. He was not one of those who showed his cruel streak toward them.

"I guess everything is okay," the younger man said.

"So it would appear. That is a relief," Elijah agreed. "I'm going back to the house and check on my room."

"I'm going to see if Chuck's clothes are where I left them," Kol informed his brother and he entered the pasture. When he walked downhill, the three animals followed him. Elijah saw this and he smiled slightly with approval. If animals loved the young man, he couldn't be all bad.

After a while, the four people gathered at the kitchen table for lunch. The bedrooms had been inspected, and the damage from the rain was not as bad as feared. Furniture was wiped down and water on the floors was wiped up. None of the four beds were more than slightly damp. Although the storm had come from the southwest, the rain had swirled around in the wind and come in any open windows. The curtains and drapes would dry in place, while really wet rugs were taken outside to dry in the returned sunshine. There was actually a rope clothes line in the back yard, strung from the back porch to the woodshed. A tall pole raised the center of the line so that the rugs did not drag on the ground.

"We really ought to fix the cellar door," Freya said during the meal. "The one Kol kicked in. Some rain water came in."

"That's because the bulkhead doors are still open," Kol explained, knowing those slanted doors protected the stairs and door below.

"We'll fix it," Elijah promised, enjoying the newly baked bread and the fresh butter that

had been taken from the churn. Although he wanted time to read the various books on the shelves, he was glad for the chores to be done so that total boredom did not set in.

It was late afternoon by the time some riders came back to see if the strange electric barrier that acted like a mirror had been destroyed by the storm. The four people inside went out onto the back porch and stood watching the visitors. Two of those on horseback were women, and three wagons came along from the road to the north of the farm. Elijah and the others listened to the exclamations of those outside.

"We still don't know if they can hear us," Rebekah murmured.

"We can test it," Kol said. "I'll go over to the edge and yell at them."

"No. Stay here and keep quiet," Elijah ordered.

"Why? Don't we want to know if they can hear us as well as we can hear them?"

"If we can speak back and forth, they will have a great many questions," Elijah warned.

"Wouldn't it be better if we had others to chat with?" Freya asked.

"Alright. Go ahead, Kol. I do not approve, but perhaps you are right. And do _not_ be rude or taunt them."

"I can be friendly," the younger man said with a smirk. He stepped down from the porch and walked over toward the barrier. A man and a woman in a buggy were parked just a few feet on the other side. The man had almost touched the humming wall, but he had changed his mind.

"Hello," Kol said in a loud, but friendly tone.

To his surprise and pleasure, the two people gave a start.

"Hello, people. I'm on the inside looking out. I can see you and hear you. Can you hear me?"

"John, the devil is speaking to us!" the woman shrieked, her hands going to cover her mouth.

"I'm not a devil. I'm a person like you," Kol said, although he knew he wasn't really like the humans. He like the appearance of the young woman. Was she his wife?

"Who are you? Where did you come from? What are you doing?" the man asked, his face gone pale.

"My name is Kol. I am here with my brother and two sisters."

"How did you get here? What is this invisible wall?"

"I don't know how we got here," Kol lied. "We were in St. Louis and suddenly we were here. We can't get out past the invisible wall."

By this time most of the other visitors to the scene had gathered near John's wagon. They all started calling out questions. Elijah and the two sisters joined Kol and faced their visitors, who now knew they were there. There was no turning back now.

 _A/N Will it make any real difference if their presence is known? Or will it become a handicap?_

 _We shall see._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A sudden thought occurred to Elijah and he leaned toward Kol. "Don't say anything more. Let me talk to them."

Kol frowned with annoyance and disagreement, but kept his mouth shut. He stared out at the visitor, their numbers augmented by additional arrivals.

"Hello. I am Kol's older brother Henry. Can you hear me?" Elijah had moved closer to the wall.

The other three siblings stared at Elijah for a moment. Why was he giving a false name?

"We can hear you," several people outside answered. Others nodded or just stared, awed or frightened by the wall that made the speakers invisible.

"We are the Martin family. Kol, Henry, Elizabeth and Mary. As Kol has said, we were in St. Louis and then we were here." Elijah deliberately chose names that did not resemble their real names, except for Kol, of course. He wanted to remind his younger brother to spell his name C-O-L-E if anyone asked, but that would have to wait.

A lot of questions came from the crowd. Several asked about Mrs. Anderson.

Elijah came up with an answer. "When we arrived and went into the house, we found a woman sitting at the kitchen table. She had passed away, perhaps the day before. I suspect it may have been from a heart problem. Since we could not leave here to tell anyone, we gave her a Christian burial in among her lovely flowers."

He could see several people looking sad over the passing of their neighbor. More mixed questions followed.

The man named Al had also joined the crowd. He spoke up. "Is Chuck with you?"

"There is no one else here," Elijah said. "We have walked over the property within the invisible wall and found no one else. Just several animals." After a pause, he added, "I have to ask a favor of you people. There is a very dangerous man who has been threatening our family. He is not right in the head, a bit insane. If he hears of this farm and our presence here, he may come looking for us. I ask that you not tell other people of this invisible wall."

"How can we keep it quiet?" a man asked. "I'm sure someone from around here will want to tell of this magical wall."

"Please do the best you all can. The man I mentioned is very devious and dangerous," Elijah warned. "Now, if you will excuse us, we have farm chores to do." With that statement, he turned and urged his siblings toward the porch and into the house.

"Why did you tell them that?" Kol asked. "Mikael's dead."

"Our father is not dead in this time period," the older brother explained.

"That's quite possible," Freya agreed, nodding.

"That's just great!" Kol said with a snort and throwing his hands in the air. "Now we gotta worry about dear old Dad coming after us again."

"He likely won't find us," Freya said hopefully.

"He will if this place becomes famous. It's just the kind of thing that would attract him," Rebekah said.

"We have to go on as if he will not come," Elijah said. "And let us not make talking to the outside a frequent thing."

"Maybe we could establish a schedule," Freya suggested. "You know, like chat from one o'clock until two. Something like that."

"I'd like that," Kol agreed. "It's a nice change to have other people to talk to."

"Maybe twice a week," Elijah said nodding, although he wished no communication had been established at all. He looked out the east window and saw that some of the visitors had left, while others remained, enthralled by the strange phenomenon. Chuck's friend Al had left, and Elijah hoped he did not come back.

The rest of the day crept by with those inside the wall going about their business. They could not forget the people outside who came to gawk at this mysterious thing. The folks were in awe of it. So, anytime work outside the house had to be done, those inside wondered if they could be seen, even though they knew they could not. Or hoped they could not. Otherwise, they would feel like animals in a zoo.

Along with the chores, each found time to do something that they liked to do. Kol managed to tune the guitar. He took it out on the small front porch and practiced on it. He wondered if the sound carried beyond the barrier. Elijah took the time to do some reading while there was daylight.

At the dinner table Kol told Elijah and the others, "I want to talk to some of them. I can't just ignore them. I can't help looking to see who is there and what they're doing. The expressions on their faces are priceless!"

"That's the truth," Rebekah said with a chuckle. "Even now as evening comes on, there are at least two people out there."

"Let us hope they do not come snooping during the night," Elijah said. "I wonder if the wall still makes us invisible at night."

"Why wouldn't it?" Kol asked, eating his vegetables. They had no meat, and they had found no fish bigger than the minnows in the creek. Of course, no one but Kol had been in the creek and he had not seriously been looking for fish.

"We haven't tested the barrier at night," Freya said, "but I'm sure it's there. Whether or not it makes us invisible at night is something we don't know."

"I just do not wish to discover that men can get to us at night," Elijah said.

"You worry too much, big brother," Kol said. "After we finish here, I'll go out and see if I can walk away."

"And what if you did get out? What if you couldn't get back in?" Rebekah asked.

"I guess I'd just go to town." Kol grinned, thinking of the possibilities.

"Alright. Let us find out right now," the older brother said. He was finished eating, so he stood up. "I'll get a bucket of water. One of you bring a candle."

Freya was not quite finished with her meal, but she left it. Rebekah picked up one of the two lit candles on the table and followed the other three out onto the back porch. With no modern town lighting to obscure the stars, a million of them shone down on the farm. There was a moon, but at the moment it was obscured by a small cloud.

The four people approached the area where they knew the wall stood. In fact, they could see the candle flame reflected in its slick surface.

"I don't see anyone out there," Kol observed. "Guess they all went home."

"Country folk go to bed early," Freya said. "Although I recall many a night when a group of us sat around a camp fire or in front of a blazing hearth and chatted for an hour or two in the dark."

"I certainly recall that kind of life," Elijah agreed. "There was story-telling and the singing of songs. It depended on what country or culture we were in."

"Some of the old tales of fights and wars and the gods used to scare me when I was little," Rebekah said.

"I loved those stories!" Kol said. "Okay, are you going to throw the water or what?" he asked Elijah.

Elijah did throw the water from the bucket at the invisible barrier. The water sizzled and the wall threw sparks so that the water was gone to steam in a moment. Kol moved close to where the ground was wet, the blades of grass sparkling in the candle light. He cautiously reached out until his fingers touched the softly buzzing wall. Gritting his teeth, he continued to feel the glass-like material, moving his hand and feeling the holes. The power charge caused pain, not only in his hand, but also up his arm and to his shoulders. His muscles spasmed and he pulled his hand away. Before he lost his nerve and with a grunt, he shoved his fist forward, hoping it would pass right through, but it didn't. He bruised his knuckles and broke a bone. Cursing, he pulled his fist back and hugged it to his chest.

"I guess you aren't going to town tonight," Rebekah informed him with a grin.

"Shut up!" he growled. He aimed a hard kick at the wall. Luckily he had good shoes on his feet so he didn't break a toe also.

"Let me see your hand," Elijah ordered, setting the bucket down. He took hold of the bruised hand and ignoring Kol's curses, felt for the broken bone and pushed it into place. In a moment the break was healing. He then felt various parts of the hand, searching for any other breaks, but felt none.

Kol took his hand back, flexed it and muttered, "Thanks."

"If there was someone out there right now, we could ask if they could see the light," Freya mentioned. However, she liked the feeling of security in knowing they were safe inside the barrier she had conjured. She also liked the privacy, so she didn't want anyone to be able to see inside. Kol seemed to be the only one frustrated by their confinement.

The young man turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"The outhouse. Do I need your permission?"

"No."

"Just checking," Kol muttered and headed for the tiny building.

 _A/N Hope you all liked this chapter. More to come._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

While the younger brother did his "business" in the outhouse, the other three siblings went back into the house. The two women remained in the kitchen to tidy up from the meal. Freya had spent time years past as a kitchen maid and cook, so that she was much more adept at cooking and cleaning than Rebekah. The latter did not like these domestic tasks, but she could hardly walk away and leave it all to her older sister, much as she would have preferred to do.

The women busied themselves, while Elijah went up to his room, carrying a lit candle. He checked to see if his bed was dry. It had been slightly damp after the storm. He had draped the bed covers over furniture and they now seemed dry. Several items from the house had been dried on the clothes line or spread on the ground. The rain had not done any serious harm to anything indoors.

He knew how to make his bed and he did so in no time. He wondered what Kol would do, but he decided to let the younger man deal with his own bed. He also wondered if Kol would be bothered by the spirit again. Why was there a spirit in the house and why was it specifically haunting the younger brother?

Elijah left the candle on the bedside table and went back downstairs. He was about to settle down in the parlor and try to read by the light of another candle when he heard Kol's excited voice in the kitchen. _Now what?_ he thought.

He found the other three standing by the table. Kol was wiping his wet hands on his jeans as he talked.

"I came out of the privy and something caught my eye," he told Elijah, who had missed his first statements to their sisters. "It was someone on horseback."

"Outside, I assume."

"Yeah. Outside. But looking in! I stood there watching him. He was watching the house. I mean, like he could see it! You know, the windows in your bedroom and down here in the kitchen are lit by the candlelight. I think he could see that."

"Did he see you?" Rebekah asked.

"He never looked at me. Just the house. He moved his head like he was looking up at the second floor and then down here. I watched him even while I was using the wash basin on the porch."

"Is he still out there?" Freya asked, moving toward the door, where she hesitated.

"I don't know. Let's go out and see."

"Any chance it was our father?" Rebekah asked with a worried frown.

"I couldn't really see his face. It's dark out there," Kol pointed out.

"Unless Mikael was in this region already, there's no way he could get here that fast from somewhere else," Elijah reasoned.

"I keep wondering if Father could get in here," Freya said. "All he would have to do is find a witch with strong powers."

"You didn't have to say that!" Kol growled. He definitely did not want to face his father, who still wanted to kill his offspring at this date.

"Since we are here in spirit form ourselves, solid as we may appear, perhaps we cannot be slain by the likes of Mikael," Elijah put forth to the others.

"We don't know that," Rebekah said.

"No, we do not."

"Are we going to try to speak to the visitor if we go out?" Freya asked.

"Let's see if he's still there," the younger sister said and she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. The others followed. They stood there looking eastward, but saw no one.

"Either he's gone or he's riding around the perimeter," Elijah said. After a long moment he added, "Perhaps he could see spots of light through the barrier's holes."

"You'd think during the day spots of the house would be visible through the holes," Freya mused.

"It's all really weird," Kol muttered. "Sorta creepy. Not to mention there's that damned spirit in the house."

The group waited to see if the rider was circling the farm, but they saw no further sign of him and decided that he had gone away.

"I guess he's gone," Freya finally said.

Rebekah looked at Elijah and said, "I wish you had not mentioned our father. Now we have to worry about him. I was hoping this would be a safe, worry-free sanctuary."

"So was I," Elijah admitted. "It likely still is, even though our neighbors now know we are here."

"I forget, am I Elizabeth or Mary?"

"Work that out with Freya and let us know who is who."

"At least we know you are Henry, since Kol blabbed what his real name was." The young woman gave the younger brother a smirk which Kol returned. He stuck his tongue out at her. They had teased each other since childhood. Back then, Kol had not had the cruel streak in his personality he had developed after a devastating head injury. Had he not been a vampire by then, he would have died instantly.

The three of them entered the house and closed the door. Out of habit, Elijah locked the door. In a way, he felt foolish doing that, because he knew there was no one there but the four of them.

The sat around the kitchen table and talked about their situation. As with other recent chats, they solved nothing. Freya had found some tea in the pantry and all four of them had a hot cup of the brew. In addition, Rebekah had located a bottle of wine that was mostly empty. Kol put a small shot of wine in his tea.

Finally, the group said goodnight and went upstairs, candles in hand, except for Elijah, who had left one burning in his room. He found it partly burned down. He had no intention of trying to read, so after he had undressed, except for his underwear, he climbed into bed and put out the candle. Because a bit of Mrs. Anderson's scent was still in the bed covers and on the pillow, he wondered about her for the first time in a different scenario. How long had she been a widow? Had her husband slept in this same bed with her? Had they been intimate? None of his scent remained in the bed. Had the man Chuck tried to seduce or rape her? Was that why she had killed him? Or had she fallen in love with him and then he had told her he was leaving? Elijah had no way of knowing, but it distracted him from the business of the townsfolk and filled the time until he fell asleep.

In the adjacent room Kol stood in the candle light and looked around. He listened intently for any sound, but heard nothing except activity in the other rooms. His bed was unmade since he had removed the damp sheets. They were now dry as they sat in a pile on a chair. The two windows in the room were closed, as was his door, so that he hoped the spirit would not get in. Of course, the thing could already be in the room.

Picking up one rumpled sheet, he spread it unevenly on the bed. With a sigh, he shucked off his clothes and lay naked on the sagging mattress. The candle light flickered onto the ceiling and he wondered if the ghost was up in the attic. Maybe this night it would be quiet. After a while, he pinched out the candle flame and fell asleep.

He usually didn't dream or recall dreaming if he slept well or if he put himself into deep vampire sleep. This time he was restless in his sleep and he did dream. It was hunger for blood that drove the images in his mind. He was on the prowl at night in some small town. It was not late and there were humans walking about, talking and laughing, many of them a bit drunk. For him they were easy pickings. Seeing a woman walking alone, he boldly walked right at her and blocked her way.

"Hello, darlin'. Where're you going?"

"Home. Please get out of my way."

She didn't seem afraid of him. He liked to see the fear, so he usually didn't bother to

stare into his victim's eyes and to compel the person to cooperate. He was practically drooling as he reached out to her and yanked her close, his fangs showing and his eyes glowing. Surely that would terrify her.

But it didn't. She laughed and stabbed him in the chest with a piece of wood! In surprise and pain he realized that he knew her. Yes, it was that horrible young woman Elena Gilbert! The bitch of Mystic Falls. The reason he had finally died and gone to the "other side." He hated her and was determined to kill her.

But then he woke up from the dream, his heart pounding and his fangs down. He could still see her in his mind and still feel the anger and hatred. He had heard rumors that she had been put into a trance and was stored away somewhere for a long, long time. Good. He hoped she suffered while in that trance.

A noise distracted him. He lay on his bed and listened as his fangs retracted. There was a scratching noise above him and he realized that the spirit was active in the attic again. The damned thing! He sat up in bed and glared at the ceiling. His anger was now directed at the ghost up there. It suddenly occurred to him that it might be Elena's ghost. What if she had died and had come back to haunt him? It would be just like her to do that!

He got out of bed and picked up his jeans that he had dropped on the floor. He drew them on, determined to go up to the attic and find him. Him? What if it was a female? What if it was Elena?

 _A/N Maybe he is right or maybe it is just the aftermath of the dream. We shall see. Thanks to all of you who keep reading my stories._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The young man opened his door and stepped out into the small hallway. It was dark, but he turned on his best vampire vision so that he could look around. The hall contained the four doors to the bedrooms and a door to a small storage space. There was also the head of the stairs from the first floor to the second. Kol knew the cellar stairs were under that staircase. He also realized that the one to the attic was above it. The three were stacked one above the other, but concealed by enclosing walls.

The one to the attic must have a door, Kol knew, but he couldn't tell if it opened into Freya's room or Rebekah's. He softly knocked on Rebekah's door because it was slightly closer to him than Freya's.

"Rebekah, wake up," he whispered as he opened the door a crack. She stirred in the bed and came somewhat awake.

"What?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Are you awake?"

"I am now. What do you want?"

"I need to know if the door to the attic stairs is in your room."

"Why? What time is it?"

"I don't know the time. Who cares? Look around. Is the door there?" He stepped into her room, leaving the door open.

Rebekah groaned and sat up. The moon didn't shine into her room, but it did brighten the outdoors and thus her room. She rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands and looked around.

"I think that door over there leads to the stairs," she said. "Why do you want to know at this hour?"

"The ghost is making noises up there. I don't know why you can't hear it." Kol walked past her bed and found the door. None of the bedrooms were connected by doors, so this one did not lead into Freya's room. Kol tried the doorknob and it turned. When the door was open, he stared into darkness and sniffed the stale air that smelled of a hot attic, dust, old leather and something else.

"Come here and smell this," Kol said to his sister.

"This is ridiculous, Kol. Even if the spirit is up there, you aren't going to see it." With a sigh, she got out of bed. She was wearing one of Mrs. Anderson's flannel nightgowns. She joined her brother at the door.

"Am I mistaken, or does the air have the vague aroma of old corpse?" Kol asked.

Rebekah inhaled and exhaled. "I'd say you are right. If we're going up there, we should have a candle."

"There's at least two attic windows. There should be enough light," Kol said and he stepped into the dark space, almost tripping, since the first step was just inside the door. With a muttered curse because he had stubbed his bare toes, he started up the stairs. Rebekah, now curious, followed him.

The stairs went upward in the walled space between Rebekah's room and Freya's. There was a trapdoor which opened into the attic. Once Kol had opened it, the smell of a dead body was stronger, but it was only mildly unpleasant.

"Whatever or whoever it is has been dead a long time," the sister said as she followed him up and looked around. The attic had a board floor and many things, such as old furniture and leather-bound trunks, were stored there.

The siblings cautiously made their way around the large space barely lit by the moon outside.

"I should have put on my shoes," Rebekah muttered. "If I step on a nail or rat poop, I'm not going to be happy."

There was a sound in the east side of the attic and the two people made their way over there. They each assumed it was either a rat or the ghost making the small noise.

A noise behind them startled them and they froze to listen.

"What is going on up here?" Freya asked, her head just above the floor level. She could barely see anything, but she knew her brother and sister were there.

Rebekah relaxed and said, "Kol insists the ghost is up here. And we are pretty sure an old corpse is too."

"I can hardly see a thing. I'm going to get a candle," Freya said and she disappeared down the stairs.

"We might as well wait until she comes back," the blond sister said. "If we find a body, we'll be able to see it better."

Kol agreed. When Freya returned with a lit candle, he asked, "Did you ever come up here when you stayed here?" She too was dressed in one of Mrs. Anderson's gowns.

"No, I never did." She stepped carefully onto the floor from the stairs. She was followed by Elijah wearing just his slacks.

"You found a body up here?" he asked of anyone.

"Smells like one," Kol said. "It's over here somewhere. Bring the candle."

Now that they could see better, they looked around carefully. No body lay anywhere that they could spot.

"The smell is strongest right here," Rebekah said as she stood by a large old steamer trunk. The others stood near her and wondered.

"Okay. Who's gonna open it," Kol asked.

"It may be locked," Freya volunteered. She really didn't want to see a rotted body or have to breathe in the aroma once the trunk was opened.

Kol reached for the buckles on leather straps and also the metal latch. He found that the trunk was not locked. In no time, he was ready to open the container. With a grunt, he opened it wide. A withered body fell out.

"Oh God," Freya said and then she held her breath.

Elijah, who was not breathing in, just stared at the mummified body.

"Pew!" Rebekah muttered. "He's been here a while. He must be the source of your ghost, Kol."

"Freya, was there any indication that there was a body or a ghost here when you were hear before?" Elijah asked.

"No. I told you all before that there was no ghost. Aunt Dahlia and I would have known."

"So everything we've found happened after you two left," Rebekah said, nodding.

"Do you think Mrs. Anderson was strong enough to bring a man's body up here?" the older brother asked.

"I don't think so, but who knows."

Kol stared at the body. Something about it looked familiar, although it was hard to tell with the flesh dried and shrunken. "She may have killed him up here in the attic."

"That is quite possible," Elijah agreed.

Kol bent down and reached for one of the man's hands. "Hold that candle closer. I want to see this ring."

Freya leaned down, lowering the candle, its light glinting off a gold ring with a red inset.

"I know this ring," Kol said. "See the filigree around the edge and what looks like the letter W?"

"Then you know who this man is …was?" Rebekah asked.

"I think it's Robert Weatherford. But I last met him around 1830. In New Orleans."

"Then we are here years later than we thought," Elijah said, frowning.

"Well, I never said I was sure what year I was here with our aunt," Freya said, defending her previous estimate of 1800. "I guess Mrs. Anderson never remarried, although when we were here she was probably younger than I thought."

Elijah mused, "There are few settlers in this region in 1800, or whatever year this is. I wish we had a newspaper or a recent calendar."

"What difference does it make?" Rebekah asked, slightly annoyed with his obsession with time.

"Not much, I suppose. If we knew what year it was, then we would have some idea how many settlers are in Iowa. I do not recall that the government opened this land to general settlement this early."

"We know there is a small town just to the east. And there is this farm," Freya said. "Whatever the year is or whatever the government did, we and those people are here and now. That's what's important to us."

"You are right of course," Elijah agreed. "Let's search the body and see if he has any identification besides this ring."

They carefully searched the clothes of the dead man. They were getting used to the smell and all of them were somewhat used to dead bodies. Still, it was not a pleasant task.

"What did you find, Kol?" Rebekah asked as her brother pulled something from a pocket.

 _A/N Hope you all liked this chapter. I don't exactly know where this story is going, but we shall see._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"There's a small letter that he must have written. No, it's written to him. It's hard to read with the stains on it. But this _is_ Robert." Kol carefully opened the dirty envelope and withdrew the letter. It was partly stuck together, but he was able to unfold it.

"It seems to be from Felicia. I don't know who that is. 'I miss you so much, my love. I do not understand why you said you had to leave. I had so hoped we would marry. I believe my parents are as disappointed as I am. I love you still.' Well, I know one reason Robert left," Kol added. "He was gay. I know in many cases gay men married because it kept their preference a secret. Robert must have decided not to go that route."

"I wonder why he ended up in Mrs. Anderson's attic," Rebekah said.

"Maybe she wanted to marry him and she found out his secret," Kol said.

"For that, she would murder him?" Elijah wondered aloud. "If it was she who did it. Perhaps someone else was staying here."

"Who knows? Maybe someone from town has the answer. I mean, if she fell in love with him," the younger sister put forth.

"Then the ghost must be Robert," Freya said. "He's been messing with you, Kol, because he knows you."

"I guess that makes sense. We can't communicate. I don't know what he wants if it's more than us discovering his body." Kol stood up and the four of them contemplated the situation, while the stiff, folded-up body lay at their feet.

"Could you do a séance?" Elijah asked his older sister.

"I don't know. I have no idea what powers I have in this time and place. Or in my present form."

"We can try it," Kol said. "We know the spirit is here. It's just a question of communication. Of being open to it."

"Alright," Freya nodded. "We can do it up here in the attic. Maybe I can channel him. I actually can feel a vague presence."

The others could, too, as the air near them stirred and felt slightly cooler. The flame of the candle flickered, but didn't go out. Several minutes were spent preparing for the séance. Other candles were collected and lit and set on the floor. The four people joined hands around the candles and Freya started to hum and open herself to the spirit. She hoped it would speak through her.

Kol had some concern about what the spirit might say and reveal. Although the young vampire had known Robert only briefly, they had had some intimate moments. Having lived a long time and greatly preferring female companionship, Kol had had many sexual experiences, including being with Robert.

They all waited for the spirit to speak through Freya. It didn't. Instead, Elijah suddenly collapsed onto the floor, his head thumping on the boards. The other three siblings gaped in surprise.

"Ow!" The voice was not Elijah's, even though his mouth said it. His hand reached up and felt his head. "No blood. That's good." He struggled to stand up with no help from the amazed three. Once on his feet, he staggered back a step, trying to get his balance. "Whoa Nellie! Steady there," he said to himself, then he grinned at his companions.

"Robert?" Kol asked, although he recognized the southern drawl. Why would the spirit of Robert choose to enter Elijah's body? he wondered.

"Why, most certainly, my old friend," Robert said cheerfully. "I owe you a debt of gratitude for releasing me from that horrible prison."

"Why did you take Elijah?" Freya asked. She was confused by the mistake she had somehow made. She was also alarmed for Elijah's sake. Was he still there, overridden by this other man? That had happened when Finn, Kol and Rebekah had occupied the bodies of others not long ago. However, here they were not in their original bodies anyway.

"Who else, my dear? I don't want a lady's body and I wouldn't take Kol's. He's my friend." Robert's grin and the tone of his voice were definitely not Elijah's.

"You could have just talked to us through me."

"What would be the fun of that? No, I want to be here just like this! Great body! And I want to chat with my friend Kol," Robert said, reaching out and squeezing Kol's arm. "Can we leave this attic? I have spent too much time here."

Without waiting for an answer, he headed for the stairs. "Bring the candles. I can't see a thing." These words told the others that he could not see as well as Elijah could. Perhaps he did not have the full strength of the older brother.

"Now wait one minute," Freya ordered. "No one said anything about your leaving the attic."

"I frequently leave the attic, my dear, although I can't leave the house." Robert paused at the top of the stairs.

"What do you mean? You were out in the woodshed," Kol said.

"Wasn't me. Likely was Durwin."

"And just who is Durwin?" Rebekah asked.

"Some other poor fellow, ma'am. Adele – Mz. Anderson – was something of a black widow spider. She admitted to killing him and burying him under the woodshed. She claimed he tried to molest her. Maybe he did and maybe he didn't." Robert shook his head.

"Were you married to her?" Kol asked.

"Not hardly," Robert said, grinning at his friend. "You know me. She was good to me when I happened by, and I stayed a while to help her out, but I was ready to move on when she lured me up her and did me in. Look at the hole in this here shirt!" He moved to poke a finger into the hole in the shirt stained with long-dried blood, but realized he was now in Elijah's trousers, but no shirt. "Oh, well, it was a bullet hole."

"Alright. That explains why you're up here dead and your spirit is lurking," Freya said. "I think you should leave now and move on. We'll give you a decent burial."

"You can rest in peace. And give us back Elijah," Rebekah added.

"I don't reckon I'm ready to go. Not since my old friend has turned up. What a surprise!" He moved to Kol and threw his arms around the surprised younger man. Robert was not as old as Elijah, but he was older than Kol. When he didn't immediately end the hug, the younger man tried to move away. He tightened his grip.

"Ah, you've forgotten we were close, now haven't you? That hurts my tender feelings."

"I haven't forgotten, mate, but that was in the past," Kol said, embarrassed and annoyed. "Now, let go of me." Since he was a bit taller than Elijah, so he was taller than Robert, but not by much.

Before he could push firmly enough to make Robert let go, the latter planted a quick kiss on Kol's lips. Kol then shoved him back.

"Damn it, Robert! Mind how you act, mate! These are my sisters. Be a gentleman."

Robert seemed to suddenly realize the scene he was causing. "I know they are your sisters. I figured they knew you sometimes liked the company of another fellow."

"They do, but that's not the point. Behave yourself. Alright?"

"Yes, sir!" He gave an imitation salute.

Actually, this was news to Freya, who really did not know everything about her siblings, but she was aware that they had lived a very long time and had had many experiences, while she had slept through long periods.

The members of the group picked up the candles and made their way down the narrow stairs to Rebekah's room.

"There isn't room here for us all to sit around and chat, so we might as well go down to the parlor," Rebekah suggested.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Robert said with enthusiasm. "I am dying to taste some food and drink again."

In no time, they were gathered around the kitchen table, the many candles lighting the room.

"We can offer you bread and butter and fruit and the kitchen wine," Rebekah said. The fire in the hearth had been banked for the night. Although she did not want to stir it up just to cook food for this unwanted guest, she did add one piece of wood.

"Adele kept something stronger than wine in the parlor," Robert informed them. "I know where she hid it."

"Then go get it," Kol urged. He would enjoy a dram or two of something other than the poor kitchen wine. He watched Robert take a candle and leave the room. He noted that the spirit had a different way of walking than Elijah. This version of the older brother was more animated, and it was disturbing to watch.

Kol leaned forward and murmured to his sisters, "Don't get the wrong idea about him and me. It was just a brief thing. Actually, he's a fun guy."

"We don't care, Kol," Rebekah whispered . "I've been down that road myself a few times. All of us have." She and Kol looked at Freya.

"Me too. Sort of," the older sister admitted, but she didn't explain further. She got up from the table and gathered a loaf of bread, a bowl of butter, a knife and four small glasses. She set them on the table and sat down again.

Robert returned with the candle in one hand, a bottle of scotch in the other hand and a grin on his face.

"All hail Robert, bringer of good cheer," Kol said, grinning too.

 _A/N Will they be able to get rid of Robert or will he stay for a while? Does Elijah know what is going on? Thank you all for reading. Hey guest reader, I loved your comment!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As the four sat at the table, Kol was more enthusiastic about the scotch than the women were. He and Robert took twice as much as they did. In addition, Robert ate bread with butter as if he had not tasted food in a long time – which he hadn't.

"This is heavenly," he said around a mouthful.

"Speaking of heaven, you ought to be leaving for there," Rebekah suggested pointedly.

"Not yet, you sweet thing."

"Or maybe you're heading in the other direction?" Freya put in.

"I'm a decent person!" Robert declared, frowning at her. "I never hurt anyone or stole from others. Tell her, Kol."

"Not while I knew you anyway. But my sisters are right. You finish your meal and then you can leave. Like I said before, we'll give you a decent burial."

"There's more I want than food and drink and present company." He looked at Kol and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me that way," the young vampire growled. "I'm not in the right frame of mind for what you probably have in mind."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I'll stick around until you have a change of heart," Robert said with a chuckle. He stuffed some more bread and butter into his mouth and took a swig of scotch.

"You're blackmailing me!"

"And holding Elijah hostage," Rebekah added.

"I'm ready to go back to bed," Freya said, standing up from the table. "You two can work out a solution."

"I guess I'll go to bed too," Rebekah said, also getting up. She gave her brother a smirk.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me to 'get it on' with him?"

"Whatever works," the blond woman grinned, then she followed Freya from the room.

"I can't believe this! Whatever happened to family support?"

Robert chuckled and said, "I'll support you. Or you can support me. I'd certainly stand up for you."

"Oh, I'm sure you would," Kol said with a snort. He glared at the man he now disliked intensely. "You know I could break your neck and you'd be dead again."

"Ah, but you would be killing your brother."

"He would come alive again."

"How could he?"

"We're vampires, you know."

"What does that mean?" Robert asked, not understanding.

"You never heard of vampires?

"Not that I know of. What does it mean?"

"It means we died a long time ago and then came alive again. We're considered immortal. You know what immortal means?"

"I think it means living forever. You can't be immortal because it's impossible."

"Robert, we became immortal over eight hundred years ago. We haven't aged since that time." Kol didn't tell him that he, Kol, had died not too long ago and was now alive again through the magic of the young witch Davina.

"You're a lunatic! No one lives eight hundred years."

"It's worse than you think. We feed on human blood." Kol grinned. He was actually enjoying himself as he saw some fear creep into Robert's expression.

Robert stared at the young man he had considered a friend, and briefly more than that. He wasn't sure now if Kol was spinning a yarn or was serious. Either way, the young man was scary. "Alright. I'll give up your brother's body if you will do something for me first."

"I won't do any of the things you really want because when I look at you, all I see is Elijah. I won't violate him or vice versa." The truth was that Kol would have liked to have sex with someone, but not without their permission. Elijah could not now give permission and likely would not anyway. It might have been different if Robert had emerged from the séance as himself in the body he had once had. Before it became like a mummy, of course.

"I'll settle for a good hug and a kiss," Robert said with a sigh. "Surely Elijah would not mind that." He stood up from his chair.

"Probably not if it means you'll give up his body." Kol stood up also and faced Robert, ready to do this and get it over with.

"Alright," Robert said. He moved close to Kol, slipping his arms around the vampire's shoulders and neck. He drew himself against the latter, bare chest to bare chest, clothed pelvis to clothed pelvis. "Hug me, Kol."

Kol put his arms around the other man, very aware that this was Elijah's body he was holding firmly. When Robert moved his head to kiss him, Kol didn't pull back, but he gritted his teeth, keeping his mouth shut. Robert put more passion into it than Kol did.

Then something changed. The arms holding Kol loosened and finally let go completely. It felt as if Robert had given up trying to get a real response from Kol, who let his own arms drop down and away from the man. Robert stepped back a few inches.

Kol stared at him in the candlelight and saw a bewildered look on the face that belonged to his brother. There was confusion in the eyes and the features had gone slack, no more of the facial animation Robert had expressed. With shock, Kol realized that this was Elijah again, but not the self-assured Elijah who hid his emotions. Something was wrong.

"You're alright. Okay?" he said, reaching out to put a hand on the man's shoulder.

Elijah didn't answer, but looked more confused than ever. Was this even really Elijah?

"What's your name?" Kol asked gently, but with worry.

"Elijah," the man whispered.

"Alright." He felt less worried. "And who am I?"

"Um …"

"You know me. Who am I, Elijah?"

"Um …"

"I'm your brother Kol. Does that sound familiar?"

"Um …" Elijah pressed a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Does your head hurt?"

Elijah nodded slightly and winced with pain.

"Here, sit down," Kol said and gently pushed his brother to one of the chairs. "Sit." How odd, he thought, that Robert had not complained of a headache, and yet he must have had one due to the fall in the attic.

Elijah sat down and looked with a befuddled expression at the glasses and bread on the table.

"We had something to eat a short while ago. Do you recall that?" Kol asked, sitting down also.

"Why …?" Elijah looked at his brother with a confused frown.

"Why what?"

"Kiss."

"That's a long story. You hit your head a bit ago and I don't think you remember what happened after that. Even now. You sit here while I go get our sisters. Stay."

Kol went to the hall and yelled, "Freya! Rebekah! Get down here!" He heard their feet hit the floor and in a moment they came from their rooms. Freya had the lit candle.

"What's the matter?" Rebekah asked, worried, as she came down the stairs.

"Elijah's back, but he's not quite himself," her brother told her.

"In what way?" Freya asked. She followed her siblings into the kitchen where she saw Elijah with his head down, resting on his arms on the table.

"He has a bad headache and a poor memory. Amnesia, I think," Kol said. Approaching his brother, he laid a hand on the man's shoulder. He didn't like that Elijah gasped and cowered slightly at the touch.

"It's okay, Elijah. We won't hurt you," Rebekah said gently, sitting down opposite her older brother. She reached out and touched his hand as it lay on the table. He drew it back. She then glared at Kol. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing but a hug and a kiss. He then went kinda slack. Robert was gone."

"And Elijah's not exactly here," Freya murmured.

"I'm not here?" the confused man asked, showing that he was listening to what was being said and trying to understand. The voice, although soft, was Elijah's.

"Yes, dear brother, you are here with us. I'm Freya. Do you remember me?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Or me, Rebekah?"

"Yes. Baby sister. Our only sister," Elijah said, trying to remember. "You are grown up."

"Yes, I am. A lot of time has passed. You'll remember it soon. You fell down and hit your head. It's caused your confusion." She didn't mention that the blow to his head should not have caused more than a sore spot. To her other two siblings she said, "The occupation by Robert is somehow to blame."

"Who is Robert?"

"A man who was here a while ago," Kol said.

"Oh. May I drink that?" Elijah pointed to a glass that still had a bit of whiskey left in it.

"Yes, you may. Are you hungry?" Freya asked as she handed him the glass.

"No." Elijah lifted the glass with a shaking hand and gulped down the liquid. "I want to go to sleep now. Where do I sleep? I don't know this house."

"We're just staying here for a while," Rebekah said. "Come. We'll show you where to sleep." She thought it weird to talk to him like he was simple.

Elijah stood up and swayed unsteadily so that Kol grabbed his arm. Nevertheless, he steadied himself and followed the two women into the hall and up the stairs. Freya was again carrying the candle.

"Come morning, we are going to find a good wall sconce and we are going to leave a candle in it, lit all night," the older sister said firmly.

"Most of us have outgrown the need for a nightlight," Kol said with a touch of humor.

"Most of us – but not me – can see in the dark."

"I can see very well," Elijah informed them as he stumbled up the stairs, gripping the railing tightly. There was a bit of surprise in his tone.

"I'm sure you can," Freya mumbled. At the head of the stairs she turned a bit to her right and entered Elijah's room. "This is the room you've been using. We'll leave you to rest." She and Rebekah left the room, taking the candle with them.

Elijah stood looking around and he made no move toward the bed. There was vague moonlight in the room with its southern exposure. He looked at Kol and asked, "Do we sleep here?"

 _A/N How long will Elijah's confusion last? It complicates the story. Twists and turns. Thanks for reading, folks._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You do. My room is next door." Kol didn't want Elijah to think they normally slept together.

"I don't understand why you were kissing me. Are we in a relationship?"

"Our only relationship is that you are my older brother. Nothing else. As for the kiss, I'll explain that tomorrow, not now. Okay?"

"I'm afraid and I don't know why."

Kol studied him for a long moment. One thing he realized was that Elijah was not speaking with his usually precise grammar. Nor was his tone of voice firm. He was relieved to hear the word "relationship." It was something his brother would say, not Robert, and yet the man was obviously unsure of what was going on and what he was supposed to do, and it was frightening him. Perhaps he also felt some trace of Robert's having commandeered his body and mind.

"You're afraid because you can't remember what happened. Now get in bed, Elijah. There's only a few hours until the cock crows and gets us up."

The older brother looked down at his trousers. "Should I take these off?"

"If you want. They'll be wrinkled if you don't. You know you don't like wrinkled clothes."

"That's right," Elijah said, nodding. He reached down to undo his pants. After undoing his belt and the top button, he stopped. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Kol asked. He felt like he was taking care of a child. He leaned down slightly to see what his brother meant. Elijah had hold of the pull thing on the zipper, but he didn't pull it down. "Let me show you. Instead of buttons, they put these metal things in pants now. It's called a zipper and you open the fly by pulling this down."

"Oh. That's clever." His pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. A deeply ingrained habit made him pick up the garment and neatly lay it over the back of the nearby chair. He was still wearing his underwear.

"Into bed," Kol encouraged. In a moment he had his brother lying down and under the covers. "Go to sleep now."

"I think I have to urinate."

Kol rolled his eyes _. Please let this phase pass quickly_ , he thought. "Why didn't you say so before you got into bed?"

"I don't know."

Several minutes were then spent while Elijah got out of bed and held the pot from under the bed. His hands were still shaky, so Kol had to steady the receptacle, and then he got his brother back in bed. "Okay now?" Kol asked as he covered him up again.

"Stay with me until I go to sleep."

"Why? You're safe here, Elijah. Close your eyes," Kol said with some frustration. He was not really a nurturing/care-giver kind of person. When his brother closed his eyes, he walked away. Looking back before leaving the room, he saw that Elijah was watching him again. The older brother said nothing, so Kol escaped and went to his own room.

The rest of the night passed slowly and not one of the four really slept well.

The rooster announced dawn quite some time before the sun actually rose over the hill toward town. The first person to get up was Freya. She padded barefoot into the hall and to the door to Elijah's room. The door was ajar, but she heard no sound of movement inside, so she opened the door. In the dim light, she saw that her older brother was lying on his side. She moved to the side of the bed and stood watching him in the dim light. He was snoring slightly, which concerned her, since she knew that the vampires often stopped breathing when really asleep and therefore did not snore. Deciding not to wake him, she returned to her own room to put on one of Mrs. Anderson's dresses, which was too big and the hem dragged on the floor.

She made her way down the dark stairs and reminded herself to find a wall sconce to hold a candle at the head of the stairs. Down in the front hall, the big floor clock chimed six o'clock. If Elijah failed to return to normal, someone else would have to adjust the weights to keep the clock going. Someone else would have to roast the coffee beans. Freya sighed. Why couldn't all this have gone as smoothly as planned?

Kol was the second person to arise. He didn't feel rested at all. He was tense, probably from concern for his brother. What a mess Robert had caused. They needed to get the body out of the attic and into the ground before the spirit started being annoying again. At least now he didn't have to wonder who the spirit was and why it had haunted just him.

Like Freya, he looked in on his brother and found that he was asleep and snoring evenly. Downstairs, he found Freya putting a couple of pieces of split wood onto the old warm embers and stirring up a flame.

"You'll have to bring in fresh water," she said.

"It's Elijah's job."

"I know that. Do it yourself or go get him up and tell him to do his chores," she snarked. "I'm going to go milk the cow and look for some eggs."

Kol was not about to wake his brother. With a sigh, he picked up the water bucket and went out into the growing light. He even took time to notice the morning clouds turning a pretty pink, with a streak of yellow below it. Once he had filled the bucket at the well, he returned to the porch and noted that there was enough wood piled there for the fire to last through lunch time. Inside, he set the bucket down. His sister had already left to take care of the animals.

Rebekah wandered into the kitchen and eyed the empty coffee pot. "I guess I will have to roast the beans. Unless you want to keep an eye on them."

"Okay, I will. But first I need to visit the facilities," Kol said and he went outside and headed for the outhouse. "Some facilities," he muttered to himself. "I suppose Elijah will want to come out here. I hope he can wipe his own butt."

Soon he returned to the porch where he washed his hands in the basin of water put there for that purpose. A jar of soft soap and a dirty towel were nearby. "I suppose I need to get clean water for this basin," he griped, although he didn't do that chore before going back inside the house.

To Rebekah had said, "We'll have to watch Elijah. He's not up to date on modern things like pants zippers."

"I wonder where his memory stops," she said, shaking her head with concern.

"Who knows? Let's hope it improves today." Soon he was keeping an eye on the coffee beans as they roasted over the fire in the hearth. "How long do you think we are going to be stuck here?"

"None of us knows, not even Freya. We're at the mercy of Nik and Hayley. And Marcel, I guess. Freya and I will have to make some more bread today. Your buddy Robert scarfed down almost all we had left."

"He's not my buddy. He's dead," Kol reminded her.

"Alright, he's dead, but he must have been a 'close friend' for a while there."

"I'll admit that's true. It was a brief thing. You know how that goes."

"Yes, I do. We need to get him buried," the younger sister said as she finished putting dishes, eating utensils and glasses on the table. There was also a sugar bowl, ground black pepper and a small bowl of salt with a tiny spoon in it. She sniffed the container that held a little milk from the day before. "I guess this is alright for cooking. Freya will bring fresh milk and eggs."

They heard a noise and found that Elijah had just come from the hallway. He was properly dressed in his trousers, shirt and shoes, but part of his shirt was sticking out of his pants fly. He knew it was done wrong because he spoke up, saying, "The zipper thing is stuck."

"I see that, brother," Kol said. "Come over here and let me see if I can get it free." He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and Elijah stood in front of him. It took a minute for Kol to free the shirt cloth from the teeth of the zipper.

"I am embarrassed that I could not fix it myself."

"It happens. You need to be careful with zippers. If you don't wear your underwear, you can catch some tender flesh in the metal teeth."

"That would hurt," Elijah agreed. "Thank you. You're a good brother to help me."

"You would help me if I needed it." He gently pushed his brother backward so he could stand up from the chair.

"Something is wrong with me, isn't there?"

Rebekah and Kol looked at him for a pause, then Rebekah said, "Yes. You seem to have amnesia. Do you know what that means?"

"Something about memories?"

"Yes. You're missing a whole lot of memories," the sister said.

"Years worth," Kol added. "Centuries."

"My mind does not feel right, but I can't tell you how it's wrong."

Freya returned, set the milk pail aside. She set eggs on the counter by the sink and reached for the bowl to break them into. She would make scrambled eggs again. She spoke up, asking, "Do you have any idea what year this is, Elijah?"

The older brother looked around at the items in the kitchen. "There is no cast iron stove.

No water pump, unless it is outside. Is it the early half of the 1800s? Have we gone back in time?"

"Yes. Good," Freya said with a smile. "What do you think is the last year you remember right now?"

"I believe it was 1892, but I am not sure." He took a seat at the table. "Am I supposed to be doing something to help make breakfast?"

"Do you remember how to roast coffee beans?" Kol asked, jumping up to take care of the beans.

"I do." Elijah got up and willingly took over from his younger brother. "When will you tell me what happened to me?"

"When we sit down to eat," Freya said. She, like the other two, noticed that Elijah's use of words was improving, more and more like his usual. He also seemed more confident. It was a good sign.

 _A/N Will they explain why they have traveled back to the past? Will the outside people come back to look in wonder at the "wall?" Will Robert be buried before he starts annoying Kol again?_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _Warning: an incident of sexual assault, sort of._

When the food and coffee were ready, they sat and ate. Elijah listened while they told him about the ghost and how it had turned out to be a man Kol had once known. Kol explained about Robert's taking over Elijah's body and why they had been kissing.

"We'll bury him right after we finish this meal."

"Do you think he stole some of my memories and kept them?" Elijah asked.

"We have no way of knowing," Freya said. "I somehow doubt it. I think the whole business shocked your brain and left you confused. It should be temporary."

"I certainly hope so," the older brother said. "Where is Niklaus in _this_ time period?"

No one had yet explained why they were where they were or how many years back in time they had come. Elijah was not worried about it, assuming they had come back from a little later than 1892. He also assumed that some supernatural things happened in his world. He knew his mother had made them all vampires. Well, except this woman who claimed she was the oldest sibling, the one who was supposed to have died in childhood of a disease.

"Nik? I don't know," Kol said. "He could be anywhere. You're the one who keeps better track of him." He resisted telling his brother where Klaus was and what had happened to him in the year 2016. Where he had been in 1830, none of them apparently knew.

"I cannot recall right now," Elijah said, shaking his head slightly. After a pause, he announced, "I need to visit the privy."

"It's out back. To the left," Rebekah said. "Are you alright going there by yourself?"

"I am sure I am," he said, much to Kol's relief.

"Remember to be careful with that zipper," the younger brother reminded him as he stood and headed out the back door. When Elijah was gone, Kol asked in a hushed voice, "How much are we going to tell him? Or are we going to wait until he asks?"

"Let's wait," Rebekah said. "He's confused enough as it is. It's so weird to see him like this."

"Almost human," Kol said and he had to smile.

"What if he is?" Freya asked, alarm on her face.

"Is what?" Kol asked.

"Human. Or almost human."

"I can't believe that," Rebekah put in firmly. "We all are still vampires."

"But we have less speed and strength," Kol pointed out.

"How do you know?" the younger sister challenged.

"I know. I ran up from the field and I chopped wood. I know I am not as strong or as fast as I was before we came here."

"Maybe it's because we are divided in body." Rebekah frowned with concern as she went on. "Perhaps we only have half our strengths, while the other half rests within us in our coffins."

"That makes sense," Freya agreed. "You three must keep that in mind."

"Unless someone comes through the barrier, it makes no difference," Kol added. "I'm going to go down to the cellar and get the shovels. I intend to get Robert buried."

"Did he bother you last night after you went to bed?" the older sister asked.

"No. And I don't want to deal with him again. Except to bury him."

While the women cleared the table and heated water for dishwashing, Kol went down the stairs to the cellar and toward the place where he had leaned the shovels against a wall. He also spotted a rat running around and he moved toward it. Despite his being quite civilized, he remembered that a rat could provide meat, small as it was. This was a field rat and likely had been eating grain. If he killed it, would one of the women agree to cook it?

Before he could dispatch it, it dashed out the damaged door and up and out of the bulkhead. Kol mildly cursed after it, then settled for locating the shovels. He also remembered that Freya wanted to hang a candle sconce by the stairs to the second floor. On a work bench, he found a box of assorted nails. He also found a hammer for his sister to use.

With the items clutched in his arms and hands, he headed for the inside stairs. He was surprised to find Elijah coming down the same stairs.

"Do you need help?" the older brother asked.

"Here, take the shovels," Kol said.

But instead of taking the shovels, his brother suddenly reached for his, Kol's, neck. Kol was also shoved back against the work bench.

What…?" His question was cut off by Elijah's mouth clamping down on his own and the older brother's body pressing him firmly against the workbench. Stunned, Kol grasped the knowledge that this was Robert again! Before he could react further, Robert, sexually stimulated, began grinding his pelvis against Kol's.

The kiss was harsh and bruising, and the pelvic grinding hurt because the edge of the workbench was cutting into Kol's back. Enraged, Kol dropped what he had in his hands, shoved against the man and bucked his hips powerfully, forcing Robert back several inches. This gave the vampire room to deliver a sharp blow with his knee to his attacker's groin and a punch to the side of his jaw.

Robert/Elijah yelped, let go of Kol and stumbled backward until he came to a wooden crate. Off balance, he landed sitting on the crate and then falling over backward, hitting his head on the dirt floor.

In his fury, Kol's face had changed and his fangs had come down. He wanted to attack and kill, and only the knowledge that Elijah was also there kept him from doing that.

"Robert, get out! Get the hell away from my brother! Go back to your own body and don't come out again or I'll find a way to really hurt you!" he bellowed. He was breathing hard and his heart was pounding. How dare Robert do this! With adrenalin coursing through is body, he stood trembling and watching for signs that Robert was gone.

Elijah, lying on the floor and hurting in several places, yelled at his brother. "He is gone, Kol! It is I, Elijah!" In the dim light, he could see the young man's vampire features. He also saw them fade, leaving normal features. That was a relief, since Kol was unlikely to strike back further.

Kol moved to stand beside his brother and watched him warily. "How do I know it's you?" He kept on eye on the fallen man as the two sisters came hurrying down from the kitchen.

"Because I have just told you so." Elijah groaned and sat up. He wiped his lips, which were almost as bruised as Kol's, and his private parts throbbed. He held out a hand, wanting Kol to help him stand. "This time I knew what he was doing, but I could not stop him."

Kol hesitated but a moment before taking the hand and helping his brother stand up. Was this really Elijah or was it Robert trying to deceive him? He was inclined to think it was really his brother because of the proper way he had spoken. Still, he made no move to steady the man, who swayed a bit.

"Robert came again?" Freya asked. "What did he do?"

"He attacked me! Probably would have ripped my clothes off if I hadn't fought back," Kol growled.

"I apologize, Kol. He took over so suddenly and he had my strength," Elijah said, carefully rubbing his jaw where his brother had punched him. With the sisters present, he resisted using his other hand to support his groin area.

"He certainly surprised me," the younger man admitted, wiping the back of one hand over his own bruised lips.

"This time you knew what was happening?" Rebekah asked Elijah.

"Yes. And I could also feel his emotions. He knew we were going to bury him and he desperately wanted more contact with you, Kol."

"Contact? Hell, he would have raped me if he'd had his way."

"You wouldn't have allowed that," Rebekah stated. "I'm sure of that."

"Let's get the bastard buried," Kol said, picking up a shovel. "Freya, I found nails and a hammer, if you want to put up a sconce."

"Thank you. Elijah, are you alright?"

"I will be fine in a few minutes. It is very disconcerting to have someone take over your body and your will. Let us not speak of it again. We must bury that body and hope its ghost leaves."

"Let's hope it can get out through the barrier," Freya said, and the others stared at her for a long beat.

In a couple of minutes, they were all up in the attic. The two brothers managed to pick up the stiff body that was in a fetal position from having been in the big trunk. They eased it down the narrow stairway, into Rebekah's bedroom, out into the hall and down the main stairway. They went out the front door, with the two women carrying the shovels.

"We have company again," Rebekah observed. She saw two men outside the barrier and looking toward the house, but not really seeing it.

Hoping no one could see them, Kol and Elijah carried the body to the rose garden and picked a spot to bury it. They laid it down and took the shovels. None of them said anything, hoping the men outside would hear nothing but the muffled sounds of digging. In a few minutes they placed Robert's remains in the hole which they had dug to fit the shape he was in. When they had properly covered over the grave, Elijah said a few words that seemed appropriate for the occasion. The four siblings hoped this released Robert's spirit to go to some place else. In silence they returned to the house.

 _A/N Will the ghost finally leave or will it stay? Was he the only spirit on the property? Thank you all for reading. And thanks to you all who are reading others of my stories._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The four walked in the front door and Elijah stopped at the tall clock standing there. He adjusted the weights to keep the mechanism going. Kol watched him while the sisters moved toward the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I kneed you. Does it still hurt?"

"Barely now. Do not apologize. I likely would have done the same thing."

"He was really turned on."

"I know. I could feel what he was feeling." Elijah did not go into further explanation. He was not sure what Kol expected him to say. He was embarrassed by what had happened and he didn't want to discuss it. "Let it go, Kol. With luck, Robert is gone."

"I hope so. I'll go help Freya hang that sconce she wants put up." He headed for the kitchen where he had laid the hammer and nails on the table. Freya had found the item she wanted and was trying a couple of candles to see which fitted better. Rebekah was making some comments about them, leaning over so that their heads were almost touching.

Kol stood watching for a long moment, wondering if they were talking about him. It was certainly possible after the cellar incident. While staring at them, he noted the color of their hair. Like their mother, they were both blondes, although Freya's hair was a shade darker than Rebekah's. Klaus' was even darker, a light brown, as had been Finn's. Even their father Mikael had been sort of blond. In fact, only Elijah and Kol were not blonds. Was it possible that Mikael was not their natural father?

 _No, that's ridiculous! Why am I even thinking this?_ he wondered. _Who cares what color anyone's hair is?_ Aloud, he asked, "Need some help putting that on the wall?"

"Sure. Grab the hammer," Freya said, although she felt fully capable of doing it herself.

Kol picked up both the hammer and the couple of nails they had brought from the cellar. He had known Freya for a year at the most, but he was feeling more and more comfortable with her. He fully accepted that he had two sisters, one he had known all her life, and one he had not known even existed.

"What are we going to do about the men outside?" Rebekah asked as she walked with them to the front hall.

"We cannot stop 'outsiders' from coming," Elijah said, still standing by the clock, but thinking about the cellar incident. "Let us ignore them this time. No conversations to attract their attention." He looked at Kol.

"Yeah. Yeah," Kol muttered, disappointed. Talking to the townsfolk had been interesting and fun.

The wall sconce was put on the wall beside the stairs at a point where the candle would not only shine down to the front hall, but also cast some light to the upstairs hall. The small amount of light was better than the darkness at night as far as Freya was concerned. However, they had a limited number of candles that should not be wasted. In fact, everything they had was limited.

When Kol walked down to the pasture, the animals came to him at the fence. He gave the horse one of the slices of apple he had in his pocket. The horse gently took it from his palm and crunched it. The cow leaned forward for a share. Kol took another slice and broke it in half and offered it to the cow. She took it. The calf, of course, wanted a share. In no time, Kol was out of apple slices.

"We can't get more hay or grain for you guys," he said to the three animals. "I don't know what will happen when we run out. I don't want you to starve." The idea of that worried him. There was feed and hay enough to last a while, but not much longer. The pasture was not big enough to support three grazers for long. Outside the barrier was a large field of tall grass, part of which had been harvested earlier in the year. There were two haystacks out there. Those people and animals trapped inside the barrier could not get to it.

Elijah came strolling down to where Kol stood. The old brother ran his hand along the horse's neck. To Kol he said, "I do not know what to say about that unfortunate incident."

"You already apologized, Elijah. I know you couldn't stop him." He was a bit surprised that his brother mentioned the incident again.

"Once he was really stimulated – his desires, my body – I am not sure I wanted to stop." Elijah was embarrassed to admit this and he could not look his brother in the eye.

"Oh?"

The older brother just nodded and scratched the horse behind one ear. The animal seemed to like it.

"Okay," Kol said. "So, we might have had a little incest going on after all. I would like to assume that if you feel a strong desire again, you ask me first."

"I do not plan on any of that happening again."

"We may be here a long time. Who knows what might happen?"

"If we were not all siblings, who would you choose?"

The question surprised Kol. With raised brows, he stared at his brother. After a long moment of silence, he said, "I think Rebekah. We've been close since we were little kids. But not _that_ close, you understand."

Elijah looked out east of the pasture where more people wandered around, gaping and commenting. "I suppose that leaves Freya, who is almost a stranger to us. Of course, nothing would happen unless there was agreement. I do not want sexual assault happening as almost happened a while ago. We are a family and must trust each other."

"Yeah. I agree. So, let's hope Robert is gone."

"He said there might be another ghost here, did he not?"

"He said someone is buried under the woodshed," Kol agreed, nodding. "Damn, big brother! You don't think he is dangerous too, do you?"

"I certainly hope not." Elijah left the fence and Kol followed. They stopped by the chicken coop long enough to see that one of the hens had six baby chicks following her around and making little cheeping noises. Tiny as they were, they scratched at the ground and pecked at things to see if they were edible. "Life goes on," the older brother said.

They went to the small apple trees and picked several of the fruit. The men were watched by the two women who had taken seats on the chairs on the porch.

"What was Kol like as a child?" Freya asked.

"Fun. When I was little, I adored him. He's only two years older than me, so we played together all the time. He loved to make me laugh – or anybody laugh – and he would play tricks on me. He didn't have a mean streak back then, although he sometimes bullied his little sister."

"Niklaus told me Kol suffered a serious head injury, and afterwards he developed that cruelty he's known for," Freya said.

"That's true. We all thought he was going to die, but he recovered. But changed somehow." After a pause, Rebekah asked, "What do you think will happen when we run out of supplies? We vampires can go on, but you can't."

"I don't know. I wish I knew the extent of my witch's power here in this place. I fear it's not much. We just better hope the situation in New Orleans is settled before too long."

"Every time I think of Nik's suffering, I want to cry. I want to go back and help him." Just speaking of her other brother brought a tear to her eye.

"There's nothing we can do but wait," the older sister said, shaking her head slightly.

"What are we having for lunch?"

"More of the same, I guess. Other than the eggs and milk, there's just the fruit and vegetables. Which reminds me, one of us needs to churn more butter."

"And make another loaf of bread. Damn that Robert! He really messed with our family and our few resources."

"Let's just be glad he was here for such a short time. I mean, haunting Kol and using Elijah's body."

"I'm sure that was very embarrassing for Elijah. He's so proper most of the time," the younger sister said. She watched as the two brother came toward the porch carrying apples.

The rest of the day progressed without further incidents. Townsfolk came and tried to talk to those inside the barrier, but the four did not speak to them. Chores had to be done and the four applied their energies to them. Elijah found time to do some reading in the parlor, taking advantage of the good light and not having to use a candle.

Freya recalled that Mrs. Anderson had had a simple oil lamp. She searched and found it. The only oil she had to put in it was melted butter. Rebekah fashioned a wick and soon they smiled at the flame the lamp produced. It smoked and didn't smell good, but it would provide some light if the candles were used up.

At the supper table the four siblings discussed the possibility of Freya trying another spell. Although she thought she had had success when she had called Robert in the attic, the truth was that Robert may have come and "kidnapped" Elijah without any input from her.

"Just light a candle," Kol suggested. "If you can't light the damned candle, then you've got no powers here."

"You're right, of course," the older sister agreed. She reached out and took hold of the two-candle candelabra that rested in the middle of the table. She pulled it toward her and blew out the lights. Only the hearth and one kitchen candle gave any light to the large room. With the other three watching her, Freya concentrated, her brow furrowed, her eyes closed. She really wanted the flames to return, and suddenly they did!

"Look at that! You still got it!" Rebekah said with a grin.

"To some as yet unknown extent," Elijah pointed out.

"Pessimist," the younger sister said with a snort.

"Alright. Now we need to discuss what spell will give us food and firewood for as long as we are here."

"Now that is a huge order," Freya said. "It may be way beyond what I can do here."

"Each success you have in providing something is helpful," Elijah said to encourage her. He and the others discussed this for some time.

Finally Freya said she was ready to try another small thing. She got up from the table and went to one of the kitchen shelves. There she grasped the nearly empty bottle of whiskey Robert had located. There was perhaps one dram of fluid left. With the bottle on the table, Freya again concentrated, her lips moving silently.

Kol watched her with anticipation. He had resisted swallowing that last bit of alcoholic beverage and now he was glad, especially if his sister managed to produce more. When some minutes had passed, his hope turned to frustration.

"It's working," Rebekah whispered, her eyes on the glass bottle.

Kol wanted to yell with enthusiasm, but he kept quiet, letting his other sister slowly fill the bottle. When Freya stopped and opened her eyes, she smiled.

"That was not easy," she said. "Someone taste it and see if it really is whiskey and is drinkable."

Kol immediately reached for the bottle and poured a dram into his empty coffee cup. He carefully sipped it, just in case it was awful, or even caustic. Holding some in his mouth he waited. It seemed to be real whiskey, so he swallowed it.

 _A/N Can Freya actually create food and drink for the group? Will the whiskey sit well in Kol's stomach? Thank you to you all who are reading this story and to those who are following and reading some of my other stories as well._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The younger brother suddenly stiffened and cried, "AAAH!" His face was contorted and his eyes bulged.

Elijah and his sisters gaped in horror. Had Kol been seriously poisoned? Tears came to Freya's eyes as she thought she had made a terrible mistake.

"Kol, what are you feeling?" Elijah gasped, standing up, but not knowing what to do to help his brother.

Kol's body relaxed and a broad grin came to his face. "Ha! Gotcha! You shoulda seen the expressions on your faces."

"That was _not_ funny!" Freya yelled at him. "You scared me!"

"All of us," Rebekah growled, frowning at him. She reached out and punched him hard in the shoulder, almost knocking him out of his chair.

"Ow! Okay. Okay," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "I couldn't resist doing that. As for the liquor, I think it's acceptable. You made whiskey, big sister! It even tastes like scotch."

Elijah sat back down, quite annoyed at his brother. He didn't have the sense of humor that Kol had. To him "practical jokes" were often somewhat cruel.

"So you made whiskey, Freya," Rebekah said, impressed. "I wonder if that means you can replicate other food and drink."

"I feel like this one thing took a lot out of me. I don't think I can go around trying to do a bunch of others."

"You did well with this," Elijah said. "When you feel up to trying again, you can concentrate on another item. We will not pressure you." He looked sternly at Kol and Rebekah.

"Bread or butter would be nice," Rebekah offered.

"I wonder if roasted coffee beans can be made that way," Elijah pondered aloud.

"Candles. I would like to make candles before we burn up the ones we have," Freya said.

"How about chopped wood?" Kol put in.

"Kol, if you do not chop some wood each day, what type of physical activity are you going to get?" Elijah asked.

"I can think of one thing I would certainly rather do than chop wood." He raised his eyebrows up and down a couple of time. He did not look at Elijah.

However, his older brother commented. "You had that opportunity and resisted."

"I'm beginning to think you liked attacking me." Kol scowled at him.

"I did not, but Robert did. I could feel that. I can still sense it." Elijah smiled slightly.

"Well, sweetheart, if I change my mind I'll let you know," Kol snarked, not sure how serious his brother was. He was aware that two vampires making love could be very strong and violent. He liked that when his partner was a human and he was feeling vicious. Otherwise, he could be gentle. He certainly had been careful with Davina.

When he saw his brother smile broadly, he realized the man had been teasing him. He hoped.

"Has anyone asked you today what you remember?" Freya asked Elijah. As far as she could tell, her brother seemed normal now.

"No. I believe I am completely recovered from the Robert incident. Memories came back slowly, as if a fog were clearing in my mind."

"How far into the future do you remember?" Rebekah asked, also thinking Elijah had seemed normal most of the day.

"I know we came here because of an incident in New Orleans in 2016. Niklaus is still there, a captive of Marcel. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. That is accurate. I'm relieved you have your full memory back," Freya said with a smile. Rebekah and Kol nodded with agreement, even though it meant their bossy, older brother was once again their bossy brother.

The evening progressed without any problems. Freya was pleased that the candle in the wall sconce worked to her satisfaction, casting enough light to keep her from tripping on the stairs. In addition, candles from the bedrooms could be lit from it. She hoped it would last until she arose around dawn. Could they afford to burn a candle all night? Or were they wasting a limited resource? Yes, they were wasting a candle just so she could see in the dark.

When Kol went to bed, he opened the windows to let in the cool night air. He was also testing to see if Robert's ghost would sneak in again. He lay still for a while listening, but all he heard were crickets and an owl. He thought the latter was outside the barrier and he hoped the bird would not fly into the domed wall and hurt itself. No ghost appeared in his room and he didn't hear any activity in the attic. With relief, he fell asleep.

As usual, the crowing of the rooster woke all four residents of the house. They had slept better than during the previous night and were reasonably ready to face a new day. The women had a choice of clothing, while the men did not, other than the clothes they had taken off Chuck's body. They had not tried to keep Robert's.

The morning chores were accomplished and a breakfast was put together. By midmorning a few outside visitors had appeared to stare and comment. One man even called out to those inside, who tried to ignore them.

Freya decided that she was going to try to duplicate candles to allay her fears that they would run out of them. The night candle had burned down most of the way, so she realized she must either give up the night light or come up with more candles. She gathered several of the best they had.

With five candles lying on the big kitchen table, she sat down, gathered their wicks in her finger tips and started the spell she hoped would work. Her three siblings stood by watching. It took some time, and she was about to give up because she was losing energy. Her ears started ringing and spots of light appeared before her eyes. She realized that she was about to faint. Then everything went black.

When Freya slumped and her head came to rest on the table, her siblings hurried to help her. Since she was sitting in one of the high-backed "ladder back" chairs, Elijah sat her up and pulled the chair away from the table. He then tilted the chair backward, thus lowering his sister's head. Kol grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs. They hoped this position would raise her fallen blood pressure and help her regain consciousness. They could hear her slow heartbeat and knew she was breathing, so it was just a question of time before she woke. Which she soon did.

She woke to fuzzy thoughts and dizziness, and she heard Elijah's voice close by her head.

"You are alright, Freya. You fainted, but you are waking up. Hold still, please."

She couldn't recall at the moment why she had fainted. It was not something she did, except rarely.

"Can you hear me?"

She nodded, opened her eyes for a moment, saw double and closed her eyes again.

"I am going to carry you up to your bed so you can rest," Elijah told her.

She was too confused to argue and in a moment she felt him lift her up from wherever she was. Someone had her ankles and let them go. In a brief while she could tell they was going up the stairs. Where the night light candle was. Candles! That was it; she had been trying to make candles!

"Candles?" she managed to ask.

"You made candles," Elijah told her. "Apparently, doing so was too much for you. You need to rest." He laid her on the bed she had neatly made some time before. She had lost track of time.

"Rebekah, why don't you stay with her for a little while," the older brother suggested.

"Sure. Do you realize that I am the only one of the four of us who has not had something weird happen to me or who has passed out?"

"You shouldn't have said that," Kol teased. "Now something will happen."

The younger sister glared at her brother and snapped, "Oh, shut up, Kol."

 _A/N Will something happen to Rebekah? Will Freya be able to do more spells? We shall see._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The two brothers went down the stairs and to the kitchen. Elijah gathered up the candles and set them in the middle of the table. "At least we have a few new ones."

"I don't recall when oil lanterns came into use. Do you?" Kol asked

"Not specifically. Before the American Civil War," Elijah said. "It does not matter. We will use what we have available. Freya may be able to make other things, but we do not want to disable her with our requests. For now, we have what we need."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Kol stepped out onto the back porch and Elijah followed. They sat down on the two chairs there and looked eastward where a few people were. "I'm glad they can't see us."

"It is a bit disconcerting to have them staring as if they could see something. Damn! Look at that rider."

Kol looked where his brother was looking and spotted a man on a black horse. The way the fellow rode toward the farm looked familiar. Kol's heart skipped a beat as fear crept through him.

"Into the house," Elijah ordered and they both hurried through the door.

"It's him, isn't it?" Kol said. The east window of the kitchen had a work counter in front of it and there were old, thin curtains. He pulled the curtain halves together, but he could see out through them.

Elijah joined him and they watched the horseman. "Yes. Mikael. It did not take him long to find us."

"I wonder if he can see through the barrier. What if he can come through!"

"Let us hope not, although it would seem logical that the three of us could kill him."

"But we know he's in our future. It's said we can't change the past."

"So it is said. I am going upstairs and tell the girls." Elijah left the kitchen and went to the stairs. In a moment he was in the upstairs hallway and entered the open door to Freya's room. He felt alarm, but he kept his voice calm.

"Mikael has arrived outside the barrier," he said. "I would like us to remain indoors until he leaves."

"Father is here?" Freya asked and she sat up in bed. "I want to see him!"

"No one is to talk to him!" Elijah ordered.

"I meant I want to look out the window." She stood up with Rebekah holding her arm for balance and the two women went to the window where the curtains blew in the breeze. "Where is he?"

"On the east side. Freya, do not let him see you. Look throught the curtains."

"Where is Kol?" Rebekah asked nervously.

"In the kitchen, looking out the window."

"Everyone must have told him we are here," Rebekah murmured. "Even if we gave other names, he would come to check it out. How many invisible barriers are there in the world?"

"Likely more than one," Elijah said, helping to steady Freya as they went into Rebekah's room and to the eastern window. The window was open and the curtains were blowing like in the other room.

"There he is," the younger sister said.

"In this time period, I have not seen him since I was a child," Freya gasped. "I loved him. I know he loved me more than he loved Finn, even though Finn was a boy, his first-born son."

"He has no idea that you are alive. Mother told everyone that you had died young," Elijah reminded her. "According to her, he had gone raiding when Dahlia came for you."

"I know."

"Maybe he will think we're gone," Rebekah said, hopefully.

"He'll know someone is here. That wood we put on the fire this morning has a tendancy to smoke," her brother reminded her. They knew the smoke rose right up through the barrier. Knowing that, they had been using as little firewood as possible. They only needed it for cooking. Nevertheless, the observers outside obviously knew people were inside.

"I am going to go talk to him," Elijah said as he observed that Mikael had dismounted and was sitting down on the ground. The horse grazed right behind him. The father was obviously not going anywhere right away.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Rebekah said, concerned about what Mikael would try to do.

"I want you to stay here. Please." The older brother went downstairs and found Kol still watching from the kitchen.

"I think I'll go out there and give him a piece of my mind," Kol said. "He can't get to me."

"No. Let me talk to him. Stay here."

"Why should I? I have a right to confront him!"

"Kol, please let me talk to him alone. I might be able to convince him to leave."

"I doubt it, but go ahead. If he hangs around, I'll go talk to him whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Elijah grumbled and he walked out the back door. There were other people

besides the older Viking hanging around beyond the barrier. The son wanted to talk to his father without a crowd listening. He stopped before the barrier and Mikael only about ten feet away. "Father."

"Elijah. I knew it had to be you and the others," the man said, standing up and moving closer. He didn't touch the energy field, nor could he see past it.

"Kol and I are here."

"And your sister?"

"There are two women with us and they are sisters. We arrived here together."

"I see. Where is Rebekah?"

"I do not know. She was with Niklaus."

"And where is that bastard?"

"I have not seen either of them in months. There is no telling where they are."

"What is this? Who put up this wall we cannot see through?"

"I do not know, but it must be a person with considerable power. We were in St. Louis and suddenly we were here. We cannot get out, so it is a prison of sorts."

"How did you know I was here?" the father asked after a pause.

"We can see to the outside."

"People here tell me there is a farm house inside." Some of the people had moved closer so that they could hear the conversation.

"Yes. And a barn. A few animals."

"Is there food and water for the two women? Are they human?"

"They are," Elijah evenly lied. "And we have sufficient supplies." _For now_ , he thought.

"I have also been told there are air holes in this wall. Is that true?" Mikael considered it was true, since it was so easy to hear his son speaking. And smoke from a fire rose in wisps above the barrier.

"Yes, air comes and goes. There was rain and wind the other day."

"Do you have any idea how long you might be here?" the father asked.

"No, none at all. Father, you may wait around or you may leave. It is up to you. As for us inside, we have farm work to do, so please excuse me." He turned and walked away.

"I'm not done talking to you!"

Elijah ignore the comment and returned to the house.

"Send Kol out here! I want to talk to him!" Mikael ordered in a loud voice.

Inside the house Kol heard him. To Elijah he growled, "I'm going out there and give him an earful!"

"Kol, I would rather you did not. Those people out there are listening to everything. We do not want them to learn things they should not. Also I told him the two women were sisters, but I said nothing about them being _our_ sisters. Do you understand?"

"Sure. Not our sisters. I still want to talk to him. I hate that man." Although both Kol and Mikael had later died in Mystic Falls, they had not run into each other on the Other Side. Now the young man stepped outside, but he saw that Mikael was on his horse and riding away at a canter. There would be no confrontation at this time.

 _A/N Will Mikael go away or stay to annoy his sons? Could he find someone to destroy the barrier? Thanks for reading, everyone._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Swearing to himself, Kol went back into the kitchen and found Rebekah there with Elijah.

"He'll be back. Mikael isn't going to just leave us here," the sister said, frowning with concern.

"If either of you speak to him, remember I told him the two women are human sisters," Elijah reminded his siblings.

"Which one am I? Mary or Elizabeth? I think Mary."

Kol was sure it didn't make any difference as long as they didn't mix up the names when telling their father. "No. You're Elizabeth. Lizzie. Yup, Lizzie."

"I don't want to be _Lizzie!"_

"Too bad, Lizzie." Kol laughed and dodged a punch from his sister.

Elijah rolled his eyes and walked to the hall. He went upstairs to tell Freya what the situation was. He found her lying on her bed again.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better. But I don't really have my strength back. Elijah, do you think I'm going to get weaker and weaker?"

"I certainly hope not. It is doing magic that drains you. Either you must stop doing any more or you must give yourself time to regain the strength you need to do it."

"What if I do not regain the strength?" She reached out to take his hand as he stood next to her bed.

He gave her hand a squeeze of encouragement. At the same time he recalled his discussion with Kol about incest. He had to admit to himself that he did not know Freya well as a sister. She was more like a friend he had known for about a year. She was pretty, although not beautiful. She was intelligent. A logical, thinking woman, which he admired. _No!_ he told himself _. I must not consider her as anyone but my full sister, just like Rebekah! It is Kol putting unacceptable thoughts in my head._

"I believe you will regain your strength. Rest. Eat properly. The rest of us will take care of the chores for the rest of the day."

"Oh? And who is going to milk the cow?"

"Do you think you are the only one of us who has ever milked a cow?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I suppose I will have to entrust that animal to all of you. Just leave some milk for the calf." Having accepted that she was to rest, she went ahead and gave her brother instructions on other things she usually did.

"Trust us. We shall take care of things at least for a couple of days," Elijah said and he gave her one of his limited smiles. "Now, take a nap."

The rest of the day passed with chores being done and lunch and dinner put together. Although Freya wanted to join them at the table, her lunch was brought to her on a tray. Rebekah brought her own food upstairs to keep her sister company. After further hours of rest, Freya finally insisted that she eat dinner in the big kitchen with the others.

They all wondered if Mikael would come back, but as night came on, they neither saw nor heard him outside the barrier. Not one of them believed he had gone away. What was he up to? In fact, the men went outside several times before retiring to bed to look for their father, but they didn't spot him anywhere out in the darkness.

The next morning dawned with a beautiful sunrise of clouds painted orange and lavendar. Freya insisted that she be allowed to walk out to the outhouse. Rebekah went with her after the men made a quick check that Mikael was not lurking nearby. Although the older sister swore that she felt rested and strong again, she was not allowed to milk the cow, feed the animals or collect eggs. She was not allowed to make breakfast.

"Inactivity will bore me to tears," she fussed.

"Just for today," Elijah said as he sat down to their usual food. "How long have we been here now?"

"What difference does it make?" Kol asked. "First you insist on getting the clock going and now you want to count days. Come on, Elijah. Just chill."

Elijah was not able to relax as his brother suggested. He liked to keep track of things. Maybe it was a bit obsessive, but that was the way he was.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe we have been here five or six days," Freya said after some thought. The group discussed it and decided this was the sixth day.

"I am going to find the paper and ink in the parlor and start marking the days," Elijah said with determination. He knew Mrs. Anderson had kept a ledger of farm expenses, so there was writing material.

"Whatever floats your boat," the younger brother quiped, shaking his head. Elijah would do what he wanted to do.

Once again they watched the outside visitors looking for the father, but he didn't come near the farm. Kol could not resist talking to one of the young men who came close to the barrier and heard him open the outhouse door that had a squeeky hinge.

"Are you Cole?" the man asked, although he could not see inside.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Simon. I live in town with my parents. They run the general store. You sound younger than your brother."

"I'm _years_ younger. There's a brother between us, but he's not here."

"Are you married to one of the sisters?"

"No, but we're close. Maybe some day."

"Which one do you like best?" Simon, of course, had not seen what anyone inside looked like, so he didn't know if the women were plain or lovely.

"Are you looking to court one of them, Simon?"

"The idea has crossed my mind. We don't have much in the way of unattached ladies in these parts."

"I don't reckon it's a good idea. Me and…um…Henry are sort of protective toward the ladies."

"I see. The rumor going round is the old man that came here is your father."

"That's true. I hate that man. He's mean as the devil," Kol said with a sneer.

"So I heard. He left town. I reckon he figured he couldn't get through this wall."

"He'll be back. He doesn't give up that easily. Say, can you tell me what day today is? We've lost track."

"Wednesday."

"What's the date?"

The young man told him.

"Thanks. Well, I gotta get back to work. Thanks again, mate." Kol turned away and returned to the house where he told Elijah what the day and date were.

"You should not have talked to him," Elijah said with a slight frown.

"There was no harm in it. And now you know what the date is, not that it makes a damned bit of difference."

"I appreciate the information. Thank you for asking him."

Kol grunted and turned away. He decided to go visit the animals and maybe ride the horse. He didn't like spending as much time indoors as his brother did. And the animals were better company.

 _A/N Not much excitement here, but more to come. Thanks for reading, guys._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Elijah had already started his notations in the ledger book. He now added the day and date. It just seemed logical to him to keep track of such things. He also considered that he should take an inventory of the food supplies. It worried him that they might be in this alternate existence too long and run out of food. With Freya losing her powers, she could not be counted on to restock everything.

The day passed without further incident. Mikael did not come back, although the four inside people frequently checked. Freya felt better and insisted on helping make the evening meal. She admitted to herself that the other three were managing to get everything done without her help and she realized that she had misjudged their expertise in doing many things. Of course, they had had centuries of taking care of themselves and any animals dependent on them. According to their accounts, they had sometimes been rich and had servants, and sometimes not. Poor, in fact.

Looking at Kol's shirt and then Elijah's, she said, "We should wash some clothes tomorrow."

"I shall have nothing to wear if you wash mine," the older brother said.

"Who is going to see you but us?" Rebekah said with a snort.

"Nevertheless, I would feel uncomfortable. I suppose I could just wear my underwear and wash them later."

"Kol, you can wrap something around your hips while we wash your clothes," Freya said.

"Like a Scottish kilt, huh? And what are you ladies going to wear?"

"Luckily, we have things left behind by Mrs. Anderson. If you want to wear one of her dresses, be my guest," Rebekah said with a smirk.

"I would if she was anywhere near my size, which she wasn't. Besides, I have a good body. Why should I hide it?"

"Egotist! Perhaps we don't want to see it," Rebekah said. She was not referring to his whole body, and they all knew it.

"This is not a nudist camp. Let us all cover ourselves decently," Elijah suggested.

"We have two brothers," the younger sister said to the older. "The exhibitionist and the prude."

"And where do you rank yourselves?" Kol asked.

"Somewhere in between you two." Freya had to smile, and Rebekah nodded.

The four of them spent the evening after dinner playing a card game at the big kitchen table where the two candelabras sat. By using the one room, they saved candles.

"Watch Kol carefully," Rebekah said to Freya. "He cheats."

Kol just smiled. If he was the dealer, he sometimes did cheat. In this game, they had no money. Instead they each had a small pile of pebbles to used for betting. Although Kol considered that strip poker might be very interesting, he refrained from suggesting it. They would not go along with that idea, he knew.

Both Elijah and Kol walked the perimeter of their "prison" before retiring for the night. They did not spot anyone, including Mikael, anywhere.

But Mikael was there. He was positioned on the top of the rise to the east, the one between town and the farm. He had been there since just before sunset. Sitting in the tall grass, he held a spy-glass, a telescope, so that he could train it on the barrier. Looking very carefully, he had managed to see some of the tiny holes in the force field. He had been looking at one when a bee flew right through and disappeared inside.

He studied the invisible, yet visible, wall behind which was a house and barn. He was sure the house was near the northern end because that was where the thin wisp of smoke appeared, most likely from a kitchen hearth. He hoped to see some shadow of the house as the sun sank low in the west, but no shadow appeared on the barrier. However, one area appeared darker through the holes and he assumed it was the shadowed side of the house. When the sun had gone down and darkness gathered, he found spots of light and guessed that these were from candlelight in windows. He smiled to himself. When the last of the lighted spots disappeared, he walked over the rise to where his horse was tethered and grazing, and he rode away to his campsite.

During the wee hours of the morning, Elijah got up and went outside in his underwear. He walked around the house, looking and listening. After a few minutes, he decided no one was there and he returned to his bed. He could not help worrying about Mikael, and he hoped they were safe within the magic barrier.

The rooster woke him per usual. He was not ready to get up, so he lay there for some time just thinking. This time he knew it was the seventh day. He wondered how his brother Niklaus was doing. Having had the evil dagger in his own abdomen some time ago, he knew the hybrid was suffering. Maybe it was something Niklaus deserved. After all, it had been he who had stabbed him, Elijah. The middle brother had also bitten Elijah at a different time so he would suffer from the effects of werewolf venin. That had been cruel, but on the other hand, Hayley had taken care of him while he suffered.

With a sigh, he got up and pulled on his trousers, which he noted were getting rather dirty. So were his shirt and socks. Today would be the day they washed clothes. He looked into Freya's room and found it empty. That was not surprising because he could hear two female voices down in the kitchen. He saw that Kol's door was open and that room also was empty.

Down in the kitchen he found the two women talking. Freya was holding the milking pail.

"I told her I would milk the cow this morning," Rebekah said to her older brother.

"I can do it! I feel fine this morning," Freya insisted. "I will die of boredom if I sit around here today doing nothing." She scowled at both of her siblings.

"Alright. But if you feel weakness again, call one of us. Do not carry the pail up from the barn." Elijah looked sternly at his older sister. "Where is Kol?"

"Visiting the 'potty,'" Rebekah said. She made a face of disgust. She was too spoiled by the niceties of modern plumbing. The outhouse was known for odors,

In fact, they heard him come to the porch and wash his hands at the basin. He walked in the door as Freya walked out.

"Where are you going, love?" he asked.

"To milk the cow and throw out some feed."

"Oh?" He looked at Elijah who nodded.

"Okay. How about I go with you? You milk and I'll feed the other animals."

Rebekah and Elijah watched them head for the opening in the stone wall.

"We really need to wash clothes today. I do not prefer to look like a farmer day after day."

"You never look like a farmer, brother." The younger sister looked him up and down. "You and Kol will have to decide who is going to wear what so we can wash as many clothes as possible."

"We will have to use the creek for washing. We cannot waste wood heating water for washing laundry."

"I can picture myself in a photograph of a woman at the river's edge, rubbing the cloth with a stone or beating it with a stick," Rebekah snarked. "Going back in time like this has ruined my nails. And look at my hair! It needs a good wash and conditioner."

Elijah silently agreed with her, but he didn't say so. "You look fine. You do not have to be your usual beautiful self just for us."

"Well, I don't feel beautiful. You want to start the coffee?"

"I might as well. But first…" He left the rest of the sentence unfinished as he went outside and headed for the privy. His eyes searched for any sign of his father, but the dawn light was not very bright and a mist lay over the fields. When he returned to the porch and washed his hands, he saw how dirty the water was, so he dumped it out. He grabbed one of the buckets from the kitchen and carried it to the well. After hauling up water, he took it to the porch, filling the basin and taking the rest inside for the coffee and dish-washing.

At the barn, Freya finished milking the cow while her brother went to feed the chickens. When she walked up the hill from the barn to the chicken coop, she found him holding one of the baby chicks.

"They are so soft," Kol said with a smile. The little bird made cheeping sounds, which probably meant, "Put me down. I want some of that grain." But Kol continued to hold it and to gently stoke its downy feathers.

"They are so cute at that age," Freya agreed. She set down the bucket for a minute.

Kol remembered that he was supposed to be helping her, so he handed her the chick and picked up the bucket by its rope handle. With a smile, he watched her fondle the little thing and then put it down on the ground. Then the two of them headed for the house. Freya stopped to wash her hands, but Kol didn't. He didn't worry about germs from the chick.

With the early chores done, the group settled around the breakfast table and ate and talked. They were concerned about Mikael still. They had clothes to wash, firewood to split, bread to bake, butter to churn, etc. Kol mentioned that he would like someone to help him tighten the ropes under his mattress.

And so their day passed. They saw people come to stare at and discuss the farm inside the strange barrier, but none of those inside talked to them. They saw no sign of Mikael, but they did not believe he had gone away. They hoped no one could see through the barrier, because they ended up wearing an odd assortment of clothing while their regular ones were washed in the creek. The wet things were put on the clothes line and they dried in the hot sun.

"I can see an endless line of days like this," Kol said at the dinner table that evening.

"I believe we would all agree to that," Elijah said and the two women nodded in agreement.

Out in the darkness, Mikael sat on the hill again, watching and waiting.

 _A/N What is Mikael planning, if anything? We shall see. Thanks for reading, guys._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Mikael had brought several things with him, including the telescope. He had a lit candle carefully shielded within a tin lantern. He also had brought a bow and some arrows. Patience was one of his virtues and he waited, watching through his spyglass. All he could see was tiny points of light wherever candle light shown from a window and through the little holes in the barrier. He could easily guess when only the kitchen was lit. He also saw when at least twice a candle moved to what he figured was the outhouse. That was likely when the women made the necessary little journey.

Eventually, a light appeared higher up, in a bedroom. Then another upstairs. Mikael smiled. He waited. Finally, the last of the lights disappeared. By that time, the father had learned several things by patient use of the telescope. He had found out that the holes in the barrier were larger higher up than those down low. He had seen three bats fly right through the larger holes and go inside, likely to hunt night insects. He had also seen a bird, perhaps an owl, fly into the barrier and then drop down to the ground, dead. The bats obviously had some advantage.

He stood up and stretched his stiff body. Then he gathered up the things he had brought, the spyglass, the candle in the lantern and the weapon – a good Indian bow and the arrows that went with it. He had practiced with it, not having used a bow in several hundred years. He was fairly confident that he could carry out his plan. Instead of riding down toward the house, he left his horse where it was. The animal was wearing hobbles and was content to graze without wandering off . There was a half moon overhead, which gave some light, so the vampire didn't want to chance riding and being spotted. Although the candles were extinguished in the house, that did not mean all the occupants were now in bed.

He stopped at a chosen distance from the barrier and set his items down. The candle in the metal lantern was well-shielded, although it had enough air to stay lit. Again, he used the telescope to find the bigger holes. He was almost too close, but he managed. Then he took one of the arrows, which had a tip wrapped in oiled cloth. He lit it from the candle, placed arrow to bow and let it fly. His hope was that the flaming arrow would pass through a hole and land on the wood-shingled roof, setting the place on fire. He was sure his sons would escape, rather than burn to death, but maybe not. As for the human women, he didn't care about them.

His first try successfully let the arrow in through one of the larger holes higher up the wall, almost level with the roof eaves, but it did not land on the roof. It sailed right through an open bedroom window. Not sure that was enough to burn the house down, he grabbed another arrow and lit it.

Inside the bedroom, Rebekah woke to flaming curtains and let out a scream. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window, grabbing the edge of the flimsy fabric and hauling it down to the floor. Her scream brought an immediate response from the others and they all came running into her room. Kol, nude, had the imagination to put out the fire by urinating on the burning curtains as Rebekah pulled them away from the wall and to the floor.

Freya glanced at the arrow lying on the floor and setting a rug ablaze and she felt a sudden hatred and fury. How dare he do this? she thought, assuming it was Mikael who had fired the arrow. When she saw Elijah grab the rug and arrow and throw them in the fireplace, she went to the window. She grabbed Kol's hand for added strength and sent forth the strongest blast of power that she could conjure from her rage.

The energy hit the barrier, making it vibrate and hum and spark. Some of it went right through the holes, but more of it came right back at the house, breaking windows and knocking Freya and Kol to the floor. Rebekah and Elijah were just to the side and did not fall.

Outside, the second arrow that Mikael had fired had not gone through a hole, but had fallen back down and into the grass on his side. Before he could fire again, the blast of energy that went through the holes, knocked him backward several feet. He hit the ground on his back and lay there, stunned, but awake. He realized that someone in the house, one of the women, must be a powerful witch. Unless the woman had not created the barrier herself, why did Elijah claim they were trapped in there, when surely she could eliminate it?

In a moment, Mikael realized that the tall grass was on fire and he needed to retreat. Groaning, he struggled to his feet and leaving the lantern and bow and arrows behind, he grabbed the telescope and ran across the field and up the hill. He slowed before approaching his horse, not wanting to scare it. Even hobbled, it could bolt and get away if frightened. Before riding away, he stood for a minute and looked back at the barrier. He saw no sign of fire inside, although he saw smoke rising through the top of the barrier dome. He suspected it was coming from a fireplace chimney. His attempt to burn the house down had failed.

Elijah and Rebekah helped their siblings get up.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked Freya.

"I think so. Did I get him?"

"I doubt he was badly hurt. Probably knocked down like you and Kol. The fire is out in here. Kol, run downstairs and make sure nothing is burning down there."

Although slightly dazed, the younger brother left and went down the stairs. A quick look around told him there was no fire inside, but the eastern windows were broken. He went back upstairs and into his own room. He went to the southern window, which was not broken and looked out, checking to see if anything else inside the barrier had been set afire. He saw no sign of any. Pulling on his jeans, he went back into Rebekah's room.

"It's all clear downstairs. Freya, love, you broke a bunch of windows. Let's hope it doesn't rain."

"I'm sorry. I was so angry I didn't even think about the backlash of the energy spell." The older sister, in one of Mrs. Anderson's nightgowns, looked around the room in dismay. "He tried to burn the house down!"

"Yes, he did," Elijah growled. He was angry too, but not as dangerous as Freya's anger spell. "The field outside is afire. I do hope it will not set our inside grass afire. If the house is alright, we must get buckets of water and check the perimeter for any fire getting inside the barrier." He was in his underwear and he hurried to his room to put on his pants and shoes.

Outside, they soon found that the grass fire was heading southeast, pushed by a gentle night breeze. Only a small patch of fire came to the barrier by the horse pasture and it didn't come through. The fire jumped the small creek and continued south. It would likely miss the town, but there was no telling how far this prairie fire would burn.

With the smell of burned grass thick in the air, the four people gathered again in Rebekah's room. Freya, in fact, was lying on the bed, her energy seriously depleted.

"That took a lot out of me," she admitted. "But I was so angry, I barely thought of what I was doing or the consequences."

"You did a right good job of it," Kol told her. "He might not come back."

"Let us hope this is so," Elijah agreed.

"What are we going to do about the windows?" Rebekah asked.

"All the windows have storm shutters," the old sister told the group. "If it rains, we can shut them over the broken windows. Somehow, we will have to repair them before winter comes."

"My room stinks," the younger sister said, grimacing. "It's bad enough that the curtains burned and that rug is smoldering, but now the room smells of pee. Did you have to do that, Kol?"

"It worked, didn't it?" he said defensively.

"It did, I admit." They were standing in very dim light, having lit no candles. There was no longer any light from the outside fire.

"Freya," Elijah said, "why don't I carry you back to your room? Rebekah, you can lie on her bed, too. There is no sense in anyone trying to sleep in here. There is still a few hours to rest until dawn."

"I can walk." The woman struggled to sit up unsuccessfully.

"No. I will carry you," the older brother insisted, and he picked her up, maneuvered her through the doorway, walked around the head of the stairs and went through the doorway into her own room. This was the second time he had carried her and this time he was more aware of the warmth of her human body as it nestled against his bare chest. Humans were so warm compared to vampires. Soft and warm. And full of wonderful human blood. Then he berated himself for thinking these thoughts and laid her down on her bed.

Rebekah was right behind him. "I don't need to lie on the bed, Freya," she said. "I'll sit in the chair and snooze."

"No you won't. Come lie down. There's room," the older sister said, patting the bedding beside her.

The younger sister gave in to the request and joined Freya, while Elijah left the room, closing the door behind him. Lying in the darkness, the two women discussed both what Mikael had done and what the witch had done.

The younger sister gave in to the request and joined Freya, while Elijah left the room, closing the door behind him. Lying in the darkness, the two women discussed both what Mikael had done and what the witch had done. After a few minutes, they each grew silent, thinking their own private thoughts.

"Elijah is so strong," Freya finally said. "Such hard muscles."

"You noticed."

"How could I not? Half the time he is without his shirt."

"He isn't the only one. Our brother Kol has a great body. Slender, but just right." Rebekah smiled in the darkness.

"I noticed that, too. You two have always been close, I assume. Even in age."

"That's true. He's barely two years older than me. We grew up close, although he loved to tease me and point out that he was older and a boy. He would flaunt that little fact."

"It's not so little now."

"Obviously. But as a little boy… We sort of explored. Looked and touched each other. But nothing really sexual, you understand. Just curious kids."

"Oh, really?"

"It was nothing. It was a while before it occurred to me that my other brothers were like that. Boys, I mean. But they were all older and didn't display themselves in from of me."

"Except for little Finn, it was years before I ever saw male genitalia. Aunt Dahlia sort of made me lead a protected life."

"Surely you are not still a virgin?"

"No." Freya chucked softly, remembering. Still, she felt weak and exhausted, and in no time drifted off to sleep.

Eventually, Rebekah let herself fall into a restful sleep.

 _A/N I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll write more soon. Thanks you to those of you who read and follow and favorite me. Love you._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The brothers did not go to sleep, although they had time to do so. Instead, they agreed to keep watch outside, because they just did not trust Mikael. Elijah sat in a chair near the east wall and Kol did the same at the west wall. A couple of townsfolk rode out to see if the farm was damaged. Elijah talked to them, saying the grass fire did not get inside. He did admit that a flaming arrow had come inside one bedroom window, but had only set curtains afire.

"Did the town suffer any damage?" he asked.

"No. Further south, the Mason ranch probably got burned out," one of the men said. "The man you said was your father told everyone that you and your brother are evil monsters who will kill us all."

"If we were some sort of evil beings, we could magically get out of here. It is Mikael who is most evil. He did not care that the sisters are here as well as my brother and me. He wanted to hurt all of us. If he comes back, be very careful that he does not turn on you and your families."

These words did not ease the minds of the men, and they rode away back to town. Kol had listened to the conversation from across the yard, but he stayed where he was. In the house, Rebekah had awakened and she too listened before falling back to sleep.

Eventually the rooster crowed and everyone got up except Freya. She was weak and could not deny it. They brought her breakfast in bed when it was ready and Rebekah stayed with her and they ate together. The younger sister insisted that the early chores had been taken care of. There was no reason for Freya to get up, other than to use the chamber pot kept under the bed.

In Rebekah's northeastern bedroom, Kol and Elijah carefully gathered up the pieces of broken glass. They hoped to put them together like a jigsaw puzzle. When Freya was stronger, she might cast a spell that would fuse them into proper panes of glass. Rebekah spent time trying to clean her room. She actually had to scrub the floor in places and she threw out the scorched rug.

The men also picked up the pieces of glass in Kol's bedroom.

"You said there was no fireplace in your room," Elijah commented when he was in there and really looked around.

"I know I did, but I changed my mind. There is one, but it's behind this bookcase," Kol said. "It's right over the big kitchen hearth. If we're still here come winter, I'll move the bookcase."

There were only a handful of books there, but someone had put a collection of sea-faring models, like sailing ships and lighthouses, on the second shelf. The younger brother now picked up one and said, "Look at this little schooner, brother. Whoever made this put a lot of time and effort into the details."

"It is a work of art," Elijah agreed. "I have sailed on a similar ship several times."

"Me, too." Schooners of various sizes were common on the oceans and bays.

Downstairs they picked up glass in the parlor and the kitchen. Freya had been right with regards to the shutters. There were pairs of them outside every window and they would keep out rain. But not the freezing cold air of winter. The grillwork that held the panes of glass was partly destroyed in each window.

"Let me try to mend those panes of glass," she begged that afternoon. It bothered her to be lying abed when everyone else was so busy.

"No, not yet." Elijah eyed her firmly. "Except for flies, mosquitoes and moths, there is no need yet. And we have nothing to fit the glass into until we repair the woodwork."

In the evening, the older brother carried her downstairs for their meal and they all played a card game afterward. Two moths circled the candles on the candelabra on the table. The people ignored them.

When they tired of the game, especially Freya, Elijah carried her upstairs again over her protestations that she could walk. Rebekah joined her, intending to sleep there again. Her own room still smelled of smoke, but no longer of urine. Her bedding was outside on the clothes line, airing. She intended to make up her bed the next day so she could sleep in her own bed again.

Three more days passed. Mikael did not show up again, although the siblings were still wary. Freya felt quite recovered from the powerful spell she had cast against him, and she went back to sharing some of the chores. She could not stand to be idle when there was work to be done.

Again, everyone's concern was food and wood. Although they used the wood only for the cooking fire, they could feel the chilliness of the night air and knew fall was well upon them. That meant winter was just around the corner. They did not have enough wood to last much longer. The three vampires could be impervious to the chill, but not Freya.

"Mrs. Anderson should have been stocking up on cords of wood," Elijah fretted.

"Perhaps someone else supplies the neighborhood. She could have expected to buy wood from him," Freya suggested.

"That is not the proper way to do it," Elijah insisted. "One should have a big stack before the cold weather of fall sets in."

"Maybe she would have done that if she hadn't died," Kol said with a shrug.

By the time another two weeks had passed on Elijah's calendar, Freya was really worried. She could dress warmly because Mrs. Anderson had had winter coats and scarves and gloves in her room, but the young woman did not want to have to wear them twenty-four hours a day. The windows had been repaired as best they could be. That helped. It had taken some time for her to fuse the broken glass back into individual panes and for the men to repair the woodwork, but they had managed. Still, only the kitchen remained comfortably warn. Two down quilts on her bed also helped and she slept comfortably. She had never liked getting up to a cold morning and now she was spoiled by the modern life she had led in the twenty-first century.

Townsfolk had continued to come by now and then, and several voiced concern that the "captives" were going to run out of food and wood. Kol had been right. Mrs. Anderson had planned to buy wood from a man in town. But now nothing of useful size could pass through the barrier. Freya actually tried a spell to open a small "door" in the wall, but that did not work.

Finally, when the group had been there almost a month, Freya said, "I have an idea to replenish our food and wood supplies. I'd like to try it. It can't make things worse."

"What do you have in mind?" Elijah asked as they sat around the table for a small midday meal.

"I want to try to go back to the first day we came here. When there were plenty of fruit and vegetables, and when there was plenty of grain and hay for the animals. And when we had adequate wood."

"Like in that movie about Ground Hog Day?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know that movie," Freya said.

"The day repeated over and over," Elijah said, admitting that he had seen the film.

"I would like it to be a month. The whole time we have been here," Freya explained.

"So Mikael can come back and try to burn us out again?" Kol asked in a snarky tone.

"What if it was just for the food and the wood?" the witch asked.

"Can you do that, Freya?" the older brother asked. "It seems to me that that would be a large spell and hard to control." He didn't want to have to repair windows again.

"Let's discuss it and see what might be done," Rebekah added, seeing a bit of hope.

One of their concerns was if they had to repeat the whole month, not only would Mikael come, but Robert would also. And would it affect the people outside the farm? And would snow and icy wind still come in the holes in the barrier and damage the plants?

Deciding one big spell would be too much, they suggested that Freya should focus on one element. Wood in the woodshed. This turned out to be taxing for the woman, but she filled the woodshed half-full again. The three vampires went out and looked at it and laughed with relief. Kol bounded back into the kitchen where a weak Freya sat, and he grinned at her.

"You did it, love! It's at least half full!" He gave her shoulders a hug.

"Oh, I'm so pleased. Then we can do this a little at a time."

Kol dashed back outside where he and the other two walked around to see if anything else had changed. Nothing really had, but now they had faith that their sister could provide. All three went back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, but then Kol stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"Alright, Kol. What is the matter?" Elijah asked.

"I do hate to bring this up, loves, but I really, really need a good feed of blood."

 _A/N Not much excitement here, but who knows what might happen next?" Thanks for reading.  
_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Freya felt a jolt of alarm. She knew Kol could feed off anyone of them, that vampire blood tasted good to another vampire, but that human was better. And she was the only human there.

Elijah looked from Kol to Freya and guessed at her alarm. "I think all of us – excepting Freya, of course – would like such a meal also. However, we three can go without, despite such yearnings."

"Speak for yourself," Kol said. "I can survive without, but that's not the point."

"I know that you and Rebekah, as young vampires, tend to want blood more frequently than we older ones do. I understand that," the older brother said.

"It's true, Elijah," Rebekah said, nodding.

"We should not feed off each other. We have been poisoned in the 'real' world and there is no telling what that would do to us here. Nor can we expect Freya to feed us. That leaves the animals. As you all know, both the horse and the cow have a great deal of blood. If we take some from them with care, they would not be harmed."

"I've been considering that," Rebekah admitted.

"I have too," Kol muttered.

"Alright. Then that is the answer. We have no idea how long we will be here. We do not want to kill our two best sources of blood. Let us make a plan and a schedule for using them."

"I like the horse," Kol stated. "He is gentle and trusting. I don't think he would resist our tapping into his jugular vein." Like his siblings, he knew that in some parts of the world, taking a certain amount of blood from a cow's veins was a common practice. As long as it did not weaken the animal, it was not a threat to the creature's life.

"Then it is agreed," the older brother said. "It is important that we tap into the vein, but not tear it. The puncture wounds must close when we are done. And we use our best efforts to assure trust in the animal. Kol, you know the horse best. Rebekah, you have worked with the cow more. I will only take blood occasionally from one animal or the other. How does that sound?"

The two younger siblings agreed, while Freya felt relief because they were no longer thinking of her as a meal. She spoke up, saying, "We must be sure the animals get sufficient food and water. I must do a spell that will provide for them."

"When you feel strong enough," Elijah cautioned. "The hay stack in the pasture is getting very low and the grass for grazing is poor."

"The supply of grain for the horse and chickens is low also," Freya said. She knew a lot depended on what she could do magically. When she had created this environment under the dome, she had not considered that they would be trapped with a dwindling supply of food. She and the animals were in danger of eventual starvation. It was up to her to provide until such time as Hayley in the "real" world could solve their problems and release them from coffins. And how long would that take? Months? A year?

Now that he had permission from the group, Kol went out to the pasture where the horse was standing calmly, one rear foot resting on the tip of its hoof. It pointed its ears toward the young man and nickered to him. When Kol approached and offered a bit of carrot, the horse reached for it. While it munched, Kol mentally soothed the animal and stroked its neck. He knelt down so that he had easy access to the underside of the hairy neck and he let his fangs down. The horse barely moved as he sank in the needle-sharp fangs and punctured the large jugular vein. Although it did not have the "kick" human blood would have, the hot blood still sent a wave of pleasure through the vampire as it hit his stomach and spread throughout his body. He moaned with delight and relief, and fed until he was sated.

After he withdrew the fangs and licked any blood from the hair, he stroked the horse's neck and then spoke to the animal. It was as calm as ever and nudged his shoulder. Kol left the horse there and returned to the house, his nerves much calmer. In fact, he felt at peace with the world, if only briefly.

Following breakfast during the next week, when she felt strong enough, Freya cast two spells, one day apart, that took all the fruit trees and then the garden vegetables back to the state they had been in when the four had arrived. Although she did not think about the flowers in the garden on the north side of the house, they too changed back. Curious, the people looked at the plants and found them healthy and blooming, except for the two that had been dying. Alarmed, they immediately checked to see if the bodies buried there were still there or needed to be reburied.

They found that Mrs. Anderson did not need to be reburied. They also dug down to Chuck's body to see if he still had his clothes. He did not. Needless to say, they were also concerned about Robert. He was not buried where they had put him. Was his body now back in the trunk in the attic? Was Robert's ghost on the loose again to occupy Elijah and harass Kol?

Elijah led the way as they hurried into the house and up to the second floor. In Rebekah's room they opened the door to the attic stairway and ascended into the dim area. Almost immediately, Elijah fell to the floor, stunned.

"Damn it, Robert!" Kol shouted. "If this is your doing, stop it! Let him go!"

Freya, alarmed, said, "Wait! I haven't even done his spell!"

"I don't think it matters," Rebekah put in, staring at her fallen brother. "That has to be Robert now." She moved to Elijah's side, spoke his name and jiggled his shoulder. He didn't move. "Come on. Wake up, whoever you are."

"We shouldn't have let him come up here," Kol fussed. "Bekka, let's get that body out of the trunk and out to the garden. If the body goes, the spirit should go. Hopefully."

They moved to the big travel trunk and opened it. Robert's dried corpse was inside. In a minute, they had it removed and on its way down the narrow stairs.

"Let's not do this every month, Freya," he called back to his older sister who remained with Elijah, who still had not moved.

Freya said nothing, but she was thinking the same thing. She sat by her brother and tried to sense the ghost's presence. Was it struggling to decide whether to stay with its own body or to remain within the vampire's? Or was it forever attached to the house where it died?

"You must go, Robert. This is a repeat of last month. You got to talk to Kol, but the meeting did not end well. Do you remember? Are you here? If you are, go with your body and be buried. Go back to the earth where you now belong."

She still did not know what Robert's religious faith had been, but it was not really her concern. He was dead and she didn't want his spirit lurking in the house, or worse, in her brother's body, causing trouble over and over. She would have to time the repeated cycle more carefully.

Outside, with shovels from the cellar, Kol and Rebekah buried the body again. "Go in peace, mate," was all that was said over the grave.

As they put the shovels back, the sister said, "I wish I knew if the outside world was changed. I mean, did it shift back in time."

"You're worried about Mikael?"

"Of course. But I wonder if we have disrupted the outside world."

"I doubt it. Freya has powers, but not that much," Kol said with a chuckle.

"Did you notice the air is warmer than it was?"

"Hm. Yeah, I guess it is. But I'm sure that's only here under our dome."

"What will happen when winter comes and there is snow out there?"

"We all have already discussed that, love. The truth is we don't know. We won't until the weather changes more."

They went back up to the first and then the second floor. Neither Freya nor Elijah were there, so the continued upward to the attic. Freya was still sitting on the floor beside the unmoving man, his eyes half-closed.

"So, what's the word?" the younger brother asked.

"Unchanged. I can't tell if Robert is here or not. If he isn't, why hasn't Elijah woken?"

"How should I know? Elijah! Wake up, brother!" He nudged the man with his shoe,

Elijah did not move.

"Well, we can't leave him here," Rebekah said. "Let's get him down to his room."

Kol bent down and sat Elijah up. He then put his arms under his brother's and across his chest. Rebekah took hold of her older brother's feet and they headed for the steps. Elijah was considerably heavier than Robert's dried body, but they started down the narrow steps, Rebekah going first.

Suddenly, Elijah started to squirm. Before either of the others could react, he turned his head and sank sharp fangs into his brother's shoulder.

"Ow! Damn it!" Kol yelled. As he let go of the body, his brother's fangs ripped at his skin. Swearing, Kol jumped back and let the body fall to the stairs.

Rebekah had no choice but to let go too. She moved further down the stairs as Elijah thudded to the steps and started sliding downward toward her. She could see the veins on his face and the bared fangs. She wasn't sure if this was Robert or Elijah, but she had no intention of letting this angry vampire bite her.

 _A/N It could be a combination with both aware or maybe Elijah is just angry. We shall see.  
_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Elijah again had no idea where he was, nor who these people were. He didn't know why they were manhandling him down some stairs. In addition, he could not understand what they were saying. Worst of all, as he thumped to the bottom of the steps, he realized that he could not clearly see the woman who had had hold of his ankles. She was somewhat transparent, so that he had to assume she was a spirit. Still, he knew he had bitten whoever had been carrying his upper body, and that person had contained weak-tasting blood. Did ghosts bleed?

He struggled to his feet and unsteadily burst out from the doorway into a bedroom. The female spirit stepped back and said something to him. He could see she was alarmed and afraid of him. Well, that was probably good. Glancing around the room, he saw that the furnishings were odd. Fancy. Much better than that of a fisherman or herdsman. This was no crofter's hut.

Fearful because he felt so confused and in the company of ghosts, he dashed for an open door. That led to a small room just beyond and stairs going down to another level. He hurried down, ignoring the strange voices behind him. The place was a manor house of some sort with upholstered, finely-made furniture and carpets. He gasped and gave a start when a tall clock near him suddenly sounded its chimes.

He needed to get away, out of the house, so that he could try to collect his thoughts and figure out what was going on. There was a door just past the clock and he headed for it. Turning the knob, he could not get the door to open. It had some kind of lock. Rather than fool with it, he turned and went the other way, going past the stairs and into what he recognized was the kitchen. There was a big hearth, pots and pans, and a table with chairs. This part of the house felt normal to him, but he headed for another door leading outdoors. This door opened easily for him and out he went, again ignoring the people hurrying after him and yelling at him.

Out in the daylight, he didn't know which way to go. He recognized the outhouse and the well, behind which was a stone wall. There was a woodshed in the center and a garden to the right. From somewhere beyond the wall came the call of a rooster. Deciding to go around the wall, he headed left at a trot and passed the outhouse. He went too far left and ran into the barrier, which gave him a small electric shock and bounced him backward. He recognized that there was a magic barrier that he could not see, so he stayed closer to the stone wall and went around it to where the pasture was. How could he escape? Where could he hide from the ghostly apparitions following him.

"Kol, wait!" Freya ordered as the younger brother dashed from the porch. He stopped and turned to face her. "He's afraid of us. Don't chase him and panic him more."

"What the hell is he afraid of? Even before, he knew me and Rebekah." He rubbed his sore shoulder where his shirt was torn and bloody. He was healing, but not with speed. He looked to where Elijah had disappeared around the wall. With determination, he walked to the edge of the wall and looked south, wondering what the frightened vampire was doing. How long would it take him to figure out that he was trapped within the barrier?

Then something else caught his eye and made his heart skip a beat. He already knew there were several visitors on the outside walking around the now-famous barrier. But what he spotted was a man on horseback who he was sure was his father Mikael!

He frantically beckoned to his sisters to join him and they did. "Our father is here! He's riding around outside by the pasture!"

"Oh my God!" Freya gasped. "What if Elijah sees him? What if he calls out to him and talks to him?"

Elijah had seen the horse in the pasture and wondered if there was a way to ride out from this farm. He was aware of humans walking around outside the electrified wall, but they did not seem to notice him. Then he spotted someone he was sure he knew. His own father!

Wary of the barrier, he called, "Father! Can you hear me?"

Mikael turned his head, his eyes searching for the source of the call, even though he could not see through the barrier.

"I am here. Can you see me or hear me?" Elijah called. "It's Elijah!"

"I hear you. You know I can't see you."

"What did you say, Father?"

Mikael suddenly realized that his son was not speaking English. It was the old Viking tongue. "Why are you speaking the old language?" he said in that language.

"Why? I do not understand." Elijah found it a relief that finally he could understand someone.

"You are speaking the old tongue, son. I can hear you, but I can't see you. What is wrong?" Mikael realized that Elijah was not his normal self, confident and speaking with authority. Instead, there was fear in the voice. Elijah sounded much younger than he should. Was it possible that being contained in the magic area was taking him back in years? Centuries?

"There are ghosts here, Father! I can barely see them and they don't speak our language! I got away from them, but I may be trapped by the invisible wall."

"Are there two women and a young man?"

"Yes. I do not know how many there are. Do you know them?" Elijah looked around for his pursuers and saw them standing by the end of the stone wall. They were not approaching, but merely watching. "They are watching me!"

"Son, listen to me," Mikael said calmly. "The young man is Kol, your brother. I doubt he is intent on hurting you. I can't help any of you to escape. This barrier is too strong. It might be affecting your mind, making you confused. Making you forget this is way into the future and you are older now."

"So, I cannot get out and you cannot get in?" There was despair in his voice.

"That's right. There are four of you stuck in there."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Try to make peace with the other three. You need them, son," Mikael said. He had always been proud of Elijah, an intelligent, patient son, and yet a good fighter as a Viking should be. It was unlike him to be frightened. Elijah seemed unaware that his father was expected to kill him. If it were not for the magic directive from the wife and mother Esther, Mikael would not be hunting his children. Well, maybe Niklaus, whom he had disliked and abused since the fellow was a boy.

"I just came by to see how you all were doing. Did the fire do much damage?"

"What fire?" It was then that Elijah noticed that the field beyond the barrier had been burned some time recently.

"Never mind. Go back to the house. I don't believe you are in danger from your brother."

"I bit him."

"Why?"

"I thought he was going to hurt me. I did not know he was my brother. And in addition, he and the women are ghostly. Transparent."

"Maybe you are too, son. Go back to them. I'm sure there is no place for you to hide from them."

Elijah could see that other people had gathered around near Mikael, but he suspected they did not speak the language he and his father were using. All of them were wearing odd clothing and speaking the tongue he did not know. He watched his father turn the horse as if to leave.

"Can you stay nearby?" he asked the older man. He wanted his father close.

"No. I'm not really welcome around here and there is nothing I can do to help you. I'll see you again sometime." Mikael was aware of hostile looks in the townsfolk and he didn't want to have a confrontation with them. He couldn't tell what damage the fire had done. Weeks had passed and the prisoners were still there. "Goodbye, Elijah."

The son wanted to beg the father to come back, but he said nothing. He knew Mikael did not want to hear begging from his sons. Instead, he stood there feeling abandoned and confused about what to do. He glanced at the three lurking now far away and who were supposedly not his enemies. One was apparently Kol, who was a man and not the child Elijah thought he should be. Somehow, a great deal of time had passed!

The three standing by the stone wall had heard much of the conversation. They knew the old language and realized they would have to speak it with Elijah. They now knew he saw them as ghosts, which was odd because they seemed fully substantial to each other.

"Alright. Let's go slowly with this," Freya said. "He thinks we are ghosts and he's afraid of us. He doesn't know us."

"That's because he's apparently regressed to his youth," Rebekah said, frowning with concern.

"I wonder how far back," Kol muttered. "Does he remember me? Does he remember Bekka as a baby?"

"That is really going back a long way," the younger sister said.

"And he never knew me," Freya said. She remembered her mother's abdomen being big and the woman telling her and little Finn that they would get a brother or a sister. That had been Elijah, but Aunt Dahlia had taken her away before he was born.

"Let me go to him," Rebekah said.

The other two looked at her and thought of arguments, but decided to let her go.

Elijah watched as one of the blonde women started walking slowly toward him. He thought she looked less transparent than before. Maybe that phenomenon would pass. He hoped. He looked around for a safe place to avoid her, but now believed there was no place to hide. He had to face her.

Rebekah stopped several feet away from her brother. He still had a bit of blood on his lips from biting Kol.

"I'm sorry we scared you, Elijah. We truly mean you no harm," she said calmly. "I am Rebekah, your younger sister."

"Are you a ghost? A spirit?" He was relieved she did not come close and that she spoke his language. He did not recall her.

"Not really. We are here in spirit, but our bodies are substantial, corporeal. I don't know why you see us otherwise."

"What do I look like to you?"

"Normal. Elijah, how old are you?"

"That is an odd question from someone who claims to know me."

"I ask because you are not acting your age."

"What age should I be?"

"Mid-thirties."

This was a shock to Elijah. He didn't feel nearly that old. Now that he really thought about it, he recalled Niklaus as a child. It was him he remembered, not the one called Kol. All this was confusing and he didn't like it. He shook his head in frustration.

"None of this makes sense. Father was here. I talked to him. Some of what he said makes no sense either."

"I know."

"And who are you? You said you are a sister? I have no sister."

"Kol was born after Nik. I was the next one after that. And then there was Henrik."

"I do not know them. Apparently my memory does not include you younger ones. Where is Finn?"

"He passed away."

"Oh." He was not particularly sad over this. Finn had never been very caring.

"Come. I'll introduce you to the other two of us who are here," Rebekah urged. She turned and walked back toward the wall where the others waited.

Elijah took a deep breath and let it out. He followed her.

 _A/N How long will Elijah's memory be a problem? Or will it return quickly? We shall see._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When Rebekah reached the other two siblings, she spoke English. "He's way back in years to where he doesn't know of Kol or me. We were not even born. Somehow, we need to either go along with his belief or help him come to accept the truth."

"Probably both," Freya said. To Elijah she said, "I am Freya, your long-lost older sister."

"Freya died. Mother said so."

"I was stolen from the family. Mother told everyone I had died."

"I do not understand any of this. It makes no sense." Elijah shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He realized his hair had been cut very short at some time! Probably as short as Kol's.

"There is too much to explain. Just know we mean you no harm. You are our brother and we love you." Freya wanted to give him a hug, but she dared not, remembering how fast he had bitten Kol.

"I am Kol," the younger brother offered. "How old are you, Elijah?"

"Rebekah says I have lived thirty-something years, but I think I am fourteen or so years old. I do not understand how I can feel this way."

"You were fourteen when I was born. It will come clear after a while. It would be nice if you restrained yourself from biting any of us," Kol said, touching the tender area under his ripped shirt.

"That is another oddity. I am not one to _bite_ people," Elijah said. He frowned as he looked at the blood on the torn shirt. How had he done that much damage? "I apologize."

"It's okay, mate."

"Where is this place?" He swung his arm about, indicating the house and stone wall.

"We're in Iowa," the brother said.

"Where is that?"

"The United States." When he saw the confused look on the older brother's face, he added, "I think this place is about 800 miles west from where we were born, give or take a few miles."

In a way, this meant nothing to Elijah. He had been born in the wilds of a Viking community far away from Norway, land of his father. He remembered that much.

"Come on in the house," Freya said, turning to move in that direction. The others followed, Elijah last. He dared not disobey this woman who claimed to be the firstborn. In the big kitchen Freya indicated that he sit on a chair at the table and he did so.

"Everything here is so rich," he said, looking around. "So different. Mother would love it. Where is she?"

It was Rebekah who chose to answer after considering the year. "We don't know where she is right now. Our family has sort of split up, each going their own way. Except you and Kol and I are here. Freya, too." She realized she should not have said Finn was dead. In these 1830s years, he was daggered and resting in a coffin. She couldn't tell that to this confused brother.

With lunchtime approaching, Freya said, "How about some lunch? Are you hungry, Elijah?"

Now that he thought about it, he realized he was indeed hungry. Perhaps a little food would settle his nerves. "I could eat something," he said. He continued to sit while the others busied themselves preparing food. Even this was confusing to him. The variety of foods was beyond what he had had in his youth in the settlement.

Freya had conjured up more wine into two bottles so that now Kol poured some in a tin cup for his brother. "Decent wine, brother. Have a swig."

Elijah sipped and found the wine somewhat sweet, but acceptable. In a few minutes he was served bread, butter, some cooked vegetables and fresh fruit. The four people sat and ate, and Elijah had little to say. Then he began to feel dizzy as various memories flashed through his mind, things he didn't quite recall. The confusion caused nausea and he realized he was going to be ill. He stood up and dashed for the door and the edge of the porch, where he lost what he had eaten and drank.

The other three came to him on the porch. He was very embarrassed to be throwing up the good food they had just provided for him.

"I apologize. I do not know why I am ill. I am _so_ hungry. For something, but I do not know what," he admitted, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. To steady himself against the dizziness, he held tightly to the post holding up the corner of the porch roof.

Kol moved up beside him. "We are not getting enough protein, meat. So we've been taking some blood from the horse and the cow. It's a good source of protein."

Elijah was somewhat surprised to realize he was not disgusted with this idea. In fact, it sounded surprisingly inviting. He nodded. "I think that may be my problem. Not enough to eat."

"Alright. Come with me," Kol said, stepping off the porch. He glanced at his sisters.

"Be careful, Kol," Freya said.

As they walked, Kol reached out and took hold of his brother's arm. "You are really unsteady on your feet, mate."

"I do not feel well. Have I been ill?"

"Not really," Kol said, not mentioning the episode with Robert. As nearly as he could tell, Robert was not present now.

They came to the pasture gate and stopped. The horse sauntered toward them.

"Did you bring a knife?" the older brother asked.

"Before we go to the horse, I have to tell you something."

Elijah looked at Kol. "What?"

"I don't know how you're going to take this. I didn't bring a knife because we don't need one. You are going to bite the horse's neck very carefully."

"I cannot do that! I mean, a horse's hide is tough."

"Elijah, we – you and me and Rebekah – are vampires. We have sharp fangs made for sucking blood."

Elijah stared at his brother, surprised, but not too greatly. Something about this revelation seemed believable, although he could not have explained why. He ran his tongue over his upper teeth and felt nothing unusual. "I do not have fangs."

"You have to bring them down. I'll show you mine." In an instant Kol's face and eyes changed, he curled his upper lip and the fangs snapped down.

Elijah was slightly taken aback, but then he knew he had the ability. In fact, without his doing anything special, his fangs came down and cut his lower lip. He licked the blood and it tasted good. Yes, blood was what he wanted.

"Good. You got it!" Kol said, letting his face go back to normal. He moved to the gate and opened it. "Now, let me get the horse calm and ready."

Standing by and waiting was difficult for Elijah. He wanted to grab the animal's neck and bite. He was still having confusing thoughts, and strange images flashed through his mind. He hoped they would cease once he had fed on blood.

Although the horse was used to Kol, it was a bit spooked by Elijah. It could feel the

tension in the older man. Nevertheless, with Kol speaking calmly and stroking the animal's forehead, it tolerated Elijah's feeding.

"That's enough. Back off now," the younger brother finally said. "We don't want to weaken him. He and the cow are our main sources of blood."

Elijah stood up from his kneeling position and he wiped the blood from his lips. The craving he had felt was gone. The wild images and voices in his head were not gone. As he and Kol walked back toward the house, he was so distracted that he didn't hear something his brother said to him.

"Are you listening to me?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I do not know. I see faces and fights and hear names and voices," Elijah admitted, shaking his head.

"That's weird. We have lived a long time as vampires, big brother, which means we have seen a lot and known a lot of people. I guess that's where your voices and all that are coming from."

"It is most disconcerting. I want it to stop!" One image seemed so real that he flinched and held up a hand to deflect an imagined blow.

Kol found this action very worrisome. When he reached the porch where the sisters stood waiting he answered the questioning looks on their faces. In English, he said, "He's hallucinating."

In fact, at that same moment, Elijah veered off to his left and said, "Katherine!"

 _A/N Where will these hallucinations lead him? I haven't decided yet. Thanks to you all who are reading and following this and my other stories. Love you!_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Elijah was happy to see the beautiful, dark-haired young woman. His heart seemed to flutter with joy as he gazed at her. She smiled, and that put a wide grin on his face.

"Elijah, how wonderful to see you!" she said, giving him a coquettish flutter of her eyelashes. She was speaking French, although she knew several other languages.

He did not know where they were and it didn't matter. He no longer felt like a teenager, and the thought of that didn't even cross his mind. He was a man, one who was seeing someone he loved. He glanced around quickly and did not see Niklaus, who was also in love with this woman. He rarely clashed with that younger brother because the man was volatile emotionally, and Elijah had for years tried to moderate Niklaus' temper and vengeful nature.

"It is wonderful to see you here also." Easily speaking French, he spoke further to Katherine. "Are you well, Katerina?" He realized that was a foolish question. Of course she was well. She, like him, was a vampire and was unchanging through the years.

"Yes, I am well. Things have been going my way lately," she assured him. She came close to him, but didn't reach out and touch him.

He wanted to take her in his arms and plant a firm kiss on her lips. To feel her body pressed against his. He thought he could smell some sort of perfume. That and the very presence of her were making him sexually aroused. It would have embarrassed him if he had realized others were watching and listening, but he was oblivious to them.

"My, you _are_ glad to see me," Katherine murmured, glancing down at his trousers.

"I am, most certainly," he admitted. He reached out a hand toward her shoulder, but she backed up a step.

"Let us not proceed too quickly, my dear Elihah," she said, again fluttering her eyelashes and giving him a teasing smile.

It occurred to him finally that she was not going to let him touch her, and that annoyed him. He didn't like to be teased and toyed with. He recalled that Katherine enjoyed such behavior. He wanted to grab her, throw her to the ground and show her what her teasing could bring about, but when he moved again to grab her, she disappeared.

From behind him, her laughing voice made fun of him. "Now, now. Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Katerina, you are no lady!" he growled and moved toward her again. She vanished, and this time she did not reappear. He turned all the way around, looking. "Katerina? Katherine!"

On the porch, his three siblings watched and listened. They all spoke French and understood. It was upsetting to them to see him talking to someone who was not there.

"Who is this Katherine?" Freya asked Rebekah.

"A women from the past. She was a doppelganger, but then she became a vampire. It's a long, complicated story. Too long to explain now. Both Elijah and Nik were interested in her."

"Interested? I'd say he loved her. She's got him turned on," Freya observed.

"She was a real tramp, if you ask me," Kol said. "I would have liked a romp with her."

"You speak of her as if she is dead," Freya noticed.

Rebekah considered this. "Okay, I guess in this time period, she is still around, but in the time period we left behind, she died."

"Do you think she is here as a spirit, like Robert?" Kol asked.

"I suppose it could be, but I doubt it," the older sister said. "I think Elijah is just hallucinating." She stepped down from the porch and walked toward the man in question, who was still looking around in bewilderment.

"Elijah? Look at me," she calmly ordered in English.

It took a moment for him to see the source of the voice and he was disappointed that it was not Katherine. He thought he knew this woman from somewhere, but he couldn't put a name to her. Then he saw the two other people standing on the porch. Kol and Rebekah! Then he realized that he had been sexually aroused and he urged his body to go back to normal. The three people must have been watching him and Katherine. Katherine? He looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

"She's not here, Elijah," Freya said calmly. She was close to him, but made no attempt to touch him. She didn't know to what extent he was hallucinating now.

A bit baffled, he said, "She was here. I do not know where she went."

"She was a hallucination. I'm sure she seemed very real to you."

He frowned at the woman. "Who are you?"

"I am Freya. You and I and Rebekah and Kol are here on this farm. Something happened to you. Maybe a reaction to some food. You started hallucinating. Do you know what 'hallucinating' means?"

"Of course," he said, frowning. Did she think he was simple? "You are saying I just imagined Katherine was here?"

"Yes."

"Hallucinations can seem so real," he grumbled. He could have sworn the teasing woman had been right there. He was sure he had smelled her perfume.

"Come on into the house and we'll explain who I am and why we are here. It will take some time," Freya said. She turned around and walked to the porch. She could hear his footsteps, so she knew he was following her.

Once again the four of them were seated around the kitchen table and an explanation was given. Elijah remembered more than he had before, but it didn't make him feel better about what was happening to him. The he saw her again. Katherine was standing right there in the kitchen, smiling at him. She gave him a wink and moved her hips suggestively. Although Elijah now knew she was a hallucination, his physical reaction started. He stood up from the table hastily.

"Please excuse me," he stammered. "I'm going to my room."

He left the kitchen, strode into the hall and up the stairs. For a moment he was not sure which was his room, but the quick choice he made was the right one. He closed the door behind him and stood looking around. Sure enough, there she was. He moved toward her and she backed up.

"I know you want me, but you know you can't touch me," she said with lips that tempted him.

"Katerina, why are you doing this?" He now was fully aroused. He wanted to throw her onto the bed, or anywhere, and have his way with her. When was the last time he had had sex? He couldn't remember.

"Because I love to tease you. You're going to have to take care of your little problem yourself. Oh excuse me, not so _little_."

Elijah realized that he didn't have a choice. In fact, taking care of the problem himself was no problem at all, not with Katherine standing there and urging him on.

Downstairs, Rebekah had looked surprised when her brother had hurried from the room.

"He saw her again," Kol said. He had been sitting opposite his brother, and although he had no been able to see behind him, he had seen the look in Elijah's eyes. "She was here."

"Aha! No wonder he made a dash for his room," Rebekah said with a grin. "I guess we know what he's doing up there."

"Good for him," Kol muttered. He was one to enjoy pleasuring himself. "Good for him," Kol muttered. He was one to enjoy pleasuring himself. He was good at imagining a woman while he was doing that, but he missed having a real woman to share his urges with. He was quite aware of the two women sitting right there at the table with him. "Good for him," he repeated. He stood up, adding, "I think I'll go to my room too."

"Have fun," Rebekah said with a snort. In a moment only she and Freya were still there. Neither of them felt any urge to go their own room for that kind of activity.

Freya stood up and with a sigh said, "Okay, back to work. Woman's work is never done."

 _A/N Hope you like this chapter. More to come._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

When Elijah had taken care of his "problem," he did not leave his room right away. He could see that the imaginary Katherine had disappeared and he was both relieved about that and also disappointed. He had had sex with her in reality and he had certainly enjoyed it. She was quite a women, or rather, a female vampire. Sex with another vampire could be energetic, violent and very exciting, much more than with a human, unless the human was doomed to be killed. Unlike his brother Kol, Elijah tended to be careful with human women, although Kol must have been careful with Davina. Now, he felt embarrassed because his siblings had seen how vulnerable he was to hallucinations and specifically to Katherine. On the other hand, he found that he felt less tension. Perhaps, now that he was calmer, he would stop hallucinating.

He sat down at the desk and chair that were in front of his south window. He spotted Freya walking toward the gap in the stone wall. Was it time to milk the cow? He looked at his wrist, but his watch was not there. He had taken it off because it was not working. Nevertheless, he was sure it was not time to milk the cow or feed the chickens. Maybe she just wanted to get away from the house for a while.

He heard footsteps out in the hall and then Kol's voice. "Everything alright in there, brother?"

"I am fine."

"Yeah, I'll bet you are." Kol had enjoyed his time in his room because he had many wonderful memories of his beloved Davina and thoughts of her could certainly get him aroused. He tried not to think of the fact that she had died. He was determined to keep her memory always with him. "Are you alone?"

"I am. I do not see any imaginary people. I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Okay."

Elijah considered that this place was not the peaceful habitat he and his three siblings had expected. It had proved to be anything but peaceful. Still, they had to deal with whatever happened. Their real bodies rested in coffins guarded by Hayley. They were poisoned with something that would kill them if they were reanimated without the cure. This too was dependant on Hayley. What could she really do? What were the chances that she would find the needed ingredients for the cure? Were they expecting way too much of the woman? He loved Hayley and prayed that she would succeed. Obviously their bodies were still "safe" or else the four of them at the farm would be dead or disintegrated or something else as final.

And what about Niklaus? Was he continuously suffering with the damned magic tunde dagger in his body? Marcel could remove it if he wished, if he wanted to torture the captive in some other way. Was there any chance that Niklaus could escape? Would he kill Marcel if he had the chance? Perhaps the four at the farm would never know and the Original family would come to an end. Except for Hope.

He suddenly realized that he was really remembering these facts! It was not that his siblings had explained the situation to him; it was that he really had his memory back. That was a relief! Now, if he could put an end to hallucinating, that would be a double relief. As for why he had been so mentally confused in the first place, he had no idea.

When he went downstairs to the kitchen, he found only Rebekah there, shelling peas from pods. He could hear Kol spitting wood with the axe out by the shed.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde young woman asked and he told her about his returned memory.

"Good," she said, nodding. "I don't understand why you were hallucinating."

"Neither do I." He poured himself a glass of water from the jug they kept just for drinking. With no immediate demands on his time, he sat down at the table and joined his sister shelling peas. They chatted about this and that, and it was a comfortable time.

During the following weeks, Katherine did not return, except when Elijah wanted to think of her. Life settled into a routine again. Freya was able to keep up with the supply of wood, animal feed grain, hay in the stack, and garden vegetables. She made sure the supply of coffee, sugar, salt, wheat flour and bread dough starter did not run out. She had to spread out the times she took on the job of doing this because it took some of her energy. She was able to increase the number of candles they had because she needed them for her spells.

One of the things that could help Freya regain her strength was protein in her diet, more than she was getting from milk, eggs and a few of the vegetables. Elijah suggested that she try cloning chickens, producing full-grown duplicates. By doing this, the flock was increased, which the rooster seemed pleased with. And it did provide a chicken dinner twice a week.

One day, Kol discovered that a medium-sized fish had appeared in their section of the creek. The group hurriedly made a net of whatever was available to put across the creek at both ends where it met the barrier. The idea was to keep the fish in the farm section while increasing the number. Thus, there would be another source of protein. Kol managed to grab it up and Freya quickly duplicated. Both fish were returned to the creek.

The siblings all missed being able to take a warm shower or soak in a tub of nice warm water. Elijah and Kol managed to build an outdoor shower stall, where a bucket of water warmed by the afternoon sun could be used. One person per day used this facility.

Before too long, Freya had to really work on the spell that would protect the farm from cold weather. She closed most of the holes near the upper part of the dome so that winter wind and heavy snow did not come in. Holes lower down were decreased in number and size. It took a lot out of her to do these things and she had to lie abed for a day or two. The hardest one was to maintain a warm temperature within the dome. This was mostly to keep vegetables growing in the garden. The people and the animals could stand a bit of chill and the shortened days, but the plants were sensitive.

The townsfolk came from time to time, mostly because they were fascinated to find that the dome was warm. When the first snow came, they realized that it melted right off the dome. Also, there was water, not snow or ice, around the base where the invisible wall met the ground.

Elijah relented on his order that no one talk to the outsiders. He asked that they maintain the alias names they had given themselves before, even thought it was possible Mikael had told people their real names.

"What's the point?" Rebekah asked. She didn't like Kol calling her Lizzie. "I mean, didn't we do that so Mikael wouldn't know we are who we are? That didn't work."

"The people know us by those names, so let's continue to use them," Elijah insisted. "We have other enemies, do we not?"

The others agreed, although they thought they were likely safe from those enemies.

Kol especially enjoyed talking to a couple of young people who came to the wall and called to him, hoping he would hear them. Eventually, quite a few came to chat. The siblings found these conversations a nice diversion from just talking to each other. People asked questions and they answered them without revealing too much. Mostly, they reassured them that for some strange reason, they were somewhat warm in their enclosure and they were not running out of firewood or food. Some visitors came to "see" the amazing invisible farm, while others would not come anywhere near it, considering it to be a place made by the devil.

As time went on, the siblings realized they were going to be at the farm for longer than they had anticipated. Perhaps for a very long time. It was worrisome, not only for themselves, but for Klaus, Hayley and Hope. What was going on in their real world? What if Marcel held the hybrid captive for years? What if Hayley could not find the cure for the poison that threatened to kill Elijah, Kol and Rebekah? Surely there would be a cure. If not, how did the siblings live in the future? Or that future was the end and they would disappear from the farm. It all was confusing and they had no answers.

Despite the freedoms they had on the farm, they were still prisoners. The longer they were there, the more they felt the fact that they were two men and two women. The fact that one of the frequent visitors to the farm location were a young man John and his sister Sarah did not help. The man was quite handsome and the sister lovely. The four prisoners enjoyed talking to the other two, mostly because they could see them through the barrier. The two outside, seemed quite satisfied being unable to see the four inside. Often, there was joking and even singing. John brought news from the outside world. Sarah brought a new book and she would read to those inside. Elijah, an avid reader, had already read and reread every book in the farmhouse. He was pleased when Sarah brought a book that he had never read at all.

One of the problems this new friendship created was a growing lust among the four "farmers." They became more and more attracted to the two, but could do nothing but see them, talk to them and imagine more intimate activities. This proved to be hardest on the two youngest Mikaelsons.

Having learned that the barrier was akin to electricity, like lighting, John tried something Elijah suggested. He came alone to the barrier late one winter afternoon and brought a piece of rawhide rolled into a tube. He didn't like the feeling the wall gave off when he moved close to it, but he had come to realize that it didn't hurt him as long as he didn't touch it. Wearing leather gloves, he touched the leather tube to the barrier and felt nothing except a vague vibration.

"Now, move it around until you detect a hole," Elijah instructed. "Some of the holes are almost three inches wide higher up on the wall. Most of the holes down at this level are much smaller.

The tube John had was only one inch in diameter. He gently poked at the barrier, ignoring the weird buzzing sound and the tingling feeling in the air that raised the hair on his head and arms, despite his cap and jacket. He had never been this close to the force field, but had come to realize that it would not hurt him unless he touched it without the protection of the leather. Rubber would have been better, but there was none handy.

Finally, John poked the tube through a two-inch hole. "I did it! Look at that!"

"Now, carefully put your eye to the tube and look through it." Elijah could see where the tube was. So could his three siblings who were right beside him. Would John see them or not?

 _A/N Will someone on the outside finally see the four on the inside? Would it make any difference? Thanks for reading, you all._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Warily, but with anticipation, John slowly moved his head close to the tube. He tried to ignore the threatening buzz of the barrier. When his right eye was aligned with the hollow interior, he suddenly could see to the other side of the force field.

"I can see through the wall!" he yelped, moving back in excitement. He immediately put his eye to the tube again. "Are you standing in front of the hole? I see something moving."

Elijah was standing in front of the hole. He moved aside. "What do you see now?" Beside him, his siblings grinned, liking John's visual contact and excitement. Rebekah and Freya were pleased that he would finally be able to see them.

"I see clothes hanging on the line. You all wash clothes! That never occurred to me."

Rebekah spoke up. "I'm going to walk over to the clothes line. You should be able to see me there." She was wearing one of Mrs. Anderson's dresses, so she would not have to explain about more modern clothing. When she was standing where she wanted to be, she called, "Can you see me now?"

"Yes, ma'am, I surely can! Are you Elizabeth?" He too raised his voice to be sure he would be heard by her.

"Yes," Rebekah said, waving at the young man she could easily see as he stood hunched over, peering though the tube, which appeared to be hung in space.

Kol walked over to stand beside his sister. "Kol here," he announced.

"I'm most pleased to finally see you, Cole, after all this time of talking to you," John said, grinning.

Elijah spoke up. "Mary and I will join Kol and Elizabeth so you can see what all four of us look like." Like the others, he had spent enough time talking to townsfolk that he had no trouble remembering their alias names, his own being Henry.

John was excited to see all four of the mystery people. He didn't even notice that "Henry" was wearing somewhat odd clothing or that "Cole" was wearing what came to be known as blue jeans. Like Rebekah, Freya was also wearing one of Mrs. Anderson's long dresses, rather than the narrow-legged pants she had arrived in.

John moved the tube left and right. "You really have no snow," he commented with surprise.

"We told you that," Kol said. "We are stuck in perpetual autumn."

"Which is good," the older sister said. "Otherwise, we would soon starve or freeze to death."

"John," Elijah spoke up seriously as he left the group and came near the barrier. "It is important that you not tell everyone that you can see us. Otherwise, we will have many people trying to do so. Spying on us. Watching us as if we were part of a stage play. Or monkeys in a cage. In addition, someone might get hurt touching the barrier. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I see what you mean, but I must tell my sister. I can't keep this from her!"

"I understand," Elijah agreed, "but only her. Please."

"Sooner or later, someone will see me or Sarah doing this and try it. I don't want to look this one time and never see you again."

"Then try it only when you see no one else is here."

"Except Sarah," Kol added with a grin. He wanted the pretty young woman to see him.

"I'd best get on home," John said, pulling the tube from the hole. "She will be so surprised to find that we can _see_ you after all this time of just talking to you!"

"I'm sure it will be a surprise," Kol said as he joined his brother near the wall.

Those four inside the farm watched John mount his horse and ride east. Elijah happened to glance at Freya and he noticed that she looked pale. When she turned and slowly headed for the house, he followed. She stumbled at the porch steps, regained her balance and made it up to the porch.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I feel faint. Odd." She sat down awkwardly in one of the chairs. In fact, her head sagged until her forehead was almost resting on the table.

"You've exhausted yourself with all the spells you've been doing," Elijah murmured. "Too many, apparently."

When his sister just grunted, he felt her forehead. "You're cold. I'm going to carry you up to your room. You need to rest." Rebekah had just entered the room, and Elijah added, "Make her some coffee."

"I'll use the old grounds we've saved," Rebekah said. "It'll be faster."

Elijah carefully lifted his older sister in his arms, noting that she was aware enough to put one of her arms over his shoulders. He moved to the hall and started up the stairs. No one had as yet lit the stairway candle, so it was dark there, but he had no trouble seeing. In the upstairs hall, he turned to the right. Her bedroom door was next to his, but toward the front of the house.

"I'm glad you're here, Carl," Freya murmured. Her free hand roamed around her brother's chest until it found the open collar. Her fingers undid a couple of buttons and her hand then slipped inside, feeling the hair on his chest and the muscles.

"I'm Elijah, Freya. Your brother." He certainly didn't want her thinking he was someone else, someone she apparently had been intimate with. She had once told him that she was bisexual. In this case, it was a man she was imagining.

"You're so strong, Carl. Stronger than I remember. Weren't we in Paris last time?" Her lips moved softly along his neck.

Elijah noted that she did not open her eyes. It was as if they were glued shut, or perhaps she was deliberately keeping them closed. She didn't want to see the man was her brother.

He laid her on the bed and was about to cover her with the quilt, but she pushed it to one side. Instead, she used both hands to pull up the long skirt of the dress. Her brother could not help but notice that she had no underwear on.

"Freya!" Elijah said loudly and urgently. He only had just so much self-control. "Open your eyes! It's I, Elijah!"

"Come to me, Carl," the woman ordered, her hands wandering over her private parts. With one hand, she reached out to him. "I need you."

Elijah, becoming more and more turned on, was both embarrassed and greatly relieved when Rebekah arrived at the door.

"I heard what she said. Go, Elijah. I'll handle this."

He was gone in a flash down the stairs to the kitchen. He found Kol there, eyeing him, noting how flustered he was.

"What happened?"

Elijah grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the shelf and took a swig right from the bottle.

"What happened, Elijah?" Kol demanded again.

"Come outside. I need to walk around and cool off," the older brother said. In a minute they were walking past the stone wall in the gathering darkness, and Elijah briefly told Kol what had happened and what had not happened.

"Do you think they are 'together'?" Kol wondered aloud and making "air quotes" with his fingers.

"Most likely. Rebekah said she would take care of the situation."

"Should we do anything? Check on them?" A slight smile touched Kol's lips.

"No."

 _A/N Sexual tension builds! I don't know how far I will take it. Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. Also, thank you to those of you who are reading some of my other stories._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The brothers spent a few minutes leaning on the pasture fence and rubbing the faces of the animals that had come to them.

"I suppose they must be done with what they were doing," Kol finally said. "Rebekah should come down and get dinner ready. I'm hungry."

Elijah scowled at him in the pale moonlight. "All you ever think about is food or sex."

"Aside from blood, what else is there that is fun?" Kol grumbled. "I'd rather do that than be like you. You had a great opportunity practically handed to you on a silver platter, and what did you do? You ran! You let Rebekah have her!" He gave a snort of disgust.

"I suppose you would have jumped right into her bed." Elijah was just as disgusted with Kol.

"She was literally asking for it! You said so." He knew what Elijah had already told him, but the whole situation frustrated him.

"She was asking for someone named _Carl_. I am not _Carl._ What would she have thought of me once she realized what had happened?"

"What difference would it make? You coulda just said you were helping her out because she asked you to. I saw you when you charged into the kitchen. You wanted to do it!"

"Just drop the subject! You and I do _not_ think the same way," Elijah snapped. He turned and led the way back toward the house. When they entered to the kitchen, Elijah was much calmer. Neither woman was there. There was no sound from upstairs.

He looked around the room to see what might be handy from which to prepare dinner, some activity to distract him. He was saved by the arrival of Rebekah. She went out onto the dark porch and washed her face and hands. Her brothers followed her.

"I know you guys are hungry. Just give me a few minutes." Her tone of voice was impatient. Aware that her hair was messy, she ran her fingers through it and patted it down.

"Did you bite her?" Kol demanded, knowing he would have done so.

"No!" she barked, then added, "Someone change this damned water! I don't think it's been changed all day." She wiped her face and hands on the dirty towel.

Kol grabbed the basin, tossed the water off the side of the porch and headed for the well.

"What…?" Elijah started to ask as he and his sister went back into the kitchen.

"She's sleeping. Let it be! And don't let Kol get to you."

"He can be so irksome!"

"I think you did the right thing."

"Thank you."

Eventually, the aroma of cooking food and boiling coffee brought Freya downstairs. She looked worn, but alert. Her face seemed pale even in the light of two candles.

"I'm sorry. I'm really embarrassed. I don't know what happened to me."

"Exhaustion," Elijah said. "You must not do any more spells. I suspect you have been doing more than the rest of us know about. Is that not so?"

Freya nodded as she sat down in her usual chair. She didn't have the energy to help with the meal, but she did have an appetite. She ate whatever was put in front of her.

So did Kol, who could have eaten twice as much. "Tomorrow we have chicken!" he declared. Since Freya had been increasing the number of mature chickens, they had feasted on one about every three or four days.

"I'll have to do more spells eventually," Freya finally said. "You don't realize how quickly we use our supplies."

"Then let us be more observant of what we are using," Elijah said earnestly. "I am sure we can do better."

The others agreed, even Kol.

The next day they went about their usual routines and toward the end of the day, they waited to see if John would bring his sister to look through the hole. But the light snow that had been falling much of the afternoon turned into a heavier storm. Darkness fell early and the cold wind blew noisily through the holes in the barrier. None of the snow flakes made it through, however.

It was two days later that John and Sarah came late in the afternoon on horseback. Another man was there on horseback observing the way the snow melted at the edge of the force field. He had never been there before. His horse pranced about nervously.

"Is everything alright in there?" John called out.

The four inside came closer and Kol spoke. "We're here and we're okay. How'd you weather the storm?"

"Warm and snug," Sarah answered.

The stranger urged his horse through the snow until he came near the young people. "How come we can hear them inside, but we can't see them?" He stared in wonder at the wall he could not see.

The wall has little holes in it," Sarah said. She almost told the man about the roll of leather, but John laid a hand on her arm.

"You are new here," Elijah observed.

"That I am. Heard about this magic place and had to come. It's strange to talk to you and I can't see you."

"I know," Elijah said.

"Can you see us outside?"

"Yes."

"How many of y'all are in there?"

"Four. Two men. Two women. Also farm animals."

"That do beat all!" the man said in wonder. "The snow comes in there through some holes?"

"No. The snow doesn't come in. It's warm in here," Kol said. He wished the stranger would go away so that Sarah could see through a hole and see what he looked like.

"How can that be?"

"There is electricity in the wall. It makes some heat," Elijah explained. He too wished the man would go away. Too many times the siblings had had to give explanations to people and they were bored with it. "Don't touch it. It can knock you right off your horse and give you a burn." He thought a bit of exaggeration would warn the man off.

"Holy cow! Never seen the likes of this before!" The man shook his head in wonder.

Darkness began to fall and the three visitors had to leave. "We'll come by tomorrow," John called.

"Good night," Sarah added.

Damn!" Kol muttered as he and his siblings watched the three outsiders go away into the gathering gloom.

"They'll be back tomorrow," Rebekah said. She rather liked John. He wasn't a handsome man, but he was nice. And he was educated. She admired that, considering the time period they were in.

Having fed the animals, the people went back into the house. They had their own meal and ended up playing a game of cards. There was betting, but the "money" was kernels of corn. For once, Kol did not win all the corn.

"I feel I should be doing something," Freya said. "I mean, duplicating something we need."

"We have what we need right now," Elijah admonished. "Do _not_ cast any spells tonight. Nor in the morning."

Freya frowned at him because he was laying down rules for her, but she also knew she was still weak. "Fine," she said. What had happened earlier had upset her. She didn't like to lose control, which she had certainly done by imagining Carl, putting Elijah in an awkward position and then spending intimate time with Rebekah. In truth, she hadn't minded the latter at all and she knew her sister had not minded it either. _This is what we have come to_ , she thought.

 _A/N I think I'm running out of ideas. I'll have to give it some thought. Any ideas out there?_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next day snow fell heavily outside the farm. Those inside went about their usual tasks, relieved they didn't have to shovel snow or use up more of their wood supply just to keep warm. No one came to see the strange wall or talk to the mysterious people inside. This included John and Sarah.

"I wish Sarah had come to look through and see me…us," Kol said late in the dark afternoon. He scratched at his chin. Like Elijah, he had not grown any beard since their arrival. He wasn't surprised and he was alright with it.

"I'm sure they'll be back tomorrow," Rebekah said, hopefully.

"Perhaps Sarah will bring a new book. Or a newspaper," Elijah said. Since neither could be passed through the barrier, Sarah or John had to read them aloud. Elijah enjoyed that, both hearing what was read, but also watching the young lady. Did he imagine being with her? Yes, he did.

Did he know Kol lusted after her? Yes, he did. If Sarah were to appear inside the barrier, what would happen to her? he wondered. Probably nothing nice. There were three blood-hungry vampires, two of them lusty males, who would love to get their hands on her. He didn't like to think these things, but he knew it was true.

Although darkness was falling, the animals had not been taken care of yet. "I'll milk the cow," Rebekah insisted. "Freya, you rest."

The older sister was leaning against the tall back of a kitchen chair, trying to get up the energy to see to the chores. Despite Elijah's insistence she do no spell, she had done one and she was paying the price with exhaustion.

"I'll feed the other animals," Kol said, needing something to do.

"I'll get supper started," Freya insisted. "Elijah can help me."

"You will sit. I shall do the work under your direction," Elijah said. "Freya, please sit down. You are pale and I can hear your heartbeat. It is tripping along like a sparrow's."

"I never imagined it would be like this," she admitted, sitting down.

"None of us did. It's not your fault. Wherever we had landed, the situation would not have turned out as we might have imagined. In fact, I do not even know what I imagined. I was sick, as I'm sure you recall."

"I know. All of you were in a bad situation. Still are. I'm tired, Elijah. Not just physically. I'm mentally and emotionally exhausted."

"Yes, you are. That's why we do not want you to do any more spells." He saw tears start to run down Freya's cheeks. The candlelight glinted off them.

"We need to start supper," she said, shaking her head and brushing away the tears.

"Not yet. Would you like to sit in the parlor? I can start a small fire in the fireplace for you."

"That sounds nice. I'm chilled." The kitchen was warm, but not as much as it would be once they started cooking. Still, Freya could did not feel enough heat at the table.

Elijah helped his sister walk into the dark parlor, lit now by the candle he carried. When she was seated with a knitted afghan over her, he started the fire, which was ready to be lit. They had not used it much in order to save firewood. In a couple of minutes, warm flames licked at the few logs. The two chairs were near the fireplace and Elijah sat down in the second.

"Better?"

"Yes. Nice." She tried to stifle a sob, but she failed.

Elijah sat quietly until she got control of herself. He always managed to carry a handkerchief and he handed it to her to blot her face and blow her nose.

"Do you ever cry, Elijah?" she asked as she stared at the flickering flames.

After a moment's hesitation he answered. "I have, although rarely. Tears for the death of a loved one or good friend."

"You are so reserved and private. So strong. I'm surprised you would shed a tear at all. You have never cried in despair or pain or frustration?"

"That is mostly a woman's prerogative. Our father reared us to be stoic and manly. Curse and smash things if one must, but do not cry. Once each of us was older than eight year of age, only Niklaus shed tears in front of him, and for that Mikael ridiculed him cruelly. When it comes to severe pain, I can, however, scream rather loudly."

"Screaming is okay then?" She looked at him and hoped she never saw him like that.

"With sufficient pain, yes. Both of our parents could inflict serious pain on us."

"I don't remember them being like that. They were both loving to Finn and me."

"Well, I'm glad of that. You both were quite young." He did not intend to mention the very few times he had cried out of despair, but in over a thousand years, he had done so.

"There's so much I need to do," Freya murmured.

"There is, but the need can wait. All that we need is here now."

"I want to try to duplicate some of our clothing. We each have our own toothbrush and a comb. One each duplicate set of clothing. More food. I can duplicate many things."

"You already have done so, sister. As I just said, we have all we need right now. Please do nothing more until you are stronger. And I do not mean tomorrow or the day after."

"So, what am I going to do? I can't lie around all day. That's just not me." Still, Freya sagged in her chair and stared at the fire again.

"You can learn to bide your time. You can resist trying to fix everything." Elijah's voice was low and calm as he tried to lull her into a nap. "We are fine."

Freya closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them again. "I'm sorry about the incident yesterday."

"What one?"

"Carl."

"Oh. Think nothing of it. You were hallucinating." He didn't want to discuss it and he thought she did not either. Still, she had more to say about it.

"Rebekah told me I put you in a terrible spot. Very awkward for you. That's what I'm apologizing for. And thank you for not pretending to be Carl and doing what I asked of you."

"You're welcome." After a pause, he made himself say, "Freya, I have to admit that I was sorely tempted."

"So Rebekah said. You are a man of strong principles, but I can't blame you for being tempted. I guess I was acting …anyway, let's put that behind us."

"Yes." He was relieved she ended that conversation subject. "Rest now. Close your eyes. Feel the warmth of the fire. Concentrate on the sounds of it and relax." He used a mesmerizing voice and she did not resist it.

She would have fallen asleep if Rebekah and Kol had not noisily returned to the kitchen. Their raised voices snapped Freya awake and brought a scowl to Elijah's face. He stood up. "Rest. We'll call you when the meal is ready."

"I'd rather be with you all in the kitchen." She started to push the afghan aside.

"Freya. No. Sit right here and stare at the flames. It's very relaxing." His voice was firm and she slumped back again.

As he moved past her, she reached out and touched his hand. "Thank you."

He laid his other hand over hers just for a second and then he moved toward the door to the kitchen. On the one hand he was pleased they had talked, but on the other, he was relieved they had not dug deeper into the Carl incident. He could not forget seeing her exposed on her bed.

In the kitchen he said, "Freya's in the parlor. I lit the fire in there. Hold your voices down and let her rest."

"Is she alright?"

"Exhausted. Let us keep an eye on her so she does not try to cast more duplication spells."

The other two agreed.

"Now, let's make dinner," Kol urged with a hungry grin.

 _A/N Obviously blood, food and sex are high on Kol's list of priorities. The responsibility for providing for her family is high on Freya's list. I suppose age makes the difference in their attitudes. Or maybe it's their gender. Thanks for reading, guys._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

When the siblings arose the next morning the sun was just coming up over a lovely pristine scene of white snow. But only outside the barrier.

Rebekah, standing on the back porch and eyeing the outhouse, said to bare-chested Kol, who had his arms way up as he stretched his body, "It is beautiful out there, but I'm glad we don't have to wade through snow to reach the privy."

"Yeah, me too. After you, darlin'," he said, nodding toward the "facility."

"Why, thank you, sir." She went down the few steps to the not-really-green grass and walked away. The air was quite chilly, even though it was a great deal warmer than outside. All the plants inside were confused by this fact, and also because the short days told them it was wintertime. Only Freya's spells and the dome's protection kept the plants producing.

In the kitchen, Freya pulled on Mrs. Anderson's coat. She was not as warm as she wanted to be and she knew it was cold outside.

"Where do you think you are going?" Elijah asked as he built up the kitchen fire.

"To milk the cow, of course."

"No, you're not. You are supposed to be resting, not hauling a pail of milk uphill."

"I like the milking, Elijah. It's somehow relaxing."

"Then Kol or I will accompany you."

Freya sighed. She thought he could be overprotective, even domineering at times. "Look, let me do it. Kol can come with me, feed the horse and chickens and carry the milk pail."

"Did you do any spells last night?" He gave her a hard look.

"No. I told you I wouldn't. I was too tired. And I was too nice and warm in bed to get up and cast a spell. Now don't give me a hard time about milking the cow. Okay?"

"Fine." Elijah didn't really want her to do that, but she seemed determined. He went out to the porch. "Kol, go with Freya. She insists on milking the cow."

"Yeah, okay, but I gotta pee first. I'll go behind the privy." He jumped off the porch and strode in that direction. His other sister was still inside as he walked behind the little building. He grinned when he heard her exclamation of surprise when he let his stream hit the boards that were just behind her back. He knew the boards were not tightly fitted together.

"Whoops! Sorry, love," he said, but he knew she knew he didn't mean it.

"Oh, you're going to be sorry! I'll get you for that," Rebekah warned. She and he had enjoyed baiting each other for centuries. By the time she was finished in the outhouse, he had finished outside and had trotted away to join Freya.

"What were you yelling about?" Elijah asked as he stirred the coffee beans roasting in an iron skillet.

Rebekah told him and Elijah just shook his head.

"Do I smell of pee?" the sister asked, moving close to him and turning her back.

"Not strongly." He could see wet spots on the back of her dress. "It'll dry."

"He can be such a child!"

"Let us say he has a boyish sense of humor." In truth, Kol added a few laughs to each day, occasionally having his siblings nearly rolling on the floor. He was very good at regaling them with stories, some of them quite ribald.

"Well, I am going to change clothes. Be back in a minute." She went up to her room and changed into another of Mrs. Anderson's dresses (there were half a dozen). Then she took the scented dress into Kol's room and carefully laid the damp part on his unmade bed and pillow. He would certainly smell urine when he went to bed.

Freya had no trouble milking the cow, who munched a little grain she had given it. Outside the barn, Kol gave grain to the horse and calf. The group had discussed slaughtering the bull calf to provide meat, but they decided to keep him. Admitting that there was a chance that they might be on the farm over a year, they thought that the cow's milk might run dry. If she were bred again and had another calf, she would produce milk for another year. It didn't matter that the only bull on the farm would be her son. So, much as the siblings might like several nice meals of beef, the calf lived on.

Kol carried the pail of milk up the slope to the chicken coop. He put it down and scattered grain for the hens, chicks and the rooster, while Freya gathered fresh eggs which she held in her apron. Several of the chicks were males and they were doomed to be eaten when they were big enough.

"You know what?" Freya said as she and her brother headed for the house.

"What?"

"I really like farming. What we do here."

"There's more to farming than what we have here in our prison. Real farmers don't have a witch making firewood and hay for them. And a lot of other things."

"Alright. That's true. But I like what we have. And I don't mind providing for us."

"You have to put too much energy into it, love. Like Elijah says, you gotta hold off on that for a while."

"I'm going to make a schedule so I can space things out, but still get them done."

"You better get big brother's okay on that schedule."

"We'll work it out. And he isn't my big brother. I'm his big sister."

"You know what I mean."

"I do."

Throughout the day, she was aware that someone always seemed to be nearby, monitoring what she did. As a result, she had no chance to cast even a small spell. She did sit down with Elijah and make a schedule for the duplication or renewal of supplies and items. He insisted that she space the spells out and also prioritize them. She agreed to this as long as they did not run out of anything.

"I know we need more clothing," she fussed.

"As I have said before, we have what we need, what clothing we came in with and the clothing we found here. Except Kol's underpants. They burned up on the barrier."

" Except for our modern clothing, we have only cotton, wool and linen to work with," Freya said. "Duplicating Kol's jeans would give me some denim to work with. I wish we had some terry cloth for towels."

"It would be nice, but we do not need that," Elijah insisted calmly. They could each take a shower, but the towels they used were plain cotton.

That afternoon the sun set at its winter time. A few people had come to check on the residents and to ask if they were alright. The siblings assured them that they were. When John and Sarah came on horseback through the snow, those within were pleased to see them, and gathered near the barrier.

After dismounting and tying their horses to a tether weight, the brother and sister approached the wall.

"Hello, friends," Kol called. "Glad to see you came." He was especially pleased to see the young woman.

"John insists he looked through the wall and could see you," Sarah said with some excitement. "This I must see for myself."

"Remember not to touch the barrier, Sarah," Elijah cautioned. He watched as John carefully rolled his piece of leather into a narrow tube.

"I'll find the hole and look through first," John said. "I marked the place in the earth, but it's under the snow now."

"I'll throw some water on the barrier," Kol said. "If you look quickly, you should be able to spot the right-sized hole." He went to the well and returned with a drinking ladle full of cold water, which he tossed against the wall approximately where he thought the larger hole was.

A tiny amount went through and splashed on John. The barrier buzzed, and the water sizzled and was gone.

"I saw it," John said. Wearing his gloves, he probed at the wall until the tube slipped through the hole. The power buzzed slightly against his face as he leaned close to the tube, but he ignored it.

"Move over by the clothes line," he said. "I can see you best over there."

The four farm residents went to stand by the rope lines.

"Alright! Stay there and I'll let Sarah look."

Also wearing heavy leather gloves, Sarah eagerly replaced her brother at the tube. At first she didn't have it aimed at the group, but just being able to see the snow-free inside was exciting.

"Move the tube so you can see to the left," John said and he watched her do this.

"I see them! I see them! Oh my!" She was so excited she let go of the tube and it fell to the ground inside the barrier. "Oh, no!"

"It's alright, love," Kol said as he approached the wall. "I'll find the hole and push it back out." He picked the tube up and studied the wall he could not see. "Someone bring some more water."

Rebekah was the one who brought a dipperful and splashed it on the wall. "I see the hole," Kol said and he quickly pushed the tube into it. The energy from the wall was hot on his hand, but he ignored that. He stepped back a few feet and bent down so that he was looking into the front of the "barrel," but not so close that Sarah was only seeing part of his face.

"Can you see me now?"

"Yes! Cole, right?" Of course she knew it was, because she was used to the sound of his voice. She enjoyed his humor. "You have such dark eyes!"

"I told you I did. So does my brother …Henry." He reminded himself for the hundredth time not to refer to the women as his sisters.

"Let me see Henry, too," Sarah said. Although she didn't say so, it was Elijah that she liked better than Kol. Having read books to him, and he to her, she felt a bond with him. His voice was mature and nicely modulated. He was polite and seemed to speak with her with respect. He also acknowledged that she was intelligent, something many men she knew did not, just because she was a woman. She definitely wanted to see what this man looked like close-up.

 _A/N Well, Kol is not going to be pleased if he figures this out! I've also decided to bring Mikael back somehow. Thanks for reading._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Kol reluctantly moved aside and Elijah took his place, bending over because the hole they were using for the tube was only three feet above the ground. He saw the woman move the tube slightly so that it was aimed right at him.

"Henry! There you are!" Sarah said. The pleasure could be heard in her voice. "Your eyes are as dark as Cole's. And I see a family resemblance."

"So people say," Elijah admitted. He had no idea where the dark brown eyes came from since both his parents had blue or green eyes and both Mikael and Esther had blond hair. Freya and Rebekah certainly took after the parents. Elijah recalled that the youngest brother Henrik had had brown eyes and light brown hair.

Sarah was privately thrilled to view "Henry." He didn't look as she imagined, but in a way he did, with calm eyes, a hint of a smile and a handsome face. Although she didn't look closely at his clothing, she knew he was neatly dressed. Unlike "Cole," his hair combed. She and John had long since become used to hearing what she thought of as their foreign speech.

"It's time to see the ladies," John said. He was more interested in looking at them than at the brothers. Sarah backed away, but held onto the tube, lest it fall again.

It was Rebekah who moved close and bent over. When John was looking through the tube, she said, "Elizabeth here."

"Yes, ma'am. It's good to see you. It amazes me that we all didn't think of doing this months ago."

"Well, you wouldn't want to do it when other people are around. You haven't told anyone besides Sarah, have you?"

"No, ma'am. Cross my heart." He used a hand to make an X in front of his coat. He and Rebekah exchanged a few more words before Freya spoke up, saying it was her turn.

"Wait!" Sarah said. "I want to see Elizabeth before she moves."

So the one sister stayed in place for a half-minute and then the other sister took her place.

"Mary, good to see you too," Sarah said, grinning. "You and Elizabeth bear some resemblance also."

"To some degree," Freya agreed. "I am the older sister."

The siblings outside already knew that the two sets of siblings inside were not doing any "courting." At least that was what they had been told. John and Sarah each wondered why that was so. A person would think there would be something "going on" under the circumstances.

In no time, John insisted it was his turn to view Mary and speak with her. While they were doing this, darkness was gathering around them and the air was getting colder.

"We'd best be getting back to town," Sarah said to her brother as she hugged her coat around her more tightly. John agreed and in a minute they were on their horses. They called good night to those inside the barrier and rode off.

"Damn! I wish they could get in here," Kol muttered. "I could practically taste their blood when they were looking through the tube."

"Is that all you can think about?" Rebekah scolded.

"No. I can think of something else I'd like to do with Miss Sarah."

"You are incorrigible!" Freya declared, scowling at him as they walked to the porch.

"And you girls have no thoughts about John? He's not bad looking."

"Alright, Kol," Rebekah said. "I'll admit to that. And some of his blood would taste marvelous, I'm sure."

Elijah said nothing. He understood how they felt and did not think badly of them. When it came to consuming blood, that of the horse and the cow would continue to be their only source.

The family had their evening meal and they played cards. Eventually, Freya said she was weary and she made her way up the stairs. She carried a candle and lit the one beside the stairs when she came to it. The latter would not burn all night and she knew it was a waste of a good candle. Sometimes she wished she had the enhanced senses that her vampire siblings had. On the other hand, they could not create magic like she could.

Kol had found a small tinder box and he gave it to Freya. With a flint and steel she could make a spark to light the tiny amount of tinder and use that flame to light the candle in her room. In a way, it was unfortunate that her bedroom was on the north side of the house. She could get moonlight in her room only while the moon was somewhere to the east, so that it could shine in her eastern window. Rebekah, whose room was on the northwest corner, got the moonlight when the moon had moved to the west. But Rebekah had the vampire's night vision.

When Kol finally went up to his room he instantly smelled the scent of urine. Muttering to himself, he wondered if Rebekah had urinated in his bed. Surely she would not do that! In the moonlight that illuminated his room, he spotted the dress she had been wearing as it now lay on his pillow and part of the bed. Swearing, he grabbed it and flung it across the room.

He was certainly reminded of the fact that as a child he had wet the bed. There had been times when the children had had to share beds and as often as not it had been Niklaus who had teased him and complained about a wet bed. He had outgrown that embarrassing situation, but then he had had to share a bed with younger Henrik, who also was a bed wetter. Little Rebekah had usually shared a bed with her parents and she never soaked their bed, as far as he knew.

Thinking these thoughts, he turned the pillow over and decided to sleep on top of the quilt. He had discovered that the bookcase in the corner of his room hid a fireplace. It shared the chimney of the big hearth down below in the kitchen. Still, he did not light a fire to warm his room. The mild chilliness really didn't bother him. He kicked off his shoes, but kept his clothes on just so the night air didn't steal what little vampire body heat he had.

In her room, Rebekah smiled as she heard her brother swearing. Payback!

Perhaps two hours later, when the four siblings had gone to sleep, someone else was in the area of the farm. Two riders dismounted and left their horse back some distance from the barrier. They trod through the snow to a place down near the creek, a place that could not be seen from the house because of the location of the barn and the buggy shed. They carried two cloth sacks containing items they needed. There was light from a half moon and it lit the snowy area well.

"Stop," Mikael ordered in a hushed voice. He laid a hand on the arm of the woman who had been following in his footprints, but had moved up beside him. "The force field is just a few feet ahead of us."

"It is? I don't see anything." She looked around and saw only an expanse of snow. Although it was a reflection of the snow behind them, it was not really a mirror and it did not show the couple themselves.

"It's here. See how the snow is melted in a straight line right there?"

She bent down and looked carefully. Removing her gloves for a better feel, she reached forward and began to feel the vibration of something invisible and there was heat.

"Don't touch it, Megan! It's a little like electricity. You know, like strong static electricity that can zap you on a cold, dry day. Like tonight."

Megan picked up some snow and made a snowball. She tossed it forward. It hit something, sizzled and became steam and water. For a second she could make out the barrier.

"That is powerful magic, Mikael! Someone is a powerful witch."

"Yes. One of the two women inside there is one, I'm sure," Mikael muttered, thinking the barrier was being generated from within. At this point in time, he had no idea that the woman was his long-lost daughter.

"I don't think I have the power to get through this wall."

"I think you can. I insist you try."

"Alright." She opened the bag she had carried, laying it on the snow. She then opened the one Mikael carried. He was paying her a good deal of money for her to travel to this remote place and to cast a spell to open a hole in this powerful wall. She had brought candles and other things that she hoped would allow her to cast a strong spell.

"You're sure no one in the house can see us?"

"If we can't see the house, they can't see us."

"But once we light the candles, there will be a glow."

"They won't see it. They're probably asleep anyway." He had not told Megan that two vampires were inside, although she had sensed what he was. She was moderately afraid of him. When she had everything arranged, she began her chant, intoning the words she thought would open a hole in the force field. She feared that the power of the wall might reach out to her in a sort of back-flash, but she continued.

Mikael watched her and a smile came to his face. Any minute now he would have access to the place that was sheltering two of his offspring. He was looking forward to seeing the looks on their faces. They thought they were perfectly safe from him.

 _A/N Will he get inside? If he does, what would he do? We shall see. Thanks for reading!_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

On her knees, Megan concentrated, swaying slightly forward and backward, her hands only inches from the wall. A slight glow began to form about a foot above the ground. Mikael, watching closely, was able to see two natural holes become one larger one. Little by little the opening grew and it excited him. However, along with the increasing glow was increasing heat, vibration and a hum. Megan began to tremble and pulled her hands back from the heat, although she continued.

In a minute, Mikael told her to stop.

"I can't make it bigger," she gasped, exhausted, sitting back on her heels.

Mikael stared at it as it was outlined by a hot glow, as if it were hot metal. The hole was not big enough for him to get through. He was slender with lean muscles, but he was sure he could not make it through. If he were stuck somehow, he would be severely burned by the energy in the wall. He couldn't ask the woman to try to get through because she was too plump.

He had made her stop not only because he could see she was failing, but also because the glow had extended quite a way upward and the hum was getting louder.

"What do you want me to do?" the woman asked.

"I want you to be quiet."

"Why?" she whispered, looking around.

"The wall was making too much noise and getting too bright. I don't want my sons to come down here." He was kneeling beside the woman in a puddle where the wall had melted the snow. Even the bottoms of the candles were in water. As he watched the hole cool, he noted that it did not get smaller. A child or a small animal could get through, but the energy might make it painful.

"Shall we get out of here?" Megan asked, snuffing out the candles.

"Not yet. If anyone woke up in the house, I want them to go back to sleep. I don't want someone see us leaving."

"How can they see us if we can't see them?"

"They can see out through the wall, even though we can't see in."

"If you haven't been able to see in, how do you know where the house is? In fact, how do you know we are by a barn?"

"When I was here before, I asked questions. I know the lay-out of the place. And I used a spyglass to get tiny glimpses of the inside. Please keep quiet now. I want to listen for the opening and closing of a door or window."

"Mikael, we are kneeling in icy cold water and snow, and the water will soon freeze," the woman murmured with concern and discomfort. "My dress is soaked and I'm chilled clean through. When can we leave?"

"When I say so. Now be quiet."

She scowled at him and considered giving him a vicious headache. She could do that, but decided she was too fearful of him to do it.

Inside the house something had awakened both Elijah and Kol. They didn't know what had done it, but each thought he had heard a sound attributed to the barrier wall. Elijah, hearing the creak of a floor board and knowing Kol was up, got out of bed and went next door. He didn't bother to knock, but opened his brother's door and looked in. Kol was standing by his southern window.

"Did you hear something?" he asked from the doorway.

"I thought I did. I don't hear it now. I don't see anything."

"I suppose it could have been another owl," Elijah said. A month before, a large owl had flown against the barrier with a thud, a flash and sizzle. The four people had been outside the house at twilight when this happened, so they had seen it.

"Probably. I don't know why we worry about it. No one can get in," Kol said, turning away from his window and heading for the bed.

"You are right," his brother agreed. He noticed that Kol was fully dressed except for shoes. He also noticed that Rebekah's dress was on the floor near the door. A faint aroma of urine rose from it. With a slight smile, he closed the door and returned to his own room and bed.

Mikael finally decided it was safe to leave and return to where the horses waited. Megan followed behind him as each carried one of the sacks.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make a bigger hole," she said. "That is a strong wall."

"I want you to try and think of a different spell to cast against it. Would it help if another witch joined you?"

"Maybe. But I doubt there is any around here. I mean, other than the one you said is in the house."

"Well, maybe we can find one. I don't know how long these people will be here, but I hope to get through to them before they leave."

"How are they going to leave? And why are you so determined to get in there with your sons?"

"So I can kill them."

Megan gasped and a shiver ran through her. Her companion was a dangerous man!

A few hours later, as there was a hint of dawn in the sky, the family was awakened by a loud squawking of chickens. Kol, already dressed, sprang from his bed, opened his southern window and leaped out onto the roof of the back porch. In a moment he was on the ground and dashing toward the stone wall. He knew well that the sound meant that something was after the chickens, and yet he also knew that in the months that they had been there, no predator had threatened the flock.

There was one now! In the dim light he easily saw a red fox skulking away with a chicken in its mouth. Although Kol did not have his usual strength and speed, his ability to move in a blur was sufficient for him to catch the startled fox. He caught it by the scruff of its neck and also put a hand around its muzzle, even though it had a bird in its jaws. The fox tried to squirm free, but in a moment it went limp when the vampire broke its neck.

"Where the hell did that come from?" asked Rebekah, who had come at vampire speed to join her brother. She was dress in a big nightgown and like Kol was barefoot. The other two siblings followed.

"I have no idea," Kol said, holding up the limp animal that still had the bird in its mouth. "I suppose we can eat the chicken."

"We should not," Elijah said as he and Freya joined the scene. "There is the possibility that the fox has rabies."

"It wouldn't hurt us," the younger brother said. He noticed that there were some scorched hairs on the fox's tail from where it had come through the barrier.

"It would hurt Freya. And we would not want to contaminate all out cooking utensils."

"And besides," Rebekah said, "isn't that the rooster? He's a scrawny bird. Now we don't have our alarm clock."

"You will have to bury both of them," Elijah said. "More importantly, we must find out how the fox entered out enclosure. We know he has not been in here before."

Kol didn't think the fox was sick with rabies. He suspected that it lived somewhere in the farm's neighborhood, even though they hadn't seen it before. It was likely used to raiding Mrs. Anderson's chickens, until the barrier went up. He set the combined creatures on the ground.

"Where do you think it came through the barrier?" Freya wondered aloud.

"We had best find out," Elijah answered with concern. "As far as we know, there are no holes big enough to admit a fox."

Freya shivered in the chill night air. "I'm going to get dressed." She turned toward the house. Rebekah followed.

The brothers were both barefoot and Elijah had no shirt on. They too returned to the house. In a short while, as Freya and Rebekah began the day's routine, the brothers began a search for the fox's access point. The sky was brightening as they began their search, starting at the north end of the flower garden where the confused roses were still blooming.

"You take the east side and I shall take the west," Elijah instructed. "Since there are no trees near the outside of the wall, the hole must be near the ground. Since we searched the perimeter before, I do not know how we missed it."

"Maybe the fox dug under the barrier."

"That's possible but unlikely. We tried to dig under it also and the barrier extended at least four feet down into the ground." When they had done this, they had not bothered to go deeper. They were not supposed to leave their protective temporary home.

"Well, let's get started," Kol said impatiently. "I want to get to breakfast." He knew the meal would not be ready for a while, since Freya was headed for the barn to milk the cow and Rebekah was just getting the kitchen fire going.

Without further delay, the brothers began their search for the fox's entry hole.

 _A/N Will they find the hole? Will they be able to close it? Will Mikael come back with two witches? We shall see._


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It was Elijah who found the hole. It was near the ground downhill beyond the barn. Looking carefully, he was able to see a couple of paw prints in the dirt. He had no doubt that it was the animal's entry point. He also had no doubt that some witches spell had made the hole. Although he could not leave the enclosure, he could easily see out and in the increasing dawn light it was easy to see there at least two people had been on the other side. There was still the scent of heat in the air, both from candles and from the force field.

Looking around, he spotted Kol moving south along the east side, heading down beside the pasture toward the creek. Deciding not to let Kol finish his inspection, he called out to him.

"I have found it. Come over here."

Kol went over the wooden fence, crossed the narrow pasture and come over the near fence. The horse followed him, thinking it was time for some grain. The animal flicked its ears in disappointment when Kol kept going.

"There is no doubt that has to be the access point," Elijah said, staring at the hole.

"A witch had to have done that. I'm thinking our dear beloved dad is back and he brought his own witch," Kol commented, frowning.

"If so, he deliberately chose a spot we could not see from the house. I would wager that he hoped to get inside and come after us, but the hole isn't big enough."

"The sound we heard was really the wall protesting," Kol muttered. "I wonder if it will heal itself."

"If it does not, Freya may have to try. I really do not want her to expend that much energy." Elijah was determined to protect his sister's ability.

"I guess we can just let it go for now. Maybe there are no more foxes or other varmints out there. Much as I hate that damned rooster, I wish he wasn't the one that got killed."

"We will have to let a couple of the young cockerels mature into new roosters or we will not have any more fertile eggs," Elijah agreed.

Freya, with her bucket on warm, fresh milk, came to join them. She had heard their voices outside the barn area. The two men explained what they had found and that they thought Mikael was responsible.

"I should try to close the hole," she said.

"Not yet. But I think it would be wise for one of us to patrol at night for a while," Elijah said.

"If I were our father, I would be looking for another witch to strengthen the spell," Freya said, thinking out loud.

"That's a joyful thought, love," Kol growled at her, but he knew she was likely right.

"In the meantime, there are a few boards in the barn. Let us rig a couple in front of the hole. Not so close that they catch fire, but close enough to discourage some animals," Elijah suggested. "In addition, should Mikael return and try again to widen the hole, the boards might catch fire and alert us."

"As long as it doesn't burn down the barn," Freya said.

"It's not that close. Kol, go wash your hand in the creek while I get a shovel so we can bury the fox."

"I really don't think the fox is sick," Kol fussed, but he headed further down the slope to the freezing water of the creek. The water level was low, but it had no ice within the barrier.

An hour later the routine was back to normal and the four siblings sat around the kitchen table before moving on to more chores. For one thing, Rebekah wanted to wash her soiled dress. Having no intention of going down to the cold creek water to do this, she elected to light a fire under the cauldron used for washing laundry in the back yard. The clothing and sheets from the beds were mostly cotton and could be stirred around in hot water and soap. They also needed to have most of the soap rinsed out of them. It was a demanding job of hauling water from the well nearby, keeping a fire going and handling wet fabrics. In the afternoon, the clothing and bed sheets waved in a subtle breeze on the clothes lines.

That evening after supper, Elijah found Freya sitting on the steps of the small front porch.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"I like to look at the sky on clear nights like this. Not a cloud in the sky. No moon. But look at all the stars!"

Elijah looked to the heavens where a myriad of stars sparkled, including the dense Milky Way. "When we were children, there was no light pollution like there is today. I mean, in our real time period."

"I know what you mean. Except in the old big cities, like old London with its smog, we could look up and see the planets and the constellations. Did you believe in the old Viking gods when you were a boy?"

"Yes. Mikael made sure that we knew our gods and our heritage even though we were on this side of the Atlantic Ocean at that time. We also had a couple of friends among the indigenous peoples and they had their own beliefs. Furthermore, a few of our own community were Christians. In a way it was confusing and made me wonder just who the right gods were."

"When you became a vampire, I suppose that just added to your confusion."

"To the point that I saw that we had become evil," Elijah nodded.

The front door opened and Kol came outside. "What are you two chatting about?"

They told him and he gave his own opinion. He was more inclined to judge the world and its afterlife by what he had observed and experienced.

"What are we doing tonight, brother? If we are keeping watch, let me do the first shift. I am wide awake and could do some patrolling."

"Alright," Elijah agreed. "Do you want to do the whole night or should we divide the time?"

"Let me do the whole night. If I find I am ready to sleep before dawn, I'll wake you."

Elijah agree to this also. He saw Freya shiver and suggested they go inside and sit in the kitchen until she warmed up.

It turned out that the night was very quiet. Bored, Kol woke his brother at two o'clock in the morning, and Elijah began his patrol. Nothing happened.

In fact, nothing happened at the hole for two weeks and the siblings gave up the patrol. They also did not tell any of their visitors, including John and Sarah, that there was a bigger hole to look through than the one requiring a rolled piece of leather. Their hope was that Mikael, or whoever, had given up the idea of making a larger hole.

Freya continued to use her spells to duplicate item they needed or wanted, but her siblings monitored what she did and how often. As a result, she did not exhauster herself.

Christmas came and they would not have known it except that their outside visitors told them. One evening John and Sarah brought a small fir tree and braced it not far outside the barrier. They and a few people from town put some decorations on it and when the early evening came, they lit some candles on the tree for a brief time. Several seasonal songs were sung and some spiced cider was shared by all. The four people inside had some of their own liquor to drink and it was a festive time.

Later, when all was quiet under a starry sky, Mikael returned, along with Megan and a woman named Barbara.

 _A/N Will Mikael be successful this time with the added power of another witch? If so, what will he do?_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The trio snuck up to the wall as Mikael and Megan had done before. A fresh snowfall had covered their previous tracks. Again, it was the man who stopped the two women from walking right into the invisible barrier. He was more observant of the base of the wall where the snow was melted in a long, straight line.

"Where is the hole I made?" Megan asked. "Maybe it closed up."

"Maybe. And don't speak so loudly. You walk that way and I'll go this way. See if you can spot it."

They did this with Barbara following Megan. In moments the latter spotted the hole, which appeared as an irregular dark patch suspended in the air a short way above the ground. She waved at Mikael, who noticed and moved to join the women. The group set down their bags of candles and other items.

"What are we looking at?" Megan asked in a hushed voice.

"There's something on the other side," Mikael muttered. Down on one knee, he stared into the hole. "They put a wooden wall on the other side. I wonder how big it is."

"I'm surprised it doesn't catch fire," Barbara said, staring at the hole. She was not even five feet tall and very thin, but young as she was, she was a witch with considerable power. She took off one of her gloves so that she could try to feel the energy from the wall. When her hand was close enough, she could feel it and withdrew her hand.

"Let me see if I can move it with my foot," the vampire said. He sat on the cold snow and carefully put his foot through the hole. He could feel the tingle and heat, but his boot and heavy trousers protected his leg. Only inches of space were between the wall and the wood, and he pushed against it with his foot.

"The wood is braced, but I can move it. If I can get it pushed back more, we can still use this hole." Little by little, the wooden barrier moved backward. A couple of times, Mikael's leg touched the energy and there were sparks and a bit of pain, but he continued.

"How big does the hole need to be?" Barbara asked. She could see his size and she knew he couldn't get through at its present size without serious pain and injury. His clothing might burn right off his body.

"Big enough for you to go through."

"Me?" Her voice was barely a squeak and her heart beat faster.

"Yes. You. With you on the inside, I think you and Megan can work at the opening until I can get inside."

"I could be burned. I could get killed!" Spells she had cast before had killed one person, but she herself had been in no danger. She didn't want to die at such a young age.

"You are dressed in a heavy coat and dress. I believe you can pass through even now."

"You never mentioned that I had to risk my life!"

"Hush! You had to have guessed that this was risky. Otherwise, why would we sneak out here in the dead of winter in the dark of night? With a vampire?"

"Alright. I did consider that. I've done dangerous things before with my magic."

"Come study this hole," the man ordered as he carefully withdrew his foot. "See if you think you can dive through it. Or perhaps Megan and I can pass you through."

"I can hardly see. I don't have vampire eyes like you do."

Muttering to himself, he finally said, "Megan, light a candle." Using a small tinder box, she did. As before, she hoped no one at the house could see the small flame of the candle she lit.

Barbara leaned forward carefully and stuck her head through the hole. The warmth of the air was surprising. The smell was of a farm. The dark bulk of the barn was just beyond the wooden barrier and way to the left, to the north, she thought she saw the roof of a house.

Withdrawing her head, she whispered, "It's warm in there!"

Mikael already knew that, having talked to his sons before. "The barrier is strong magic. All we need is a hole big enough for me to get through. That's why it will take both of you to make it bigger. If I support your hips and Megan holds up your legs, we can pass you through. You will have to get your head, shoulders and arms through first so you can support yourself as we pass you through. Does that make sense to you?"

Still fearful, Barbara just nodded. She envisioned her coat catching fire and she would have to shed it either out in the snow or inside with the vampire sons. Hopefully, they were sound asleep, although she thought vampire were nocturnal. Still, she knew Mikael walked around in daylight. Probably the sons did too. Strange.

By the limited light of the one candle, the man and the heavy woman prepared to pass the petite girl through the hole. She held her body as stiffly rigid as possible as they lifted her into a horizontal position. She held her arms stretched forward so that they would pass through the hole first. Once her head and shoulders were through, she could support her upper body with her hands on the ground.

Despite her fear and the heat and energy that she felt as she moved through the barrier, she actually passed through without serious harm and without her clothes catching fire, although part of her coat started to smoke. Mikael carefully passed her feet through so that she was entirely inside the enclosure. The wooden barrier was close, making her move away to the south side so she could scoot back away from the wall.

"Are you alright?" Megan whispered, leaning close to the hole.

"Yes! This is amazing."

"Let's get down to business, ladies," Mikael urged. "Megan, pass through the candles and stuff you want her to have."

Barbara carefully took whatever Megan handed her and placed the items on the ground near the hole. A lighted candle followed so that she could see what she was doing. There were candles to light and item to arrange before the incantations were started. Neither Megan nor Mikael could see her, except for her hands, because she was crouched down to the side of the hole.

The girl was suddenly aware of some movement and she looked up to see a man standing on the north side of the hole and only six feet away from her. Candlelight showed he stood dressed only in trousers, his chest bare. He was staring at her intently with eyes lit by the reflected flame. One of the sons! Vampire! She was about to scream a warning to the others when a cold hand clamped over her mouth and a strong arm came around her body to pin her own arms down. As she was lifted from the ground, she made a moan through her nose, trying to warn the two outside.

In horror, she felt helpless as the person held her in an iron grip and moved quickly away from the area of the barrier and the hole. _A vampire has me! I'm going to die!_ she thought, her heart pounding.

"Barbara? What are you doing?" Mikael whispered firmly. "Barbara!"

"She is otherwise occupied, Father," Elijah said without moving from his position.

"Damn it, Elijah! Give me back the girl." Mikael moved to fit his head into the hole. The electric force did not feel good on his skin. He saw his son standing there in the light of the lit candle.

"Too late. Kol has her. There is no telling what he will do to her. I would not expect to get her back if I were you," Elijah said firmly.

The father glared at his older son and swore at him. He then withdrew his head before his hair caught on fire. He had a loaded pistol under his coat and he reached for it. With vampire speed he put it through the hole, cocked it and fired. He knew the pistol ball would not kill Elijah, but he hoped to hurt him. There was no sound to tell him he had hit anything. After all, the younger man could see him draw the gun and he could move away just as fast.

He turned to Megan, who was cowering behind him, and said, "Pack up. We're leaving."

"What about Barbara?"

"She is lost to us. Now pack up this stuff." He peered inside the hole, but could see no sign of either son, nor any trace of Barbara. He figured that Kol would kill her after he took her blood. The plan had seemed logical, but it had failed monstrously. He felt no sadness about the girl. What he felt was anger toward his two sons. And frustration that one of his plans had been foiled again. Although his wife Esther had given him the task of hunting down his vampire children and killing them, over the years he had found that the chase was more fun than actually eliminating the younger people. Tormenting them, especially the emotional Klaus, was far more entertaining.

From the corner of the barn, Elijah watched as his father and the woman gathered their things and finally trudged through the snow until they reached a small stand of trees to the west and disappeared. The older son then went to the area of the hole. He spent a couple of minutes pushing the wooden barrier back in place. Then he picked up the items Barbara had left behind. One of them was a nice fat candle which he was sure Freya could duplicate.

Finally, he headed back to the house. He didn't know where Kol was or what he was doing. He didn't want to know. But he wished his brother would spare the woman's life so they could all enjoy her blood. He smiled, thinking his father had unintentionally brought them a gift.

 _A/N What is Kol doing with the girl? Will he spare her life? We shall see. Thanks for reading, guys. Love you._


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Kol, dressed only in his jeans, had taken his prize to the southeaster corner of the barn where there was a gated passageway between the barn and the pasture. He was so excited that his fangs were down and he was drooling. He was also sexually aroused, but that was not the cause of his joy. He felt like a young lion who had finally caught his prey and was not about to let it get away. He kept a tight hold, even though his prey was biting his hand, wiggling and squirming, and kicking his shins with both legs. And there was plenty of muffled noise the girl was making through her nose.

She was wearing a woolen scarf over her hair and around her neck. Kol used his teeth to pull it away until he finally had access to the left side of her neck. Some thought of preserving her life ran through his mind and when he sank in the fangs, he did not rip the flesh.

Barbara was terrified. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could feel it. The strong arm was partly interfering with her breathing and the tears in her eyes were running down into her nose, further impairing her ability to breath. His right hand over her mouth added to her distress. She felt him using his teeth to pull away her scarf and then there was the sting of his fangs, the wetness of his saliva, the hot dampness of her own blood on her skin.

 _I'm going to die! Right here on this farm! Tonight! No one will ever know what happened to me. Mikael and Megan can't help me. Mama! Papa! I'm coming to join you in_ _heaven."_ Her ears were ringing and she saw "stars." Then everything faded from her awareness.

Kol took in the hot blood pulsing from the artery and up through the groove in the back of his fangs and he shook with sheer pleasure, an orgasmic pleasure. He listened to her heart pounding away and he heard it when it slowed and she fainted. Despite his desire to take more, he forced himself to stop. He must keep her alive. He must not waste this precious thing. On top of his own needs, he knew he had to share her with the other two vampires. They would never let him keep her for himself.

He licked her two small wounds, knowing that the injuries to the artery and muscle underneath were healing. Vampire saliva was as magical as vampire blood. He had removed his right hand from her mouth as soon as she went limp and he could hear her breathing. He had not done serious damage. Licking his lips, he lifted the girl into both his arms and feeling very rejuvenated, he leaped over the first gate, crossed the passage and bounded over the second gate. He grinned at the horse, cow and calf as they watched this act in surprise.

When he finally approached the back porch, the other three people were waiting for him in the light of one lit candle.

"She's alive!" Rebekah exclaimed, hearing the girl's heartbeat. "You didn't kill her!"

"Oh, come on! Don't be so surprised," he snarked at her, rolling his eyes. "Do you think I would keep her just for myself?"

"You fed until she passed out," Elijah commented.

"No. She fainted before I half got started. She's a little spitfire. We'll have to confine her somehow."

"Why? Where is she going to go?" Freya asked, feeling somewhat sorry for the young witch.

"She came through the hole. She can go out through the hole," Elijah said. "For now, bring her inside and lay her down on the sofa. None of the rest of us can feed on her until we have had a chance to assess her general condition."

So Kol carried her into the parlor and laid her on the sofa. Freya and Rebekah moved to her and began removing the heavy scarf and coat, the gloves and the wet leather boots. Soon the girl lay there in just her heavy woolen dress and stockings. Two candles lit the room and Elijah had kindled a small fire in the fireplace. The room was not cold, but a little heat would help the girl.

"Her name is Barbara," the older brother told them.

"What are we going to tell her about our names?" Rebekah asked. "Do we give her our real ones or the ones we've told our neighbors?"

"I suspect Mikael may have told her my name and Kol's. If you don't mind, you can stick with Mary and Elizabeth."

"Fine," Rebekah said. She resisted looking at Kol, knowing he would immediately call her "Lizzie."

"What if she goes right ahead and casts a headache spell on some of us?" Kol muttered.

"We could tie her hands in fists. That spell requires free fingers," Freya offered.

But before they could make any move to restrain her hands, Barbara woke up. She gasped and struggled to sit up, finding herself facing the four inhabitants of the house. They were standing spread out in front of her with the fireplace behind them. Only the light of the two candles lit their faces. The only one she recognized was the one who had been standing by the hole. The other male she suspected was the one who had attacked her. Both men, who bore a resemblance to each other, were bare-chested.

Staring at the younger of the two, she said, "I thought you were going to kill me. Why am I alive?" She touched the side of her neck and then looked at her fingers. There was no blood.

"Because I didn't feel like killing you, darlin'," Kol said with a grin.

"If you wish to remain alive and live among us, I would suggest that you do nothing to anger us," Elijah said calmly. "Cast no spells to try to hurt us."

"I don't want to live _here_! Please let me leave!"

"You have little choice now. Live with us or die," Rebekah said, giving the girl a cold stare. "I am Elizabeth. My sister there is Mary." She did not mention that "Mary" was also a witch.

Barbara, however, recalled that Mikael had said one of the residents of the farm was a witch, one of the sisters. Both sisters were blonde, one having longer, lighter hair. The other one Barbara could tell was the older.

"Mikael will come for me." She was not at all sure that he would.

"He may come back," Elijah said, "but it will be to harass us, not to rescue you. I am Henry, by the way. Occasionally called Elijah. The one who bit you is Kol."

"What are you going to do with me?" She knew she was in danger on several levels.

"For now, you a resident of the house like us. We have no extra bed for you, but one of the sisters will see that you have a place to sleep. Tonight, you may curl up on that couch if you want. There is a pillow and a shawl." In fact, she was so short that she could stretch out on the couch.

"I can rest here, but…"

"But what?" Kol asked.

"I need to use the privy." She was surprised that she had not wet herself after she had fainted, but apparently she had not. Now she had to "go."

"I'll go with you," Rebekah grumbled.

"No. Let me," Freya said, concerned that Barbara might use a headache spell against the female vampire. Or the vampire might decide to feed.

Barbara was going to put on her coat and shoes, but Freya said the night was not very cold inside the barrier. With Freya carrying a candle, they both went out barefoot through the kitchen to the porch and then over to the privy.

"Are you the witch?" the girl asked as they reached the little building.

"Yes. My sister is a vampire. Don't annoy the vampires. Now, go in there and do your business. It's the middle of the night and some of us would like to get some sleep before dawn."

On the way back to the house, the girl asked, "Is someone in charge here? You?"

"I guess you could say E…Henry is, but we all have a say in what goes on here."

The three vampires were waiting in the kitchen when the two women returned. Barbara settled again on the parlor couch, which was not at all comfortable. The hard cushion was typically stuffed with horsehair. She was given an embroidered feather pillow and a large knitted shawl. To her surprise, "Henry" took a chair nearby.

"I shall be here," he told her. "We do not want you roaming around outside and trying to find the hole in the barrier." He got up and laid one more small log on the fire before taking his seat again.

"I won't do that," Barbara promised, but it was a lie. She would try if she had the opportunity.

"Go to sleep. I will be here, but I will not bother you. You have my word."

She wondered what his word was worth, especially after the other three people left the room and climbed the stairs. In truth, she was weak and exhausted. She suspected it was because of the blood loss. It was also because the adrenaline caused by the attack had worn off and left her tired and shaky. She curled up on her side with the shawl over her and closed her eyes. Since the walk to the privy had also tired her, she decided not to try to escape this night. Despite her fear, she soon tired of watching the vampire, who was trying to read by the light of one candle, and she fell asleep.

Elijah was not able to concentrate on his reading. His mind kept seeing the hole, the girl inside and his father determined to enlarge the hole. Would Mikael manage to get inside or would he give up? When? And what about the young witch sleeping nearby? He could hear her breathing, her heart beating and smell her blood. The dried sweat of fear still clung to her body. So human. Likely so delicious. A virgin? Did it matter? In his bad times, he had ravaged virgins while taking their blood. He wasn't proud of that, but sometimes it was part of being a bad vampire on a rampage. As his thoughts ran on, he stared into the fire and relaxed, but he did not fall asleep.

There was no rooster crowing to wake everyone, and the hall clock chimes were turned off for the night. The young roosters had not yet found their crowing voices. The candles had been extinguished by Elijah and the fire had burned down to ashes and a few glowing embers by the time a hint of dawn showed at the windows. He stood from his chair and stretched. Time to get the family up and attending to chores. In fact, he heard floor boards creak over his head and knew Freya was up.

Barbara slept on, but when Kol woke and finally clomped down the stairs, she woke too. Confused about where she was for a long moment, she gasped with fear when she remembered. She was in the vampires' house! She sat up and looked around. No one was in the parlor with her. Maybe she should look for a way to escape. Escape to where? She quietly stood up and looked for her shoes and coat. If she got to the hole and dove through it, she would be on the outside. But then what? Two miles of snow to trudge through to reach the town to the east.

Filled with doubts, she quietly put on her shoes that were mostly dry after spending some hours near the fire. Her coat, hanging over the back of a chair was also dry, as was the long wool scarf and her gloves. She didn't know the layout of the house, but when she went through one of the doors, she found herself in what was likely the front entrance hall. There was the front door and a tall floor clock with its pendulum slowly swinging back and forth and a stairway heading upstairs.

She tiptoed to the front door and slid back the bolt. In a moment, she had the door open and she stepped out onto the small porch. The blue light of dawn showed her a flower garden, which was a surprise in the dead of winter. A sizzling sound made her look upward. She could see the invisible dome because of sparks and flares of light. Snow. It was snowing again outside. With a sigh, she decided she was not going to try to find the hole and go out into the snow storm where she would lose her way and freeze to death. Defeated in her plan to escape, she turned around and went back into the house, where she found herself facing one of the vampires.

 _A/N Looks like Barbara is stuck in the house of vampires. What will they do with her? Thanks for reading, guys._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter42

"Close the door. Were you raised in a barn?" the younger of the two female vampires ordered. "That's better. Did you change your mind about accepting our hospitality?"

"It's snowing outside the wall." Barbara removed her scarf, gloves and coat and hung the coat on one of the wooden pegs on the entrance wall.

"Such is life. Come on into the kitchen. I'm sure there is something you can do to be helpful." Rebekah led the way into the kitchen lit by three candles and the new fire on the hearth.

Barbara noted that this time the two male vampires had shirts on. The younger one looked her over and grinned. She didn't want to guess what he was thinking.

"Ready, Kol?" Freya asked, her milking pail in one hand and a woven basket for eggs in the other. She had put on a coat against the morning chill.

"Lead on, milady," he said and he took the basket.

"What can I do to help?" Barbara asked, showing she was willing to be part of the group, although her willingness was not necessary. She was a prisoner. Rebekah and Elijah easily found small chores for her to do to make breakfast. The coffee beans were roasting and a pot of water was boiling by the time Freya and Kol returned with milk and eggs.

The kitchen table easily sat five people and the "guest" eagerly ate her share of the food that was offered. She was very hungry and wondered if part of the cause was the blood she had surrendered to Kol.

"You have been living here for some time," she said. "Have you not begun to run out of supplies? You seem to have plenty."

"I regularly duplicate many things," Freya told her.

"Oh. That did not occur to me. I believe I can help with that."

"We shall see," Elijah commented. "It may be of considerable help to Mary to have someone else helping with that undertaking."

"As long as she doesn't poison us," Kol muttered, stuffing buttered bread into his mouth.

Barbara glared at him. Maybe poisoning him was a good idea. Did poison kill vampires? Mikael had been the first vampire she had ever met, so she really did not know much of anything about them, except that they were long-lived, tended to be nocturnal and were hungry for human blood. Sitting here with three of them, she was aware that they were eating real food. That was a surprise. It also meant that they were not starving and eyeing her veins.

Looking at Freya, she said, "You brought in fresh milk and eggs, so there must be a cow and hens."

"There are." Freya was wary of this young witch, but she also was relieved to have another human present. Her brothers and sister might be reluctant to take their sister's blood, but there was no reason they could not take Barbara's. "Do you know anything about farming?"

"When I was a child, we lived on a farm," Barbara said, nodding. "It was hard work from dawn to dusk, but I liked it."

"But you don't live on a farm now. What do you do? Are you married?" Kol asked.

"I'm not married because my betrothed died. I lost the farm when my parents died in a fire. I have a younger brother, but he lives with my aunt and uncle. I've been living with a friend because my uncle is strictly religious and hates that I am a witch."

"How did my father find you?" Elijah asked.

"The woman Megan knew of my gift. And I do consider it a gift," the guest said defiantly.

Kol surprised her when he said, "It's a good gift. Our mother was a witch and I had a real interest in magic when I was younger. Before I became a vampire."

"Really? Most people think it is a gift from the devil. Anyway, magic can be used for good."

"Yes, it can," Elijah agreed.

"Were you interested in it when you were younger?"

"No, I cannot say that I was. I was more interested in learning the Viking traditions and becoming a warrior. I was also interested in reading anything I could get my hands on."

"You should have been born into a family of scholars," the younger brother muttered. He used to like to read adventure books, but in modern times he preferred action films and video games.

"I believe I would have preferred that," the older brother agreed.

As Freya stood to clear the table of breakfast, she said, "We should figure out what to do about your bedding. You can't sleep on that couch. We might make a mattress with straw and sheets."

"If you have a mattress you like, perhaps we could just duplicate it," Barbara suggested.

"That might take too much of your energy." Elijah looked with concern at his sister.

"Working together, both of us could surely do it," Barbara said. She would prefer straw-stuffed bedding to the hard couch, she knew. Perhaps Mary had a mattress even softer than straw.

"If you think you two can do it without wearing Fr…Mary down." Elijah gave up his argument. "You can put it in her room. If that is alright with both of you."

Freya nodded and then Barbara did also.

As it turned out, what the women tried did work, and they had a second mattress. It was put on the floor by the western window in Freya's room and a sheet and coverlet were found for it. In addition, a down pillow was duplicated.

"This will be very comfortable. Thank you, Mary," Barbara said.

Freya left the room and went downstairs while the guest looked around and felt vaguely at home with the situation. When she heard footsteps at the door, she turned and found Henry standing there. Her heart rate picked up. She was wary of him, although he had not harmed her in any way.

"This bedding is going to work well for me," she said.

"Good. I have a question to ask you. Or rather, a request." He remained in the open doorway, but he was looking at her intently.

"What?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes. It's your house." Barbara felt increased fear as he entered the room and closed the door.

"I would very much like to take some of your blood. I would not bite your neck."

Barbara stared at him. They both knew she could hit him with a severe headache, but she resisted the urge to do that. He was not attacking her. He was asking for permission. To do what exactly? Attack her as Kol had done? He had just said he would not bite her neck. Where then?

Elijah was fairly certain she had no vervain. Kol had fed from her with no negative effects. She should be easily suggestive. If she were compliant through compulsion, it would be easier to trust her and feed from her.

"I think you need to develop some trust in us, Barbara. Even if we wish to sample your blood now and then, we mean you no serious harm. Look at my eyes. Do you think mine are darker than Kol's?" He looked down at this small adult and thought she looked childish.

Barbara stared up at his eyes and thought they were darker than Kol's, but just barely. Why was he asking such a question now? She hardly heard what he was saying and she didn't realize that he was compelling her not to resist requests for blood and also to be trustworthy. When he asked if she understood, she nodded, but she wondered vaguely what she was agreeing to. Giving blood, that was it. She was okay with that. Why not? She felt she now trusted the group. They really seemed nice and welcoming.

"May I sample some blood from your arm, Barbara?" Elijah asked calmly, even thought his heart rate had increased with anticipation. Saliva was gathering in his mouth and he felt the fangs coming down.

Barbara nodded yes. She noticed the changes in his face and saw the fangs when he opened his mouth. He took her arm, pushed up the sleeve of her dress and exposed the bend of her arm at the elbow. She flinched when he leaned down and sank the fangs into her flesh. It stung, but it was not frightening.

Elijah closed his lips on her skin and swallowed a mouthful of exquisite human blood, causing a shiver of pleasure to run through him. Another followed in an orgasmic way. He reveled in the ecstasy of it, but then made himself stop. He didn't want to take so much that she fainted as she had when Kol had taken quite a bit. His tongue licked her skin clean after he withdrew the fangs and let them retract to become normal teeth. He licked his own lips, enjoying even that last taste.

"Thank you, Barbara. You did a good job."

"You are quite welcome, sir. My pleasure." The truth was that she had felt some sort of pleasure from the bite, although she had no idea how that could be. She looked at her arm, saw the two red marks that were not bleeding, and pulled down the sleeve of her dress. She looked up and more closely at Henry and thought she saw a relaxed, almost dreamy look on his face, but just for a moment before his usual solemn expression returned.

 _My blood really does something to these vampires_ , she thought. _No wonder they want it._ She watched him turn and leave, and she heard him go down the stairs. For a moment she looked around the room and considered that she was actually better off in this house of vampires than she had been where she was living before. Mikael had done her a favor, although he didn't know it. He probably thought Kol or one of the others would kill her.

Wanting to do something helpful, she went out into the hall and opened the first door she came to. Although it seemed to have feminine curtains, she thought it might be Elijah's because when she opened the door to the wardrobe, there was a coat and a clean shirt hung there. There was a second pair of shoes placed together on the floor. The bed was nicely made and the room neat. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

The next door she came to was already partly open. She opened it all the way and looked inside. A shirt of some sort was thrown over the back of a chair and the bed was unmade. She figured this was Kol's room. She could hear his voice downstairs laughing at something someone had said. Should she venture into his lair? Should she risk his finding her in his room? She looked at the unmade bed and felt the urge to make it look neat, so she went on into the room.

 _A/N Is Barbara now their slave and blood donor, or will she become like one of the family? Will someone seek sex with her? Will Mikael look for another witch? Any suggestions? Thanks for reading, you all._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

With determination to do a good job, and hoping he did not come and corner her in the room, Barbara made his bed up neatly. The shirt had spots of blood on it and she suspected it was the one he had been wearing when he had bitten her. It needed to be washed. How often did these people wash clothing? Probably not at all in the winter. Still, she could likely wash the spots out with cold water, so she carried it with her to the fourth bedroom. The bed was made and a dress hung on a wall peg rather than in the wardrobe. There was a hairbrush on the wash stand and it had some blond hair strands. Elizabeth's room, since Mary had the room the guest was sharing.

Downstairs, Elijah quietly told the others what had happened upstairs so that they knew he had compelled Barbara to be cooperative. "Let us not weaken her. With her strength at normal levels, she will be able to help Freya duplicate things when we need them."

The others nodded in agreement. Freya especially felt some of the burden lifted from her shoulders.

Kol's sensitive ears detected the sound of a creaking board overhead as he added a small log to the kitchen hearth. _She's in my room! What's she up to?_ he thought. He looked up at the ceiling and then started to move toward the hall door.

"Kol, leave her alone," Freya said. She had seen him look at the ceiling.

"I just want to see why she's in my room. If you don't mind." There was some sarcasm in his tone. He spent a moment in indecision and then went to the hall. He zipped up the stairs in a blur and went quietly to his open door. He watched the girl make his bed and pick up his dirty shirt. Before she could see him, he backed up and zipped back down the stairs.

"Well?" his younger sister asked.

"She made my bed all neat and such. Maybe that's her calling. To be a maid."

"Do not plan on her doing all the maid chores," Elijah told him. "We all have our routine duties."

"I know that. But we now have another pair of hands to help." There were several things he was supposed to do, and he wouldn't mind at all if Barbara could do some of them. He also wondered what his chances of having sex with her were. Just how compliant was she? If he forced her, what would happen? After all, his siblings could not banish him from the farm and it was unlikely Elijah would beat him up. Despite these thoughts, he decided not to chance it for a while.

Later in the afternoon the snow stopped falling and when the edge of the storm passed to the east, the sun came out. To Barbara's surprise, a few people came from town on horseback and in a sleigh. She and Freya were sitting on the back porch shelling peas from the garden. Somehow, many of the garden plants were still producing.

"Can those people see us?" the younger woman asked, a bit confused because she could see the visitors easily.

"No." Freya didn't tell her about the rolled leather peephole method. "But they can hear us if we talk to them. Do you know the townsfolk?"

"No, I don't. I came from the town of Caplin. Mikael bypassed the town when we came here. What is it called?"

"Dellsville. It's a small place catering to the farms around here. Those two people over there, she with the green hat, are brother and sister. John and Sarah. They're regular visitors and often read to us since we can't get any new books or newspapers."

"This place is really cut off from the rest of the country," Barbara said, nodding.

Elijah came out onto the porch, followed by Rebekah and Kol. To the new girl, Elijah said, "For now, I would prefer that those outside do not know you are here. We do not want them to know there is a hole in the wall. Someone else might try to get in. Also, we would have to come up with some other excuse for why you are here. Do you see my point?"

"Yes. I understand. And Mikael would not find out I am still alive."

"That's a good point," Kol said. He stepped off the porch and headed for the barrier. He wanted to chat with Sarah. He briefly wondered if she could pass through the small opening in the wall as Barbara had done.

"Come. You can watch the people. Just don't say anything," Elijah instructed Barbara. He followed Kol, and the others followed along. Sarah and John had dismounted from their horses and had led them as close to the wall as was safe. Too close and the animals would be nervous.

"Everyone alright in there?" John called. He didn't know the group was approaching him.

"Happy to see you," Kol said cheerfully. He was watching Sarah rather than John. She was warmly bundled up in a heavy coat over her riding skirt. A wool scarf was around her neck and her hat fit snugly. Heavy boots protected her feet and she wore gloves. Her cheeks were red from the cold and Kol thought she looked lovely. It would be wonderful to have her in his arms.

Barbara stood back and observed the interplay between the people inside and those outside. She thought it was good that folks came to visit the prisoners, for she realized that the four inside people were as much prisoners as she was.

She also noticed something else. Although Kol had first approached the woman named Sarah and talked to her with a grin on her face, Sarah kept glancing toward where her brother was talking to Elijah. Mary and Elizabeth were speaking with two other people. As the conversations went on, Barbara decided that Kol was particularly interested in Sarah, while Sarah was interested in Elijah. A sudden feeling of jealousy swept through Barbara. She felt somehow that the older brother belonged to her. After all, she had given him blood. Sarah could not have him! It was not really a problem because Sarah was outside the barrier, but jealousy was not always logical.

She was not the only one who observed some emotion among the group.

Over an hour was spent visiting with the ones outside. Then the air became colder as the sun got lower in the west, and the outside people prepared to leave. Barbara had seen that there were definitely friendships in the mix. The inside group had been here for months and knew the townsfolk.

When the five people were back in the house, Elijah asked, "Well, what did you think of our neighbors?"

"I think it is very nice that they come to visit and give you news and such."

"It's our only connection to the outside world," Rebekah said.

"Time to go feed the animals. We have a cow to milk. Barbara, why don't you come with me," Freya said.

Barbara sensed that this was more an order than a suggestion, and she agreed to go with Freya, who had picked up the milking pail. She was surprised to see that Kol was going to join them. Why? she wondered with some concern. As they walked past the stone wall, Kol joked with the two women and Barbara had to appreciate his sense of humor. If he had not roughly kidnapped her and bitten her, she knew she would have liked him quite a bit. Still, she was relieved when Kol went off to do something else while Mary let the cow into the barn to munch some feed while being milked.

"This cow gives a lot of milk," the older woman said. "Which is good, because the calf takes a share and we can't keep the milk fresh for long. Of course we do churn butter. It would be nice if we had a refrigerator." Freya suddenly realized that she had used a modern term and she hoped the younger woman had not noticed.

But she had. "What is that? What's a refriger…?"

"It's a thing someone invented. An ice box to keep meat and eggs and milk fresh longer."

"Like an ice house?"

"Yes, but it can be inside a person's house."

That seemed logical to Barbara. "It's winter now. Those things will keep better than in summer."

"Yes, but we wouldn't want to freeze them outside. Actually, they can't freeze because it's warmer inside the barrier. The only things we have that's cold is the well water and the creek water."

"I see. What meat do you have? I haven't seen any at mealtime."

"We have none unless we kill a chicken. Which we do now and then. We have baby chicks growing, but I have duplicated adult chickens now and then. We eat a lot of eggs."

Changing the subject, Barbara found herself prying into a different matter because of her growing feelings for Elijah. It was on her mind. "Are you or your sister being courted by the brothers? I haven't really seen it."

Freya looked up at her for a moment and gave some thought to an answer. She could just say no, but then Barbara would wonder why.

"Look, I'll tell you something Elijah did not want us to mention to anyone. You have to keep it secret. Are you good at keeping secrets?"

"Yes, of course. Being a witch made me clever about that."

"Alright. As you know, Elijah and Kol are brothers and vampires. My sister is a vampire and I am a witch."

"I know that."

"Well, the truth is, Elijah and Kol are our brothers."

"Elijah and Kol? Elijah is Henry. He mentioned that he is sometimes called that. And they are your brothers! Then you are Mikael's daughters!"

"Yes, we are. And Mikael doesn't know we are here. It's important that he doesn't find out. Remember, he is trying to kill us."

"I don't really understand why he wants to kill his children."

"Our mother the witch made him want to do it. She hated that the vampires were violent and killed people. Still, she made him a vampire and directed him to kill their children."

"He wouldn't kill you. You're not a vampire."

"He might anyway. I don't know." Freya knew what happened in the future, but she didn't know what Mikael would do in this time period.

"Do I continue to call you Mary? Is that your real name?"

"Please call me Mary and my sister Elizabeth. Those aren't our real names, but we don't want outside people knowing that. It is easy to forget and use our real names."

"Like you called Henry 'Elijah.' "

"Yeah. I did, didn't I." Freya knew that sooner or later, Barbara would have overheard the siblings call each other by their real names. She didn't think Elijah would be too upset that the truth was already told.

Having finished milking the cow, she stood up, moved her milking stool and picked up the pail. "Let's see if Kol is finished feeding the horse and calf. He may be feeding the chickens by now."

They found Kol still with the horse that was munching some grain. He was brushing the animal, even thought the horse hair was winter-thick. They heard him speaking to the animal.

"Kol likes the horse," Barbara observed.

"He likes all animals. Better than people, I sometimes think. He hated the nasty rooster, but a fox killed it."

"There are foxes in here?"

"No. One came in the hole you made."

"Oh."

Kol turned away from the horse and laid the brush on top of a fence post. He opened the nearby gate and left the pasture to join the women. The three of them went uphill to where the chickens were. Kol threw grain around for them while the women gathered eggs. The sun had set and the chickens would soon retreat to the coop where they could roost for the night.

"I told Barbara that we are sisters to you and Elijah," Freya admitted.

"Why?" Kol frowned at her and then at Barbara.

"It seemed like the right time. I'll tell Elijah."

"So, darlin', you can see why we are delighted to have another lass in our midst," he said to Barbara with a leering grin.

 _A/N Will Kol take advantage of the situation? Will Elijah be upset that Freya told Barbara the truth about the siblings? Thanks for reading, guys._


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Surely you don't mean something besides taking my blood, sir," the girl said, trying to joke about something she was really afraid of—being forced to have sex. She didn't trust Kol one bit.

"I just might be."

"Behave yourself, Kol." Freya frowned at him in the gathering darkness.

"You're no fun, dear sister." He liked that he was free to say such things in front of the girl. However, he was still supposed to call his sisters by their names Mary and Elizabeth.

"I know you don't like to censor what you say or do, but try." Freya often wondered what it would have been like to grow up in the family with a little brother and a little sister like Kol and Rebekah. Or another baby brother like Henrik. And of course, there would have been Niklaus. Any thoughts of Finn made her feel sad, for he had been the only one she had known.

The three of them returned to the kitchen where their evening meal was being prepared by Rebekah and Elijah. Except for the lack of meat, it was a good meal.

That night Barbara slept on her new bed on the floor of Freya's room. It was nicely comfortable. She was beginning to feel that she was going to fit in with this family. Her only real concern was that she feared Kol. She often caught him watching her or grinning at her and she thought he was contemplating being intimate with her. It was a relief that she slept in the same room as Freya. She never considered that Freya also might be interested in her sexually.

It was a week later that she made a big decision. Everyone was out of the house except Elijah and her. She had been mulling over her problem for days and was tired of it weighing on her mind. Worrying about Kol ending her days as a virgin was stressful and depressing. But it was not him that she turned to. It was Elijah.

"Elijah, can I talk to you?" she asked as he sat in the parlor reading, the back of his chair to a window. She had called him by his rightful name several times and he did not correct her.

"Of course."

"I have a request to make. I know it's rather indecent and shocking, but I have thought it over many times now." She hesitated as she nervously swallowed. She could feel her face turn red. For a moment she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh?" he asked, seeing that she was embarrassed. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what the problem was.

"I am worried about Kol forcing me to - you know. I don't mean taking my blood."

"I can speak to him," Elijah said with a frown, although he had observed Kol watching and teasing her. "He hasn't touched you, has he?"

"No, but he looks at me and I can almost read his mind. I don't want you to speak to him about it. I mean, that's not what I want to talk to you about."

Again he said, "Oh?"

"If I must lose my - purity and innocence to someone, I would rather it be to you."

He stared at her in surprise, although his expression remained rather blank. He was good at that. He was not inclined to blush, but he could feel uncomfortable and embarrassed in a few situations. He was not about to tell her that such thoughts as intimacy with her had crossed his own mind. He was a man, after all. He was just not as obvious as Kol.

"Are you sure? Are you not letting Kol's behavior push you to make this decision?"

"I am and he is, but I have come to think I would be less worried if I had already had the experience. If I had gotten it over with."

"There is a difference between consensual sex and being forced, even for an experienced woman."

"I imagine so; but I trust you not to be a brute."

Elijah considered that she was ignorant of the fact that an aroused gentleman could still be very forceful once he got going. He said that out loud to her.

For a long moment she was silent, then she said, "I still would rather it be you than Kol."

Again, Elijah thought about this offer which he really did not want to turn down. He looked away from the young woman.

"I'm sorry. I should not have asked this of you," Barbara said, thinking he did not want her. She turned, wanting to run from the room. Tears stung her eyes.

"Wait, Barbara," Elijah was quick to say. He stood up from the chair and laid the book aside.

She hesitated by the doorway and looked down at the floor. She didn't want him to see the tears.

"I have not rejected your request. I was just taken by surprise. If you really want me to do what you have asked, I will. I also must tell the rest of the family."

"Tell them? Why?" The idea of his discussing this very personal event was even more embarrassing. She turned to face him, brushing away the tears with her sleeve.

"Surely you have noticed that this is a rather close-knit family restricted to this house and the surrounding area. There is little that goes on that one or another of us does not know about. I am aware that Kol has his eyes on you. My point is, if you and I do as you wish, they will know."

"I guess you're right," she said with a sigh.

"By telling them, I can also ask them to go outside and find something to do. To give us privacy. Remember, vampires have excellent hearing."

"I see your point. When should we do it?"

After a moment's thought, he said, "After our midday meal today would be good." He wasn't sure if she preferred to wait a day or two.

"Alright. I don't think I can eat anyway. I'm too nervous now."

She somehow got through the next couple of hours prior to lunch and then retreated to the room she shared with Freya. The truth was that she did not want to listen to what Elijah told the others and she didn't want to see the look on Kol's face.

In fact, Kol was quite indignant over her choice of Elijah over him. "Why you?" he demanded.

"She is wary of you, Kol. She doesn't want to be ravished, especially not the first time."

"And she thinks you won't ravish her? Ha! That's a laugh!"

"I do not intend to treat her roughly. She is very innocent and uninformed. I have the opportunity to educate her, before I take her with as much restraint as I am able to muster."

"Yeah? Good luck with that," the younger brother said with some sarcasm.

Freya spoke up. "I'm going upstairs and talk to her. Maybe a little womanly advice and encouragement will help."

"I would rather you did not prepare her. I do not want her to be totally complacent and submissive. I want her to understand what we are doing and that she can experience pleasure from it."

Both Freya and Rebekah stared at their brother with concern for how he treated the young woman. Kol also stared, but his feelings were different. He stood up from the table and strode out the back door. He decided he needed to go horseback riding.

To Rebekah Freya said, "Let us clear the table and put the dishes to soak. Then we can work in the garden or play with the little chicks."

"Sounds like fun," Rebekah said with a tone almost as snarky as Kol's.

In the meantime, Elijah took time to brush his teeth on the back porch. He was wearing a shirt and tie, and he removed the tie as he went inside and toward the stairs. In just a few minutes he heard the back door close and knew the house was empty except for Barbara and himself.

At the closed door to Freya's room he knocked softly and asked, "May I come in?"

"Yes," came a soft reply.

He opened the door and found Barbara standing beside the bed, staring at him like a frightened deer. She was wearing one of Mrs. Anderson's nightgowns, which had a high ruffled neck and reached to the floor. It occurred to him that he didn't want to do this on the mattress on the floor or on Freya's bed. "Come to my room. Please." He held out a hand, and when the girl took it, he could feel her cold sweat and trembling.

They went out into the hall to his bedroom next door. When they were inside, he closed the door. "Please remove your gown."

A confused look came to her face. "Why? I mean a friend told me once that she and her husband never saw each other undressed, even when they were in bed together. They did the thing under the covers with their nightshirts pulled up."

"And probably with the candles extinguished. We are not going to be so prudish, so please undress while I do also. I feel it is important that we see each other's bodies."

Barbara turned her back to him and slowly pulled the gown up and over her head. Standing there in the chill air, she wanted to jump into his bed and pull the covers up to her neck. She expected him to be staring at her exposed body, a body never seen naked by anyone since she was about six years old, but when she glanced back at him, she found he was busy removing his shoes, then his trousers and shirt, and placing them carefully on the back of the chair. There was a metal strip on the trousers where she would have expected buttons, but it had been explained to her by Freya that it was called a zipper and it had been invented back East. The older witch knew it had not been invented yet, not the type in Elijah's trousers, but Barbara didn't need to know that.

Standing in his undershorts, Elijah looked at Barbara. "Turn around and face me. Do not be embarrassed. I have seen many nude women."

"But not me." She slowly turned around and she looked at him looking at her.

 _A/N So, will they do the deed or will something interfere? Will Barbara change her mind? Will Elijah allow that? Thanks for reading, guys._


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

 _A/N Alert: this chapter is about a sexual encounter, but it is not really explicit in the details._

Her eyes took in his chest. She had seen him and Kol without their shirts when they were working, but now he stood before her barely covered, his hairy legs showing. When he suddenly pushed down the shorts, she couldn't look away, much as she wanted to. She wasn't sure what she expected to see, because she had only seen the private parts of baby boys and her brother when he was a child. And of course she had seen those parts of male horses. At the moment, his adult part looked rather harmless.

Elijah bent down and picked up his shorts and laid them on the seat of the chair. He was obsessively neat. Then he walked to her, but didn't touch her. He encouraged her to look him over while he looked up and down her front. She was small, but not a child. Mostly uneducated, she didn't know her own exact year of birth, but had been told recently that she was old enough to be a wife and mother. He guessed she was at least sixteen or seventeen. Maybe older, perhaps even nineteen.

Then he asked her to touch him, his chest and arms, his abdomen and what was lower. She refused to touch his groin area.

"I have to admit I don't know how that works," she said. "If I touch it, will I find myself with child?"

Elijah was surprised by her lack of knowledge. Had she never seen animals mating? Didn't she know what needed to happened to make babies? He had met a few people over the years that did not know sexual intercourse led to babies, and some feared just touching a man's part would do it or his touching hers.

"Touching my organ does not start a baby. Anyway, there is no chance of my fathering a child. I cannot. Vampires are sterile. I have no diseases there, either."

He spent some time telling her things, explaining. He had her lie on the bed and laid down too, and he proceeded to gently do things which he called "foreplay." He didn't kiss her on the mouth, but he used his lips and tongue and hands to show her that many parts of her body responded to such touching, including the part that was private. He easily had her giggling, squirming and gasping.

Despite herself, Barbara found that what he was doing was surprisingly exciting. She became quite aroused, but didn't recognize it for what it was. She felt she was heading toward something, but was not quite there yet. So close to whatever it was.

Elijah, however, knew what it was. She was ready for an orgasm, but he stopped. He asked her if he should proceed and he showed her how his organ had changed, which she had not noticed because of his position. She touched it, amazed that it had changed so much - longer, thicker, rigid. Although she was a bit nervous, she wanted him to proceed and she said so. After all, that was the whole point of this exercise.

Really aroused himself and trying to use restraint, he told her that once he got started on the next step, he was unlikely to stop, even if she asked him to. In addition, he told her that he would use his fangs to scratch her skin so that he could lick up some blood.

She was so aroused that what he did now was not anywhere near as painful as she had feared. She wanted him to keep going, which he did until she cried out as she experienced an orgasm. In moments, he reached the climax he himself wanted, augmented by the fact that he raked his fangs on her shoulder and licked up the blood. At that moment, the house could have fallen on him and he would not have cared.

When he again lay beside her, she smiled, still feeling her heart pounding. "So that is it?"

"It is. Was it not enough?" Had he not satisfied her? His ego would be hurt if she said she was disappointed and unsatisfied.

"Oh, it was more than enough! It was amazing! I have _never_ felt anything like that before."

"I wanted you to feel that way. In truth, many men just want to satisfy their own needs and do not care what the woman feels."

"Kol seems like he would be that kind of man."

"Maybe. Quite likely, judging by the rest of his personality. But then again, I have rarely observed him with a woman." Over the centuries, Elijah had actually seen each of his brothers, except Finn, having sex with a woman, especially Niklaus with whom he had frequently traveled. More than once, they had shared a woman. The middle brother could be quite gentle, despite his often-brutal nature.

Elijah got up from the bed and so did Barbara. She was a little sore and also noticed that there was a small amount of blood on the bed where her hips had been. When she mentioned it, he smiled slightly.

"It is to be expected. Do not worry about it. In years past, in some cultures, the bloodied sheet of the wedding night was actually put on display."

"Why?" Barbara was shocked to hear that. She slipped on the big nightgown again after inspecting her shoulder. The scratches his fangs had made on her skin were barely visible and only vaguely tender.

"To show that the bride had been a virgin and also to show that the husband had done his duty." He was pulling his clothes on too. He would have preferred to wash up, but he had not brought any water to his room.

"That's not very private, is it?"

"No. Are you satisfied that I did what you asked?"

"Yes. Of course. I never dreamed it would be this way. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. This does not mean that Kol may have his way with you without your permission."

"I understand. But does _he_?"

"Good question."

They left his room together and she went into Freya's room to dress properly. He went downstairs and out onto the porch to wash his face and hands. He considered washing in the improvised shower stall, but he didn't feel like standing under the icy cold water.

Freya saw that he was on the porch, so she hurried to the house, intent on going up to the bedroom. She was sure Barbara would like to talk about what had happened. Elijah said nothing to her as she went by him. Both Kol and Rebekah also came up to the porch.

"Had fun, did ya?" Kol growled.

"It went well, yes."

"I can smell her on you."

"I should think so. Kol, please do not harass her. It makes her nervous."

"I don't harass her."

"Staring at her with lust on your face is harassment. I've seen how you leer at her sometimes. Use some restraint."

"I've been using a hell of a lot of restraint. Believe me!"

"I do not want to hear that you have molested her."

"Maybe she's ready for me." The younger brother glared at the older. He didn't like to be told what to do all the time.

"Certainly not today." Elijah dried his hands and turned back to the door. He heard Kol mutter curses and stomp off toward the stone wall and beyond.

"Our brother is frustrated," Rebekah said, following Elijah into the kitchen.

"I know."

"I wonder if we could lure another woman through the hole in the barrier. Or a man."

Elijah looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Rebekah demanded, seeing his expression. "If we had a couple more humans in here, we would have all the blood we would need."

"And sex slaves?"

"That too. We would compel them to be obedient and to let us have whatever we wanted."

"And we would have to feed them from our limited supply of food. In addition, the number of humans around this area is limited. People would notice that some of them had disappeared. I would prefer that we remained on friendly terms with our neighbors."

"Which would you prefer? Friends or blood suppliers?"

"There is no reason for us to have this discussion, Rebekah. We are not taking any more humans in here. Let us not speak of it again."

"Fine," the sister said with a snort. It was easy for him to lay down the law when he was the one who had sampled Barbara's blood and had bedded her. What about the rest of them?

 _A/N Hope you liked this chapter. Since it is rated T, rather than M, I did not want to be too explicit. Thanks for reading._


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Freya had gone up to the bedroom where Barbara lingered, reluctant to face anyone, especially Kol. Nevertheless, the older woman was able to get the younger to talk to her about what had happened. Barbara also had questions which she had not asked Elijah, and that he had not thought to provide the information. As a result, Freya spent some time with the girl and soon had her reasonably at ease and better educated about sex, related hygiene and reproduction.

"What should I do about Kol if he corners me somewhere?"

"Tell him no, if that is what you want. If he tries to force you, you can yell for help from one of us, or you can submit to him. Don't get into a physical fight with him, because you can't win and you'll just get hurt more."

"And he'd be madder than ever at me."

"Yes. If he's angry, he can be very cruel. Let's just hope he works off his frustration some other way. Come on downstairs. You have to face everyone sooner or later."

Although Barbara felt embarrassed when she saw Rebekah glance at her, she noted that Elijah's expressions did not seem any different from usual. She was also relieved to find that Kol was not there.

In fact, she did not see Kol until it was time for the evening milking and feeding. She went to collect the eggs the hens laid here and there. She expected to have Kol come with the grain for the birds, but she noticed that he was still at the pasture gate after feeding the horse and calf. She watched him as he opened and closed the gate a couple of time, apparently looking at something wrong with it. He was standing on the pasture side with the horse and calf close by.

Wondering if she still had some powers to play a prank on him, she set down the basket of eggs and then sent forth an idea to the calf, which seemed to be getting bigger every day. The spunky animal suddenly responded and head-butted Kol in the back, sending him off-balance and into the gate head first. To Barbara's surprise, the young vampire did not get up, but lay still on the ground.

Fearing she had done something terrible, she ran down the slope to the nearby gate. She didn't know that Elijah had compelled her not to hurt any of them with her power, but she now felt as if she had committed a terrible crime.

"Kol! Kol!" she screamed. "Freya, come quick!"

It was Elijah who was there in an instant, followed by Rebekah.

"What happened to him?" the older brother asked as he easily vaulted over the fence boards.

"I saw the calf butt him," Barbara said honestly. "He fell against the gate." She did not say why the calf had hit Kol. "Oh my God! He's bleeding! His finger!"

"The tip is missing," Elijah said, noting that the whole last joint of the middle finger of Kol's left hand was gone. "Look for it on that side. I'll look over here." He was not worried that Kol would lose much blood. The wound would seal right over. More importantly was finding the missing part and applying it right back where it belonged, where the vampire's healing ability would attach it properly. Kol, proud of his body, would not want to have an imperfect hand.

By this time, Freya, carrying her milk bucket, had joined them. "Is he all right?"

"He's out cold," Rebekah said. She had not climbed over the fence, but she reached between the wooden boards of the closed gate and touched her brother's head. Her fingers came away with more blood, because he had a cut on his scalp. Like Elijah, she was not worried about his blood loss, but she didn't like that he was unconscious.

"Here it is!" Barbara said, gingerly picking up the severed finger part. It was covered with dirt and she was surprised that she had even spotted it. She handed it to Rebekah. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Reattach it, of course," Rebekah snapped.

Elijah had carefully moved his unconscious brother away from where he was crumpled against the gate, and then he picked him up. "Open the gate."

Rebekah pushed open the gate and let him pass through. She closed the gate as the calf tried to follow. It seemed to be concerned about its friend whom it had not meant to injure.

The group followed Elijah to the house where he put Kol down on the porch. He picked up the injured hand and studied it. A thin covering of new skin already had sealed the damaged end of the finger.

"Let me rinse the dirt off this," Rebekah said, holding up the detached part, and she went to the wash basin. The water was not clean, but it removed the gritty dirt from the lost piece. Rebekah handed the dripping digit to her older brother. Elijah held Kol's hand up to his mouth and used his teeth to scrape off the new skin and spit it out. Fresh bleeding started, which was good. Quickly, he positioned the finger end in proper alignment with the rest of the finger and held it there. Kol's vampire hand readily worked to reattach the separated part.

Barbara, watching this procedure, felt a wave of nausea. She found it disgusting that Elijah had bitten off the new skin, but she could now see why he had done it. She was amazed that they all expected the finger tip to heal in place quickly. It seemed a type of magic.

Rebekah went to the well and returned with the bucket half full of cold water. She poured some of it on his scalp to remove the blood clotting in his dark hair. As she rinsed and ran her fingers through his matted hair, he woke up, pulling away from her and swearing. He sat up, confused about what had happened, knowing that his finger hurt and so did his scalp. He managed to get to his feet, but he staggered with dizziness and almost fell.

"Careful, Kol," Elijah said, grabbing his arm to steady him.

"What the hell happened?"

"The calf knocked you against the gate," Rebekah said. "You hit your head. How did you lose your finger?"

"I lost a finger?" the younger brother asked, looking at the hand that was really sore and somewhat bloody. "Damn! I'd hate to lose that social finger!"

Barbara had no idea what he meant, other than that he would likely hate to lose any of his fingers. She did not mention that she knew a man who had lost three fingers on one hand and it did not seem to hamper him at all.

Kol stomped around on the porch holding one hand with the other. The finger's components were almost properly attached, but the process caused pain. "I outta go kill that damned calf!"

"He didn't mean you any harm," Freya said. "He's not mean, and you know that. Come over here so Rebekah can pour some more water on your head. You had a bleeding cut and your hair is a mess."

Since the pain in his finger was subsiding, he became more aware of his sore scalp. Still muttering curses, he went down from the porch, leaned forward and let his sister rinse more blood from his hair.

"We need to fix the gate," he said.

"What is wrong with it?" the older brother asked.

"It's sagging worse than before and there's a very sharp edge on it. That has to be what cut my finger. It was running my finger along it when that idiot calf hit me."

Since the tip of the finger was found outside the gate, what he said made sense to the others. Freya handed him the rag they were using for a hand towel, and he made an effort to sop water from his hair and face. After a moment's thought, he said, "I didn't feed the chickens."

"I'll do it," Barbara volunteered. "I left the egg basket there anyway."

She was glad to get away from the group. At the offending gate she found the feed bucket that contained the grain meant for the hens. Returning to the chickens, she found one of the hens calmly sitting on the collection of eggs in the basket. With the rooster gone, it was unlikely that any of the eggs

was fertile, but the hen was hopeful. Barbara rousted the bird off the eggs and scattered the grain for the whole flock.

As she slowly walked back to the house, she felt she had to tell what she had done. Normally, she was good at keeping things to herself, but this time she felt compelled to tell. And she was afraid of the reaction, especially from Kol. Still, she managed to keep her secret while the evening meal was prepared.

When they all finally sat down to eat, she could not seem to put a thing in her mouth.

"What's wrong, Barb?" Freya asked. "Not hungry?"

In the candlelight the others could see a tear trickle down the small person's face.

"Come on, love. Don't keep us guessing?" Kol growled. He was still miffed because she had turned to Elijah.

"It was my fault! I'm so sorry, Kol," she confessed, staring at her plate of food and keeping her hands in her lap.

"You're sorry for _what_ exactly?" he asked before anyone else put the question to her.

"You got hurt because of me."

"How? You were with the chickens." He scowled at her.

"I made the calf butt you. I didn't mean you real harm. I thought it would be funny."

Elijah scowled also. "I believe you were told not to use your powers to hurt any of us. You agreed to that."

"I didn't realize he would get hurt! I feel terrible about that. Really terrible!" Barbara vaguely recalled telling Elijah that she would not hurt any of them. The very thought made her stomach clench. Was that promise why she felt so awful? More of her tears ran down her face.

"You _should_ feel rotten," Kol snapped. "What happened wasn't funny to me one bit! We ought to lock you down in the cellar for punishment." He gave her a malicious grin and was pleased to see her cower in her chair. He was glad she was afraid of him. At least he had that much power over her.

 _A/N Will the struggle between Kol and Barbara ever end? Maybe. Thanks for reading, you guys._


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Barbara got up from her chair and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"The cellar. I have to be punished."

"Barbara, you are _not_ going to the cellar," Elijah ordered. "You did not mean to hurt Kol. But do you see that the use of magic for such foolishness is dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Then return to the table and eat your meal. We can't afford to waste food and we have no pig to feed leftovers to."

"Except Kol," Rebekah murmured.

"I'm a growing boy," the young man snapped and he punched his sister's shoulder. She punched him back. He stood up and she started to do likewise, but Elijah bellowed at them and they both sat down again.

"Kids," the older brother muttered to his older sister. Freya just smiled. She would always regret that she had not grown up with them.

During the rest of the evening, Barbara made sure that she was not alone with the younger man. She wondered if she would always be afraid of him. Prior to bedtime Freya went out to the privy. Barbara went along also and waited her turn. Freya, knowing the girl worried about being confronted by Kol, then waited so they could walk back to the house together. Shortly, they went up the stairs, along with Rebekah, and to the bedrooms.

To Freya, the girl asked as she put on a nightgown, "What should I do about Kol?"

"It's up to you. He wants you. You know that. Try to put him off until you're ready."

"I'm afraid he will corner me and do it."

"He might. He's so impulsive. You can try to ask him to wait. That will give him hope."

Barbara had her doubts. When she lay down on her bedding on the floor, she was just glad she was not alone. Despite her fears, she fell asleep.

When dawn came, the family was up and going about the morning chores, especially the milking and the feeding of the animals. Breakfast was made and Barbara found that she was hungry and no longer upset about contributing to Kol's injury. He seemed to be in good spirits and did not make any snide remarks to her.

"This butter is getting rancid," Freya observed. "We'll have to churn more today. I wish we had a refrigerator."

"We could make an ice box, I suppose," Elijah said after a moment's thought.

"And where would we get the ice?" Rebekah asked with a snort.

"There's a hole in the barrier. There's snow on the other side. If we could get enough, we could pack it into a top compartment of the icebox."

"That might be worth a try," Freya agreed, nodding. "Is there enough wood to make an ice box?"

"If not, we could just dig a hole and put snow in it," Kol volunteered. "You know, like the old farm icehouses."

All of them were familiar with such constructions, but a proper one was moderately deep, had a roof, and straw was used to help insulate the ice. The ice slowly melted, of course, so there was a space under it for the water to collect and sink into the ground.

While the men looked for lumber for an icebox, Barbara went upstairs to make her bed. She also straightened Freya's bedding as she had promised to do. She thought doing some household duties like that was something she could regularly contribute. Hoping Kol was busy with Elijah, she went into his room to make his bed. His pillow was on the floor and the top sheet was mostly on the floor. She thought that someone in the house had told her that when really asleep, vampires didn't move. Perhaps Kol didn't sleep very well or deeply.

Sensing that someone else was there, she looked around and found that it was Kol, leaning against the door frame. Her heart skipped a beat and started to race.

"I thought you were out with Elijah looking for wood."

"I was, darlin'. We didn't find any unless we take apart the wall of the wagon shed. You know, you could put off making that bed all nice and neat until after you and I have a little fun."

"Not today, Kol. Please."

"Why not?" he asked, stepping into the room.

"I'm …um…I can't." She tried to think of a good reason, other than she didn't want to lie with him.

"You can't? You don't have to do anything, sweetheart. I can do all the work. Not that it's work."

"Not now. It's just that…"

"What?"

"It's a woman thing. A monthly thing." She had no idea if he knew what she was trying to say.

"Oh, that? I don't care. But anyway, darlin', I know you're not there. Not that time yet."

"How do you know?" she demanded, even though he was right.

"We vampires know that sort of thing." He gave a loud sniff.

"You're disgusting! Kol, I don't want to lie in this bed with you!"

"We don't have to do it in any bed. You pick a spot."

Barbara could see she was not winning. And she could not give him the headache she wanted to give him. "How about tomorrow?" Maybe he would leave her along after that.

"Why wait?"

"I'm asking you to wait. Please, Kol. Tomorrow. I promise."

She was almost surprised when he backed off. "Alright. Tomorrow. I'll hold you to that promise." He turned and left. She heard him go down the stairs. At least she would not have to worry about being attacked for the rest of the day and that night.

Kol found his brother looking at the hole in the barrier near the west side of the barn.

"Where have you been?"

"Talking to Barbara. She said tomorrow we can get together."

"You know I am not happy about this. I do not want you to hurt her. Nor do I want her to hurt you. She can, you know."

"No kidding." He was referring to his injury the day before. Changing the subject, he asked, "What are our chances of getting enough snow to do us any good?"

"For a short period of time, rather good. It would be best to get the snow right after a blizzard, otherwise it melts back from the barrier." This was especially true right outside the hole. Warm air from inside was melting snow outside.

"We need a shovel with a really long handle," Kol observed.

"Perhaps we could hand Barbara out the hole and she could shovel snow back inside," the older brother mused.

"Not until after she and I get together tomorrow. She could take off for town."

Elijah didn't make any comment about either of these statements. Instead, he turned away from the gap and went around to the front of the wagon shed. It was attached to the north side of the barn and was in line with the lane that led past the house. The lane connected to a road, about a mile away, leading from town toward the west.

"Why don't we move some wood out of the woodshed and dig a hole there?" Kol said. "It would be protected from the sun and it would be close to the house."

"That's as good a suggestion as any, although the interior of the shed was quite warm when we first got here," Elijah said with a nod. "I wonder how deep we can dig. I mean, if there is bedrock a short way down."

"The dirt must be reasonably deep. After all, we know this area will one day grow tons of corn."

They went to the woodshed and looked at the interior. It was half-full of logs sawn at two-foot lengths, many of them now created by Freya's spells. The thicker ones had to be split, but the others went right into the kitchen hearth.

"If we move some of the wood outside and stack the rest to the left here, we could dig a hole here on the right," Kol pointed out.

"That might work."

"Oh,oh. What about Durwin?"

"Who?"

"Robert said Mrs. Anderson killed one of her husbands and buried him under the woodshed," Kol said. He realized that Elijah did not remember that because Robert had had control of Elijah's body at that time.

"Lovely woman," Elijah muttered. "Let's dig and see if we come to bones. If so, we must go to a different plan."

And for some reason, two of the logs at the top of the pile shifted, one of them bouncing to the dirt. The two men just stood there staring at it.

 _A/N Is Durwin's spirit still there? Will Barbara really get together with Kol? Maybe._


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"So, is that a coincidence or is Durwin trying to tell us something?" Kol said a bit nervously. Eying the fallen log, he thought the last thing he wanted was to have to deal with another spirit.

"I do not know. We have known all along that some spirit is here. I have no idea if this gesture is trying to tell us to back off."

As they walked to the house, they saw that several townsfolk had come to visit. An idea occurred to Elijah. "I wonder if the Simons remember Durwin. They have lived around here for a long time."

"You go ask them. I'm going to chat up Sarah and John. We haven't seen them for a couple of days."

Elijah followed his own inclination and managed to speak with the old couple who owned the mercantile store run by their son. Mrs. Simons said, "Oh my, yes. I certainly recall Durwin. He was quite well-off, don't you know. Bought this land and then some more. He had the money to build this house. There is not one as large as this for miles around."

"What happened to him?"

"He took sick and died. Can you believe he already had a fancy coffin ready for himself? When he died, his wife insisted he wanted a closed casket. He never was a good-looking man and he aged poorly, if you ask me. And he had sores on his nose."

The husband finally spoke up. "There were rumors that he had leprosy! And he didn't want anyone to see him in the end. I don't think he left the house for months before he died."

"Where is he buried?" Elijah asked, wondering if the story about Durwin in the shed was just a false tale.

"In the cemetery north of town," the wife said. "Some folks didn't go to the funeral. Feared he had the leprosy. It's not real catching, you know. His wife didn't get it, as far as anyone knows. Now she's buried in her flower garden. Just as well, I guess. They didn't have any children that we know of."

"Don't know what will happen to the property. Did you all buy it?" the man asked. As with anyone outside, he could not see through the barrier to Elijah.

"No. We arrived here like magic. Like this strange barrier," Elijah told him. "Say, do you know if Durwin ever had an ice house?"

"I think he did," the husband said. "He said so once."

"Where?"

"Don't know."

Although Elijah continued to speak to the visitors, he learned nothing more that was helpful. After a while, when it looked like another storm was fast approaching, the Simons and the siblings John and Sarah left. Elijah and Kol went into the house and told the others what had transpired.

"Do you think Mrs. Anderson buried Durwin in the shed and put something heavy in the coffin that went to the cemetery?" Freya asked as she and the other two women worked at making some lunch.

"Could be," Kol said. "Someone is out there."

"It could be an animal," Barbara said as she eased a piece of wood into the fire under a hanging cooking pot.

"No. We would have heard its heartbeat," Elijah said. He had certainly listened for one.

A short while later, as they all sat eating the meal, Barbara gathered her courage and said, "I told Kol we would get together tomorrow."

The subject was not what they all expected there at the table.

"Really?" Rebekah asked. She looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"We struck an agreement," Kol told her, and the others.

"I felt sort of guilty after he got hurt. Is your finger all healed?"

Kol held up the middle finger of his left hand. "It's fine. Good as new." Only Barbara failed to note the significance of the gesture. It represented what he intended to do to her the next day.

"Since you tend to scare me, Kol, I want the others to be in the room making sure you don't kill me."

"What! No!" Kol could barely believe she was asking for such a thing.

"Maybe just one of us," Freya said. "We don't want to make a circus out of it."

"That's ridiculous, love! It's just you and me." He glared at the small young woman.

"I don't think so. I said we'd do it, but I didn't say we would be alone." Barbara looked at him defiantly.

Glaring at her, the younger man stood up and stormed out the back door, muttering to himself.

"Well, I guess that's it," Barbara said with a smile of relief.

"No, it's not. He'll do it," Rebekah said, noting that the smile disappeared from the girl's face.

"The only question left is which of us is going to be there," Freya said to the girl. "If you want me to be the one, I will, but please promise you will keep a sheet over both of you."

"I believe it should be me," Elijah said. "I can stop Kol if he gets out of hand. And I hope you already trust me, Barbara."

Rebekah frowned and added, "Well, _I'm_ not volunteering."

"Do you really think he'll go ahead with this with someone watching?" the young woman asked.

"I've no doubt," the younger sister said with a snort. "In fact, why don't you do it this afternoon and get it out of the way? Making him wait is teasing him."

Barbara stared at the little bit of food still on her plate. She had thought she had more time, and then she had thought he would decide to cancel. Apparently, neither idea was valid.

Outside, Kol walked down to where the animals were grazing in the pasture. A chill wind was coming through the holes in the barrier and making whistling and moaning sounds. It was now snowing heavily out beyond, and the occasional snowflake actually made it through a hole and drifted down to the ground. Kol considered that he would rather winter in a forest than on the windy, open plains.

He was astounded that Barbara had come up with the idea that he had to perform in front of his siblings. As he rubbed the horse's face, he told him what was going on. He suspected someone had put that last idea into her head. Who? Not Rebekah nor Elijah. They knew him better than that. It must have been Freya. And why her? She was bisexual, or so she had told him. Did Freya want the girl for herself? Well, Barbara had promised he would have his chance, and he was going to take it. He just needed to calm down and be "cool." After all, he was the one and only Kol Mikaelson!

Kol heard Elijah call his name. Turning, he saw his brother walking toward him.

"What now?"

"An update," Elijah said, giving the horse a rub behind one ear. The animal loved being touched. "First, it will be just I. Second, do you want to do it this afternoon?"

After a surprised pause, Kol asked, "Really?"

"Yes."

"YES!" Kol yelped and raised a hand to "high five" his brother. He was further surprised when Elijah met his hand with his own.

Having felt sure Kol would agree, Freya and Barbara had gone upstairs. As a result, when the two men entered the kitchen, only Rebekah was there, clearing the table of dirty dishes.

"They're upstairs. Have fun," the sister said with a little sarcasm. Although she was younger than Kol, she often felt he was much more immature than she was.

As the men went up the stairs, Elijah said, "Remember Davina, Kol. I'm sure you treated her with care. She would want you to treat Barbara likewise."

Kol often thought of Davina, who would not be born for over one hundred and fifty years yet. Although he had had "crushes" on several women in his life, he had never loved one quite as much as he loved Davina. Dead or alive, she was so special to him.

They found Freya and Barbara standing in Kol's room. The girl had quickly changed clothes and put on one of the big cotton nightgowns, which started at her chin, draped down over her body and pooled around her feet. The long sleeves were pushed up to her elbows.

"Well, aren't we modest," Kol said, eyeing her. He then looked at Freya. "Are you staying? I don't care if you watch."

"No. Be nice to her, Kol," Freya said, and she left the room, closing the door.

Barbara would have liked the woman to stay, but she had agreed to only Elijah being there. With determination to get this whole thing over with, she climbed into Kol's bed and pulled the sheet up to her neck.

 _A/N Looks like Kol is going to get what he wants, under the watchful eye of Elijah. Will things settle down afterward with less tension in the house? Will the family still want an ice house? We'll see._


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Although she didn't want to watch him undress, she did look. It took no time for him to become nude and he was obviously already getting aroused. Overall, he was a well-built young man, a younger version of his brother.

Elijah leaned back against the door and thought he would rather be in his own room. Watching other people have sex was not his idea of fun; that is, unless he was going to get his own chance afterward. He and Niklaus had shared a woman now and then over the centuries. Today, he was not going to participate and he felt little interest, other than his concern for Barbara.

Kol could have ripped off the sheet and the nightgown, but, being aware of his brother's critical eye, he didn't. He joined the girl under the sheet and actually took some time for a little "foreplay" and sweet-talk. But he hurried things along by compelling Barbara, so that in no time she wanted him to do the deed. Which, of course, he did with pleasure and relief.

Elijah was aware that his brother compelled the girl, but he didn't interrupt. If it helped Barbara, that was good. At one point, Kol did bite her on the shoulder. She winced and gasped, but did not cry out. He reached that point of ecstasy and then began to relax, although he did take the time to lick the wounds he had made, so they would heal. He then settled beside the young woman.

"Thank you, darlin'. That was great. I really needed it."

"You're welcome," she murmured. She looked over at Elijah, who gave a subtle signal that she get out of bed and leave the room. Making sure her gown was properly pulled down, she wiggled out of bed.

"Where you goin'?" Kol asked. He didn't really care, because he wanted to just lie there and enjoy the feeling he had. He had not felt this stress-free in some time.

"I'm going to get dressed in Freya's room," she said. Her regular clothes were on a chair in the other room. In a moment she was walking out the door held open by Elijah. The older brother walked her to the door of Freya's bedroom, but he didn't enter.

"You did well," he said. "Hopefully, he will be satisfied for a while."

"He actually did make me feel good. Like you did. I can see why people like to do that, which surprises me."

"Why?"

"I've been told a woman has to lie there and take it. That it's the husband's right."

"That does not mean he should ignore what she feels. Unfortunately, many men do not care what the woman feels."

"I've lain with two men in two days. Neither of them my husband. I enjoyed how it made me feel. Does that make me a fallen woman?"

"No, Barbara, is does not. You are not a harlot. You are a victim of your situation, under the control of the rest of us. I worried about Kol. He likes to be very dominating and overpowering. He prefers to frighten and hurt his victims. I am relieved that he did not feel the need to treat you that way."

"Me, too. He does seem satisfied now. And you?" She hesitated to remove the nightgown, even though he had already seen her undressed.

"Satisfied with how that went? Quite."

"That's not what I meant." A smile touched her lips and she canted her head to one side. Her hands were on the buttons of the nightgown, but she didn't undo any of them.

"I see. I am fine. I shall let you know if and when I feel a certain desire. We can discuss it then." He said it in an even tone so that she did not think he was likely to feel it soon. He was surprised by her suggestion. Perhaps Kol's compelling her had something to do with it. As he headed for the stairs, he considered that it would be nice to have the house calm for a while instead of sexually charged.

He passed Freya on the stairs and she raised an eyebrow questioningly. "It went well," he told her.

"That's a relief."

Kol continued to rest, his eyes closed. He was at ease, but he wished Davina was with him. That would make the situation perfect. He paid little attention to voices in the house, not caring what they were saying. Far off gun shots barely caught his attention, since he assumed it was hunters from town going after deer. Fresh meat in the winter was nice. He wished he had some.

His bedroom door opened suddenly without a knock. Elijah strode in.

"Get up, Kol."

"Why? I'm enjoying some languid, post-coital relaxation. How about you leave me alone?"

"How about you get your languid body up and dressed. Didn't you hear the gun shots?"

"So? Deer hunters."

"I don't think so. The shots were farther to the west. It's unlikely the deer are out there. So get up in case there's some trouble." He knew the deer tended to stay closer to the wooded areas.

Even as Kol sighed and kicked the sheet from his body, the two men heard a low rumble, a slight trembling in the earth.

"Damn! That sounds like an earthquake or a stampede coming this way!"

"Stampede of what?" Elijah snapped and he hurried out of the room.

Kol dressed in a flash and hurried down the stairs as the house trembled. Then there was a tremendous bang and crackling sound. He also heard the bawling and grunting of animals. He knew that sound, but hadn't known such animals were in the area. Bolting out the back door and off the porch, he joined the other four people.

Big, dark animals were running south just beyond the barrier on the western side, but inside, lying on the lane that led to the barn, lay a large, smoldering member of the herd that was passing by. A bison. An American "buffalo." A dead one.

Along with the others, Barbara looked at the large glowing hole in the barrier. It sparked, and electricity arced back and forth as the magic wall repaired itself. Barbara thought herself lucky to have survived coming through the hole in the wall Mikael had forced her to make.

"Meat! We have meat, guys!" Kol yelled, happy to see it.

"Too much meat," Rebekah said. "How are we ever going to preserve it? We don't want it to spoil."

"Aside from feasting on fresh meat, our other choices are smoking it, drying it or salting it," Elijah said.

"We don't have that much salt," Freya observed. "I guess Barbara and I can do several duplications of our existing salt."

"We have no smoke house, but the Indians used to dry strips of meat in the sun and also smoke it over a smoky fire, especially if the meat is hung higher up in a tepee," Kol recalled. "I remember Mother and the other women hanging strips of meat in a smoke house."

In fact, all four of the Mikaelsons recalled the various ways meat was preserved.

"Alright," Elijah said. "Everyone get the sharpest knives you can find and lets start the butchering process. We'll save the hide, even though it's singed."

"We need to dig that ice house we talked about," Kol said. "I like fresh meat. If we can keep some cold, we'll have some longer." In a moment he added, "You know, we should string this beast up and drain the blood. There must be a couple of gallons in there."

"If you feel strong enough to hold him…her up by the heels, be my guest," Elijah said evenly, although he was joking. His humor tended to be rather subtle.

Kol knew he could not do it. "Okay, I can't. But let's get some bowls and pans to put the meat in and get some of that blood." He was practically drooling.

And so the butchering process began. It would be time-consuming and none of them were experts at doing it. It had been a good many years since Elijah had killed and "field-dressed" a deer. The group was careful not to contaminate the meat from the intestines. None of the vampires worried about bacteria, but Freya and Barbara were regular humans and did not want to become ill.

With the innards quickly out of the way, the vampires opened the two large blood vessels and drained blood into three bowls. Barbara knew they took blood from the horse and the cow, but watching them gulp down this blood almost made her gag. She thought it was disgusting, and she had to remind herself that blood was a vampire's main nutrition. And they obviously relished consuming it.

Darkness came and they quit what they were doing. They would do more in the morning. Even now, the group had a lot of edible parts. Unlike the Native Americans of the time, they did not plan to use almost every part of the animal; therefore, they had a mound of leftovers that needed to be buried. There were no animals inside the barrier that could devour it.

Throughout the process, Barbara was quite aware of the closeness of the two men. They were clothed, but she easily remembered what each looked like naked. She could still feel a small soreness from the joining with Kol, so she had a constant reminder. But neither man seemed to have that on his mind as he worked. Her appeal to them seemed to come and go rather quickly, especially once they got what they wanted. Someone had once told her that that was the way of things. Apparently, it was true.

 _A/N So, the get-together with Kol is done. Will it happen again? Probably, since the group was there for five years. Besides having a bison crash through the barrier, will anyone or anything else enter? We'll see. Thanks for reading, guys!_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Inside the house, a nice meal was prepared, this one included ample fresh meat. Because there was no way of knowing if the animal was infected with any diseases, the meat the two humans ate was well-cooked. The three vampires didn't worry about themselves.

They had forgotten to feed the livestock, but the frustrated cow sent forth a loud call.

"She needs to be milked," Freya said, using a napkin to wipe her lips. "I better get to her." She stood up and walked to where she kept the milk pail.

"I'll feed the guys in the pasture," Kol said, also standing up. "And the chickens, if you aren't going to do it." He was looking at Barbara.

Rebekah spoke up then. "She can help me here. Throw them some feed and we can pick up eggs in the morning."

Freya took a lit candle in a metal lantern, but Kol needed nothing to see by.

It was the middle of the night when Barbara woke with a stomach ache. She suspected it was because of the big meal she had eaten and the bison meat she was not used to consuming. Rather that wake Freya by trying to use the chamber pot that was in the room, she padded barefoot from the room and down the stairs. The night candle by the stairs was burning low; it never lasted until dawn. In the kitchen she lit one candle from the embers on the hearth and took the candle with her. Although the night air outside was a bit chilly, Barbara walked barefoot and in her nightgown to the privy.

It was some time before she felt that her cramping intestines had settled down and it was safe to go back into the house. As she left the small wooden structure with her candle, she thought she saw something over by the dark bulk of the remains of the bison. Whatever it was, it was ghostly white in the darkness. It seemed to have the shape of a person.

Her heart skipped a beat in alarm. Was it the ghost of Durwin, who was supposedly buried under the wood shed? Did he come out of the shed at this time of night? In a panic, she ran for the back porch and the door to the kitchen. The ghost didn't move, didn't look her way. She closed the door with a bang, not caring if that sound woke everyone. Up the stairs she ran, her bare feet making thudding noises. The candle she was holding flared and almost went out.

"Freya, there's a ghost out by the buffalo!" she gasped as she charged into the bedroom. Needless to say, the older woman was awake by then and she sitting straight up in bed.

"Where?" Freya asked as she got out of bed.

"By the buffalo!" Barbara repeated and she went to the western window, raising the lower half. From there she could see the lane leading to the barn and she could see the dark carcass. A sliver of moon had come out from behind a cloud and added to her ability to see.

Freya joined her and looked. She could barely make out what looked like a man-shaped white ghost. It seemed to be without ghostly clothes.

"What should we do?" the younger woman asked. "Do you think it's that Durwin from the woodshed?"

"I have no idea. We have to go see." Freya took the time to put on her shoes and one of Mrs. Anderson's cloth robes.

By that time, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol, somewhat dressed, had come to the open door. Barbara quickly told them what was going on. Kol leaned out the window to see.

"Something is there. Someone." He had better night vision than the non-vampire women, even if the sliver of moon had not cast slight light. He, Elijah and Rebekah disappeared from the room in a blur and soon were out on the back porch. The human women followed quickly.

"Is it Durwin?" Barbara asked again, standing close to Freya.

The three vampires did not answer, but left the porch and moved slowly toward the ghostly figure. None of them could say it was Durwin because they had never met him. As they got closer, they knew it was not him.

The figure was a man and he was unclothed. He was staring at the carcass. Despite the fact that he was indistinct in a ghostly way, he was recognizable to the three Mikaelsons. Rebekah gasped and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Nik! Oh my God. Nik's dead!"

"We do not know that!" Elijah snapped. He did not want this middle brother to be dead. Surely he was not! He felt the brother needed to be alive. Like Rebekah and Kol, he could just make out the tattoos Niklaus had.

"Niklaus! Can you hear me?"

The ghost did not move, but continued to stare at the dead bison. He licked his lips as if he were hungry.

Both Freya and Barbara had joined the group. The younger woman had no idea who this was, but could tell the family did not want the person to be dead and a true ghost.

"Nik, are you hungry?" Kol asked, feeling a bit foolish for asking the flimsy figure such a question.

"He's not hungry!" Rebekah yelled at her brother. "He's dead!"

"He is NOT dead!" Elijah almost yelled. He was too upset to be calm. "He's no more dead than we are."

"Like we are _not_ dead? We're in coffins! We're are ghosts here, but he's not like us. Look at him!"

"I just know he's **not** dead," Elijah snarled stubbornly, adrenaline now pumping through his body.

Rebekah was angry at his attitude and devastated that Nik was likely dead. She punched Elijah on the side of his jaw. Rocked to the side momentarily, he quickly grabbed her arm so tightly that everyone heard a bone crack. The sister yelled and threw another punch with her other arm. She swore at him and he swore back. He resisted hitting her or throwing her some distance away. It was a good thing she was his sister.

Barbara was shocked. She noted that Kol looked ready to jump into the fray, and she was not sure which side he would be on. Despite the dim light, she saw all three of them produce fangs, and she drew back in fear. In fact, Freya moved back with her. The development was dangerous.

Before the situation got completely out of hand, the ghost of Klaus turned toward them, uttered some sort of sound and grinned, obviously amused.

The angered siblings froze and stared at him, their faces turning back to normal.

"You think this is funny, Nik?" Rebekah shouted at the weird figure.

And then Niklaus was gone. Complete silence followed as the five people stood and stared at the place where the ghostly figure had been.

Elijah backed away from his sister. "I apologize for losing my temper, Rebekah," he said.

"Me, too. Sorry. Damn it, he was laughing at us!"

"He sure as hell was," Kol put in. "We still don't know if he's dead or not. Marcel was supposed to keep him locked up and suffering from that knife. It wouldn't let him die."

"That does not mean that his spirit might not come here as a ghost," Elijah reasoned.

"Maybe he was just checking up on us," Freya offered. "I too didn't feel that he was truly dead." In this case, her opinion meant more to the others than Elijah's.

Rebekah wiped her wet face with her good arm. The other one was healing and was very sore. "I hope you're right. Damn him for scaring me like that!"

There was a long silence during which no one moved, for each was deep in thought. Finally Barbara said, "Could I ask who he was?" She had heard conversation that she neither liked nor understood, and the flair of anger had been frightening.

"He's another of our brothers," Freya said. "His name is Niklaus or Nik or Klaus. He's being held prisoner."

"If he was checking up on us, no wonder he laughed," Kol said. "He must have seen that we were our usual contentious selves."

"Then I hope he comes back now and then," Rebekah sighed, emotionally let down, and she turned toward the house. Like the others, she was now feeling the chill in the air. She noted that Barbara was shivering. Was it from the cold or fear? Or both?

To Barbara, Elijah said, "I apologize for our distressed display of anger. We occasionally disagree rather forcefully."

"Yes, I saw that. You know, I don't understand what's going on with your family."

"Don't worry about it, darlin'," Kol said. "It wouldn't make sense even if we tried to explain it to you."

"You mean there's more to it than being vampires and prisoners in this strange place and the magic power that holds you here?"

"Oh, yeah. A hell of a lot more." He stood back and let the ladies enter the house before him. He glanced at Elijah who nodded, indicating he go next. The five people went to the lighted stairway and stopped there.

"Should we discuss what happened or let it go?" Freya asked.

"I say we get more of our beauty sleep," Kol decided. "We can discuss it over breakfast."

No one suggested otherwise, so they went on up to their beds.

 _A/N I don't know if I want to continue this story. The group is not going to go anywhere in a long time. Any suggestions? Thanks for reading, which inspires me to write._


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The three vampires made themselves go to sleep, but Freya and Barbara each lay awake for a while thinking.

"Freya?"

"Yes?"

"How many brothers do you have?"

"First, I think I told you I was not raised with any of my siblings past the age of four or five. My aunt raised me. The only brother I ever knew until somewhat recently was Finn, who was younger than me. Just a little guy. After I left, my parents had Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. I've been told Henrik died as a young boy. Finn died just a few years ago. Some people were going to kill Klaus, but elected to imprison and torture him for the evil he had done to them. When his ghostly form appeared out in the yard, Rebekah thought he was really dead. I'm sure he is not."

"And your parents?"

"Dead."

"When you all were arguing, one of you mentioned you were ghosts."

"We are more like spirits of our real selves which are in suspended animation."

"What is that?"

"I guess it's like being frozen, but not dead. Like you come alive again when someone thaws you out."

"That is weird. Where are your real bodies? The frozen ones?"

"New Orleans. Or somewhere else. Someone there is taking care of them. Klaus is imprisoned in New Orleans also, but not frozen."

"That's a long ways from here. A long way for a spirit to travel. For all of you to travel."

"It is."

"Is Kol married?"

"No. Why?"

"I just wondered. He frightens me, but I also fancy him."

"You do?"

"I know that sounds strange."

Freya wondered if Kol had put that idea in her mind. Elijah had told her that Kol had compelled Barbara to a certain degree while they were together in bed.

"Well, he does have a good side," she conceded. "He did have someone he loved. Davina. But she died."

"That's sad. I really cared for the fellow who was going to marry me. My betrothed. I wouldn't be here if we had married. But you know what? Being here with you and your vampire family is the most amazing thing! It really is!"

"Unnatural as it is?"

"This is the first time I feel really comfortable with being a witch. I am not stared at with fear or disgust. I fit in with your family."

"I'm glad you feel that way. But don't fall seriously in love with Kol, Barbara. We have no idea how long we will be here. We could disappear as quickly as Niklaus just did."

"And I would be left alone. You think Kol would not take me with him."

"I really don't think he would. He's something of a free spirit. A wanderer. In fact, we all are. There are many years when the ones who are vampires don't see each other. I spent years with my aunt, but now she has died. I don't know what will happen when we leave this place."

Freya was reminded that at the present time period, in the 1830s, Dahlia was alive. Was this a period when she and Freya had been "asleep" somewhere? It made Freya consider that she was in two places at one time in this time period, even though she had tried to make it a time of "sleep." She did not want to run into herself or her aunt. Could they show up outside the barrier as Mikael had? This worry was something that returned to her mind now and then, and she didn't like it.

"You all talk about the past. None of you has told me how old you really are," Barbara mentioned, hoping Freya would explain.

"We were all born a long time ago. Before Columbus 'discovered' America. The vampires stopped aging when they were turned. I have aged, but extremely slowly due to long sleep periods. I think that is all you need to know."

"Before Columbus! That's a really long time. They say one of the early Spanish explorers of this country was trying to find the 'fountain of youth.' I guess, in your own way, your family found it."

"I guess we did, although we were not looking for it. Let's try to get some sleep now."

"Alright. Thank you for telling me." Filled with thoughts, Barbara still stayed awake and barely got to sleep before she was woken by the others getting up in the dim light of approaching dawn.

The group followed their morning routine of caring for the animals, washing their hands and faces, making breakfast and sitting to eat it. They did discuss the ghostly appearance of Klaus and agreed that their brother was still alive and still a prisoner of Marcel in New Orleans.

"I dreamed last night that Hayley could not find the cure and she abandoned our coffins," Rebekah said. "She and Hope ran off to live a life of their own."

"Well, it's a damned good thing it was just a dream," Kol said with a snort.

"Hayley would not abandon us," Elijah said firmly. He wished this whole episode in their lives were over so he could be with the woman he loved again. He thought of her often.

"You and your dreams, Beks-bunny," Kol teased. He had sometimes called her that when they were children.

"Don't call me that! You know I hate that." She glared at him.

"Bekka-boo," he said, jumping up from this chair at the table. He knew she would come after him as he bolted out the door. And she did, but she detoured to the privy to take care of more important business. By the time she was finished, her annoyance was gone. As before, she would find a way to get back at him. Sometime.

To Freya and Elijah, Barbara said, "I wish I had had family fun like that."

"Didn't you say you had a brother?" the older woman asked as she began to clear the table of breakfast things.

"He's four years younger. Our father was very strict and religious. We weren't allowed to play and laugh and tease. I couldn't go to dances in our town. Our mother was the silent type. She just went along with whatever our father wanted. I never felt like they loved us."

"How did your parents die?" Elijah asked.

"They drowned crossing a creek. They went to town without us in a rain storm and they never made it back. I don't know why they went instead of waiting for another day. Anyway, my brother went to live with my aunt, but she didn't want me. She knew I had some strange ability and, like my father, thought it was the devil's work. At least _my_ father didn't try to kill me." She looked at Elijah.

"When we were normal humans, our father did not hate us," the older man said. "Except for our brother Niklaus. He is really our half-brother, his father being a man other than Mikael. Our father was cruel to Niklaus, even before the truth came out. The boy just could not live up to Father's standards."

"I understand how that feels," Barbara said, nodding.

"It is a strange world," he said philosophically.

"It certainly is. I've been thinking about the food that's growing in the garden," she said, suddenly changing the subject. "We should be saving some of the peas and corn cornels and such for seeds for spring time. I know Freya has been keeping the vegetable growing, but they might be better plants if they were growing from proper seeds."

This statement led to a discussion of the garden and it was decided that Barbara was right. Some seeds would have to be saved instead of eaten.

It was a little later in the morning, which turned out to be nice and sunny, that Barbara stood by the pasture fence, scratching the horse behind an ear. She was somehow aware that Kol was walking up behind her and she became alert, not knowing what he might do. But all he did was gently lay his hands on her shoulders and lightly massage them with his thumbs.

"I wish I knew how to ride," she said without turning to look at him, nor did she pull away.

"You didn't ride here with Mikael?" His voice came from above her head because he was so much taller than she was.

"I did, but I was on the same horse as Megan. I just held onto her. It was scary."

"I thought you were raised on a farm."

"I was, but all we had was a mule. It was used to pull the wagon or the plow. No one rode him."

"I can teach you to ride. Harry here is old and gentle." The horse was actually in better condition than when the Mikaelsons had arrived, because Kol exercised him so often within the limited space they had. In addition, Harry was in good health for his age. Even his hooves had been trimmed not long before the siblings had come.

Kol moved to stand beside Barbara and he reached out to rub the horse's nose. "Do you want to learn to ride, Barb? It's fun once you get your sense of balance."

"I don't have a proper riding skirt." She had only seen one once. The few farm girls she had seen on horseback had hiked up their skirts and rode astride, which was considered most indecent.

"That's okay. There's a lady's sidesaddle in the barn. Come on. Let's look at it."

Before too long, the sidesaddle was on the horse and Kol lifted Barbara to sit on it. Although her left foot was in a stirrup, she was sitting partly turned to the left, her right leg positioned in the odd attachment to the left side of the saddle.

"There. See, with your leg snugged into that thing, you have control of your balance," Kol pointed out.

"I don't feel in control at all," Barbara said, for once taller than Kol.

He had her lean right and left until she realized that she did have some control and that she was not about to topple to the ground. Or at least she was not going to easily fall off. Under her, the horse stood patiently and then moved forward when Kol led him around. Then the young man easily swung up on the horse behind Barbara. He took the reins and guided the horse around the yard. She was very aware of his closeness and his arms sort of around her. It thrilled her. Yes, she was definitely drawn to this handsome young man with his ready grin and sense of humor.

 _A/N Looks like Kol has won the young lady's heart. Will this be a problem for Elijah? Maybe. Thanks for reading, guys._


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Needless to say, quite a bit of time was spent that day dealing with the carcass of the bison. In the relative warmth of the air under the domed barrier, the thing would spoil and smell quickly. The group set to work digging holes to bury the parts, rather than one big hole. The vampires were fast diggers.

They still needed to have some way to keep some of the fresh meat cool. They accidentally found the old ice pit, which had been covered over with some of the wood pile outside the shed. The pit was full of dirt and rotting straw producing a moldy smell. The people discussed cleaning out the pit or digging a new one.

"I'm tired of all this digging," Kol muttered. "Let's leave it 'til tomorrow and clean it out. We'll let it air out and dry. Fresh straw is all it needs. Anyway, we don't have ice or snow to put in it."

"Alright," Elijah agreed. He too was tired of digging and burying the bison left-overs. It was a shame that they could not put the remains outside for animals to eat.

"I can go back outside and pass snow back inside," Barbara volunteered. When they all looked at her, she added, "I think I can do that. I made it through the hole before. And I won't run away. I like it here with you."

"It's a good possibility," Freya said, "but we don't want you to get hurt."

"I agree with Kol," Rebekah added. "Let's do it tomorrow. I'm going to wash up. I wish we had nice hot water for a good shower."

"There's that metal tub," Freya suggested. "We could heat enough water to make the bath water warm. I'd like a nice soak myself."

"Much as I would like a hot shower, I believe I will take a cold one," Elijah said. He never liked to be dirty if he could help it. Of course, there had been times in the past when he had been dirty and bloody and had had to stay that way for quite a while. He had hated it.

"Alright, you men stay outside and we women will get a warm bath," Rebekah decided.

"After I get some clean clothes to put on," Elijah insisted.

"Me, too," Kol agreed. He didn't mind being dirty, but he suspected Barbara might mind and not want to get close to him.

Elijah had only one other pair of pants, a pair Freya had made for him by duplicating his main pair. The same was true of his shirt, although the sister had sewed another one for him. And although Kol had a few things to put on, he also had found that he liked to wear a wrap, like a skirt, around his hips and legs. He called it a kilt, not a skirt. . Everyone knew he had no underwear to put on under it.

By the time evening was gathering, everyone was clean. The cow was milked, the animals fed and the eggs collected. The evening meal included more fresh meat. This time Barbara was careful not to eat too much.

"We should try glass," Elijah mused, thinking out loud at the table.

"We should? For what?" Rebekah asked, staring at him. She never knew what idea her oldest brother might come up with. The others at the table stared at him, too.

"Insulation. Around Barbara's hole. Wait. That did not come out right. I mean the hole in the barrier that Barbara came through."

"Glass might work, but how could we use it?" Freya asked. "It breaks so easily."

"If we melted window glass just to soften it, we could fold it part way and use it to line the hole."

"Isn't it around a thousand degrees that glass melts?" Kol asked. "How do you suggest we get that? I can't see the regular fireplace taking that, and we don't have a bellows like at a blacksmith's forge."

"Magic. First our witches make the glass and then they bend it," Elijah explained.

"We aren't _your_ witches," Freya insisted, frowning at him.

"You are right. I apologize. You and Barbara can likely do this, can't you?"

"I think it would break," Rebekah insisted.

"And Barb could get cooked," Kol put in, worried. "Besides, doesn't it take days for glass to slowly cool or it will crack?"

The discussion went on for a while, but in the end, it was decided that glass might work and allow Barbara to go outside for snow. As far as they knew, they had plenty of time to experiment.

When bedtime came, Kol wondered if Barbara would come to his bed again. although he was not nearly as desperate as he had been before. However, at one point she gave him a kiss on the cheek, said good night, and went to Freya's room and her own bed on the floor. He was disappointed, but the kiss gave him hope.

The next morning, after regular chores and breakfast, considerable time was spent cleaning out the old ice pit and working on a solution to using the hole in the barrier. It turned out that a piece of lumber, a board, could be slid through the hole and placed flat without it catching fire. It did singe and smoke a bit, but Barbara volunteered to go through with the wood under her.

She did so without heavy clothing, so that her small, slender form easily passed through without touching the charged barrier material surrounding her. Her coat and scarf were passed through, because it was cold outside. Next came a shovel and a bucket. In fact, there were two buckets, so that she could be filling one with snow while the other was being dumped into a larger tub. The snow was then dumped from the tub into the ice pit, half-filled with fresh straw. Freya packed it down by stomping on it. The group worked at this until Barbara was exhausted.

Kol wanted to go outside and help her, but he was too big; his shoulders would not fit through the hole. In fact, neither of his sister could fit through without getting burned. When the girl, who was now sitting on the cold ground, had caught her breath, she prepared to slide back inside. She handed through the shovel, the bucket, and her bulky coat. Kol then helped ease her through as she extended her arms beyond her head.

"You did a marvelous job, sweetheart," he told her as he helped her to her feet and held her steady with an arm around her shoulders. He could feel her muscles trembling and knew it was from exertion. When her knees began to buckle, he lifted her into his arms.

"Kol is right," Elijah agreed. "Well done."

All this praise did wonders for Barbara's self-esteem and she felt pleased. It was worth the danger she had faced and the frigid temperature outside, not to mention the hard work of shoveling snow. She relaxed in Kol's strong arms.

Elijah carefully pulled the board from the hole. He didn't want anyone to spot it and he didn't want any animals using it to get inside. The underside of the wood was charred where it had been in contact with the barrier, but it had not burst into flame.

While the others took care of the business of getting the meat onto the cold ice, Kol took Barbara into the house and set her down on the sofa in the parlor.

"Relax here, darlin'. What can I get you? Water? Something stronger?"

"I'm really thirsty. It better be water," she said, giving him a smile of gratitude for his concern.

Kol brought her a big glass of water from the clean-water bucket in the kitchen, and he sat beside her as she drank it.

"I'm so proud of you. You worked so hard. I wanted to go out there and help you, but I couldn't."

"I know. I'm just happy I could do something for the family. Everyone has been so kind to me. Things could have ended so differently when I first came through that hole."

"I'm sorry I was so rough with you then. I would never treat you like that again, Barb. You mean too much to me." He reached out and brushed a lock of her damp hair from her forehead.

"I find I'm getting really fond of you, Kol."

"So, maybe you'll stick around here with us for a while?" After the morning's work, she now knew she could escape he realized.

"For as long as you want me," she said with a shy smile, and she reached out and squeezed his hand.

 _A/N I think this is all I am going to write on this story for now. I may continue it some day. I also might think of a different story to write. A big "Thank you" to all of you who have been reading this "farm under the dome" story. And my other stories. I am presently working to get a historical novel published. Wish me luck on that!_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

 _A/N I decided to write a continuation of the story, so here's a new chapter._

As Freya helped her siblings cover the last of the meat to be stored, she said, "Is it my imagination or is Barbara warming to Kol?"

"I believe you are right," Elijah said, nodding. "It seems rather soon for her to find him trustworthy, but I know he has compelled her."

"When did he do that?" Rebekah asked, a frown on her face.

"When they were in bed together. You know how impatient he can be. He did take his time with her, but he hurried things along in a way she did not notice. That could easily account for her new feelings for him."

"Leave it to him to cheat," Rebekah muttered. She scratched an itch on the arm Elijah had injured.

"At least she is not feeling dread that he will attack her," Freya pointed out. "Why are you scratching? I didn't know you vampires had itching."

"I think it's just a nerve. It must have been injured when someone broke my arm." She threw her brother a cold stare.

"You should not have hit me," Elijah said. "Your arm healed right away. You must be right about the nerve. Occasionally they do no heal entirely immediately." In fact, they all knew soreness often lasted past the major healing.

"It will be alright, I'm sure," the sister said. She, like her brothers, was physically strong, but she knew better than to attack Elijah. If he really became angry, he was very dangerous. As for herself, she had quite a temper and occasionally it got the best of her. There had been a few times when she had killed and then regretted it.

The three washed up at the basin on the porch. As Rebekah dried her hands on the dirty towel, she sighed loudly.

"What?" Elijah looked at the disgusted expression on his younger sister's face.

"I'm tired of this place. I feel like my life is on hold."

"You life _is_ on hold, Rebekah. We are lying in coffins in Hayley's care. Here, we are just marking time."

"Maybe just being in a coffin would be better," Rebekah argued, pouting. "Time would pass and I wouldn't know it. I wouldn't have to be working my fingers to the bone trying to be a farmer."

"Oh. Poor baby," Elijah said in a mocking tone. He knew he and his siblings had occasionally lived in very poor conditions in the past. "Here we are, huddled around a stick fire, trying to keep warm while the wolves howl in the nearby forest."

"Oh shut up!" Rebekah snapped and she headed into the warm kitchen of the nice house.

"Sometimes I forget she is still something of a teenager," Freya sighed, wiping her own hands on the dirty, damp cloth. She handed it to her brother.

He dried his hands and then dumped the water off the side of the porch. Dutifully he took the basin to the well, refilled it, and brought it back to the porch shelf. Turning to the door, he asked, "What's for lunch?"

That night Kol hoped again that the girl would come to his bed, but she didn't. He decided that he would compel her again sometime during the next day. He not only wanted her, but he also wanted to prevent her from seeking Elijah's bed. It would be just like the older brother to make a game of luring Barbara. Would the girl even realize that she was prize? Probably not if the compelling was done carefully.

During the night, Elijah was awakened. He lay quietly, wondering what had roused him. He heard nothing, but he knew something or someone was inside the barrier besides those who belonged. Curious and concerned, he got up from bed and drew on his trousers. Barefoot, he went out into the hallway, which was partly lit by the stairway candle. He stood still, listening. Nothing. No human breathing or heartbeat, except for the two he knew were coming from Barb and Freya. As quietly at he could he went down the wooden steps that creaked a bit. He could have zipped down the stairs almost silently, but he didn't really think an intruder was in the house.

He went to the kitchen's back door and looked out through its window. There was movement over by the woodshed and he immediately thought of the ghost that was supposed to be there. Durwin? Curious, Elijah stepped out onto the dark porch. A vague glow came from the being near the woodshed, a ghostly aura. Then a second one appeared! Shocked, Elijah stared as the two seemed to interact in a not-friendly way, circling each other. As far as he could tell, they were both males. In fact, he suddenly suspected that one of them was Niklaus.

The style of clothing would have helped to identify the "shades," but both appeared naked. Despite a sudden fear that the middle brother really was dead, Elijah still thought that he was not. Stepping off the porch, he slowly made his way toward the woodshed. When he was close enough to see their facial features, he recognized his brother. The other wraith was very thin and bearded.

They seemed to be talking, but Elijah heard no voices, just a couple of high humming sounds that were not of the same pitch. Then a piece of wood fell off the nearby woodpile. It thumped on the ground beside another piece. It was the sound of the first one falling that had awakened the older brother.

The Durwin ghost suddenly moved quickly toward Klaus and they clashed, their "bodies" seeming to mix, like two galaxies coming together. Sparks actually twinkled in the dark. Elijah had seen that before in his long life, but it still startled him. There was some weak energy in ghosts, he knew, otherwise they would not be visible or able to move things. Did this mean Niklaus really was dead? If so, what was to happen to the siblings who were divided in time and place? Maybe it didn't matter. What was important was that Hayley was guarding the coffins and looking for the cure to the problem. He hoped that she was doing so.

The mixed figures separated, again forming two who moved about six feet apart.

"Niklaus. Come over here," Elijah ordered, having no idea if the spirit could even hear him. The figure that was Klaus paid no attention to him and again clashed with the Durwin ghost. Sparks flew and the two separated. They had passed right through each other, and the one who inhabited the woodshed sped right at Elijah. The ghostly cold enveloped the startled vampire faster than he could move away. There was a nauseating feeling and Elijah lost consciousness.

All the other inhabitants of the house were now on the porch and saw the man fall. Since the Durwin ghost had disappeared, they quickly assumed that Durwin now inhabited Elijah's body just as the ghost Robert had done. This was not good news.

Klaus' naked figure looked from Elijah on the ground to the group on the porch, and he disappeared before any of them could move.

Calling out in alarm, the group, with Kol wrapped in his sheet, ran to the older brother and knelt beside him. Freya had a lit candle and they could see that Elijah was breathing rapidly. He opened his eyes and looked around wide-eyed.

"I did it! By damn, I did it!" This was not Elijah's tone of voice or accent.

"Durwin?" Kol asked with some anger. He still felt partly responsible about what Robert had done to Elijah.

"Who else were you expecting?" Durwin got Elijah's body to sit up and then try to stand. He held out a shaking hand. "Ain't none of you gonna help me up?"

Because he was the strongest, Kol reluctantly reached out, took the hand and help the person stand up. He had to keep hold lest Durwin fall over.

"Do you know how many years it's been since I had a live body? Years! That crazy women, she did me in! Buried me there! Under the damned woodshed! Can you believe it? If she wasn't dead already, I swear I'd kill her myself!"

Kol let go of him and the "new" man started to fall over. Durwin grabbed his arm. "Why'd you let go of me? You ain't got no sense, boy. I've watched you these months. If you was my son, I'da taken a switch to your backside many a time."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not your son and if you try to whip me, you'll be dead again," Kol snapped and he pushed away from Durwin, who swayed, but didn't quite fall over.

"Why have you waited all this time to take over a body?" Freya asked, being more practical than the others at the moment.

"I didn't know how. Didn't know how that damned Robert did it, but I finally figured it out. I got the strength to do it when that other fella came here. He ain't a real ghost, you know. He ain't really dead. I see he's skedaddled."

The siblings were relieved to hear that Klaus was not really dead. But now they were stuck with a being who looked like Elijah, but was really Durwin. The latter, dressed in Elijah's trousers, but otherwise not clothed, took a few steps one way and then another.

"I reckon I can get around now. Feels strange. How about one of you ladies rustle me up some real grub. Haven't had any of that in ages. Damn, I'm hungry!" He started walking toward the back porch.

"Here we go again," Rebekah muttered, shaking her head as she followed the others.

 _A/N Elijah's been victimized again. Let's see what happens this time. I hope you all are still with me on this._


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The tall clock in the front hall told the group it was now two o'clock in the morning. Neither Freya nor Rebekah was interested in cooking food for the new man. Without stirring the hearth fire to life, they women put together a meal of bread, butter and cooked and sliced bison meat. A glass of milk was offered, but Durwin asked for something with alcohol. Freya gave him the bottle of cooking wine. She didn't mention that there were two more bottles, nor did anyone say there were two bottles of whiskey in the parlor.

Hungry for real food, Durwin ate all he could get his hands on, although he did not polish off the rest of the roasted meat. Barbara wondered if he would get sick from gorging on all that food after his long fast. Finally, the man stretched his arms and belched loudly.

"Y'all can't imagine how good that tasted," he said, looking around with a pleased look on his face. In the dim light of the candle on the table, he studied the faces of Freya, Rebekah and Barbara.

"All righty now. Which one of you gals is going to warm a bed with me? I've been cold as death for way too long. And of course, I ain't had me a woman in ages."

"Why, I reckon that would be me," Rebekah said with a grin. She batted her eyelashes at him coquettishly.

The others looked at her with surprise on their faces, but then they realized that she intended to take blood from him. Even though his appearance was that of Elijah. Would she taste the blood as her brother or would it taste different because of Durwin?

"Ain't you the sweet one, buttercup. You lead the way." The man got to his feet, a lascivious leer on his face. When Rebekah turned toward the door to the hall, he followed, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Barbara stared after him and then looked from Freya to Kol. "That is so strange! To see Elijah speak and act like that. One moment I only see Elijah, and then he speaks and I see a stranger. How can Rebekah go with him when he is also her brother?"

"She can ignore what he looks like and do it," Kol said with a shrug. "She's after his blood, not his body."

"But won't it be Elijah's blood?"

"It should be," Freya said with a nod and a scowl of concern.

"It's not unusual for one vampire to feed off another," Kol said. "We've probably all done it for one reason or another."

"Do you think Durwin now has our brother's strength?" Freya asked.

"Probably, but he may not realize it," Kol muttered. "Let's not push him to the point that he gets ticked off and tests his strength."

Rebekah led the way up the stairs and Durwin happily followed. He grinned with delight as he watched the young woman's hips sway under the cover of the nightgown.

"I can see real well now," announced. "I mean better than I ever did, alive or not. And I feel so good. No aches or pains."

"As a ghost you felt pains?" Rebekah asked.

"Some, I guess. And I was always mad as hell for being killed. I got a right to feel mad, don't you think?" He looked at his shadow, made by the candlelight as he went past the flickering flame. "I ain't cast no shadow in a dog's age. And lookee there, even my shadow is ready to give you pleasure!"

Rebekah just grunted that she had heard him. She led the way to her open door and went inside. The room was dark, but she and her follower could see. Her mind raced as she tried to decide what her course of action was to be. She wanted both blood and sex, but the idea of sex with Elijah felt wrong if she didn't have his permission and cooperation. And it was likely that intimacy of that kind with Durwin was not going to be what she wanted.

"Nice room, buttercup. I get to use a real bed. You ain't got no idea what a cold grave is like. Take off that gown so I can see you."

"First let me give you a nice kiss, you handsome devil," the young woman said with a grin. She opened the neck of her nightgown right down between her breasts.

The man reached out to grab her and draw her close. He moved with the speed and strength of Elijah, but because he was staring at her breasts, he was not fast enough to also see her eyes glow and her sharp fangs glint in the candlelight from the stairway.

Rebekah had two thoughts about what she was doing. She felt that her brother would not begrudge her the taking of his blood under the circumstances, but she also wondered if he – as Durwin – would resist with more strength than she had. He was aroused and she could feel it against her body. Despite her mixed feelings and desires, she felt no guilt for attacking Durwin. She grabbed his hark hair, yanked his head back and to one side and sank in the fangs. His grip on her arms tightened painfully, but he didn't move or shove her away. He stood and let her drink. The taste was not just Elijah's, but apparently also Durwin's.

She, of course, had no intention of taking too much, but she took enough to weaken Durwin a little. Enough to send a thrill of a blood orgasm through her body. She felt his grip loosen and he swayed a bit. She withdrew the fangs and licked the wounds, not sure if they would heal quickly as those of a vampire should.

"Look into my eyes, Durwin. My pretty eyes. You will no longer feel the urge to take any of us to bed. No sex. Do you understand?"

"No sex. No f_ _ _ing." He said it seriously and nodded.

"That's right. You won't miss it anyway. Am I right?"

"Yup." He nodded again. "You're so right, buttercup. But a kiss before I go downstairs would be real nice."

Rebekah kissed the lips that belonged to her brother. That seemed more strange than taking his blood. She could tell he was a bit weaker because of the blood she had taken. "You tell the ones downstairs that you'll sleep on the couch in the parlor."

"Alright. Better than that damned grave."

"You go ahead downstairs now. Be careful going down those steps. I'm going to get my beauty sleep."

"You don't need no beauty sleep, buttercup. You're sweeter than honey and pertier than a sunflower." Durwin grinned with a leer and left the room.

With a sigh, Rebekah buttoned her nightgown and climbed into bed. She felt good. She had resisted sex, but she had had a good blood meal from someone other than the cow. She smiled to herself and relaxed, assuming that the others would soon come to their own beds.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Kol, Barb and Freya heard Durwin clomping down the stairs and go into the parlor.

"I bet Bekka just took blood and kicked him out of her room," Kol muttered with a chuckled. "I didn't hear any other sounds."

"I think you're right," the older sister agreed. "Let's get some more sleep before we have to get up again." She blew out the candle. In the suddenly-dark room, she and Barbara could not see, but they reached out to Kol and followed him into the hall where the dim stair candle cast a faint glow. Upstairs they went to their rooms, meaning Barbara went to Freya's. Kol said nothing about the young woman joining him in his bed. He was not in the mood anyway.

It seemed like a very short time before the lowing of the cow woke them and called them to their morning duties. Barbara groaned as she sat up in her bed.

"The trouble with farming is the animals demand attention," she muttered as she often did. She wondered what it would be like to run a general store.

"That's the truth. Did you sleep?" Freya said, removing the nightgown and reaching for the dress she usually wore.

Outside there was a hint of the coming dawn, giving enough light for Barbara to see by. She slowly changed into her own dress. "I suppose Durwin will be up and demanding some 'grub.' If he didn't look like Elijah, I would dislike him a lot."

"I know what you mean," the older woman agreed. "But until he turns back into Elijah, we'll have to humor him."

"Do you think that will happen soon?"

"I hope so. Robert hung around for a while."

"I figured this Robert was a ghost that took over Elijah's body?" Barbara said, having listened to what Kol had said about the previous ghostly takeover.

"That's right. The weird part was that Robert and Kol had known each other before and Robert was in love with Kol."

"But they're both men."

"That happens. Kol didn't feel the same way. He was relieved when Robert was gone."

"Durwin has his eye on us women," Barbara said. "We better watch out for him."

"If he gets too fresh with you, tell Kol. He's best suited to handle him."

"I will," the girl said, and she followed Freya out into the dark hall.

 _A/N Hope you liked this chapter. I have some ideas on where to take this._


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

 _A/N Sorry about posting this chapter later than I expected. I was sick with a cold for a while and then I went to TVD/TO convention in Nashville. It was fun seeing the various actors._

Kol dragged himself out of bed and stretched, reaching his arms upward toward the ceiling. He was nude, but there was no one there to admire his excellent body. It would have been nice if Barbara was with him. He pulled on his jeans and zipped up. It suddenly occurred to him that he had not had any conversation with Durwin about how to zip or unzip the pants he was wearing. Elijah would be quite annoyed if Durwin damaged the zipper.

He went downstairs where Rebekah was stirring up the fire and preparing to make breakfast. Freya and Barbara has already gone out to care for the animals which knew their feeding schedule and were waiting impatiently. Kol was reminded that people who kept animals became their servants - slaves almost.

"Is Durwin up?" he asked his sister.

"Yeah. He went out to the privy."

Kol headed for the back door, jumped down from the back porch and trotted toward the little structure. A hint of dawn was casting everything into silhouettes. As he approached, the door opened and Durwin stepped out hauling up the underwear and slacks and buckling the belt buckle.

"What the hell is this thing?" the older man asked, his hand touching the open zipper.

"Sorry. I meant to explain how to work that. It's a zipper. I see you forced it open."

"Well, I had no choice, did I? Didn't want to wet myself. Now I can't get it back together."

"Let me pee and then I'll show you. Wait for me by the porch." He didn't want the man to go into the kitchen and ask Rebekah to fix the zipper. She might punch him instead.

In a couple of minutes Kol was at the porch, sitting on the edge. Durwin stood in front of him while Kol got a good look at the metal zipper. It was obvious that the man had forcefully pulled it apart. Kol wasn't sure he could fix it.

"Look, Elijah has another pair of pants. Let's go up to his room and you can change. Then maybe one of us can fix this thing."

"Whyn't they just make 'em with buttons?" Durwin asked as they crossed the porch and entered the kitchen.

"It's one of those new ideas."

"Fool idea. Should stick with what works."

"Sometimes I think that's a good idea."

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

"Well, that zipper is broke…broken. I'll try to fix it before Elijah comes back."

"Maybe he ain't coming back."

"He will. Eventually."

The two men went up the stairs and to the room the older brother used.

"This here was _her_ room," Durwin growled as he looked around. The room was brighter now as the outdoor light increased.

"Freya says it was," Kol agreed as he opened the wardrobe. Elijah never let his

clothes just lie around, so the other pair of pants was hung up.

"How come I had to sleep down in the parlor? This bed must be better than that couch."

"I don't know why you slept down there. Did Rebekah tell you to?"

"I think she did. I'm a little fuzzy about that. Her kiss made me near pass out on the floor!" Durwin removed the damaged pants. He still had the underpants on.

Kol thought some of the ghost's odor clung to him and that he could use a bath, but he didn't mention it. He spent a few minutes showing the older man the secret of the zipper, and then Durwin put on the good pair. He also put on one of Elijah's shirts and haphazardly stuffed it into the pants waistband.

They went downstairs to the kitchen and Kol tossed the slacks in a corner. Rebekah noticed, but she said nothing. She had finished roasting and crushing coffee beans, and the room now smelled of brewing coffee. Soon, Freya and Barbara returned with fresh eggs and warm milk.

As the group ate breakfast, they asked Durwin some questions about the farm and his now-deceased wife. He seemed reluctant to say much about them, except he obviously did not like that woman.

"Y'all got any cigars or chawing tobaccy?" he asked after finishing a hearty meal.

"No," Rebekah said firmly.

"There's some old tobacco leaves hung up in the barn," Kol said. "Go see if you can use any of it. Where'd it come from anyway? Did you grow it here?"

"Got it in town," Durwin muttered and then he left the house.

The rest of the group sat in silence for a long moment, then Freya spoke up in a quiet voice. "This may sound odd, but I don't think he is Mr. Anderson. I knew her and I can't see her with this man as her husband."

"Then who is he?" Barbara asked, surprised.

"That's a good question," Kol muttered.

"He claims she killed him and buried him under the woodshed," Rebekah said.

"And maybe she did," Freya agreed. "But that doesn't make him her real husband."

"You know, we assumed he was," Kol nodded. "We called him Durwin and he never denied it."

"Mr. Anderson had money," Rebekah said. "He bought this land or got it from the government. He built this nice house. This farm. I don't see our guest fitting the bill, as they say."

"I agree," Freya said, nodding. "So who is this guy?"

"I wonder how many people Mrs. Anderson killed," Kol mused. "This place is full of dead guys."

"Too bad she didn't keep a diary," Barbara offered. She stood and started clearing the table. Rebekah and Freya helped and soon the kitchen was neat and clean.

Kol picked up the damaged pants and worked on zipper repair. He was pleased when he was able to get the teeth to mesh again. When time passed and Durwin did not come back, the young man went out looking for him. He found him standing in the barn under the old dried tobacco leaves that were hung from the barn rafters.

"How'm I supposed to get 'em down?"

"There's a ladder around here. I saw it before," Kol said. He looked around, but then he heard a thud. Looking back at Durwin, he found him lying face-down on the barn's dirt floor. Bending down, he turned him over. "Hey, mate, are you all right?"

The alarmed look in the dark eyes and the grim set of the jaw told him that this was not Durwin. "Elijah?"

"What…?" Elijah asked, his eyes roving around the barn's interior.

"It's alright, big brother."

"What are we doing in the barn?" Elijah asked, struggling to sit up. He brushed dirt from his face and one shirt sleeve.

"You're possessed by another ghost. Durwin. Or somebody."

Elijah muttered a curse and tried to stand up. Kol took his arm and lifted.

"I cannot remember," the older brother said, annoyed. "How long has it been?"

"Since last night. It's morning now. We just finished breakfast and you were looking to retrieve that tobacco up there."

Elijah looked up that the brown leaves hanging out of reach. Then he pressed a hand to his abdomen and grimaced with discomfort. "How much breakfast did he eat?"

"Too much?"

Elijah nodded and turned away from Kol. He then vomited up much of the breakfast.

"And you're always telling me not to waste food," Kol chided.

"I need a drink," Elijah muttered, ignoring his brother's comment. He started to trudge unsteadily toward the barn door. About the time he stepped outside into the rays of the morning sun, he collapsed again.

"What the hell! He came back and puked up my whole breakfast!" Durwin growled as he managed to stand up.

Kol sighed. "Yeah, he did. You eat like a starving dog. He doesn't like that."

"Well, ain't that a shame," the man said with cutting sarcasm. "I'll eat the way I want. To hell with him!" He made his way up the hill toward the house.

Kol, both disappointed and annoyed, followed.

 _A/N I finally finished this chapter. Is the man really Durwin? If not, who is he? Thanks for reading, guys._


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

 _A/N A reviewer suggested that I should put The Originals stories in the Crossover/Originals category. I've been putting several of them in TVD category. I would like to continue to do that, but I wonder if I really should put them only on TO pages or even on both. What is your opinion?_

Once in the kitchen again, Durwin picked up the wine bottle and took a couple of gulps.

"What were you doing out in the barn?" Rebekah asked. "Where's the tobacco?"

"Couldn't reach it," Durwin growled. He glared at the wine bottle. "Sure could use some whiskey."

No one told him about the bottles in the cabinet in the parlor.

"Elijah came back," Kol announced. "Only for a couple of minutes."

"Out in the barn?" Freya asked, surprised. Kol nodded.

"Did he say anything?" Rebekah asked.

"He was a little unsteady and confused. He didn't remember being taken over by Durwin."

"And he puked up my breakfast," the gruff man added. "I'm hungry now." He took another swig from the bottle.

The three women decided they would not use that particular wine to cook with.

"Did you ever seek help for your nose?" Freya asked innocently. She and the others remembered the identity conversation they had had a short while ago.

"My nose?"

"The sore you had on your nose."

Durwin frowned. After a pause, he snorted and said, "That went away." He touched his nose even though it was really Elijah's face with a normal nose.

"That's not what I heard," Rebekah muttered.

"What'd you say, buttercup?" Durwin demanded.

"One of your neighbors said you had a real nasty sore on you nose."

Durwin swore and shook his head. "They don't know nothing. I put some yarbs on it and it went away."

"What kind of herbs?" Freya asked, purposely looking surprised.

"What do you care?"

"I studied herbal medicines. I'd like to know."

"I don't know. My woman made a salve for me. She'd know. You could ask her if she was here, which she ain't."

"Is her ghost here?" Kol asked after a sudden thought.

"I ain't seen her. She had her a heart failure. Died natural."

"How do you know? Do you ever go out in the front rose garden?" Freya asked.

"I keep to the back. Got no interest in the front of the house. But I heard y'all talking about her dying out there. She shot that Chuck fella, didn't she?"

"It looks like it," Freya agreed.

"How many people do you reckon she killed?" Kol asked, really wondering.

"Not sure. She was some kind of 'black widow spider," Durwin said with a shrug.

"But you married her."

"Well, I didn't know her real good when I asked her to marry me. She was purty and she could cook. Not much in bed, though, but I got what I wanted."

"How'd you come by this nice house?" Rebekah asked.

"Won it. Poker." He grinned and took another swallow of wine.

"That was quite a win," Kol said. "The fellow you won it from must had been crazy to put up a house like this. Do you remember his name?"

"You're tryin' to trick me, ain't you?" Durwin chuckled.

"What do you mean? I'm just curious. This is a big house for this part of the country."

"His name was Anderson. Drank too much. Was drunk as a skunk when he added this house to the pot. I won it fair and square."

"He was Martha Anderson's husband?" Freya asked, thinking this questioning was not going as she had hoped.

"Yup. I up and married ole Anderson's wife. Widow she was by then."

"How'd he die?" Rebekah asked.

Durwin gave it some thought before he answered. Then he said, "He was the one with the big hole in his nose, not me. Some worried that it was the leprosy."

"But how did he die?" Kol asked.

"Poison, the woman said. I'd bet he got it from her. He either took it on purpose or she killed him to end his sufferin'."

"She didn't say?"

"Nope. Just told everyone his heart quit, but she told me he took poison."

"Okay, so what is your name if you aren't Durwin Anderson?" Kol demanded.

"I never said I was Durwin. Y'all just figured I was."

"Give us your name. I don't want to call you Durwin if you aren't him," Freya insisted.

"They call me Bear. Bear Summers." He puffed out his chest as if he was proud of his name. "And a trapper for a while. Out in the mountains."

It seemed unlikely that his mother had named him "Bear," but no one pushed further for his real name.

"Your wife kept her name Anderson," Freya said. "I stayed here a while back and she told us it was Anderson."

"I know that. I recall you. You was with a good-lookin' other woman."

"Yes, I was. My aunt. Why did Mrs. Anderson kill you?"

"We had words. She didn't like this and she didn't like that. Called me names. One day I came out of the privy and she had a gun. Shot me dead. She worked at burying me all by her lonesome I reckon. It was some days before I got my senses back, but I was dead and a mere shade of myself. Been dead maybe a couple of years. Don't like it none. This is a hell of a lot better. Your brother got a fine body here."

"Yes, he does," Rebekah said in a cold tone. "And we'd like him back in his body. We want you to leave. Go back to the woodshed."

"Awe, buttercup, that's unkind of you to say that," the man said, putting on a hurt expression. "And here I thought you liked me. You bit me and took some of my blood. You think I don't recall that? Well, I do. And I know your brother here bites the horse's neck for blood. Y'all are a bunch of them vampires, ain't you? I heard tell of them."

A hint of wariness had crept into his tone of voice. When Freya took a step toward him, he took a step back. "I'm not a vampire, Bear. I'm a dangerous **witch!** "

"So am **I** ," Barbara spoke up. She gave him a wicked smile. "We could make your existence nasty."

"Whoa there, Nellie. I'm already dead. You can't hurt me!" He looked from her to Freya, but there was doubt in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Freya asked. "Perhaps if you were to leave Elijah's body and go back to your grave, we could leave you alone."

"I don't know how to change back!"

"Elijah's strong. He can come back if you relax and let him. Go out to the woodshed and stand just inside. Think about giving up his body," Freya suggested. "If you don't do it by high noon, I'll have to conjure up some spell and force you back to the grave."

The man looked fearful, despite his attempted bravado. He shrugged, set aside the now empty wine bottle and then sidled toward the back door. In a moment he was crossing the porch and stepped down. The others followed him, wondering just what he would do. He headed for the woodshed, but at the last minute he veered to the left and went toward the outhouse.

"Where are you going, Bear?" Rebekah yelled when he went right past the little building. She and the others were shocked when he ran straight into the barrier wall not far away. Sparks flew and sizzled. If Bear had hoped to break through as the bison had done, he was mistaken. The force field threw him back in a cloud of smoke and he collapsed on the ground.

 _A/N Who will wake up – Elijah or Bear? Will he be changed? We shall see. Thanks for reading, y'all._


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The others rushed forward, needing to see how much damage contact with the barrier had done and who had survived. Each hoped that Bear was gone and that Elijah would quickly recover. Even as they came to the fallen man whose clothes were smoking, but not on fire, the dark eyes opened and the man lurched up to his knees.

"Elijah? Is that you?" Rebekah called.

The man didn't answer, but uttered a snarl and the words, "Oh no you don't. I ain't giving up that easy. No siree!"

"Damn it, Bear!" Kol yelled at him. "Get back to the woodshed!"

Bear jumped up, but then fell over backward with a thump. The swearing that followed was not from Bear, but from Elijah who again got to his knees. Elijah's expression was very angry and was close to a vampire's grimace, his fangs showing. He struggled to his feet, but this time fell forward, face down in the dirt. He rolled over onto his back and tried to sit up. The swearing this time was from Bear.

"What are we going to do?" Rebekah asked her siblings. "They're fighting over who gets Elijah's body. How do we get Bear to let go?"

"I'm thinking Barbara and I can come up with a quick spell that will help Elijah and defeat Bear," Freya said.

Kol didn't wait for a decision to be made by the women. He could tell by the words that Bear was in control at the moment. In full vampire mode, Kol attacked the body that was on its back. He jumped and landed full length on that body, knocking the air out of its lungs, and he drove his fangs into the neck before Bear could react. With his head twisted to the side, he opened his mouth wide so that his jaw covered the front of the throat and he clamped his lower teeth against the windpipe. He could have ripped the throat wide open so that Bear could not breathe and blood would be lost, but he only bit hard enough to close off breathing. Elijah didn't need to breathe. Did Bear have the same ability in that body? Did the idea even occur to him?

The body under him bucked and thrashed and tried to punch him in the face, but Kol closed his eyes and hung onto the arm punching at him. Under normal circumstances, Elijah was a bit stronger than Kol, but not here in this place or in this situation.

Freya and Barbara had no time to conjure up an attack, but they both concentrated on forcing Bear away from the body. They projected fear, especially fear of suffocating, since they could see the strangle bite Kol had on him.

The body suddenly went limp under Kol, but he didn't let go, not yet. Had Bear passed out or had he left? Could he as a ghost pass out? The flow of blood into Kol's fangs had ceased. Under his chest, he could feel no heartbeat, but Elijah could stop his heart at will. He could also stop his need to breathe. So who was there, an unconscious Bear or an unmoving Elijah?

The arm Kol was not holding onto now lay on the ground and it moved toward Kol slowly and lightly tapped on his side. It was what Elijah would do to signal that it was he, Kol thought, and he unlocked his tired jaw and withdrew the fangs. He lifted his head and looked into the dark eyes. It was Elijah. If Bear was still there, he was not in control.

"Are you alone?" Rebekah asked, kneeling beside her brothers. Freya joined her.

Elijah nodded slightly. Barbara stood nearby, but like the other two women she could see the wounds on Elijah's neck healing, although there was plenty of blood around the area. Kol sat up, straddling his brother's thighs. He then got to his feet.

"Rest," Freya told Elijah, even though he did not seem inclined to get up yet. Few people touched him in a soothing manner, but Freya did now. She brushed his messed-up hair from his forehead and also some dirt from his lips. He didn't turn away from this touch, although he normally might have. Unless it was Hayley who was touching him.

Elijah was not entirely aware of what had happened, but he did remember that it was the ghost from the woodshed who had tried to keep his body. Durwin? Bear? He wasn't sure because he had not been included in the conversation about the two men. He had not been able to understand what was going on most of the time, as if he were shut away in a room somewhere.

He licked his dry, dirty lips and tried to inhale some air. His throat was sore and tight and he knew Kol had had a crushing bite on his trachea. Somehow, the younger brother had resisted ripping it all out. Kol surprised him sometimes.

"Gone?" he managed to ask with a wheeze.

"We assume so," Freya answered. "At least to the woodshed." She raised her voice and added, "Bear, do you hear me?"

A piece of wood fell from the pile inside the shed.

"Good. And you stay there." To Barbara she said, "Go get a glass and some drinking water. Something he can sip."

Kol knelt down beside Elijah and asked, "Think you can sit up?" When the older brother nodded, he took hold of one of his brother's arms and in a moment had the man sitting up, but Elijah started to fall backward again. "Whoa there, Nellie, as Bear would say," and he put his arm around behind his brother's back, steadying him.

Barbara came hurrying back to the group and help out a glass filled with clean water. Freya took it and put it to her brother's lips. "Just take a sip first in case it goes down the wrong way." Elijah raised a hand to take the glass, but his hand was trembling and she did not let go.

Those watching the older brother could see that he was weak. None of the siblings were as strong as they had been in the "real" world. And now Elijah had twice been possessed by ghosts, and lastly, he had had to fight Bear for his own body. All this seemed to be taking more of his strength.

The small sips of water which Elijah took went down properly, although his throat muscles were quite sore. Like the other people, he was aware that he was shaking and it worried him. He didn't like this increased weakness. He suspected that if Bear came at him again, he would lose. In fact, he was losing when Kol attacked. It was probably an impulsive move on the younger brother's part, but it had been the right one.

Elijah was not one to thank other people much, probably because he so seldom needed anyone's help, but this time he used his free hand to reach out and lay a hand on Kol's thigh as he knelt beside the older brother. A little squeeze said "thank you."

It was another couple of minutes before they tried to get the wounded man on his feet. They succeeded, but Freya and Kol continued to hold onto him.

"Come on into the house and we'll get you cleaned up," Freya said. Sometimes she felt rather motherly toward her younger siblings. They slowly made their way to the porch and into the kitchen where Elijah gratefully sat on a wooden chair. He looked at the dirty shirt that he was wearing. It was also bloody up around the collar and shoulder. Disgusted, he began to unbutton the cotton fabric and pull it free from his belt.

Freya reached to help, but he said hoarsely, "I can do it. I may be slow, but I'm not incapable." So they watched him until he had removed the shirt, which his older sister took. Barbara had brought in the wash basin from the porch and set it on the table and handed him a cloth. The water was not particularly clean and he didn't care. In a minute he had removed most of the dirt from his face, but he was far from clean and he knew it.

"I need a shower," he decided, disgusted.

"Let me see the wounds on you neck," Rebekah insisted. "If they're closed, you can shower. There's no sense getting all the dirt in your hair into your wounds." She knew as well as the others did that grit in the wounds would eventually work its way out, but she felt the need to fuss over her brother. He held still while she leaned down and probed at his neck with a finger. "I'm relieved it is you, brother. If you were Bear, I wouldn't touch him. Not gently, anyway. Okay, I think it's safe for you to shower."

Although there was a metal bathtub down in the cellar and a person could bathe in it or stand and pour water over one's head, neither of the men were inclined to use it. Elijah and Kol had built a shower of sorts near the outhouse. It was enclosed with a combination of pieces of wood and a couple of Mrs. Anderson bed sheets. There was room inside for only one person. A shelf could hold two buckets of water. There was a third bucket hung just overhead. This one had three small holes in it. Hay made a mat on the ground.

"The water will be awfully cold," Barbara observed. "We can heat some."

"No need, Barbara. I have endured bathing in cold water thousands of times," Elijah informed her, his voice still hoarse. What he said was true, but he relished nice hot baths or showers. "Kol, maybe you could assist me. My sense of balance is not what it should be."

Preparation took a short while. Clean clothes were brought from Elijah's room, including the pants Kol had repaired. The water buckets were filled from the well. A jar of soft soap, a wash cloth and a towel were made handy. While the three women stayed in the kitchen, Kol went with Elijah to steady him while he removed his shoes, socks, trousers and underwear. This was done standing in front of the shower enclosure. Elijah could not keep from glancing around to see if anyone was on the other side of the barrier. He always wondered if the barrier would suddenly become transparent to anyone on the outside. At the moment, there was one man, a stranger on horseback, riding around and trying to figure out what this strange wall was.

Despite Elijah's assertion that he could shower unattended, this turned out not to be true. As he had said, his sense of balance was off. As a result, Kol kept the front sheet pulled aside so he could help his brother and catch him if he listed to one side. He also refilled the drip bucket when the first load ran dry.

"Hold onto the wood frame and let me wash your back," he said. "There's a lot of drying blood." By the time Elijah was clean, the water buckets were empty and Kol was nearly as wet as his brother.

As Elijah dressed with help, he admitted, "I am concerned over my weakness."

"When I was biting you, I took quite a bit of blood, hoping to weaken Bear. Looks like it took a toll on you too. I think we can assume you'll feel stronger soon."

"I certainly hope so. This is distressing," Elijah said as he slid his feet into his shoes without putting on socks.

They noticed three other men on horseback riding toward the farmhouse and the mysterious barrier. One of the riders did not have a hat on.

"Am I wrong, or does one of those men look familiar from elsewhere?" Elijah said as he and Kol walked to the house.

The men were dressed for cold weather, but Kol could see their faces. Two of the men were from town. The hatless one was not from the area of the farm and town.

"Damon Salvatore," Kol said with a frown.

 _A/N We know that both Damon and Stephan moved around a lot during their years as vampires. We know that Stephan would spend time in Chicago with Klaus and Rebekah, but that would be seventy years into the future. Will Damon's visit to Iowa in the 1930s change anything?_


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Yes, it is Damon," Elijah muttered to Kol.

"I don't see his brother Stephan. I'd kill that damned Stephan if I could."

"Shh! Do not speak so loudly. Let's get in the house."

"Why? Don't you want to speak to him?" Kol asked as Elijah nudged him toward the porch.

"No." Elijah went up the steps to the porch and into the house with Kol still holding onto his arm. They closed the door behind them.

"Okay, why not talk to Damon?" Kol demanded.

"Damon Salvatore is out there?" Rebekah asked and she moved to the window to look around. She did not see the riders.

"Yes, he is," Elijah said. "The reason I do not want to talk to him is because we never met before our encounter in Mystic Falls. At that time neither he nor Stephan had ever heard of the Mikaelsons or of the Originals, as we call ourselves. They were not familiar with either the name of Elijah or Klaus, as Niklaus calls himself. I do not want to change that."

"Except for Kol, none of us are using our real names with most of the visitors," Rebekah said.

"And I never met those brothers," Freya added. "I could talk to him using the name Mary."

"I, also," Rebekah said. "As Elizabeth."

"Well, I'd like to talk to him," Kol insisted.

"I'd rather you did not," Elijah said. "You have that Australian accent."

"I can use some other accent, you know," Kol growled. He didn't like it when Elijah ordered him not to do something.

"Kol, I must strongly urge you to curb your desire to chat with him. I suspect you would let slip something which would indicate that he might know you."

"He doesn't know me in this year. And I think he would forget this meeting if I watch what I say."

Elijah could see that he was probably not going to prevent his brother from a chat with the Salvatore brother. "Alright. But please be careful what you say. Pretend that he is a stranger and that you have no idea he is a vampire."

"Remember that I am Elizabeth," Rebekah reminded him. "And Freya is Mary." She followed her two siblings out onto the porch. She had mixed feeling about Damon. In Mystic Falls she had slept with him one night. That pleasure had been ruined when she had realized that he had had sex with her mostly to learn some things about her family. Feeling betrayed, she had left in anger and with revenge on her mind. Later, she had had the opportunity to torture him and she had enjoyed it. Still, he was handsome, charming and had been good in bed.

Elijah, still feeling weak, continued to sit at the kitchen table. He would have preferred to go with the others. Barbara was with him, although she was at the open door, hoping to hear any conversation she could. The three riders had come into view now on the west side of the house.

The three siblings headed in that direction and Freya spoke up with a greeting. "Good morning, gentlemen."

"Morning, Miss Mary," one of the townsmen said cheerfully. "This here is Mr. Damon Salvatore. Come to see your mysterious wall." He was aware that she could see outside, although he and his two companions could not see into the place.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore," Freya said, noting that he was a handsome young man, likely in his early twenties. Knowing that he was a vampire, she had no idea how old he really was.

"Who is with you there?" the townsman asked.

"My sister Elizabeth and the fellow Kol."

Both of these two said hello to the visitors. Kol modified his accent just a little. The Australian accent he regularly used was not a strong one anyway. All of the Mikaelsons had traveled greatly through the years and easily picked up various languages and accents.

Rebekah watched Damon and felt the old attraction to him. She hadn't loved him, but she had liked him – when she was not angry with him. He could be such a charmer, but he could quickly turn into a lying, snarking, cruel brute and killer. Typical of many vampires, including her own family members.

"Please to meet you all," the visiting vampire said with a smile and a Virginia accent. "How did you get here? What is this wall?"

"We don't know," Freya lied. "We were in St. Louis and suddenly we were here. The wall seems to be made of electricity, like that of lightening. It has to be magic, but we have no idea who could create such a thing."

"Just like that?"

One of the other men said, "Just like that, they were here."

"Very strange," Damon said, an odd expression on his face.

"Mighty strange," the other man said.

"I was told there are four of you in there. Is that so?" Damon asked, his eyes seeming to look right at Freya, focusing his attention on the sound of her voice.

"Yes. Elizabeth and I and two men. Kol is here, but his brother Henry is not feeling well and is in the house resting." She ignored the fact that Barbara was in the house, too.

"Are you as cold in there as we are out here?"

"No. We are warmer in here than outside," Kol answered before Freya could. "It's cool, but not cold. We only get a few snowflakes through the roof, and it melts right away."

"How do the flakes get through the wall?"

"There are air holes here and there, so we get fresh air and a little breeze, but not the icy wind," Kol explained. He didn't explain further or mention that the wind did whistle through the holes.

"And you get sunshine?" Damon asked, showing that he was really thinking about the situation and possibilities.

"We do," Freya said, while Rebekah kept quiet, enjoying just watching this man from her future. She had also spent time with Damon's younger brother, Stephan, especially in Chicago.

"But I understand nothing big can get through the wall."

"No. Anything that hits the wall either gets thrown back or is burned up," Kol said. "Bees have come in, but birds have fallen by the outside. I'm sure you've been told we can see out, but you can't see in."

"Yeah. That's strange. What about food?"

"We have enough. The growing season has been altered in here," Freya explained. "It's a good thing because we have a horse, a cow and chickens."

"So, you all are farming in there," Damon said with a grin.

"Not because we want to," Kol said with a snarky tone. "We have to do it. I'd rather be in some saloon with good beer and a card game. On the other hand, you know where you are and that no one can get to you."

For the most part, both Elijah and Barbara could hear the conversation. He was relieved that so far Kol had not said anything misleading. For some reason, Rebekah had said very little, but that was alright. In addition, Damon had refrained from asking if any intimacy was going on amongst the four people, but he likely was wondering.

One of the townsmen spoke up and said, "It's about high noon, I reckon. You probably got you midday meal to prepare. We won't keep you folks any longer."

The three inside people noticed that Damon didn't look ready to leave, but he could take a hint. "It's been really nice to talk to you folks," he said. "Very interesting situation you all got here."

"It is that," Kol muttered.

"I wish I could come in there and really talk to you all. Can I come back this afternoon?" Damon asked.

This question worried those on the inside a little bit. Damon was likely no more interested in the strange place than many others had been, and yet he seemed more concerned than interested.

"If you wish, but we have chores to do," Kol said with mixed feelings about the Salvatore brother. "Always work to do on a farm."

"I know."

He and the women noted that the men rode back around the front of the house, rather than down past the barn. They didn't want them to notice the small hole in the barrier with its board blocking the entrance nor the trace of snow having been shoveled just outside. They suspect that if anyone was interested in trying to get in, it was Damon Salvatore. For a moment, Rebekah wondered what would happen if he did get inside. It would be nice to have another man who was not kin.

Inside the house, Barbara said to Elijah, "How old is he do you think?"

"Let's see. He was in the Civil War before he became … Wait a minute! This is the 1830s! He was not yet born in the 1830s!"

 _A/N Why is Damon in the 1830s? How did he get there? Is he a vampire? Is Elijah interested in helping him?_


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked. Was this Damon another person from a different time? What was going on in this place?

Elijah shakily stood up, holding onto the back of his chair, intent on going outside to speak to Damon. However, he met his sibling coming in the door.

"Is he still out there?" he asked.

"No. Why?" Freya asked, concerned because her brother looked concerned.

"I want to speak with him," Elijah said as he sat back down. "He shouldn't be here."

"I wish he weren't," Kol said. "I don't trust him one bit."

"None of us do," Elijah admitted. "But he was not alive in this time period. That is why I wonder why he is here."

"We know he fought in the war," Rebekah said.

" _What_ war are you all talking about?" Barbara asked, confused.

"It occurred in 1861," Elijah said. "Here in the United States. A war between northern states and southern ones. The big issues were owning slaves and the rights of states to do so."

"In thirty years there will be a big war in this country?" The idea was a bit upsetting to Barbara, but she was coming to accept that these people had lived in the future and knew things she could not imagine.

"Yes," Elijah said. "Anyway, we know Damon and his younger brother were not vampires at that time. Was Damon in uniform when he was here now?"

"Maybe. He was wearing a big overcoat. Gray. He did fight for the South, didn't he?" Kol asked. He knew the uniform color of the Southern army was gray.

"Yes. He was a Virginian. He was home on leave, I believe, when Katerina Petrova took him," Elijah said. He didn't want to think about that woman who had stolen his heart once and for a long time. He suddenly realized that she was alive in the 1830s. Where was she now?

"I wonder if he knew any witches at that time," Rebekah said.

"Possibly," Elijah said, nodding. "Katerina's attendant was one of the Bennett witches, I believe."

"That's right," Rebekah said, remembering. "But until she showed up at the Salvatore place near the end of the war, why would she have anything to do with his being here at this time?"

"I do not know. Perhaps she had nothing to do with this. We need to talk to him in private."

"He said he'd be back later," Rebekah recalled. "If he does come, you can question him, big brother." Of course, all her brothers were older than she was. It was Elijah she thought of as the "big brother," but it was Klaus who was the family leader. Nik. She worried about him, knowing he was suffering in New Orleans, Marcel's captive, all to give the siblings and Hayley time to find the solution to their problem.

"It seems like we have one weird problem after another," Kol grumbled. "We have Bear under control, but now we have a misplaced Salvatore."

"He's not really our problem, is he?" Freya asked. "I don't see how we can help him, if he's looking for answers."

"There is no sense in our speculating about why he is here or what he wants," Elijah said. "As I have said, we must speak to him to find this out."

"If I am Barbara Bennett, does that make me related to the other one you speak of?" the petite young woman asked, wondering if she had kin she knew nothing about.

"Possibly. Probably," Freya said. "I have no idea how many of them there are. How many lines of descendants."

"Nor do I," Elijah admitted.

"Who cares?" Kol added. "We don't know if any Bennett witch had anything to do with Salvatore being here."

They all agreed to stop guessing at how and why Damon was there. They made lunch and got on with the chores that always needed to be done. Elijah still felt weak, so he retired to take a nap, something that was most unusual for him. Normally, if he needed some "down time," he would read a book.

It was Rebekah who later went to his room and woke him.

"Damon is back," she said. She watched him sit up on the edge of his bed. He looked groggy and unsteady. "I think you better take some of my blood."

"I am alright."

"No, you're not." She pushed up the sleeve of her dress and held her arm out, practically under his nose. "Take a little. Don't be stubborn."

He gave in to her order and took hold of her arm. In a moment, he had his fangs down and buried in her flesh. One of the fangs tapped into a vein and he sucked up some of the blood. It's power spread out through his body and gave him a lift in alertness and strength. After two good swallows, he withdrew the fangs and let go of his sister's arm. "Thank you."

"No problem. Apparently Damon really wants to talk to us, because it's snowing again, rather heavily, and he still came."

Elijah followed his sister downstairs and both of them put on coats. A cold wind was whistling through the many holes in the wall. They went outside where Kol, Freya and Barbara were at the eastern barrier wall, while a lone rider was outside. Elijah noted that this time Damon was not bare-headed. He had on a soldier's kepi cap and a scarf tied over it to keep the wind from taking it. Although Damon tried to get his horse close to the barrier, which acted as a shield against the wind coming out of the northwest, the horse wanted none of that. Finally, Damon dismounted and tied the reins to a shrub sticking out of the snow. Away from the strange force field, the horse settled down.

The people inside watched all this and they waited until the visitor walked toward them, coming as close to the energy field as he dared. Even still, he removed a glove and reached out a finger until it gave him a shock.

"Are any of you here?" he asked, his breath visible in the cold air.

"There are four of us right here," Elijah said, still not announcing that Barbara was there. "Mary, Elizabeth, Kol and myself, Henry."

"I'm Damon Salvatore from Virginia. I understand this is Iowa. I have absolutely no idea how I got here."

"Magic," Kol said. "We got here by magic. I guess you did too. But the question is why? Why are you here?"

"I really don't know. Magic is _evil!_ " It was obvious to the others that what was happening was alarming to him.

"Not always," Freya said.

"I'm in the army. Southern. I was standing night duty, a picket, and out of nowhere this woman came to talk to me. I thought she was one of the strumpets that follow the army, if you know what I mean? Anyway, she started talking to me and saying odd things like 'find the farm with the invisible wall around it.' I had no idea what she meant and I sure as hell didn't know anything about any farm with an invisible wall. If I can't see it, how was I supposed to find it?"

"Well, you found it," Rebekah said. "But how did you get here?" Although she had not met Damon until the beginning of the twenty first century, she could see that this fellow was somehow younger. He was also pale and thin. A half-starved soldier perhaps. Or ill. She knew armies are often decimated by illness.

"I said I don't know. I guess 'magic' is as good an answer as any. There's a town just east of here and I found myself sitting on a horse just to the east of town. The folks here don't seem to know there's a war going on back east."

"That's because this is the 1830s and that war hasn't started," Freya said.

This news seemed to upset Damon even more and he shook his head. "That can't be," he said. "I won't be born until 1840! I can't be here now!" He had been shivering a bit before, but now he was really shaking. His already pale face looked ashen. Shocked by this revelation, his knees became weak and he sat down in the snow and slowly fell over backwards as the world seemed to spin around him.

Inside, Barbara gasped. "We need to help him!"

"How?" Kol demanded. "We can't get out and he can't come in."

" _I_ can get out," Barbara reminded him.

"So what? You can't drag him back in through the hole. It isn't big enough."

"He does need help," Freya said. She didn't know Damon Salvatore and he meant nothing to her, except that he was a man who needed help. She was aware that the others had mixed feeling about him, especially Damon when he became a vampire. Right now he was just a cold, starving, fearful human. A soldier in bad condition. "Perhaps we could enlarge the hole just enough to bring him inside."

"We would likely burn him to a crisp," Elijah figured. "Barbara, you and that other witch were not able to enlarge the hole. I do not see how you and Freya can do so."

"We need to try," Barbara said. "He's a regular person. He's freezing out there. We can at least take him some hot coffee and another blanket if we can't get him in here."

Outside, the visitor managed to sit up. He didn't try to stand, but he hitched himself forward until he was almost too close to the wall. His eyes roved over the strange blankness of it, for it was neither transparent nor reflective like a mirror.

Elijah spoke to him. "Damon, are you ill?" He was aware that both Freya and Barbara were human and susceptible to any diseases the young man might be carrying.

"Somewhat."

"With what disease? Cholera?"

"Dysentery. Bad food and water, I suppose. Do you have a latrine in there?"

"We do, but we don't believe you can enter here."

Barbara spoke up again. "Let him go around to the hole. Let's try to get him inside. Please?"

Elijah frowned and considered this. "Let us take a vote. It is not my place to decide."

The group moved away from the wall and quietly discussed the situation. It was decided that they would either have Damon get on his horse and go back to town or he could at least go to the hole in the wall. They could give him food and a hot drink even if they could not get him into the enclosure.

"Alright, Damon," Elijah said, going back to the wall. "You have to make a choice. Go back to town before you freeze. Or … if you can make your way around to the west side, you will find a small hole in our wall. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can try." He managed to get to his feet and he then went to the tethered horse. Despite his weakness, he mounted and slowly rode around the north side of the wall and to the west side. Since he did not know where the hole was, he proceeded more slowly, keeping an eye out for any sign of it. He was startled to spot an arm waving at him, an arm not connected to anything.

"This can't be real," he muttered to himself. "I must be delirious with fever." But he continued on.

 _A/N Will Damon have to stay outside in the snow storm? Will his condition improve if they bring him food? Why is he there? We'll see. Thanks for reading, guys!_

"Over here, Damon," said a girl's voice, and as he got closer, he spotted a person's face. It was such a weird sight that his empty stomach lurched. When he was close, he again dismounted and tied the horse to a leafless bush. He staggered and fell sideways. Desperate to reach some help, he crawled toward the bodiless face. His weakness was embarrassing, but he didn't care.

"Be careful," Barbara said as he closed the distance. She noticed that he had very blue eyes. "Don't touch the edge of the hole."

"I can squeeze through to your side," he said.

"No, you can't. You'd burn up."

"Are you Mary?" Damon asked, sitting up in the snow near the hole. Because more snow was falling, he didn't notice that some had been harvested where he sat.

"No, I'm Barbara. I'm so skinny, I _did_ get through the hole."

Damon was now in a position to see her body covered by a coat, but he could also see that there was no snow on the ground around her. Behind her was the wood of a wall. He could also see the boots of two other people standing close to her.

"Would you like some hot coffee and something to eat?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, ma'am. That would be most welcome. All I had in town was some whiskey."

"I'll go get it," Freya said and she headed for the house. Surely someone in town could have fed him, she thought. Perhaps he had no money. Still, someone could have taken pity on him.

Elijah could easily see the visitor, but he bent down so that Damon could see his face. "You should have stayed in town until the storm was over."

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I _had_ to come here. Something made me feel like I _have_ to be here!"

"He's been compelled," Rebekah murmured to Elijah. He nodded in agreement.

"You can see me through the magic wall, can't you?"

"Yes."

"I really need a minute of privacy out here and there's no place for me to go," Damon said, looking around. The closest, largest object anywhere near him was his horse. Having suffered from dysentery off and on while marching with the army, he was used to having to stop for bowel elimination in front of soldiers, but here there were women who could see him.

Elijah spoke up again. "We will move to where we cannot see you. Give us a moment."

Damon watched as the people disappeared from the hole. He hoped they were not watching him, but he could wait no longer. He did move away from the hole in order to relieve himself, which was indeed a relief, but it added to his weakness. He was not sure he would survive the war. Maybe he would not even get out of Iowa.

The group by the barn thought about him and wondered.

"If a witch sent him," Rebekah mused, "then who compelled him? Witches usually can't do that."

"Good question," Kol muttered. "My guess is there was a vampire there and Damon doesn't remember him or her."

"I suspect you are correct," Elijah agreed. "Who from this time period, besides Mikael, knows we are here?"

"And if it was Mikael, what is he up to now?" Rebekah asked. She did not trust her father an inch. "Is Damon programmed to kill us?"

"I prefer to think he is not," Elijah said, "But we must be cautious if we find a way to get him in here with us."

Freya came from the house and headed for the barn. She spotted the group standing by the barn door. She also spotted Damon doing his private thing, but she knew he could not see her. She joined the group.

"Have you made any decisions?" she asked Elijah.

"Not precisely. However, it is the consensus that we try to bring him in and I shall go along with that."

From around the corner, Damon called, "Alright. I'm ready for some of that coffee."

This time it was Freya who knelt at the hole and carefully passed the visitor a cup of hot coffee and a chunk of bread with butter on it. "I am Mary," she said. "Careful, the coffee is hot."

Damon took the cup with both of his gloved hands and took a careful sip. "That is so good! It's the best I've tasted in a long time. Real coffee! And you've put butter on the bread. You are so kind to this stranger in need.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Over here, Damon," said a girl's voice, and as he got closer, he spotted a person's face. It was such a weird sight that his empty stomach lurched and he had to swallow some bile. When he was close, he again dismounted and tied the horse to a leafless bush. He staggered and fell sideways. Desperate to reach some help, he crawled toward the bodiless face. His weakness was embarrassing, but he didn't care.

"Be careful," Barbara said as he closed the distance. She noticed that he had very blue eyes. "Don't touch the edge of the hole."

"I can squeeze through to your side," he said. The hole itself was now obvious to him.

"No, you can't. You'd burn up if you touch the sides."

"Are you Mary?" Damon asked, sitting in the snow near the hole and hunching down a bit. Because more snow was falling, he didn't notice that some had been harvested where he sat.

"No, I'm Barbara. I'm so skinny, I _did_ get through the hole."

Damon could now see her body covered by a coat, but he could also see that there was no snow on the ground around her. Behind her was the wood of a wall. He could also see the shoes of two other people standing close to her.

"Would you like some hot coffee and something to eat?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, ma'am. That would be most welcome. All I had in town was some whiskey."

"I'll go get it," Freya said and she headed for the house. Surely someone in town could have fed him, she thought. Perhaps he had no money. Still, someone could have taken pity on him.

Elijah could easily see the visitor, but he bent down so that Damon could see his face. "You should have stayed in town until the storm was over."

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I _had_ to come here. Something made me feel like I _have_ to be here!"

"He's been compelled," Rebekah murmured to Elijah. He nodded in agreement.

"You can see me through the magic wall, can't you?" the visitor asked.

"Yes."

"I really need a minute of privacy out here and there's no place for me to go," Damon said, looking around, his intestines cramping. The closest, largest object anywhere near him was his horse. Having suffered from dysentery off and on while marching with the army, he was used to having to stop for bowel elimination in front of other soldiers, some of whom were sick too, but here there were women who could see him.

Elijah spoke up again. "We will move to where we cannot see you. Give us a moment."

Damon watched as the people disappeared from the hole. He hoped they were not watching him, but he could wait no longer. He did move away from the hole in order to relieve himself, which was indeed a relief, but it added to his weakness. He was not sure he would survive the war. Maybe he would not even get out of Iowa.

The group by the barn thought about him and wondered.

"If a witch sent him," Rebekah mused, "then who compelled him? Witches usually can't do that."

"Good question," Kol muttered. "My guess is there was a vampire there and Damon doesn't remember him or her."

"I suspect you are correct," Elijah agreed. "Who from this time period, besides Mikael, knows we are here?"

"And if it was Mikael, what is he up to now?" Rebekah asked. She did not trust her father an inch. "Is Damon programmed to kill us?"

"I prefer to think he is not," Elijah said, "But we must be cautious if we find a way to get him in here with us."

Freya came from the house and headed for the barn. She spotted the group standing by the barn door. She also spotted Damon doing his private thing, but she knew he could not see her. She joined the group.

"Have you made any decisions?" she asked Elijah.

"Not precisely. However, since it is the consensus that we try to bring him in and I shall go along with that."

From around the corner, Damon called, "Alright. I'm ready for some of that coffee."

This time it was Freya who knelt at the hole and carefully passed the visitor a tin cup of hot coffee and wooden plate with a chunk of bread with butter on it. "I am Mary," she said. "Careful, the coffee is hot."

Damon took the cup with both of his gloved hands and took a careful sip. "That is so good! It's the best I've tasted in a long time. Real coffee with some sugar! And you've put butter on the bread. You are so kind to this stranger in need."

The group inside watched him eat rather quickly and they hoped the food and drink would stay down. They knew that soldiers, who sometimes had to forage for food, would take anything they could get their hands on in the way of nourishment.

Elijah got down on hands and knees to see through the hole to Damon. "What year were you in? How old are you?"

"It is – was 1863. Early in the year. I will be 23 this summer. Why?"

"Just wondered," Elijah said. "Do you have family?"

"I do. My father and my younger brother are home in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Do you know where that is? It's a small place."

"Actually, I do. One of the villages south of Charlottesville. Did not Thomas Jefferson put a university in the latter?"

"Yes. I attended that school for a year. This is very strange. We're speaking of a time that I haven't even come to yet." He shook his head in bewilderment.

"It is most confusing. Disorienting," Elijah agreed.

"In this time period, my mother is still alive!" Damon suddenly realized. "Just a girl in Virginia."

"That is certainly true, but you cannot go there," Freya added, leaning down so he could see her.

"Why not?" Damon demanded, swallowing the last of the bread. He swallowed the last of the coffee.

"You were sent here specifically with some duty to perform. Have you no idea what it might be?"

"None. Is there any chance I could have another cup of this wonderful coffee?" He held out the cup and the plate which the man inside took.

Elijah spoke again. "Um…Elizabeth, would you bring him some, please? Damon, we would like to bring you inside this strange wall. Do you really want us to try?"

"Yes. Really." His interest perked up. "But how? Can you make this hole larger?"

"We do not know yet. I would like you to stay where you are while we discuss it."

"Alright. I have no place else I should be." He watched as the people moved away. He thought he did not want to go inside and perhaps be trapped there, but the mysterious magic that had brought him to this place seemed to insist that he join those people. The woman Elizabeth returned and handed through more coffee and more bread with butter. He noticed her pretty face, blonde hair and blue eyes. He had no idea that she had some memories of a future time with him, both good and bad.

Soon, another person, a young man, came to the hole and handed through several items which Damon carefully took and set aside.

"I'm Kol. We want you to use the oiled canvas to cover yourself against the storm. Put this hay under your butt and wrap this extra blanket around you."

"So, I'm camping here for a while? How long do you reckon all this is going to take? I mean, getting me in there with y'all?"

"We don't know. Two of the women in here are witches. They can cast spells. The idea is to come up with one that somehow gets you safely inside."

"I likely got here because someone cast a spell over me," Damon said. "I don't like to have someone do it again. Heaven only knows where I'll end up." He frowned and shook his head.

"You'd rather just sit out there freezing?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"I hate to admit this, but I'd rather be back in the war, sick and weak, than in this crazy situation. Hell! I haven't even been born yet!"

"Yeah? Well, welcome to the world of witches' spells and time travel."

Elijah asked Kol to move out of the way. The younger brother was not giving Damon helpful support. Elijah knelt again by the hole and hunched down to see out to Damon. The latter was chewing bread and gulping coffee. The young man was still shivering a bit.

"When you finish eating, try to make a shelter over yourself. As my brother said, we do not know how long this will take."

"And what if y'all fail?"

"You will have to walk back to town."

"I have a horse to ride." Damon nodded toward the tethered horse that was acquiring a coat of snow on its rump.

"No. You will have to set the horse free. If we get you in here, we cannot leave the animal tied out there. In fact, before you cover yourself, go remove its bridle and send the animal on its way. It will find home or some shelter."

Swearing to himself, Damon stood up. He felt less weak since eating. Snow fell from his hat and shoulders as he trudged to the animal. He removed the bridle and turned the horse in the direction from which he had ridden. Slapping the horse on the rump, he watched it trot off. As he returned to the pile of things meant to give him shelter he muttered, "I'm going to die here."

 _A/N Will Damon recall the woman who sent him back in time? Was there a vampire present at that time? Thanks to all of you who are reading this story and some of my others._


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

He used the armful of straw to cover the snow where he had sat. He didn't know what good that would do, since the seat of his coat and trousers were already cold and damp. Then he managed to get both the blanket and the heavy oiled canvas over him and tucked in. Since that sheltered him from the icy wind and the cold snowfall, he began to feel slightly warmer. He wished he had a fire, but decided it would be dangerous if the oilcloth caught fire.

He peeked out and found Elijah watching. "I guess this is the best I can do. Y'all get going on whatever you intend and bring me inside there."

"Be patient, Damon. We shall do our best." Elijah moved away from the hole and joined the others.

Kol, looking out at the visitor, said, "If we take long enough, he'll just be a snow-covered lump in an hour or so."

"We must work faster than that," Elijah said, looking at Freya. She and Rebekah had gone to the house and gathered assorted candles and a couple of other items. In the dirt in front of the porch, they drew a large circle and a pentagram. In no time they had the candles lit and flickering in the breeze that whistled through the barrier holes.

"Alright. Everyone pick a spot at the edge of the circle and sit down. Join hands," Freya instructed. The men automatically sat between two women and reached out. The circle was large enough that none of them was sitting close to another person. They assumed that if they brought Damon inside, his little "tent" would come with him. Freya instructed them on what she wanted them to concentrate with their eyes closed. Then she began to intone words which she hoped would have the power and the direction to accomplish the feat.

Damon, hunched over in his shelter, could hear the droning of Freya's voice. It was mesmerizing. Despite the stimulation of the coffee, he felt tired, and he closed his eyes. At the moment he was warm and reasonably comfortable. It was nice. Some time passed, which he paid no attention to, until he felt something jolt the ground. He felt a moment of vertigo and when the canvas tucked under him fluttered, he reached for the edges and held onto them lest they blow away. In a moment there was another jolt and then stillness with no wind. He lifted the canvas and peeked outside. He was inside.

The group in the circle were instantly aware that Damon and his covers had left the outside and come inside the barrier to settle in the center of the circle. But a quick look told them he was not quite "inside." A dip had formed in the roof of the dome and it had sagged downward to the circle on the ground. To the amazement of the family, they realized that Damon was still "outside" in the long dip. He was eye to eye with Elijah, but a barrier shimmered between them.

Shocked, the older brother stared at Damon and asked, "Can you see me?"

"I sure can, but…"

"Do not touch the barrier! It is still active!"

"Well, isn't this a fine kettle of fish," Damon said with a wry smile and sarcasm. He could tell he was in warmer air, but cold air was coming from above. He was still on the outside looking in! Or perhaps that was on the inside looking out. He didn't know which, but as he let the covers fall to the ground, he could see he was trapped with little room to move around.

"Nice work there," he snarked. The only improvement was that he could now see the people and the farmyard. Two men and three women, he noted, turning his head to look at each in the circle. The hole through which the food and supplies had been passed seemed to have disappeared. He shrugged off the canvas and the blanket, although he kept them close, fearing they might catch fire if pushed against the barrier. "What now?"

"Good question," Kol said, and the ridiculous situation made him laugh. He stood up and stared down at the seated visitor.

"You think this is funny?" Damon accused. He decided he definitely didn't like that grinning younger man. If he was freed from his odd prison, he was sure he and Kol would clash.

"It is from my point of view. Whatever you were sent here to do isn't working out for you, is it?"

"Whatever y'all were doing to bring me in here wasn't very clever either! And now I can't get any more of your good coffee. Smart move, thank you very much."

Vaguely insulted, Freya stood up and snapped, "We aren't finished yet." In truth, she wasn't sure what next to try.

"I hope you have something better planned, because sooner or later I'm going to be in need of that outhouse you have over there." Damon was not happy and his tone showed it. He hoped his irritated intestines stayed calm a while longer.

"That's not going to be a pretty sight," Kol chided.

"Everyone stop this bickering," Elijah demanded, who was also now on his feet. "Let us all sit and form the circle again. Let Freya concentrate before the candles go out."

Rebekah and Barbara were behind Damon, since they had not left their seats on the dirt. Elijah, Freya, and Kol sat down again, but all three glared at Damon who they thought was afraid, but hiding it with bluster. Damon Salvatore, a human who was not even born yet, would likely be a challenge. Perhaps as much as Robert or Bear had been.

As Freya began to chant again, Damon watched her through the shimmering energy field that he did not understand. Then he began to feel an increased warmth under his seat and he smelled something smoldering. It suddenly occurred to him that part of the weird electric energy was right under the straw he was sitting on. Although the straw was damp from the snow, the energy was drying it and he realized that it would soon catch on fire. In fact, a wisp of smoke rose up right in front of him.

"Fire! Get me out of here! I don't want to burn to death!" he yelped as he stood up. Adrenalin coursed through his body. He wanted to jump out of his small enclosure, but feared that the shimmering wall would also burn him up.

While the others had their eyes closed, Kol had been watching Damon through half-closed eyes, and he too saw the wisps of smoke. It made his stomach clench because he feared burning up too. He would never forget the pain and terror he had felt when the horrible Gilbert siblings Elena and Jeremy had set him on fire and killed him, sending him to the "other side." Oh yes, he had come back, but the fear of that episode remained. So did the anger.

The yell of alarm made the others open their eyes to see what was happening, except for Freya who felt the urgency to release Damon from his trap. She continued to chant and found that Kol's sudden fear increased her power. She had hold of his hand and she used the power of his intense emotions, straining to accomplish her task.

"He is free, Freya!" Elijah gasped. "You have done it!"

Damon gasped with relief as the shimmer disappeared and he could see Elijah clearly. He stepped quickly from the smoldering hay mat and moved between Elijah and Freya so that he knew he was free to move around safely. He was also free to stagger quickly to the outhouse as his bowels insisted on an evacuation. He shed his overcoat and entered the little building.

Elijah and Kol followed, although neither had a plan as to what to do about the visitor. The three women stood up from the ground and looked around at the situation. The smell of smoke was accompanied by the scents of unwashed body, campfire smoke, tobacco smoke and gun powder – soldiers marching and in battle and in winter.

Barbara helped Freya pick up the candles and other items used in the spell. Rebekah stood looking at the outhouse and wondering about Damon. She planned to take advantage of him one way or another.

All three women were back in the house when Elijah and Kol came in, holding onto Damon's upper arms to steady him. They walked him into the parlor where a fire was burning in the fireplace, but not vigorously.

"Stay in here for now, Damon," Elijah said. "Choose a chair or lay down on the couch. Get some rest." The brothers then left the room, going back to the kitchen.

Damon stood in the warm room. It was almost too warm. He looked at the furniture and concluded that the home was rather finely furnished. The chairs and couch were padded with horsehair and fine fabrics. He knew he was dirty and felt he could not sit down. He had been raised in a home where his parents never would allow him or his younger brother to sit on the nice furniture if their clothes were dirty. This was so deeply ingrained in him that he decided that he would leave the house and go to the solidly built barn.

Thinking his hosts would not allow him to leave the house, he moved around quietly and found that there was a front hallway and a front door. He grabbed up his overcoat from the wooden chair where Elijah had left it, and he quietly unlocked and opened the front door. The big floor clock in the hall started to chime the noon hour and Damon was nearly startled out of his boots. He froze and listened, but all he could hear was the chatter of the five people in the kitchen.

He also noticed an umbrella stand which contained two walking canes. He chose the one with an ivory horse head to help him with balance, then he left, closing the door quietly behind him. He was on the north side of the house where the rose garden stood, the plants confused by the odd indoor weather. Making his way around to the west side, he found the lane that led to the barn and followed it. Perhaps any moment, someone would look out a window and spot him.

It didn't happen, and he walked unsteadily downhill toward the barn. He noted that there were chickens, a horse and a cow, the latter resting on the ground and chewing her cud. Inside the barn, he found what he had hoped for. There was fine hay and coarser straw, one for feed and one for bedding. He chose a spot with a pile of hay stored in one of the larger stalls. There was probably hay in the loft as well, but he didn't have the energy to climb the ladder nailed to the wall. Instead, he made a soft bed of hay, wrapped his heavy coat around him and lay down on his side, one arm under his head for a pillow. This was the most comfortable bed he had had for a while. With a weary sigh of relief, he relaxed and fell asleep.

 _A/N Since I am writing this before I go to bed tonight, I think I feel ready to relax and fall asleep myself. What will the siblings do with Damon? Obviously, he is a new source of fresh blood. And Rebekah has other interests in him. Thanks for reading, folks._


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Half an hour passed before Elijah went into the parlor to check on Damon. He expected to find their guest sound asleep on the couch or even on the rug, but no one was there. He then noticed that the overcoat was gone. Had Damon gone out to the privy again? Before assuming that he had done so, Elijah checked the other front room which he thought of as the study, but saw no sign of Damon. He then went into the kitchen where the others were attending to various chores, including churning some butter.

"I cannot find Damon. Let us check every room, the attic and the cellar," Elijah urged.

"Why would he hide from us?" Freya wondered aloud.

"Maybe because he is up to no good," Kol snarked.

"Whatever he is up to, we need to know where he is. I shall go check the outhouse." Elijah headed for the back door while the others spread out to search the house. Finding the outhouse empty, Elijah checked the yard near the hen house and went to the pasture fence to scan that area. It was Rebekah who left the house and went down to the barn.

At the barn door, Rebekah stopped to listen. Using her vampire's acute hearing, she detected both a heartbeat and slight snoring. Following the sounds, she quietly came to the stall where the guest was fast asleep. She stood watching him, thinking about him, some of her thoughts quite impure. She knew from the future that he could be suave, humorous, clever, manipulative, nasty and dangerous. Although he looked thin, pale and scruffy now, when cleaned up, he was very handsome and sexy. And he was really good in bed.

Before she could figure out a way to take advantage of him, Elijah came to stand beside her. He studied Damon for a long moment, then he nudged his sister, indicating that he wanted them to leave without disturbing the visitor.

Once outside, he said, "We might as well let him sleep. Apparently, you got your wish."

"What wish?"

"That we add another male to the group. And human, at that." A slight smile touched his lips, and Rebekah saw it because he turned his head toward her as they walked.

"I don't think my wish was unreasonable," she muttered defensively.

"I did not say it was."

They trudged up the slope, through the opening in the wall and to the house. Kol, Freya and Barbara were standing on the porch waiting.

"You found him?" Kol asked.

"Little boy blue is asleep in the hay," Rebekah said with a smile.

Elijah did not correct her quote from a poem.

"It's a good thing he's still not on picket duty," Kol said with a snort. "The enemy could walk right by him."

"He's ill and weak," Freya defended the guest.

"When he wakes, we must remember he is a smart young man and he was sent here for a purpose," Elijah reminded them. "He will likely be stronger and more alert after a good rest. As far as I can tell, he has no weapon other than that knife he has on his belt."

"Well, he can't knife us all to death," Kol said.

"He can _two_ of us," Freya reminded him. "If he was standing guard when he was sent here, I wonder what happened to his rifle or musket or whatever."

"It obviously didn't come with him," Elijah said. "It was not hidden inside his overcoat."

"What are you going to do with him, sister dear?" Kol asked Rebekah as they went into the house.

"What kind of question is that?" Rebekah snapped. Did everyone think she was immediately going to attack Damon and take his blood? Seduce him?

"Oh, come on! We all know what you're thinking," her brother teased.

Elijah sighed and said, "Enough! Damon is not the only one who could use more rest. I do not feel completely recovered from my confrontation with Bear. So, pardon me while I go lie down for a while. Come get me when it is time to feed the animals."

"Go rest," Freya encouraged. "We'll take care of the chores." She meant that he could sleep as long as he needed to do. "We won't disturb our visitor, either. I'll try to be quiet when I milk the cow." She gave both Rebekah and Kol a warning look.

However, when it came time to milk the cow, the noise of the animal in the barn and Freya's soft voice in speaking to the animal, did awaken Damon and he stirred. He immediately became alert and reached for his musket. He couldn't find it. Looking around, he realized that he didn't know where he was. This was not unusual because as part of a marching army, he often woke with no idea exactly where he and his fellow soldiers were. If they were camped on a farm, they could take advantage of the barns and other buildings.

The woman's voice was calm and there were no men's voices, so he decided that there was no immediate danger. But what had he done with his weapon? With caution, he slowly got to his feet and looked around. He was in a stall half-filled with hay. The barn itself was in excellent condition, not very old and not very large.

He left the stall and moved toward the sound of a cow munching and milk being squirted into a bucket. He quickly found the woman sitting on a milking stool at the side of a dairy cow.

When she looked at him and smiled, he felt a wave of shock. She was one of the group that had brought him into the area enclosed by the mysterious wall!

"Do you feel more rested?" she asked calmly, still squeezing milk from the cow's udder.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, but I forgot you name." He thought she was pretty and he wondered if there was any chance he could have an intimate moment with her. It had been a while since he had been with a woman. Then he pushed that thought aside. There were more important issues to consider here.

"I am Mary. Mary Freya. We'll be having supper in a while. You can go up to the house if you want."

Damon nodded. He headed for the door, thinking he should stop at the privy first. As he walked up the slope he spotted that younger man on the other side of the pasture fence. Out of curiosity, and lest the fellow think him a coward for avoiding him, he headed over to the fence.

"About time you got up, mate," Kol said as he scratched the neck of the horse which was eating grain from a bucket. He made no effort to hide his slight Australian accent.

"We soldiers take a rest when we can. You are Cole?" In his mind that was the only spelling of the name that he knew of.

"I am. Have you recalled why you're here?"

"No. I'm sure it will come to me soon. Did I have a gun when I came here?"

"Maybe when you were in town, but not here. Why? Are you planning to shoot us?"

"Not to my knowledge, but who knows? I see y'all have a bull calf here. I didn't notice him before. Fattening him up?"

"Maybe." Kol didn't give any further explanation. He didn't like the thought that he and the others might be there so long as to need the calf to grew to bull size.

"It's been a while since I had any fresh beef," Damon said, leaning on the fence. "Look, you and I got off on the wrong foot, so to speak. Since we don't know why I'm here, there's no sense in us being at odds. Unless you know something I don't. Are you a Yankee?"

"No, I'm not. And none of us knows why you were sent here. So that's cause for

concern." Kol knew that to be angry with Damon for some things that would happen almost two hundred years in the future was unnecessary.

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't think I was sent here to harm any of you. I don't feel it." After a moment of silence during which the two young men stared at each other, Damon added, "If you'll excuse me, I _do_ feel a need to visit the latrine."

Kol watched the man continue up the slope and go through the break in the stone wall. Having Damon in their midst was confusing and alarming. At any time, the soldier might recall what his mission was and become a danger to the family and Barbara.

"I don't like him at all," he said to the horse, which put its chin on his shoulder as if to console him. Pieces of grain fell from its lips onto Kol's shirt. "Hey! Thanks a lot, mate!"

 _A/N I guess that is it for this week. More to come. I appreciate all of you who are reading this story and some of my others. Love y'all._


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

After the privy visit, Damon went to the porch and found the wash basin and a jar of soft soap. There was a towel and a piece of cloth which he guessed was for washing also. He used the available supplies to wash his face and hands. He was drying his hands when he heard Kol's footsteps on the stairs and porch boards.

"I dirtied this water real good," he said. "Can I dump it over the side? Where do you get your water? Oh, I see the well."

"Just dump it over there and get fresh water," Kol nodded. He watched the newcomer do all this and made no offer to help. When Damon set the basin on the shelf, Kol washed his own hands free of horse hair and damp oats. He did not dump out the slightly dirtied water. When he entered the house, Damon followed.

Inside the kitchen, Freya had set down the bucket of milk and she had taken a seat at the table.

"We need some more sugar," Rebekah informed her. "We aren't out of it yet, but getting close."

"It'll have to wait. I have no energy left. I almost couldn't make it up the hill with the milk. That spell to free Damon took more out of me than I thought."

Barbara nodded and added, "I don't reckon I can do it either. For a while, anyway."

"It is best that both of you perform no more magic until you feel recovered," Elijah agreed.

"I didn't mean to cause any harm," Damon said as he stood just inside the door.

"No harm would have been done if you hadn't sat out there freezing to death," Kol pointed out.

"I didn't ask for this! None of this. I was minding my own business on guard duty," Damon growled. "What is the story with you people, anyway?"

Before Elijah could give some reasonable answer, Kol gave in to his meaner side and snarled, "We are vampires who brought you here so we can suck your blood and leave you just a skin-and-bones husk."

"That's ridiculous!" Damon snapped. "Vampires are mythological creature!"

"Enough!" Elijah bellowed. He glared at Kol, who scowled back at him. "Damon, we are here by way of a magic spell, just as you are. Magic is real as performed by witches. These two ladies are indeed capable of casting spells, but they are not the ones who brought you from your army duties. My brother has a beastly sense of humor sometimes. Try not to let him bait you."

The two young men glowered at each other, but neither said anything until Kol announced, " I want meat for supper. I'll go get us some buffalo." He walked out the door with a large kitchen knife.

"He's going to kill a buffalo with that knife?" Damon asked, surprised.

"No. We have meat in an ice house," Rebekah told him. "One of the animals crashed through the barrier during a stampede. The energy killed him, of course."

"Did it leave a hole in the wall?"

"Very briefly. It closed in a matter of seconds."

"I guess it's a miracle that I didn't burn up," Damon muttered, realizing there was no chance of his bursting through that wall.

"I am certainly pleased that you didn't," Rebekah said with a somewhat flirting smile.

Damon noticed the look and tone of voice. He was used to ladies finding him handsome and amusing, but right now he felt dirty and unappealing. Then again, perhaps she liked a man who got dirty. Or more likely, a man in uniform. He gave her a smile that showed his good teeth, one of his strong points, since many people had poor teeth. He noted that hers looked white and perfect. She was blonde and pretty, and some thoughts crossed his mind.

The other people in the room noticed the interchange and understood. None of them commented on it. Even Barbara was tired and wanted to sit down, but there were things that needed to be done. She ladled the cream that was rising in the milk into a container already holding some. With enough, she would put it in the churn and make butter.

Damon was the only one not doing anything and he wanted to help. When Kol walked in carrying a chunk of red meat, he asked of Kol, "What can I do to help?"

"Can you split wood?"

"Of course."

"Then make yourself useful and go out to the woodshed. Don't pay any attention to the ghost that lives out there." Kol smirked and ignored the sharp look Elijah gave him.

Damon assumed that Kol was just teasing him and he left the house to split wood for the hearth.

"You didn't have to say that," Rebekah growled at her younger brother.

"Maybe Bear will drop a log on his foot. I'd love to see the expression on his face."

"And you realize that you just sent Damon to find an axe," Elijah said. "Let us hope he does not consider using it on one of us."

The visitor went to the woodshed and found the axe and the chopping block. He was still not well and knew he could not do much hard work. Nevertheless, he could bring in enough to cook the evening meal which apparently was going to include real meat. As he chose a piece of wood and set it on the block, another piece slipped and fell to the ground. He glanced at it, wondering, but then decided it was not anything of importance. He had split three pieces when another one fell. That made him a bit nervous and he glanced around. Maybe Kol was right. With determination, he picked up the various pieces of split wood and carried them to the porch. He saw that there was some wood there already, which he had not noticed. As a result, he put a few pieces there and carried a few inside to put by the hearth.

"See any ghosts out there?" Kol asked, unable to hold his tongue.

"Didn't see a thing."

"Thank you for the wood," Rebekah said. She was stirring a pot hung over the fire.

"That sure smells good," Damon said, standing close to the woman, but looking at the cooking food.

"I hope it sits well with your innards," Barbara said as she chopped some carrots at the table. Elijah was slicing up the meat. There was not enough time to roast the chunk, but he was making steaks. The meat was cold, but not frozen and it still had some blood in it. It made him want to lick it up or suck on the meat, but he resisted. He might have been born a Viking, but he was not a barbarian.

"I wish I had some cleaner clothes," Damon said, brushing dust from the front of his shirt. Not that it did any good.

"We have a couple of extra woman's dresses," Kol volunteered. "You could put one on."

"No, thanks. I'm not the kind to wear women's clothes." Damon made the necessary effort to stay calm, but Kol really annoyed him.

"Kol, why don't you go put on that dress you were wearing so Damon can have your clothes," Rebekah suggested firmly.

"Why should I?" It embarrassed him to realize that Damon might think he liked dresses.

"Because you suggested the dress," Elijah put in. "Come along upstairs, both of you. Time to change clothes." He left the kitchen, heading for the hall and the stairs.

Kol and Damon eyes each other and didn't move. "Go ahead," Kol finally said. "I won't attack you."

Damon didn't trust him, but went ahead when Elijah called and ordered them to quit stalling. The darkness of a winter night had fallen by then and Elijah lit the wall candle that was half way up the stairs. The three men tromped up to the second floor and stopped in the hall.

"Where is that dress you were wearing?" the older brother asked.

"In my room." To Damon he said, "I was wearing it because my clothes needed to be washed."

"I don't care why you were wearing it as long as I don't have to."

The three of them entered Kol's bedroom and a candle was lit. The dim light showed the dress was thrown over the back of a chair. Under the supervising eye of Elijah, the two younger men undressed. Kol was nude under his clothes, but Damon had "long johns" underwear, which was soiled and smelly.

"Take off those before you put my clothes on," Kol ordered with a disgusted sniff, and Damon complied. Kol could have wrapped the dress around his waist as a skirt, but instead he put it on properly. It was tight around his broad shoulders, but despite its long length, Kol was tall and his legs showed to his knees. He did not put his boots back on, but decided to stay barefoot.

Elijah had to explain to Damon what the zipper was and how it worked. He warned him about the danger of catching tender skin in the fastener. Soon the two young men were attired in reasonably clean clothes and ready for dinner.

 _A/N Where will Damon sleep? Will Rebekah lure him to her bed? If so, where will Barbara sleep?_


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Damon stopped at the top of the stairs and bent down to turn up the cuffs of the pants he was wearing. Kol had longer legs and therefore so were the pant legs. A wave of nausea and dizziness swept over him and he reached out to the wall.

Elijah was slightly ahead of Damon, but happened to hear the younger man's heart slowing and turned to see him. He reached for one of Damon's arms to keep him from falling down the stairs.

"Sit down, Damon. Sit," he ordered.

With ringing in his ears, Damon sat with a thud. This sudden weakness was not new to him, not for some time. In the army he had been weak and faint several times. He was not the only one, for illnesses took a toll on the soldiers. Some even died of one disease or another.

Elijah laid Damon down flat and told Kol to raise the sick man's feet. Both of them knew such action usually raised the falling blood pressure that cause someone to faint. With some grumbling, Kol did as he was told. He might have thought Damon was pretending to be weak, but he could hear the heartbeat, too, and the skin of the ankles was cold and damp.

After a long moment, Damon mumbled, "I'm alright. I'll be fine. Just give me a minute."

Kol put the feet back down slowly. He was not pleased with the situation. If Damon didn't recover quickly, the meal would be delayed, and he was hungry. He wondered if Damon had been wrong when he had said he did not have cholera. It was a deadly disease for most people in this time of no antibiotics and no intravenous fluids. Both he and Elijah knew that as a last resort, one of them could give a little blood to the sick man. That would be a quick cure.

"You sure are no kind of soldier in your condition," he said. "It's no wonder the South lost."

"The South lost?" Damon asked, struggling to sit up. He ignored Elijah who helped him sit.

"That's what I heard," Kol muttered. He saw the glare his brother gave him, so he added, "Of course that was just a rumor I heard."

"But you think it's true," Damon declared, eyeing Kol. "I don't like how the war is going, but I don't reckon we've been beat yet."

Trying to change the subject, Elijah urged Damon to his feet. "Let us see if Rebekah has the meat cooking. I do not know about you two, but I am hungry."

"Me, too," Kol said, turning to go down the stairs and leaving Elijah to help Damon.

Although no one said any more about the war, Damon did not forget what Kol had said. How would the man know how the war turned out? Perhaps he and the others came to the odd farm from the future just as he, Damon, had done. Perhaps the group came from a time after the war and Kol was telling the truth. That was a discouraging idea. What might happen to his father and his brother in Mystic Falls?

The meal turned out well and each of them enjoyed it. They especially relished the meat.

"We haven't discussed where Damon is to sleep," Rebekah mentioned. She gave the guest a small smile.

"I can bed down in that hay in the barn," he offered, not sure just what the woman was suggesting. "It's a better bed than many a one I've had lately."

"It might be best," Elijah was quick to agree. "Freya or Barbara could conjure up a mattress for you to sleep on here in the house, but right now, neither of them should practice magic. Maybe tomorrow."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes as she glared at her brother, but she made no further suggestion. She supposed the whole group was sure she wanted him in her bed. Well, she did, and she didn't care who knew it.

Damon found that the group could amuse themselves in the evening by reading, playing cards and by singing or playing an instrument. Elijah played the piano and Kol had tuned the guitar. This led to a singing session, and since they chose songs Damon was likely to know, he cheerfully sang right along with them. A bit of whiskey was consumed by each of them and they had an amusing evening.

Perhaps by bedtime, Damon might have gone to Rebekah's bed, but Elijah, ever the spoil-sport, made the offer to take a couple of extra quilts to the barn and help Damon make a nice bed. If Rebekah had offered first, she would have found a way to convince the Virginian to share those quilts, even if just for the necessary minutes. She ignored the smirk Kol gave her after Elijah had made the suggestion. As a result, only the older brother, carrying a candle lantern, went with Damon to the barn.

As the two men spread the quilts on the hay, the younger asked, "Is Miss Elizabeth spoken for?"

"No."

"She was flirting with me."

"Yes."

"Do you think she is serious? I mean…"

"I know what you mean. Yes, she is serious. But do not feel obligated."

"I don't want to cause trouble in your house."

"It is not just my house. We are all equal. You should know that Barbara has been with Kol. Do not make overtures toward her. Kol already sees you as a threat."

"So that's why he dislikes me."

Elijah didn't elaborate on that assumption. To do so would just raise more questions.

"Mary Freya is also a mighty pretty lady. Should I stay clear of her?" It had occurred to Damon that perhaps the older man and the older woman were a pair.

"She is free to do as she wishes. Keep in mind that she is a witch. Do not make her angry with you."

"I'll keep it in mind," Damon said, nodding. "I reckon I'll use the latrine before I bed down. This looks real comfortable. I'm not taking quilts from someone else, am I?"

"No. Mrs. Anderson, who lived here before we arrived, must have belonged to a quilting bee, because there must be seven or eight quilts in the house. So, do not feel guilty about using these."

"Alright. Thank you, Elijah."

"I am sure I do not have to tell you to be careful with this lantern. Do not burn the barn down," Elijah said and he actually gave Damon a smile. The lantern was hung on a nail in the wood of the stall.

"I'll really try not to do that." Damon returned the smile.

"Then, good night." He left the visitor in the barn and headed for the privy, thinking he might as well use it before settling in for the night. Although the ladies sometimes used the chamber pots kept under the beds, he and Kol, and now Damon, tended to use the outhouse itself. Perhaps, in the morning there would be a line forming outside the door.

Damon extinguished the lantern flame and stood in the dark for a long moment. He did not want to lie naked in the quilts, so he kept the shirt and pants on as he snuggled down. He was not as tired as he had been earlier, probably because he had had a nice nap and a good meal.

Several thoughts ran through his mind, but most of them were about the woman called Elizabeth. He imagined her sneaking into the barn and seeking him out. Just the thought of her taking off her nightgown got him aroused. He didn't want to get release for himself while wearing Kol's clothes, nor did he want to soil the quilts, so he stood up and moved to a different spot. He unzipped the jeans and did his own stimulation until he experienced the result he wanted. When he zipped up, he remembered Elijah's warning and was careful not to catch a part of himself in the metal teeth. With a smile on his lips, he crawled back between the quilts. He

thought further on his odd situation. Would he ever return to his own time and to the war? Would he ever see his father and his brother again? He hoped so. Ignoring the rustle and squeaks of barn mice, he finally fell asleep.

Rebekah lay in her bed and gave thought to the man asleep in the barn. She was tempted to go there and see if he was in the mood for some intimacy. On the other hand, she knew he was in need of sleep and decided to leave him alone. There was always tomorrow.

 _A/N Rebekah and Damon missed a chance to be together, but that time will surely come soon._


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Rebekah was not the only one thinking about Damon. Elijah was also, but for different reasons. He wondered how vulnerable the future Damon was, the vampire Damon. Was that future undead person still alive in the twenty first century? There had been no word that he was not, although Elijah had heard that Stefan Salvatore had really died. That death was not related to the death of one of the Originals. Finn's "descendants" had dropped dead after his first death in Mystic Falls. Kol's descendants had died after Kol's death in Mystic Falls. Klaus' descendants had freed themselves from him in New Orleans, and as far as Elijah knew, Damon was of Klaus' line of vampires. Were all descendants of Klaus' descendants safely free of him and each other?

That left Rebekah and himself, Elijah. Just the fact that they lay in coffins did not make them dead enough to kill their descendants. Or did it? He didn't know for sure and it really didn't matter. There was nothing he could do to change anything. But he was sure that no one should kill Damon. He needed to get back to his own reality and to the fact that the lovely, scheming Katherine had turned him and that he had survived as a vampire. To stop mulling over these thoughts, Elijah made himself sleep.

Even before the light of dawn brightened, Rebekah got up from her bed and drew on the dress she had been wearing the day before. She had no underwear on underneath the dress. Although she knew she was not the only one waking and getting ready to face the day, she went down the stairs as quietly as she could. The night candle had gone out, but she could see just fine. Behind her come Freya, feeling her way along because she didn't have vampire eyesight. Neither woman said anything until they had reached the kitchen and Rebekah used a flint to light a bit of tinder. When it flared, she lit two of the candles on the table.

"I'll feed the chickens this morning," she informed her sister. "Let Kol know if he goes to the barn."

"Alright," Freya said as she stirred up the embers in the big fireplace. She knew perfectly well why Rebekah was volunteering for the task. The chickens' grain was in a storage bin in the barn. Damon was in the barn. "Are you going to feed the horse and calf too?"

"No." She put on her shoes which she had left by the kitchen door the night before. She often went barefoot in the house and it reminded her of running around like that as a child until the weather became too cold. She had never seen either Finn or Elijah do that, nor her father, as if it were unmanly to go barefoot. Klaus and Kol had always liked removing their shoes. The preferences of different people had always amused her.

Clothed as much as she intended, she went out into the chill air and the dim dawn light and headed down to the barn. Was he asleep or was he already getting up? How would he greet her? Would he be ready and willing for her to get under the quilt with him? Few men ever refused Rebekah Mikaelson. And besides, in the future she would join him in his own bed. Of course he didn't know that.

As she entered the open door of the barn, she stood for a moment to listen. He was snoring, so he was still asleep. She softly walked to the stall where he was lying on his back under the quilt.

"Damon, are you awake?" she asked in a moderate tone, neither a whisper nor loudly.

Startled awake, Damon reached for his musket, realizing that he had fallen asleep on guard duty. Had he been awakened by someone approaching? Was it friend or foe? Where was his damned gun? He didn't want either some sneaking Yankee or his relief soldier to find him in this state.

Rebekah watched him reach around searchingly. "It's alright, soldier. I'm not the enemy. I'm Elizabeth. Remember?"

Damon's confusion faded rather quickly as he recognized the woman's voice and her outline against the dim light coming in from an open barn window.

"Miss Elizabeth! What are you doing here? Is it time for breakfast?"

"Not yet. That's not what I have in mind. The morning air is quite chilly. May I join you under that quilt?"

Damon could take a hint. He lifted the edge of the quilt and gave her an enthusiastic grin. His spirits lifted and so did his body part. He was not surprised when her experienced fingers undid the zipper and touched him. Her hand was cold, but he didn't care. His own fingers hauled up the lengthy dress material until she was bare to the waist under the quilt, still warm from his own body heat.

Rebekah always loved the hot bodies of humans. They were so much warmer than the somewhat cooler bodies of vampires. Warm or cool, it didn't matter when she was being covered by a male of her choosing. Damon might have been weak from his digestive condition, but there was nothing wrong with his present actions.

Kol faced the new day by wrapping the dress around his lower torso like it was a kilt. He used a leather belt to keep it in place. He slipped on a shirt to complete his ensemble. When both he and Freya strolled down to the barn, neither of them went near the stall from which murmurs and movement noises came. Instead, they silently went about their business, Kol to get grain for the horse and calf, Freya to bring in the cow, give her something to eat and proceed with the milking.

Kol was brushing the horse's coat while it ate when he saw Rebekah come from the barn carrying a container of grain for the chickens. She didn't have a basket for the eggs, but he assumed she would make a cloth bag of the front of her dress. He envisioned her lying with Damon and he hoped that he could talk Barbara into coming into his bed again.

As she came fairly close on her way to the hen house, Kol asked, "Did you bite him?"

"No. I wanted to, of course, but I resisted. He doesn't yet know what we are."

"I wonder who will be the first to tell him."

"Actually, you already did."

"He didn't believe me."

"It'll probably be Elijah," Rebekah said as she continued up hill to the waiting chickens. Wondering what Damon would think if he came to believe they were vampires, she set about spreading grain on the ground. While the chickens pecked away at it, she looked for eggs and put any she found in the gathered-up fold of her dress. The fowl seemed to be content, for they laid plenty of eggs without the dominance of any rooster. There was no way to tell if they hoped for baby chicks from their unfertilized eggs. Most hens would sit on eggs anyway.

In the kitchen Elijah and Barbara saw to the beginnings of breakfast. They knew what was going on out in the barn, but they didn't mention it. Nevertheless, each of them were thinking about having sex. But with whom? When?

Barbara finally spoke up, speaking softly because she knew those around her had very good hearing. "Elijah, have you considered doing it again with me?"

"You are dissatisfied with Kol?" Elijah certainly had not forgotten the task she had given him, which he had enjoyed performing.

"No. I think I will go to him tonight if he wants me."

"I have no doubt he will welcome you. He's a randy young man, as they say."

"I guess he is. But what about you?"

"I am used to going without such companionship for long periods of time. Out in the 'real' world I can always find someone if I desire it," he admitted. The person he wanted most often in recent years was Hayley. He thought about her frequently, wondering if she was having any success finding the cure they all needed. Wondering if little Hope was alright. Wondering how poor Niklaus was doing in his captivity and torture. His concerns about the "real" world tended to block any desire for sex in this prison world. But not quite.

"If you ever want to be with me again, say so. We can find a way without letting Kol know," Barbara suggested.

"It would be dangerous. Kol is no fool. If he did not hear something, he would still catch the scent of our joining."

"You can smell that?" Barbara asked, surprised and uncomfortable with the idea.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Out in the barn Damon did not leave his quilts immediately. He lay thinking about the woman who had come to him and he hoped they would get together again. He also hoped that she had not put him in a dangerous position. What if one of the others was jealous? How long would it take him to figure out the dynamics of this group?

Eventually he left the barn and headed for the house. He realized that his intestines had stayed calm while he had slept. That was a relief. He spotted Kol brushing the horse that was standing by the fence. The animal seemed to have finished whatever had been in the bucket and was now looking for anything that had spilled on the ground. Damon could have walked up the hill and bypassed Kol easily, but he decided to speak to the young man.

"Good morning," he greeted. He could see that the horse was starting to shed its winter coat. Loose hair was flying around both the horse and the groomer, the latter being oddly dressed.

"Morning, mate. Enjoy your romp with Rebekah?" Kol growled. Then he remembered that he had used the wrong name. He also didn't care.

"I did. Hell of a lot better than hearing the bugler sound reveille to get you up and going," Damon said with a grin. He had heard Elizabeth called "Rebekah" more than once and he guessed that one of the names was her middle name.

"I don't want to see you eyeing Barbara. You get what I mean?"

"I reckon I do. I've got no problem with that. If you'll excuse me, I got to see a man about a horse." He did not mean that literally. He needed to visit the privy. With a nod of his head he walked away from Kol.

The young Mikaelson watched Damon walk up the hill and disappear through the gap in the stone wall. How long were they going to be stuck with the Virginian and why was he there?

A/N Barbara seems to be rather generous with her favors, offering herself to Elijah if he wanted her. I have forgotten if Elijah's "descendants" have been freed from him. Wasn't there a fight in which a number of them died? Thanks for reading, guys. Love you all.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

When Damon left the privy and headed for the porch he saw two riders approaching outside the barrier. He wondered what they were doing there so early in the morning. He was tempted to go speak to them when they were close enough, but he changed his mind and went into the house.

"There's a couple of riders heading this way," he told the group.

"Oh? I wonder why," Freya said as she readied eggs for scrambling.

"I would imagine they are looking for Damon if his horse returned to the town," Elijah guessed.

"What do we tell them?" Rebekah asked.

"I'll go talk to them," Elijah decided. "I shall tell them that Damon suddenly appeared inside. More magic."

"We can blame everything on magic in this place," Freya chuckled.

Kol came into the house as he wiped his wet hands on his "kilt." "We have company."

"I am going to speak to them."

"Are you going to tell them Damon is here?"

"Yes." Elijah left the kitchen and went out onto the porch. He saw the riders stop near the eastern wall of the barrier. He couldn't see their faces because the risen sun was behind them, but he thought they were the ones who had brought Damon to the barrier.

"Hello the house," one of them called.

Elijah walked close to the barrier and answered, "Elijah here, Mr. Updyke. You're out this way early."

"We brought that young fella here yesterday. Said he was a soldier in some army. Anyway, his horse came to Paul's farm with no rider. And no bridle. So we're wondering if you've seen the man."

"Actually, we certainly have. He suddenly appeared right inside here with us."

"How is that possible?"

"Someone somewhere is practicing very strong magic. That person wanted Damon to be with us, although he seems not to know for what purpose. At least in here he will not starve or freeze to death."

"And he can't leave there?"

"Not unless the caster of spells wants to remove him. We are stuck with him, but he seems to be a congenial fellow. It is good of you to check on his safety."

"Well, I'm relieved to hear he's not lying on the ground somewhere with a broken leg or something." The man paused and then asked, "Doesn't it bother you that someone has held you prisoner here for months now?"

"It is worrisome, yes. On the other hand, if someone like my insane father is gunning for me and my brother, we seem to be safe from him. Has he been around again?"

"I don't reckon so. No one has mentioned him. I guess we'll head on back to town. Have a nice day, Henry."

"You, as well," Elijah said and he watched the two men ride away.

The others had heard the conversation. Damon had wanted to speak with the two men and had started to step from the porch, but Rebekah had put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and he had held his tongue.

"I wanted to have a word with them," he said as the riders left.

"And say what that Elijah did not already say?" she asked him.

"I suppose you're right. What more could I add? I wish I knew what is going on."

Elijah came to the porch steps and joined the group. "Damon, you are going to have to bide your time just as we are. I am confident that the situation will be resolved in due time."

"I wish I was as sure as you are. And just when do you reckon 'due time' is going to happen?"

"I have no idea."

"That does not lift my hopes any," Damon muttered and he turned to re-enter the house. Kol was standing in his way.

"Pardon me," the visitor said, trying to pass around the younger man, who grinned at him. Damon was sure it was a challenging smirk and he wanted to throw a punch at those perfect teeth. Why was Kol determined to annoy him, Damon, when there seemed to be no reason? It was likely that Kol was habitually a troublemaker, he decided, and it would not be wise to get into a fight while he, Damon, was still weak and underweight. Kol, still attired in the tight shirt and the "kilt" made from the dress, looked to be in excellent physical shape.

The challenger decided to step aside and let Damon pass, especially since his sister Rebekah was giving him a hard look. In addition, sweet Barbara laid a hand on his arm and gave it a little squeeze. Now, that was promising. He grinned at her and she grinned right back. He moved his arm up and around her shoulders, drawing her close. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Later," he murmured.

Breakfast turned out to be pleasant with general conversation.

"Maybe Freya and Barbara can make you a decent mattress," Rebekah told Damon as they talked about tasks to be done. "You can put it in my room if you wish."

"Now there's a subtle suggestion. Gee, sis, why don't you just ask him to climb into your bed?" Kol snarked.

Kol's remark was greeted with frowns all around the table. Damon blushed and spoke up. "Actually, I was very comfortable out in the barn. Best sleep I've had for a while."

"There are mice and rats out there," Rebekah said, glaring at Kol. "And who knows what kind of insects."

Damon glanced at her, then looked away. "I'm in the army. Many times we're on the march and have to sleep where we can. I'm afraid insects, snakes and vermin are a part of that life."

"If you change your mind," Elijah calmly put in, "we'll see that you get a bed in the house. There is room for a mattress in my room."

Damon saw the woman he thought of as Elizabeth give Elijah a cold look. He knew perfectly well that she wanted him in her room, if not in her bed. Kol was right about that. In addition, he had heard Kol call her "sis." Was it possible that she really was his sister? Were all four of them siblings? Only Barbara didn't fit that way. If she was related to Kol, it seemed unlikely that she would sleep with him.

Deciding to have the answer, he boldly asked, "How many of you are related? I mean, I know y'all told me Elijah and Kol are brothers. And Mary and Elizabeth are sisters. But Kol just called Elizabeth 'sis.'"

There was a long moment of silence and then Rebekah answered. "Four of us are Mikaelson siblings, Damon. Only Barbara is not related to us."

"That explains some things," Damon said nodding.

"The folks outside do not know that," Elijah said to the guest. "If you do speak to anyone

outside, do not mention Barbara nor that the rest of us are family. It is important."

"I suppose you don't want me to ask why that is," Damon said. "And what names should I be calling each of you?" He looked from one to the other.

"Keep calling us by the names we gave you when you first came here," Elijah said. "That way you will be less likely to forget if you speak to outsiders. Likewise, do not ask why we are being so secretive."

Damon agreed to this. He figured it didn't make any difference in his situation. Or maybe it did! Was it the reason he had been sent to this place?

Later, in the afternoon, the two witches decided they felt strong enough to do more spells. They reproduced more coffee and sugar. And they made a copy of Kol's regular clothes. To do this they insisted that Damon remove the clothes he was wearing and don something else. This turned out to be another of Mrs. Anderson's dresses. Damon felt foolish, but copied Kol's idea of making a kilt of it. With the jeans and shirt laid out on the ground, a spell produced a copy. Lastly, the two women had to make more candles, since they all had been using them more.

Damon, who had never seen any real magic prior to arriving at the farm, watched all this with fascination. He didn't want to be in this place, but he had to admit that there was never a dull moment. He especially liked that he was not slogging along in some march to some battle where he could be injured or killed. And of course, he liked being in the company of the women.

 _A/N Not much exciting in this chapter, but more to come. Thanks for reading!_


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

That night Damon slept in the barn in the same stall. He was warm and comfortable. He fell asleep, but was awakened by a sharp noise. His first thought was that Rebekah was seeking his companionship again. The idea made him smile and he listened for her footsteps. But she didn't come. When he heard the noise again, he realized that it was from outside the barn on the west side. All the animals were on the east side of the barn, so he wondered what was out there. It sounded like a stone hitting the wooden wall. Although he had no weapon, he decided to check it out. He was wearing the jeans he had been wearing the day before, although he had removed the shirt. He pulled on his boots and left the barn as quietly as he could. At the northwest corner of the barn he halted and peeked around the corner. He was sure he saw someone or something moving west away from the barrier, but there was no moonlight this night.

Wondering if someone had been trying to get in through the hole in the barrier, he moved carefully to where he knew it was. Elijah had shown him that a couple of boards had been nailed together to make a wooden "door." It was normally propped up-right in front of the hole. Although it didn't touch the electrical force field, it was close to it so that no animals, like the fox who had stolen the rooster, could get in. Now, in the dim starlight, Damon made out the form of the board and saw that it was moved inward. That meant someone or something had tried to get inside.

He moved closer and made out some narrow, straight form. His first thought was that it was a snake, but then he knew that snakes were not out and about in the freezing weather of winter. His second guess was that it was a large stick that someone had used to push the board. Still cautious, he moved closer, bent down and eyed the object. To his surprise, he realized that it was a gun, a musket like the one he had had while on sentry duty. Well, that was odd! In addition, there was a leather pouch which he suspected contained the balls and caps needed to load the weapon.

Thinking he had better take advantage of this gift, he picked the items up and moved them away from the hole. Before taking them into the barn, he carefully moved the board back into position, barely two inches in front of the hole. Back inside the barn, he hid the items by pushing them under the hay in the stall, but not under his bedding. As he removed his boots and climbed back under the quilt, he wondered who had brought the weapon and what he was expected to do with it. Except for being annoyed at Kol, Damon felt no need to shoot anyone on the farm.

He couldn't fall asleep right away, of course, and many thoughts ran through his mind. They eventually drifted from the gun to the people he was stuck with. He hoped that Rebekah would visit him before dawn. He also assumed that the petite young woman Barbara was likely in Kol's bed.

He was right about that. Barbara had chosen to go to Kol. She didn't want him to become impatient and start harassing her. She also wanted the intimacy. She had spent so much of her youth feeling unloved, even shunned by some because of her ability to do magic. Now she felt Kol really loved her, wanted her near, and was not afraid of her abilities.

As she lay in his bed after some sex, she asked, "Kol, did you even know any of the Bennett witches?"

"What brought that idea on, darling?" he asked, surprised. He was lying on his side and holding her warm body close to him.

"I don't know. I think about what Elijah said about them. So, did you ever know one?"

"Yeah, I did. First off, I'm pretty sure my mother's close friend when I was a kid was a Bennett witch. She wasn't African though."

"Why African?"

"Most of the Bennett line, as far as I know, are of African descent. For instance, I know one Bonnie Bennett who is African American."

"But I'm not any bit African," Barbara said, confused.

"You don't have to be. My mother's friend was a white woman. So were her husband and their children. So, you see, you could be a far descendant of her line."

"Oh. That's good. I'm having such a time with people because of my magic, I'd hate it to get out that I was part Negro."

Kol knew that in the 1830s there were many thousands of slaves in the United States. He didn't know just how many. He also knew that people of mixed blood, many who could pass for white, were not really accepted as white. It was a complicated situation that would last well into the future due to ongoing prejudice.

"Don't you worry about that, sweetheart, I'm sure you are as white as the driven snow." He didn't know that for a fact, but it really didn't matter to him, especially in this situation. He kissed her shoulder and tickled her. She burst out laughing, not really worried about waking anyone.

Others in the house heard her laughter. Rebekah thought about Damon all alone out in the barn. Poor thing! She should go out and keep him company. She thought she would wait until Kol and Barbara quieted down and went to sleep.

Elijah lay in his bed and sighed. He thought about his brother Klaus. Poor Klaus. A captive of Marcel and in pain from the special knife in his body. And he thought about Hayley, given the task of guarding her daughter and the coffins containing the real bodies of the four siblings, plus finding the cure for their problem. Now, not wanting to listen to Kol and his bed companion in the next room, Elijah forced himself to sleep.

Freya, in the bedroom diagonally across the hall from Kol's, also lay awake. Her mind flitted from one thought to another, as always wondering how long they all would be there and how long she and Barbara would have the magic powers that allowed them to replicate so much that they needed daily.

She also was very aware that there were now two other humans on the farm. Although Freya preferred the intimate company of another woman, she was not averse to having an intimate connection with a man, at least briefly. She was aware that Damon was alone in the barn. At least she assumed Rebekah was not out there with him at this early hour. It would more likely be around dawn. Unlike her three siblings, she had never met him before, and she decided that she needed to get to know Damon better before suggesting a get-together.

As Damon had hoped, Rebekah showed up at the barn before the light of dawn. He was happy to have her under the quilt with him, but she surprised him with some odd information.

"Damon, I have a funny little habit," she said before they began actual intercourse.

"Oh? What would that be?" He really wasn't very interested and was more eager to get on with the matter at hand.

"I sort of like to bite when I…you know…when I'm about to reach that point. You know what I mean?" She didn't want to come right out and say she was a vampire.

"I've been with women who bit me. Heck, I've bitten a few myself," he admitted.

Rebekah knew he meant playful bites, not deep, suck-the-blood types.

"I like to taste a little blood, Damon. Just a little. I know that's weird."

He looked at her in the darkness, or where he knew she was. "I guess I can take it, but I don't want bite scars on my body." He knew he had a nice body when he was not in this ill condition. When in good condition, he thought of himself as handsome, sexy and well-built in more ways than one. In fact, he still saw himself that way.

"I won't leave a mark," Rebekah promised, kissing his neck.

And so it was that she did bite him, raking her fangs along the skin of his upper chest, creating scratches rather than punctures. She licked his blood in ecstasy and he didn't complain. She knew her saliva would heal his wounds. She would tell him the scratches were tiny and didn't show. Unless he looked carefully or into a mirror, he wouldn't be able to tell there were barely any pink marks.

As with the day before, she did not hurry back to the house. She was still in his bed when Freya and Kol came to the barn, but they minded their own business. When she finally crawled out of bed, she straightened her nightgown and ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"You look lovely," Damon assured her, for he could now see her in the light of dawn.

"I'm a mess," she said with a grin. "See you at breakfast."

When she left the stall, she went to where Freya was letting the milked cow out to the pasture. "Is Kol going to fee the chickens?"

"Probably not. It's not his job. Go ahead and take feed for them and gather the eggs." The older sister did not resent Rebekah's time with Damon, but she still harbored thoughts of being with him, too. She lifted the pail of fresh, warm milk and headed for the house. She would have to make up her mind whether or not to approach him on the subject. Later.

 _A/N It seems that Damon's arrival has increased the sexual tension of the group quite a bit. Will it increase or lessen? We shall see._


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

As before, Damon lay abed until the barn was empty of others. He probed the hay off to the side of his quilts and felt for the musket and the pouch. Yes, they were there. He hadn't dreamed it. What was he supposed to do with it? Who was he supposed to shoot? There was not bayonet, so apparently he was not supposed to stab someone. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he shifted his thoughts to Rebekah's visit. He touched the place where she had used her teeth to scratch his skin. How were her teeth sharp enough to do that? She had licked the blood from his skin, which was odd. He had been bitten by women before and they had left tooth marks, a row of them, and left bruises. Was his skin marked now? He hoped the shirt would cover such marks.

With a sigh he got up, straightened the quilts on the hay and put on the shirt and boots he had laid aside. At the house breakfast was being prepared and the place smelled of fresh roasted coffee beans. Bread was being toasted over the fire and eggs were being cooked in the usual scrambled manner. A jug of fresh milk sat on the table, which had been laid with the plates, cups and utensils for the meal.

"I wish we had bacon," Kol muttered when he sat down and looked at the food on his plate.

"You say that all the time," Freya fussed. "There wasn't any bacon yesterday or the day before and there won't be any tomorrow unless some pig manages to fall into this place."

"And that bison had almost no fatty meat on it," Elijah added. He found their meals rather uninspired and boring, but that was not the reason they ate food. It kept at bay feelings of hunger and it nourished the humans among them.

"This is better than many a meal I've had on some of the marches," Damon put in as he tasted the eggs on which he had put butter, salt and ground black pepper. And there was plenty of fresh, tasty coffee. He cheerfully added a bit of milk and sugar. "Of course it'd be even better with grits."

"We're almost out of dry grits," Barbara said to Freya. "We better try to make some more. I like them too."

"I guess we all do," Freya admitted. "We'll make some today."

"How are you going to get corn to a mill?" Damon asked. "Especially at this time of year?"

"We don't intend to do that," Barbara explained. "Me and Freya just conjure up a copy of the dry grits we got left. We never finish off the last bit of anything."

"Oh. I find it strange to think in those terms."

"It's a very handy way to get what we need since we're isolated on this farm," Rebekah said. "We and the animals would eventually starve to death otherwise." Being a vampire, she knew she would not die of starvation, but being deprived of food was a bit of torture.

"I know I need to pay for my keep here," Damon said after finishing his coffee and toast. "How about if I keep up the chopped wood supply?"

"That would be fine," Elijah said, nodding.

"And don't let that Bear bother you," Kol put in with a smirk. "If I were you, I wouldn't even speak to him."

"And just what is this bear?" Damon asked, figuring Kol was just teasing him.

"He was briefly the husband of the woman who owned this house," Rebekah said. "He died and she buried him under the woodshed. His spirit haunts the place now."

"So, Bear is his name? _Was_ his name?" Damon felt a mild chill run up his back. She was speaking seriously, so there must really be a ghost out there in the woodshed.

"Still it," Kol said. "A nasty bastard. He had the nerve to take over Elijah's body."

Looking at the older brother, Damon snorted and said, "That can't be true. Is it?"

"Unfortunately, yes, it is true. Very distressing."

"If I work out there, will he harass me?" Damon didn't know what to believe, but he thought Elijah was not one to tease.

"Yup," Kol said.

"Probably not," Elijah said, "But beware of falling logs."

"Wonderful. Splitting wood while a ghost watches me," Damon muttered, recalling a couple of logs slipping off the pile in the shed. "Well, I reckon I can do it if y'all have been doing it. You've been here for how long now?"

"Months," Rebekah said with a grimace.

"Too many months," Kol added. "And I don't like these long Iowa winters. Spring should be just around the corner, I hope."

"Will you plant crops?" Damon asked. "I noticed you have a few plants in your garden and the fruit trees still have some fruit."

"It is like a green-house here," Elijah explained. "While it is winter outside, it is much warmer inside. And with a bit of magic, the trees and plants continue to thrive. As with the grits, we must see that we do not run out of anything completely or we would not be able to replicate them."

"So, without the talents of Mary Freya and Barbara, y'all would starve."

"Yes," Elijah said, nodding. "So would the horse, cow, calf and probably the chickens. Eventually." Since Damon did not seem to realize the siblings were really vampires, Elijah did not correct the young man's understanding of the situation.

"I think we should kill a chicken," Kol suggested. "I would love a nice fried chicken dinner. It's been a while since we had one. And the young birds are coming along."

"Don't you dare kill Helen Hen!" Barbara warned.

"It's just a hen," Kol teased.

"No, she isn't! She's the sweetest biddy. She likes to be held and petted. I'll hate you forever, Kol, if you kill her!"

"Hey, I'm just teasing you, darling. I know you favor her. When it comes to pets, I wish we had a good dog." From time to time over the centuries, he had had both horses and dogs that he had particularly liked. Animals were often more loyal than people, he believed.

Damon, who also liked dogs, said nothing. As a child growing up he had loved the family dog. The trouble with dogs was that a person outlived their pet and then really felt the loss. Now, he consider that Kol could not be all bad if he really liked dogs.

After the women had cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes, they set about doing the duplication of several items. Damon watched with fascination. Making food and other items that way would have put many people out of work, he thought. Of course people would still raise fresh food and animals. They would likely sew clothing. Men would still have to maintain equipment like wagons and plows, etc. But being able to do some of that through magic spells would save a lot of work. Would it affect the work done by slaves?

The job at the woodshed called to him and got busy out there. He took off his shirt so that it would not be damp with sweat. It was odd to look out past the barrier and see the snow, which was melting in the warmish air of this bright, sunny day.

A log slipped off the pile in the shed and Damon jumped. He muttered a curse, but he didn't speak to the ghost supposedly there. With the axe and chopping block outside the shed, he worked at splitting firewood. If there were any odd sounds or movements, he ignored them.

Elijah talked to Damon as he worked, telling him that people were likely to show up to talk to them. He urged Damon not to mention that he had come from the future or he had been in a war.

"I already told a couple of men I was a soldier," Damon reminded him.

"Just don't bring it up. Lie, if you have to."

"I can do that."

People from town and the farm area did come to visit, since the weather invited getting out of the house or barn or store. The siblings Sarah and John drove their buggy out for a visit. Those inside were pleased to see them. John brought the latest edition of a newspaper he had been able to get. Sarah had a new book.

"I wish I could hand it to you, Henry," she said to Elijah, whom she could not see.

He made a decision which he and the others worried about later. He quietly told her that there was a hole in the wall on the west side and that she might be able to pass the book through. Rebekah heard what he whispered and she gave him a surprised look that said, "What are you _doing?"_

 _A/N Has Elijah made a mistake telling Sarah about the hole? Maybe it won't make any difference, other than he gets a book to read. I may take a break from writing this story for a little while. Thanks for reading._


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Elijah didn't answer her. Instead, in a hushed voice, he spoke to Sarah again. "You can tell John, but don't let anyone else know. Do you understand?"

"Yes and no. If there is a hole, why don't you all come out of there?"

"We can't. The hole is too small. A fox came in before we blocked the hole with boards. We can't touch the wall because of the electricity in it. None of us want to catch fire."

"Why are you telling me about it now? You all have been here for months."

"I would dearly love to read that book myself. I have read every book that is on the shelves here." Not being able to read more books was a major deprivation for Elijah.

"I enjoy reading to you," Sarah admitted, clutching the book to her chest.

"I enjoy that also." He was familiar with the name of the book and the name of the author, but he had never read that particular title. He knew it had to be a first edition. Rare, it would be worth a fortune in the future time from whence he came. However, he had no idea if the book would travel back to the future when he and the others went there. "Have you finished reading the book?"

"No. I was waiting to read it to you," the young woman admitted.

"I see."

"But if you truly want it, I will give it to you."

"Perhaps _I_ could read it to _you_ ," Elijah suggested.

"I hadn't thought of that. I would look forward to it. I can go around now and give it to you."

"No. Not yet. There are other people here," Elijah said softly. Besides Sarah and John, there were four other visitors. Freya was chatting with a husband and wife, while Damon talked to a man he had met in town. Only Kol and Barbara hung back. She was used to people not wanting to talk to her, although not people from this town. They didn't know her. Kol was happy just to be with her. They sat on the porch steps and he rubbed her shoulders, which she found very relaxing.

Rebekah was close to where Elijah stood, and John was just on the outside. "What's this about a hole in the wall?" he asked her in a voice as hushed as Elijah's. He could take a hint.

"There is one made by magic," Rebekah whispered. "It's very small, as Henry just said. We have it covered by a board so animals don't get in, like the fox that killed our rooster."

"We have an extra rooster. We could bring it. Would it fit through the hole?"

"Yes, as long as it didn't touch the sides. Otherwise, it would be roasted rooster."

She could see him smile at that comment. "Right now some of the hens are molting, so we aren't getting as many eggs. Others have finished and they look nice with their new feathers."

"The temperature in there must confuse the animals and plants," John said, shaking his head. He already knew it was true. In addition, he knew that the angle of the sun during the various seasons and the length of the days affected plants and animals.

"It does, of course," Rebekah said, nodding, even though he could not see her.

"I wish you could come outside or I could get in there," John said and the tone of his voice indicated that he had feelings for Rebekah.

"I know. Me, too. But at least we can talk and I can see you."

"Sarah and I will come back this evening when no one else is here. It'll be dark. Will you have candles lit so we can find the holes?"

"We will. I don't want you to run your horse right into the wall," the young woman said with a chuckle.

"Our horse is too smart for that now. I think Sarah is ready to go. We will come later. Goodbye for now, Elizabeth." If there had not been the dangerous wall between them, they would have reached out to each other, but that was not to be.

Eventually, the last of the visitors were gone. The family and guests settle back into doing the chores and enjoying each other's company. . Darkness still fell early, although each day stayed lighter longer. The group was not sure what time Sarah and John would come back, so they went ahead and made their supper. No chicken. They were in the middle of eating when they heard a horse whinny. Their own horse had a habit of calling to approaching horses.

"Go on out there," Kol said. "Barbara and I will clean up here."

"Don't waste the food. Cover it," Freya admonished as she joined Elijah and Rebekah as they got up and headed for the back door. The three each carried a candle in a holder or lantern. Out in the last remnants of dusk, two other candles glowed. One was in a lantern and was attached to a peg by the outhouse door. The other was on the other side of the barn. Damon chose to sit on the porch steps and try to see what was taking place.

"Don't come any closer," Elijah warned as he watched the horse and buggy which contained Sarah and John. There was a small carriage lantern attached to the vehicle. "Can you see any light from in here?"

"Yes. Pinpoints of light," John called as he stopped the horse. He stepped down from the buggy, set a tether-weight on the ground and tied the horse to it. By that time Sarah had hopped down to the ground. Without moonlight, it was hard to make out the invisible wall, but now many tiny spots of light came from inside.

"I will walk you around to the other side," Elijah said. "As I follow the north side of the wall, you should be able to make out my candle light."

This plan worked and it kept the visitors from accidently touching the barrier. Meanwhile, Rebekah walked across the yard to the corner of the barn. In a moment, she was by the hole and pulled the piece of wood away.

"Be careful," Freya warned as Rebekah's sleeve brushed the barrier and a couple of sparks blazed for a brief second.

With renewed caution, Rebekah knelt, moved her head out through the hole and looked around. She carefully withdrew and slowly set her candle outside on the ground. Right in front of the hole the snow outside had melted and showed dead grass lying flat on the dirt. The two sisters then watched as Elijah came around from the front of the house and moved south along the western edge where the lane led to the barn. About ten feet away, Sarah and John walked parallel to him. They could now see the candle sitting outside the wall.

Soon, the five people were at the hole, three inside and two outside. Both Sarah and her brother knelt down to look inside. He moved the candle so that he could lean close.

"Our first time face to face where I can really see you," John said to Rebekah. He carefully reached his hand through the hole, not wanting to touch the edge. He could feel the energy, as he had done when he had used the roll of leather to peek through one of the holes. He grinned when Rebekah reached a hand to clasp his.

"Careful," Freya warned again.

Elijah knelt beside his younger sister so that he could see Sarah directly. She was crouched down beside John and she smiled when she noticed Elijah right there. When her brother let go of Rebekah's hand, the sister, with a shaking hand, slowly moved the book into the hole. Elijah reached his own hand through so that he could touch the woman's fingers on the book. There was a pause before he took it from her. For a long moment they stared at each other.

"This is amazing," she finally said, enjoying this close look at the man whom she had come to know through a wall. For the two outside, the view was distorted a bit by the flickering light of several candles, but it was enjoyed by all. "I wish I could climb through and come inside for a real visit."

Elijah did not think she meant a visit to his bed, but he envisioned it nonetheless. "We have been unable to enlarge the hole."

"The soldier Damon did not come through?" John asked, although he had been told otherwise.

"No. He appeared inside by some magic spell," Rebekah said. She was aware that the man in question was sitting on the porch steps some distance away. She intended a tryst with him sometime during the night.

The visit at the hole in the wall lasted for a short while before those outside started to feel the cold of the night wind. Even those inside could feel it. They all bid each other goodnight and Elijah walked the siblings back around the north side and to where they could see their patiently waiting horse.

Freya and Rebekah carefully put the board back in place to cover the hole. When they walked up the hill and to the house, they found Kol, Barbara and Damon all sitting on the steps.

"Did you manage to kiss him?" Kol asked, looking at his younger sister.

Rebekah scowled at him. "No. Of course not."

"He's in love with you. You should have pulled him through the hole."

Rebekah swore at him. "You know damn well he would have been fried."

"But you could have given him…never mind." He recalled that Damon was not informed about vampires or their healing blood. "Maybe some day."

Damon said nothing, but he felt a twinge of jealousy. He was glad John could not get through the hole. However, he wondered just how much Rebekah Elizabeth cared for John and did she think of him when she was with him, Damon? He hoped not.

 _A/N Sorry about the delay in posting this new chapter. I'll try to write the next one faster. I hope you all are having a nice summer._


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

After Sarah and John had driven away, Elijah joined the others by sitting on the edge of the porch next to the steps. Of the various candles they had used, only one was now burning, since they did not want to waste them. It still hung in a lantern by the outhouse. The group sat in the cool darkness in silent thought for a long moment.

"I forgot to ask John to bring that newspaper he mentioned this afternoon. Perhaps he will remember to do so," Elijah mused.

"It's probably a month old," Kol said. "It likely comes from St. Louis or some other place big enough to put out a real newspaper." He was not really interested in current events.

"You may be right," Elijah agreed. Then he recalled that he had left food on his plate. "I am still hungry. Did you leave the food on the table?"

"If you're asking did I eat it, I didn't. It's cold by now," Kol muttered.

"That does not matter," Elijah assured him and he went indoors. The others followed. In fact, they managed to heat the leftovers because, although Mrs. Anderson had had some nice crockery and china, many of the plates and cups were of tin or pewter and could withstand some heating.

"Does it bother you a lot that those people can't come in here and visit?" Damon asked the group as he took his plate and utensils to the counter where the pan of soapy water sat. Barbara took them from him and put them in the water. She and Kol had already washed a few things.

"Sometimes," Rebekah answered.

"I noticed you're kinda sweet on that fella John," the soldier said, wondering what kind of answer she would come up with.

"He's nice. I enjoy talking to him. It's nice to talk to _anyone_ who isn't stuck in this house," Rebekah said. "Like I enjoy _your_ company." She raised an eyebrow and there was a hint of a smile. She reached out and touched his sleeve.

Damon knew his cheeks turned red with embarrassment, and yet he knew everyone had to be aware she came to him in the barn. "I'm glad my company pleases you, even though I'm one of the people stuck in here," he said and he grinned at her. In the candlelight her face was a rosy orb with dark eyes and with pale hair falling on each side.

"I think you should come to my bed tonight," she said in front or everyone.

Damon was taken aback somewhat by her boldness. Perhaps it would be fun, but his bed in the barn was just as good. And out of earshot of the other bedrooms. In addition, he didn't want to leave the gun unguarded. That thought made him smile at himself because the weapon lay unguarded all day.

"I'd rather have you in _my_ cozy bed in the barn." He laid a hand on her hand which still rested on his arm.

"Get a room," Kol quiped. He did not begrudge his sister some time with Damon. She deserved to have that kind of fun just as much as he did. It was Barbara he wanted to keep for himself, knowing that both Elijah and Freya were alone. If either of them asked Barbara for some intimate time, what would he do? What would she do?

That evening Elijah sat in the parlor and read the book Sarah had brought. He could not wait to read it until she came again. His other companions sat in the room also and insisted that he read aloud. Except for Barbara and Damon, they all missed the electronics and entertainment of the future. Listening to someone reading a new book would have to be sufficient.

The hall clock was striking ten o'clock when the reading session broke up. Damon said good night and trudged down to the barn. He didn't need any light to do that now, although the starlight was somewhat bright. He knew his way around and was beginning to feel quite at home. It certainly was better than being in the army, defending Virginia from the Damn Yankees. Knowing what he knew now, would he have been able to do something to prevent the war? As one unimportant man, probably not.

As he had hoped and expected, the woman he called Elizabeth did come to his hay bed in the barn sometime later in the night. He lifted the top quilt so that she could lie down against him. Her skin was cool, as was the cloth of the nightgown, which was all she was wearing. He himself was wearing just the cotton undergarment which was a copy of what Elijah wore, or so he had been told.

When the young woman kissed him and let her hand wander into that undergarment, Damon reached down and hauled up the generous fabric of her long nightgown. More emboldened than when she had first started coming to him, he now moved over her and took control of the situation. He knew she was surprisingly strong, but he found that she was willing to let him take charge. That he was confident about. He had never had any complaints about his performance in the field of sex.

In the house Elijah was aware when his sister left the house for the barn. Despite going long periods without sex, he again found himself thinking about Barbara in Kol's bed. He decided that he would ask her if she would get together with him briefly. Just long enough. There was no way they could hide this from Kol, so Elijah thought about his youngest brother's reaction, agreeable or not. Since they were stuck here under the dome, he didn't want to cause more tension than there already was at times.

The next morning was similar to the day before, which was not surprising to those captive within the dome. Damon chopped wood for the fires, and he ignored strange sounds in the woodshed. In the afternoon, Sarah and John came back and the woman sat on a chair she had brought in the wagon so that Elijah could read to her. He too sat on a chair on his side of the barrier. Although he had already been through a portion of the book, he started at the beginning for Sarah. Another woman who had come with her husband stood by listening. Her husband talked to Damon, who did not say anything about being in a war. Instead he talked about Richmond, Virginia, with which both of them were familiar.

It was during the late afternoon when Elijah had the opportunity to ask Barbara if she would spend a little time in his bed. His unexpected request surprised her.

"Yes, but I don't reckon Kol will like the idea," she sighed. _So, Elijah has changed his mind_ , she thought.

"I'll speak to him. First, I want to know that you are truly willing."

Barbara certainly had not forgotten their first and only time together and she was thankful to him for it. Now the situation was reversed and he was doing the asking. She felt she owed it to him to say yes. After all, she had told him before that he could ask, but he had declined.

"I will if Kol says it's alright. I don't want him mad at me."

Kol saw his brother walking downhill toward him as he watched the horse and the calf munch some grain. He loved the sound of contented animals eating. He usually liked the smell of them and the heat their bodies produced.

"What are you thinking?" Elijah asked as he joined Kol at the fence.

"Not much, but I'm wondering what we should do about Abel."

"Abel?"

"I decided to name the calf that."

"I see. And what is your concern about him?"

"He's growing nicely. We'll have to decide whether to slaughter him or not. Whether to make a steer of him or let him grow to a bull to breed back to his mother."

Elijah nodded. This had been discussed before and no decision had been made. He realized that by naming the calf Abel, Kol – animal-lover that he was – was becoming fond of it. He would not want to butcher it. There was still time to decide on the other aspect.

"There is no hurry to make a decision. We still have that bison meat." Some of it had been dried and some salted and smoked. It would keep for a while. "I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh? What?" Kol eyed his brother with curiosity and concern. Elijah was up to something.

"Barbara. I would like… I need your permission to bed her." Elijah felt a bit awkward saying this. It was not the same as asking, "Can I ride you horse?" Or was it?

"Getting a little horny, are you?" Kol suddenly found this amusing. Elijah, always in control and sometimes indifferent, was now needy. How much effort of will did it take for him to ask permission for something so personal? And from his kid brother?

"I suppose one could see it that way."

"And what if I say yes and she says no?" He hoped she would be loyal and say no.

"I have already spoken to her. She said she would honor my request, or not, based on your decision."

"So, here you are, asking for my blessing. And what if I say no?"

"Then no it is. I would be concerned that such a decision might come back to bite me."

"You are threatening me, Elijah!"

"No, I am not. Who knows what the future holds and what request you might make of me?"

"Alright, bro. I don't like it. You know that already, but I guess I can okay it for this one time. I should charge you for using her like a whore."

"Be careful what you say, Kol. Barbara is a very nice girl and certainly no prostitute."

Kol suddenly felt ashamed of saying what he had. "You're right. She isn't. And you shouldn't be asking for permission to use her. But you have, and I'm giving it, even if I don't think I should."

"Thank you."

"When?"

"No one is in the house right now. Perhaps this is the time."

"Yeah. Sure. Go for it." Kol turned back to watching the animals and he heard his brother walk away. When he heard Freya leaving the barn with her bucket of warm milk, he called her over and told her what had transpired and what would transpire.

Freya set her bucket down and sighed. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm the only one not getting any."

"Ask Rebekah for a chance at Damon. Please don't ask me for a chance at Barbara."

"I don't think I'm desperate yet. But it's weird with all this sleeping around everyone is doing."

"Hey, when the situation presents itself, I go for it." Kol grinned at his sister.

Freya shook her head and smiled. She really liked this younger brother whom she had not known until recently. And this was despite his bad reputation for savagery.

Elijah and Barbara did retire to his bedroom and spent some intimate time there. Barbara, who had been nervous, passive and hesitant that first time, was not so now. She was an experienced young woman and actively participated. Both of them enjoyed a most pleasing interlude. Finally, they put their clothes back on and returned to the business of the evening routine. The other four people pretended they knew nothing of what had been going on.

 _A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Mostly sexual encounters, but other stuff will be happening. Thanks for reading. I appreciate it._


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Damon was bothered by what Elijah had done and he wondered how much say in the matter either Barbara or Kol had. Nor did he like that the sisters seemed to take it in stride. Did the two men just pass Barbara around and she was alright with that? Could he, Damon, expect to find Freya in his bed some night? Would he really mind?

Needless to say, he did not ask anyone, but as he was splitting firewood later in front of the shed, he heard a log fall inside. He then took out his anger on "Bear" by cursing his ghost and threatening it. After his emotions were spent, he felt foolish, especially when Barbara came to him and asked what "Bear" was up to.

"Just dropping logs, I guess. I needed to yell at someone and he was handy."

"I feel that way sometimes," the girl said, "but my life here is better than it was on the outside."

"What if whoever put them all in here suddenly takes them away? What will become of you?" Damon didn't add, _What will become of me?_

"I got no idea. I hope they'll take me with them."

"Do you love Kol?" He had not had an opportunity to be alone with her and to ask her personal questions.

"Sorta, I guess. He's fun. He makes me laugh. It's good to be wanted."

Damon didn't ask her how she felt about Elijah.

"Do you got a gal?" Barbara thought surely he did because he was so handsome and had a fun sense of humor. He had joked with her now and then when Kol was not watching.

"No. I've been away from home for a while. My father and I don't get along at all. And now I'm in the army, which can be hell. I've also been sick half the time, which is also hell. I don't know which is worse. So, I think I like staying here with y'all for a while."

"And you don't have to sleep alone." She grinned at him. "Well, I reckon I better get back to work churning or we won't have no butter."

"I reckon you better. I like that butter," Damon said, grinning at her. As she walked away, he felt much more relaxed and hefted the axe to split the wood standing upright on the chopping block.

Since the weather stayed nice for the rest of the day, Sarah and John came back in the later afternoon, and Elijah read more of the book. Several other people from the area also came to listen after they had learned about the book reading. The Mikaelson siblings were reminded of the future days when people would gather in front of their radios to hear some regular programs that they liked. A few years later, it would be the television sets that they gathered in front of.

Of course the farm people who now listened to Elijah could not stay long. They had farm chores or businesses in town that needed their attention.

"We have to leave now," one of the men said.

"I want to hear what happens next!" his wife complained.

"Well, I'm not walking home, so if you want to ride on back to town, you better climb in the wagon, woman."

"I will stop here," Elijah decided. He ignored the protests from a couple of people who were not ready to leave. He had stopped reading at an exciting paragraph and was fairly sure the same people would show up the next day – weather permitting.

When the group under the dome had seen the last of the visitors leave, they prepared to resumed their own chores.

"I wish I could read," Barbara said to Kol and Damon, between whom she was walking. She had had a little schooling, but did not know what many words in books meant.

"It's mostly not necessary," Kol told her as he put his arm around her waist. He wanted to be sure Damon knew she was his. "You already know what you need to know, which is a lot."

Damon said nothing. He knew many people in the army who could not read or could just barely. He himself had been to college for a couple of years. He had met women who could read very well, but they had not been in the colleges he had attended. It was likely that they had gone to schools, called women's seminaries or some other name, that did educate women who wanted it, and whose families could afford such education for a daughter.

"You said you went to college?" Barbara asked Damon.

"Yup. I did. To tell you the truth, I think my father sent me to college to be rid of me. When I left school, he insisted I join the army. Maybe he thought I'd be killed."

"That's terrible! What father would want his son killed?" Barbara gasped.

"I can think of one," Kol muttered. He hoped Mikael was far away.

That evening, after they had eaten their supper, the group gathered in the parlor to play cards. All six of them were dealt in, and they used corn kernels as coins. Barbara was new to the game, but she was quick to learn. Things were going along all right until Kol raked in a pile of kernels and Rebekah jumped up.

"You are cheating again!"

"No, I'm not!" Kol glared at his sister, and when she stomped around the table, he jumped up to defend himself.

To the surprise of both Damon and Barbara, Rebekah attacked Kol. It was not that they punched each other, but rather they wrestled. The sister was no weakling and she had grappled with this brother many times in their lives. At one point she grabbed a playing card from his shirt and waved it in the air. "See! See! I know this is an extra card because I have one in my own hand!"

"Alright! Enough. Game over," Elijah declared. "Kol, why must you always cheat?"

"I like to win. And cheating is fun. It took you all a while to see it," Kol said with a grin as he moved out of reach of his sister.

"If it would do any good, I'd send you to your room." Elijah glared at the young man.

Elijah's comment angered Kol further. "You can't! You're not my father!"

Although Barbara was somewhat used to the bickering within the family, she did not like to see real anger. It brought tears to her eyes. "It's my fault."

"What is your fault?" Freya asked.

"The extra cards. I made them. Kol said it would be a joke."

"See, Kol. You made her feel so guilty, she's crying," Freya said. "I hope you're proud of yourself."

With everyone ganging up on him, Kol stomped out of the room. He didn't even drag Barbara with him.

Elijah scooped all the corn into a basket. The group would play again in the near future. The big hall clock rang out nine o'clock. The hour was not late, but since everyone had to arise early each morning, they all tended to retire by nine.

"What are you going to do?" Freya asked Barbara.

"I'll go to his room. I'm getting used to it and it'll put him in a better mood."

"If he's still really angry, come to my room," Freya advised. "The bedding on the floor is still in place, you know."

Eventually, Damon took his lantern, which he always brought into the house in the morning, to light the way to the barn. He didn't ask Rebekah if she would come to him at some time during the night. He hung the light on its peg and checked his quilts to be sure no mouse, rat or spider had moved in.

His mind was busy replaying the events of the day as he removed his boots. Then he heard a sharp knock against the barn wall. Someone was there again! Barefoot, he grabbed the lantern and ran outside and around to the west wall. His eyes swept the area outside the barrier, but he saw no one. There were patches of snow here and there, and he did not recognize that one of the white ones was a person hunched under a white blanket.

The wood that blocked the hole in the barrier had been moved and in the light of the lantern, he made out something lying on the ground just inside. With his bare foot, he nudged the wood back into place and then carefully picked up the object. It was long and narrow, like a wooden Indian arrow, but there was no feather fletching. The tip was covered by a small piece of thin leather. In addition, a piece of paper was wrapped around the shaft and held there by a piece of string. There was no bow to go with the arrow, if indeed the shaft was an arrow.

After a last look around beyond the barrier, Damon picked up the item and carried it inside the barn and to his stall. He hung up the lantern and then carefully unwrapped the piece of paper. He also removed the piece of leather. Expecting to find an arrow head, he was surprised to find that the shaft came to a very sharp, wooden point with some sort of gray powder on it. Ashes, perhaps.

Laying it aside on his quilt, he opened the piece of paper. He saw that the words were written in ink, and as he read them by the light of the lantern, a chill ran up his spine.

 _A/N Another mysterious weapon given to Damon. Does the note tell him how to use them and why?_


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

" _You are in danger. Elijah is a vampire, a devil creature posing as a human. This arrow is poisonous to him. You must thrust it into his heart with all your might to kill him. If you only wound him, he will kill you."_

Damon reread the note and then read it a third time. His hand was shaking. Kol had told him they were all vampires! Everyone had treated the statement like it was a joke, but he must have been telling the truth! How could that be? Vampires were from European myths. Just stories. Then again, he had thought stories of real witchcraft with powerful spells to be myths also. Now he knew differently.

And hadn't Elizabeth Rebekah bitten him and licked up his blood? Vampire!

And yet the note said nothing about killing anyone except Elijah. Were the musket balls that came with the first weapon also poisoned? What was he supposed to do? Was there a chance this was one of Kol's weird jokes? Would he really want Damon to stab Elijah? It might be possible. Perhaps he should stab Kol. Just when he, Damon, was feeling safe and relaxed in this place, now this had to happen!

Fearing Rebekah might show up early, he carefully hid the new weapon and the note under the hay. Needless to say, he had a hard time going to sleep, but he finally did, dreaming and tossing and turning. He hoped the woman would not come visit him for sex and blood. In fact, she did not.

Rebekah had decided to skip a romp with Damon. Still annoyed with Kol, she temporarily though men were an aggravating lot. Kol could act like a child, and Elijah behaved like everyone's bossy and judgmental father. And her real father Mikael was somewhere around with murder on his mind. Although Damon was at a disadvantage right now, he could be a manipulative egotist. Rebekah retired to her own bed and slept quite well.

When morning came, the family was up and about, doing the usual early chores. Damon arose also and sat in his private stall thinking. He still didn't know what to do about the weapons hidden under the hay. He had several choices, but he didn't know which would be the best. He could keep the weapons his secret, unless Kol knew about them. Or he could tell someone about them. But who? Elijah was his first choice, since it was Elijah who was the suggested target. Of course, Elijah might become enraged and kill the bearer of this news. Or he could tell one of the others and let them make a decision.

For the most part, Damon figured that his own life was in danger. If one or more of these people really were vampires, what were his chances of getting out of this situation alive? He did not consider telling Barbara. She was human, although a witch, and seemed quite content with her lot here.

At the breakfast table he said little and as far as he could tell, no one was looking at him oddly.

"You are quiet this morning, Damon," Elijah finally said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You aren't annoyed at me?" Rebekah asked.

"No. Not at all. I just had trouble getting to sleep last night. You know how it can be when your mind keeps thinking."

"What have you got to think about?" Kol asked, as if Damon had not a worry in the world.

"The usual. Why am I here? What is expected of me? Am I being punished by someone who hates me. You know, the usual things people worry about," he snarked at Kol.

"Yeah, I know. What is the meaning of life? What's my place in the universe," Kol snarked back.

"Be nice," Rebekah muttered.

"I have a question for all of you. Except Barbara, I guess."

"Oh, what?" Freya asked. She, like her brothers, could hear an increase in his heart rate.

Damon took a deep breath for courage and then asked, "How many of y'all are really vampires?" He didn't look directly at any of them, but stared at his now-empty plate for a moment before looking at his companions.

The others stared at him in silence for a long moment. Then it was Kol who spoke up.

"I told you we were vampires. Three of us, anyway."

"I thought you were joking."

"He is telling the truth, Damon. Kol, Rebekah and I are vampires," Elijah said evenly. "Why do you ask now? Has one of us hurt you?"

"No one has attacked me."

"I scratched your skin and drew a little bit of blood. I asked you first," the younger sister admitted.

"I know. It isn't that. I've been put in a bad position and I don't know what to do about it. Someone left a note for me by the hole in the wall. It said I should kill Elijah because he is a demon vampire. Evil." He looked from Rebekah to Elijah to Kol.

"Then my sister and I are evil demons, too, I guess," Kol snarked. "Are you going to try to kill us too? You won't succeed."

"I don't intend to try. I know I wouldn't succeed. But what do I do?" Damon looked at Elijah, who was the most mature thinker in the group.

"Was the note signed? Do you have it with you?" the older brother asked.

Damon reached into one of the pockets of the denim pants and drew out the crumpled piece of paper. He handed it across the table to Elijah, who unfolded it and read it to himself.

"No signature. I wonder if this is Mikael's writing. It appears somewhat like his."

"What does the damned thing say?" Kol demanded. "Hand it over or read it out loud."

Elijah read it out loud and then handed it to Kol.

"Where is the weapon, Damon?" the older man asked.

"In the barn. Does it sound like a vampire killer weapon to you?"

"Yes, it just might be the real thing."

"But if I stab one of you in the heart with _anything at all_ , wouldn't it kill you?"

"No," all three of the vampires said in unison.

"Well, I guess that's good to know. No sense wasting the time and effort. I assure y'all that I was _not_ planning on killing anyone here."

"That's good to hear," Freya said. "I wonder if I can sense anything from this note."

"I believe it is worth a try," Elijah said, nodding.

"Alright. Let's clear this table and see what I can do," Freya said, standing up from her chair. The others followed her example.

 _A/N Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out. I had some problems with my computer. Working on the next chapter._


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Damon did not sit in the circle that the group made at the table. In the center sat the note. He listened to the mumbled words and sounds Freya made and he watched as she picked up the paper and held it in both hands. Finally, she put it down.

"A woman wrote it. I got a glimpse of her, but I don't know her."

"What did she look like?" Elijah asked. "Can you describe her?"

"Dark hair. Young. Pretty. Neither thin nor heavy."

"Well, that pins it down nicely," Kol said with a snort.

"Sorry," Freya said, glowering at him. "You have any better ideas?"

"No. 'Fraid not, sweetheart."

"What was she wearing? Could you date it?" Elijah asked, ignoring Kol.

The woman glanced at Damon and then said, "From our latest time period. Modern."

"Then how did she get the note here and now?" Rebekah muttered, shaking her head.

"I don't know." Freya had done the best she could. She didn't have all the answers.

"At least it does not seem to be from Father," Elijah said with a sigh.

"I don't know why that person wanted me to get the letter and the weapon." Damon felt he was still in a sticky situation. "What do you want me to do?"

"We'll go to the barn and look at the weapon," Elijah said, making the decision for them all.

"Fine," Kol muttered. "The easier to stab you with it." He followed Elijah and the others out the door.

"I'm not stabbing anyone! But my first choice might be you." Snapping at Kol was not a good idea for a human, and Damon guessed as much, but the younger man was so annoying.

"Oh? And you think you could do it? I'd like to see you try, mate." Kol bristled and gave the human a nasty grin.

Freya glared at them. "Boys! We have enough problems without you two digging at each other."

"You're wasting your breath," Rebekah said. "Kol's always ready to pick a fight."

"He started it! Threatening to stake me!"

"No one is staking anyone," Elijah said firmly. Sometimes he wished his youngest brother would become more mature, but he suspected that would never happen. Kol hadn't changed in a thousand years; why would he now? That was one of the problems with being locked into one age for the rest of one's existence.

They reached the barn and went inside. In a moment they were all standing just outside the stall that Damon was using. The quilts lay neatly on a thick bed of hay, but there was plenty of room on one side to hide something under the hay.

Damon knew exactly where the piece of wood lay. He could retrieve it without revealing that there was also a gun there, too. He knelt on his quilts and reached under the hay against the stall wall. Feeling the wooden stick, he carefully pulled it out. The piece of leather was still in place like a small cap on one end. Without pointing it at anyone, he held it out to Elijah, who took it after the barest pause.

The older man held the stick and looked at it closely. "It is oak. Feels like white oak."

"Oh joy," Rebekah muttered sarcastically. She was glad that she had not gone to Damon's "room" early in the morning. The weapon would have been just feet away.

"What's under the cover?" Freya asked.

They all watched as Elijah carefully removed the leather cap from the hardwood weapon and studied the gray powder stuck to the sharp point.

Elijah could feel something in the wood, some sensation. "This is definitely a special weapon made to kill one of us. White oak tipped with its ash."

"Damn!" Rebekah said. "Who knows we are here? Who would put that thing in the hands of a stranger who wouldn't even know what it is?"

"Some woman. I wonder if it is Katerina," Elijah mused.

"How would Katherine know we're here?" Rebekah asked, frowning.

"I have no idea. In addition, she did not become acquainted with Damon for another year, as far as I know."

"I know a couple of Katherines, but I don't reckon they'd be making vampire- killing weapons," Damon said.

"Another Katherine will come into your life," the older man told him.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do, Damon. Take my word for that."

"It spooks me when you say things like that. I almost wish I was still back in the damned war. The one you suggested we Southerners are going to lose."

"None of us is happy to be here," Kol growled. He felt Barbara's hand on his arm and he realized he had probably hurt her feelings. He put his arm around her shoulders and added, "Although there are some very nice people here." He grinned down at her and she grinned back.

"What are we going to do with that?" Freya asked, eyeing the weapon.

"How about the pit under the outhouse?" Kol suggested.

No one scoffed at the idea. Elijah nodded and added, "I rather like that idea. For one thing, we need to put the ash down there where it will be wet and then absorbed. If we break the weapon into two or three pieces, they can be shoved down into the waste as well."

"Why not just throw it in the kitchen fire?" Damon asked.

"The smoke or other fine particles in the air can be breathed in, which is not good for the three of us." Elijah recalled that this had sickened them when they had tried to burn the big white oak that had been in their home village.

"Oh." Damon nodded, glad that he had never found any smoke to be poisonous to himself, except maybe the gun smoke of the battlefield.

Elijah led the way out of the barn. He clearly recalled how hard Damon, his brother Stephan and their teen gang had harassed and tried to kill him, Elijah, in Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls had cost both Finn and Kol their lives, at least for a while. The future Damon was a serious enemy, but not yet.

A privy over a pit could either be emptied once in a while or the pit could be covered over and the privy building moved. This one had a removable panel in the back which would allow access to the pit, which could then be cleaned out. It was an unpleasant job, but not much worse than cleaning out a cow barn.

With the panel removed by Kol, Elijah stared at the dark inner hole. He held his breath. Privies never smelled good. Without removing the leather cap from the weapon, he safely broke off the end. He then removed the cap before tossing it and the wooden tip into the hole. Lastly, he broke the rest of the shaft into two pieces and tossed them into the hole.

"Is there a pitchfork in the barn?" he asked the group in general.

Damon said, "I used one to make my bed."

"Please go get it. We need to push the oak pieces down into the muck." He was sure the wood was just lying on top of the waste.

With Damon out of earshot, Kol said, "How do we know he doesn't have another one? Or that he will receive another one?"

"We will have to search his bed and the rest of the barn," Elijah said, nodding.

"We better keep an eye on him when he comes back with that pitchfork," the younger brother said. "Freya and Barbara are vulnerable, you know."

"I am well aware of that." On the other hand, he considered Damon to be of low risk at this time and an interesting diversion from the dull routine they had been living for some months.

 _A/N The mystery goes on. By the way, I had really mixed feelings about the ending of The Originals. I'm sure everyone does who has seen it. I'll miss that show._


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Damon returned carrying the pitchfork, its tines pointed to the ground. He handed it to Elijah and then stood back with the others as the older brother pushed down the pieces of wood. It occurred to the soldier that these supposedly invincible people were really afraid of that simple weapon.

When Elijah was satisfied this his work, he stood the smelly tool against the back of the privy. He replaced the wooded panel at the back, before turning to Damon.

"We are going to search the barn. Is there anything else in there that we might find?"

Damon looked at him for a long moment, thinking about what he should say. "Well, I have no idea what all is in the barn except for what I have in my stall."

"Have or had?" Elijah asked.

"Still have," Damon admitted. He would have no chance now to move the other weapon.

"What is it? Other than your bedding?" Kol demanded before anyone else could ask the same question.

"A musket." Damon knew they would find it, so he admitted it was there. He refused to appear guilty about that, and he watched the expressions on their faces. They were not pleased.

"You can't kill us with a musket, mate," Kol said with a smirk. Nevertheless, he had no desire to suffer a wound. He could ignore a certain amount of pain, but serious injury and pain could enrage him.

"Then why would the person bother to give it to me?"

"That is a good question," Elijah commented. "Perhaps it is not a simple musket."

Rebekah spoke up then. "You mean like a poisoned musket ball?"

"Could be," the older brother said. Over the years the siblings had been wounded, causing considerable pain and injure, but they had always recovered and they still had all their body parts. Luckily, like Kol's finger, body parts could be reattached and serious wounds repaired. Even damage to the brain was repaired by the vampire's regenerative power, preserving intelligence and old memories. Usually.

That was not to say that psychological wounds were so easily repaired. Klaus would never recover from the emotional damage Mikael had inflicted on him when he was a child, and Kol's cruelty was thought to be the result of a very serious head injury he had suffered centuries ago. Still, the siblings had promised to stand by each other forever. This promise had ruled much of Elijah's life with regard to Klaus and the devastation the middle brother could wreak. Now he was concerned for Klaus' welfare as well as that of himself and those with him on this farm.

He shoved these thoughts to the back of his mind and led the group to the barn. He went right to Damon's bed and stopped.

"Where is it?"

Damon went into the stall, knelt on his quilts and reached into the hay by the wall. His fingers found the weapon's wooden stock and he pulled it toward him. In a moment he had it lying on the quilts, and he brushed pieces of hay from it. He handed it up to Elijah.

"It's in good shape," the soldier said. "Someone took good care of it."

Elijah looked it over and agreed. "Did it come with ammunition?"

"Of course. What use would it be without?" Damon said, a slight smirk on his lips.

The group all gave him a stern and expectant look. He knelt on the quilts again and fished around under the hay until he found the bag he was searching for. He handed this to Elijah as well. The older brother carefully opened the bag, not sure what might really be in it. There was a vague scent that stirred odd emotions. An image of Hayley flashed through his mind, but he was sure this gun had not come from her. What was the scent? Werewolf!

"So, what's with the gun?" Rebekah asked. "What's in the bag?"

"Ammunition. But there is a scent also. Here. Sniff and see if you can pinpoint it," Elijah said, holding out the bag.

Only the three vampires bothered to take a whiff. The strongest odor was of the powder needed to fire the gun. However, both Rebekah and Kol took the time to try to detect whatever Elijah was concerned about.

"There _is_ something. What do you think it is?" the sister said.

"I could be wrong, but I believe the scent is…" He stopped, thinking that Damon and Barbara did not know about werewolves. He also did not think they knew the Latin or Greek word for werewolf. "Lycanth."

"Damn!" Freya said. "Something in there is indeed poisonous." She didn't bother to say it was likely werewolf saliva on the balls. The saliva itself was not poisonous unless it was put in a wound, like a bite or a bullet wound.

Elijah was well aware of that. After all, he had kissed Hayley, a lovely werewolf, many times. She had always been careful not to wound him. He was certain she was not the dark-haired woman who had sent this, and yet he knew that she was familiar with the Salvatore brothers of Mystic Falls. One time he, Elijah, had been painfully ill and incapacitated from werewolf poison when his own hybrid brother Klaus had deliberately bitten him.

Although Damon was an educated man, he was not familiar with the word Elijah had used. It didn't matter. All he had smelled in the bag was the gun powder scent, which he was very familiar with. However, it was obvious that the powder or the musket ball was treated with something deadly to the vampires.

"You did not see the person who left these things for you?" the older brother asked.

"No. When I heard the rock hit the barn wall, I ran out to see if I could spot anyone. I saw no one running away."

"Some sentry you must be," Kol said with a snort. "I'm glad I'm not in your army."

"Easy for you to say, now that I don't have the gun."

It bothered everyone that Kol and Damon were baiting each other. Something dangerous could result.

"Are there any more mysterious items in your possession?" Freya asked the soldier.

"No."

"We shall search the barn," Elijah said firmly. "It is not that I do not believe you, but we never have given the barn a thorough search. Who knows what might be tucked away in there?"

"Whatever might be here, I didn't bring it," Damon assured him. He saw Kol roll his eyes. He hoped that in the future, if and when he got back to his own time, that he would not have to deal with that particular vampire.

What they did find was evidence of another buried body. Freya literally stumbled onto it because something was sticking up from the dirt for an inch. They didn't dig up the body, but located a skeleton foot with an Indian moccasin on it. Without examining the whole body, there was no way to tell how the man had died or who had buried him. He could have been there for decades.

"Let us not disturb this burial site any further," Elijah said. "This man might have died of a disease, like small pox. Were you vaccinated, Freya?"

"Yes. Barbara, were you?"

"No. Is that bad?"

"Bad enough," Kol said with concern. Vaccination against the disease had been around for quite a while, at least forty years. Still, there were thousands of people in Barbara's time that had not received the preventative treatment.

"What about you?" Kol asked Damon.

"Yes."

"Alright. We'll cover this grave better and we won't disturb it again. Then we'll go to the house and do a good hand-washing."

"Am I going to get small pox?' Barbara asked Kol, a fearful look on her face. She knew it could be a deadly disease.

"I don't think so, darlin'. You're fine." He knew that if she did get any serious disease, they, the vampires, could cure her. "This guy might have died of an injury, not a disease."

"Do you think he was one of Mrs. Anderson's victims?" Freya asked the group in general. "I just can't believe she killed people."

"Don't worry about it," Rebekah said. "What she did or didn't do doesn't matter now."

"As long as Bear doesn't drop a log on my foot," Damon muttered. He now believed for certain that the ghost was in the shed. He was careful to grab a log, take it outside and use the chopping block there.

Kol was tempted to comment, but he found that Elijah was watching him intently. Instead, he planted a kiss on the top of Barbara's head.

"I shall put the gun in my room. I assume no one will take it," Elijah said, looking from one person to another. Although he didn't say so, he intended to hide the bag of ammunition. He turned toward the house and everyone followed him.

Damon was the only one who did not go inside. He felt tense. At the moment he was not happy with the situation. He wanted to be doing something, but not splitting firewood. He decided that he wanted to ride the horse. With Kol inside and paying attention to Barbara, now seemed like a good time to ride. He liked horses and had been on horses since he was a baby. His father, whom he now detested, had taken him riding before the child could even walk.

Now he walked back to the barn and went inside. There was a tack room which contained bridles, saddles, buggy harness and grooming aids. He knew which bridle Kol used on the horse in the small pasture, and he took it off its wall peg. He didn't take a saddle, since he planned to ride bareback. As he turned to leave the barn, he found himself face Kol.

"And where do you think you're going, mate?" the younger man said with twisted grin.

"I'm going to ride the horse."

"I don't think so."

"It's not your personal mount. I already asked about that."

"I said no."

"I don't care. Get out of my way." Damon knew he was tempting the devil, but he didn't want to appear a coward. Damon Salvatore was no coward. And backing down was out of the question in his present tense state. He reached out and shoved Kol.

The young vampire lashed out with a fist and caught Damon on the left temple, just to the left of that eye. Damon collapsed on the dirt floor and lay on his right side. He was unconscious from the powerful blow.

Kol reached down and picked up the bridle. He put it back on its peg. "No riding today, pal." He had no doubt that Damon was still alive. He could see he was breathing and he could hear his heartbeat. But perhaps he had hit him a bit too hard. He nudged Damon with his boot.

"Come on. Wake up. I didn't hit you that hard." When Damon gave no response, Kol swore. If Elijah found out he had clobbered the soldier, what would he do? The young vampire bent down and shook the still body. Then he saw a trickle of blood coming from Damon's left ear. Bad news!

 _A/N These two just can't get along. What is Kol going to do? Thanks for reading, guys. Love ya!_


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Kol considered several courses of action. He could just walk away, pretending he hadn't seem Damon. Or he could try to get some blood into the man and that would start his healing. That act would not hide the fact that Damon was injured and bloodied. Or Kol could pick the unconscious man up, carry him to the house, and admit that he had punched him.

The vampire decided that he would take Damon to the house and admit that he had hit him a bit too hard. Muttering curses, he got his hands under the limp body. It was no problem for the strong vampire to lift the thin soldier. He then trudged uphill to the house. He saw Freya on the porch churning cream into butter. She stopped when she saw what was coming.

"What happened?" she asked, stepping down off the porch. "Is he alive?"

"He's alive." Kol carried Damon up the steps, crossed the porch and went through the open doorway.

Rebekah, seeing blood on Damon's head, said, "Hold him for a second. Let me clear the table, and you can put him there." She removed the few things still on the table, as well as the checkered table cloth. She didn't consider putting him in the parlor or taking him upstairs. The light was good in the kitchen, and the table put him at a good height for treatment.

Barbara came from upstairs and Elijah from the parlor. They saw Kol lay Damon on his back on the big wooden table.

"What happened, Kol?" the older brother asked. He suspected Kol was to blame for whatever had occurred.

"We were talking. He got mad and shoved me. I punched him. I don't let people shove me around!"

Elijah glowered at his brother and slowly shook his head. He had no idea if Kol's version of what happened was the truth. Most likely, it was part of the truth. While the others watched, Elijah felt around Damon's scalp and the side of his head. He saw the blood in Damon's left ear and some running from his nose. Opening the man's eyes, he also saw that the pupils in the blue eyes were not equal, a sign that there was injury and bleeding inside the soldier's head.

"You punched him damned hard," Rebekah accused. "It's a wonder you didn't take his head off."

"He started it! You shove someone, you have to expect them to strike back."

Again, Elijah glared at his brother. ""Kol. Kol. Kol. You are a _vampire_. You should know better than to punch someone that hard unless you are trying to kill him."

"I wasn't trying to _kill_ him. Okay? Maybe I hit him harder than I should have. So, what should we do?"

"We? _You_ are going to give him some of your blood. Right now before he suffers brain damage. He already has a hairline fracture of his scull, and he's bleeding inside. So do it."

Kol could have let down his fangs and bitten into his arm, but chose to grab a sharp knife from the kitchen counter. He sliced into his left wrist until bright blood spurted from the artery there. Then he quickly held his wrist to Damon's mouth, which Elijah was holding open. They both knew that vampire blood, put in the mouth, caused recipients to swallow, as long as they were still alive or had been moments ago.

Kol's arm wound closed and healed in seconds, but by then Damon had received a good swallow of the blood. He didn't appear to respond right away, but his breathing and heartbeat were steady. The watchers just had to wait for him to regain consciousness. In case he got sick, they turned him onto his side. They didn't leave him unattended, because he could be quite disoriented when he woke up and they didn't want him to fall off the table.

Freya spoke to Barbara, "Would you be a dear and go finish churning the butter for me?"

Barbara nodded. She saw no reason to stand there staring at the soldier, just waiting for him to move.

The three siblings stood by the table, although Kol would have liked to sit out on the porch with Barbara. Having caused this problem, he didn't dare walk away, but he resented the man for having shoved him and now for being unconscious. He knew his feelings about Damon were partly influenced by their conflicts way in the future, but even now, as a human, Salvatore displayed some of the traits that he would cultivate as a vampire.

"You must not do anything to cause his death, now that he has vampire blood in him," Elijah said, scowling at his younger brother. "You do understand that, don't you?"

Kol scowled back. "I'm not stupid. Don't speak to me like I'm a child!"

Elijah stifled his urge to comment further. "I am just reminding you to be careful. I know he says things that infuriate you, but hold your temper. At least for the two days it will take for your blood to lose its influence on him. We do not want him to turn."

Kol gave a small nod of agreement. He was well-aware that if Damon now did die, he would awaken and start the transition. He would hunger for human blood and it would have to come from Freya or Barbara. Then they would have a hungry and unpredictable new vampire on their hands.

It was another five minutes before Damon stirred. Rebekah, who was sitting at the end of the table by his head, spoke in a soothing tone and gently stroked his forehead. She and the others were not surprised when he woke suddenly and swung his arm in a searching manner. His eyes were still closed as he tried to sit up.

"Damon, you're alright now. You're not in danger," Rebekah said.

Damon heard her voice, but didn't recognize it. As before, he thought he was on the battlefield. Where was his weapon? Was he wounded in his head? He had a terrible headache. With trembling hand, he reached up and touched his throbbing temple. He felt no blood, but his mouth felt gummy and tasted of blood. Still without opening his eyes, he felt around his mouth. Visions of horrible facial injuries came to mind. He had seen terrible wounds on the battlefield. There seemed to be no wound around his jaw.

He realized he was lying on something hard. Wood. Was he in a battlefield ambulance? If so, it wasn't moving.

"Damon, you're safe," Rebekah repeated, knowing he was confused. "You are alright." She gently touched his hair, which contained some dirt from the barn floor.

The female voice made him think he must already be in a military hospital. One of those female nurses was with him—the motherly type that wanted to help comfort the injured and dying. Why wasn't he lying on a cot instead of wood? He rolled over from his side to his back. He tried to open his eyes, but the effort seemed too much.

"Damon, you suffered a blow to your head," Elijah said, "but it will be alright. Can you open your eyes?"

An officer was with him? "Yes, sir." He managed to open them enough that he was looking through his long lashes. The man on his right leaned over and reached for his right eye, gently lifting his eyelid wide open. Then he did the same with the other eye.

"The pupils are more even now. That is good. Do you know your name?"

"Private Damon Salvatore."

"Do you recognize me, Damon?"

"Uh…no, sir. Was I shot?"

"No. You were struck on the head. I am Elijah Mikaelson. Does that sound familiar?"

"I believe it does, but I can't place it. I can't think straight right now."

"You just need to rest," Rebekah said. "You are safe here. You're in a farmhouse. Do you understand?"

Damon carefully nodded his head. He glanced to his left and saw another man standing back a ways. Danger! An enemy!

 _A/N Does he recognize Kol? Does he recall what really happened? We shall see. Thanks for reading!_


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

While the group immediately thought Damon recognized Kol, this turned out not to be true when he called Kol a Damned Yankee. Perhaps it was because Kol was wearing his blue jeans and a blue button up shirt. Damon made an attempt to get off the table, but he was too dizzy and would have fallen if Elijah hadn't caught him.

"Am I a prisoner?" he asked, lying back down.

"No. And we are not with the army," Elijah assured him.

"Where are we? I can't seem to remember." Damon pressed a hand to his aching forehead.

"Let it go for now," Elijah encouraged. "You got hit on the head. You're safe here and you should feel better soon. We live here and you are welcome to stay."

"I've got blood in my mouth."

"You had a nose bleed, but it's stopped," Rebekah told him. "I'll get you a drink of water." She left her chair and went to the counter where a bucket of clean water sat. She brought a cup of it back and held it to his lips as he raised his head.

"Thank you."

Kol, who felt no remorse for hitting Damon, had moved away, since he seemed to be upsetting the injured man. In fact, the younger man turned to the door and went outside. He walked down to the pasture fence where the horse and calf soon joined him. _These are my best_ _friends,_ Kol thought as he stroked the horse's neck and scratched behind its ears. Animals were not judgmental like people.

A long time past, when he had first become a vampire, he had thought animals would sense what he was and fear him. This turned out not to be the case for the most part, especially if he sent forth a calm, non-threatening feeling, which the animals sensed. In fact, many animals actually had a calming effect on him.

In the house, Damon took the time to glance around and realized he was lying on a kitchen table. He struggled to sit up, and Elijah helped him by gripping his arm. In a moment the soldier was standing unsteadily on the floor. He then sat down in one of the chairs. His headache was abating and some memories were returning, which was a relief. However, his stomach seemed about to heave, so he stood to go outside.

Guessing what was about to happen, Elijah took his arm to steady him and walked him out to the edge of the porch where he was sick. Still dizzy, Damon sat down on the edge of the porch, careful where he put his shoes. He ran his hand through his hair and over his ear. His fingers came away with sticky blood and he stared at it.

"Where am I bleeding from?"

"Your ear."

"I have a busted head?"

"Yes, but it's healing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you recall the conversation we had about vampires?" Elijah asked.

"Vaguely. Someone here is a real vampire," Damon muttered, wiping his fingers on his trousers.

"Three of us are. Kol, Rebekah and myself."

"Alright. So?"

"Our blood has amazing healing powers. You swallowed some of it, so it is healing your injury."

"That's why I tasted blood in my mouth. That's really disgusting, you know. Who's blood was it?"

"Kol's."

"Why his? He hates me." Damon spit some saliva onto the ground in disgust.

"He is the one who hit you."

"That figures."

"He says you two argued and you shoved him. One does not shove Kol without consequences."

"I don't recall that. Stupid move on my part, if I did it. What now? Do you think I'll get back my memory of what happened?"

"I am sure you will. You already recall there is hostility between you and my brother."

Damon shook his head slowly and closed his eyes for a long moment. "I also recall that we're somewhere back in time, illogical as that is."

"Yes, you are right," Elijah agreed, relieved that the injured young man was remembering events.

"I just wanted to ride the horse," Damon recalled. "Is that too much to ask?"

"No. I will speak to Kol. The horse is not his, although he favors it. Do not ride for a while. Not until your head is healed, which will not take long."

An alarming thought occurred to Damon. "Am I going to turn into a vampire?"

"No. But be careful for a day or two. We do not want to put too much of our blood into your body."

"I don't want that either."

Rebekah came from the kitchen bringing a cup of water. She gave it to Damon and he rinsed his mouth and spit on the ground. Then he drank the remaining water. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks. Looks like I'll live to fight another day." He gave her a smile as he suddenly recalled that she came to his bed! And his bed was in the barn. Were it not for his headache, he would have thought this was a weird dream.

Elijah spoke up. "He is getting back many of his memories."

"That's wonderful," Rebekah said with a flirtatious smile. "I'd not want you to forget me, Damon."

"No chance of that," Damon replied and he gave her a knowing grin.

"That reminds me that there is something we must discuss," the older brother said.

"Oh?" Damon wondered if this was something he had not yet recalled or if it was something new.

"I believe it would be best if you do not remember us and this place if and when you are sent back to your time in the war."

This was a statement that alarmed Damon. Just what did Elijah want to do to him?

 _A/N We know that Damon did not know of Elijah, Klaus and the other "Originals" until they showed up in Mystic Falls about one hundred and seventy years later. He also survived the Civil War, obviously. Thanks for reading, y'all!_


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean what I said."

"But how do I forget? You and this place are unique," Damon pointed out.

"That's true. In addition, we have time traveled. This is not the time for you to be alive. When were you born?"

"Eighteen forty."

"Which is several years into the future from this time. That is why I would like you to forget all this when you go back," Elijah explained patiently.

"And how do we do that?"

"Mesmerizing. Do you know what that is?"

"I have seen a couple of men who could do that to people." Damon nodded and added. "How do you know I can be made to fall for that trick?"

"I am sure you will be an excellent subject. All it involves is making sure you do not recall anything that happened before you were born. And I will not make you do foolish tricks."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'd hate be running around clucking like a chicken," Damon said, not entirely sure he should trust Elijah. If it were Kol making the suggestion, he, Damon, definitely would not participate.

"Come back into the kitchen. If you think you will not vomit again," Elijah said.

"I feel alright now," Damon assured him and he followed the older man back inside the house. The others who were watching did also. Even Kol came up from the pasture, now that his temper had cooled.

Elijah sat in one of the chairs, while Damon sat in the next one, facing him. "It is important that you look into my eyes steadily and listen to what I am telling you. I know I have dark brown eyes, but you should be able to see my pupils, especially in the dim light of this room." Although it was unknown who would leave first, Damon or the group, Elijah had to believe that sooner or later, Damon would go back to his time and the war.

Mention of the pupils made Damon concentrate on looking, first at one eye and then at the other. Then he stared blankly as Elijah talked to him in a droning voice. The suggestion the vampire made was simple. Once Damon left the farm for the war years, he would not remember being at the farm or knowing the group therein or even going back in time. In the meantime, the soldier would know what he already did know about the farm and the people.

"You can wake up now, Damon. Look at me," Elijah said. He watched Damon's blank stare turn to a focused look. He had not been asleep, but he had drifted briefly into a trance.

"Did you do it?" Damon asked. "That's it?"

"Yes. All done. You did your part correctly."

"I don't feel any different."

"You are not supposed to do so. This was just a memory issue."

"I won't recall y'all or this place when I leave," Damon said, nodding.

"That's correct."

"Not even Kol slugging me and busting my head?" He gave the younger man a steady look out of the corner of his eyes.

"Not even that," Elijah assured him. He saw Kol's eyes narrow, but the brother said nothing. Rebekah could not help chuckling.

Barbara, who had been standing quietly beside Rebekah, spoke up. "I won't remember any of you when I leave here? Or when you all leave?"

They all looked at her and realized that Elijah's words had been absorbed by the girl, and the message was the same to her as to Damon. Kol reached out and put his arms around her, hugging her close to his side.

"That's true, sweetheart, but we won't forget you. While we're here, you're part of our family. Well, up to a point, that is." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I feel like kin," she said, nodding. "Except when you and me are in bed. I don't reckon that would be proper."

"It's okay because we really aren't kin," Kol assured her.

"I know." The petite girl hugged her tall lover with surprising strength.

"Is everything alright with us as a group now?" Elijah asked, looking from Damon to Kol.

"Sure. We're good, aren't we, mate?" the younger brother asked Damon.

"Do I get to ride the horse without a fight?"

"Yeah. I guess so. It's not my horse, anyway."

As the morning progressed, Damon's aches and headache improved until he felt well. He still had some bruises and a hint of two black eyes, the result of the skull fracture. He did ride the horse in the afternoon because Elijah would not let him chop wood yet. Kol watched the soldier ride and decided the man was a good rider, even bareback, and had light hands on the reins, with just enough pressure to control the horse. Old Harry was rather compliant anyway and had improved under Kol's teaching.

When Damon finally reined up at the gate and slid off the horse's back, his jeans were covered with the hair Harry was shedding. Damon was very used to horse hair and the scent of horses in general.

"He's not bad for an old wagon horse," Kol said.

"He's a good animal," Damon agreed, stroking the horse's neck. For a while, at least, the two men agreed on something.

The rest of the day went well. Besides the chores, those inside the dome spent time talking to a few visitors that came. Elijah read aloud some more of the book Sarah had brought to him and she listened with rapt attention.

Hours later, after dinner and a game of cards, the people retired for the night. Kol had the company of Barbara in his bed. Sometime during the night, Rebekah joined Damon in the barn. They had a nice frolic between his quilts and she relished the taste of his blood – with a hint of Kol's – when she let her fangs scratch his skin. They also talked a little afterward. Damon had not asked the young woman many questions, despite the time they had spent together. They tended to have sex and then both fall asleep.

"Do you have a favorite beau?" he asked as they lay together in the dark.

After a moment's thought, she answered. "I do, except he's been against my family lately."

"Why would he do that?"

"We come from New Orleans, but we aren't always there. He's sort of the boss when we're elsewhere. My brother Nik doesn't like that, so there is conflict. In fact, Marcel is holding him prisoner and we have not been able to free him."

"Then why are y'all here instead of there?"

"It's too complicated a story, Damon. I'm not going to explain. I just wish things were different back there in the city."

"So, I guess that fella is not really your beau anymore." Damon didn't know why it made any difference. Once they all left this farm, they would likely never see each other again. In fact, he would not even remember them. Nor this intimate time he was spending with her. It was an odd idea.

When Rebekah awoke it was because she heard the cow lowing. Time for Freya to milk the cow. Chores to be done before breakfast. She had slept so soundly that she was now late getting up. She turned in the dim light of coming dawn to look at Damon. To her surprise, he was not there. Perhaps he had gotten up to relieve himself. She waited, enjoying the warmth of the quilts.

After a while, she decided he was not coming back to his bed, so she had to get up and get on with the chores of the day. When she stood up, she noticed that some of Damon's clothes were lying about. That was odd. He was usually rather neat about things. What was he up to? Was something going on with the rest of the family and they hadn't wakened her? She quickly finished dressing and hurried up the slope to the house.

 _A/N What has happened this time? Good or bad? Thanks for reading, everyone._


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Rebekah entered the kitchen, enjoying the scent of roasting coffee beans as Elijah stirred them. A kettle of water was heating over the fire. Barbara was laying dishes on the table and Freya, milk pail in hand, was heading out to milk the cow.

"Where are Kol and Damon?" Rebekah asked.

The three looked at her, noting her bare feet and nightgown.

"Kol went to the privy," Barbara said. "Then he was going to feed the animals."

"And Damon?"

"If he isn't still in bed, waiting for the privy or splitting firewood, I do not know where he is," Elijah added. "Perhaps he went upstairs and we did not notice."

"I'll look up there after I dress." Rebekah headed for the hall and the stairs. It annoyed her that her bedmate had snuck away from her. She entered her room and chose from her few clothes what to wear. Once dressed, she checked the other three bedrooms. No Damon. Either he had not been upstairs or he had quietly gone back downstairs without her hearing him. She wondered what game he was playing.

After going down to the front hall, she glanced into the two front rooms. She then joined the other two people in the kitchen. "Did he come through here?"

"Who?" Elijah asked with a straight face. He had a very subtle sense of humor and he had only a hint of laugh lines near his eyes.

"Damon, of course!" Rebekah snapped at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Are we supposed to keep track of him?"

"Elijah, don't …" She had a nasty retort ready, but decided to hold her tongue. Perhaps it would not be a good idea to show how much she enjoyed the soldier's company, even if everyone knew she was sleeping with him. Instead, she went out onto the back porch and looked around. Then she headed for the privy. No one was inside, so she used the facility.

Very annoyed, she then went down through the gap in the stone wall and looked around. She could just make out Freya milking the cow and she saw Kol giving a little grain to the horse and the calf. She noted that the haystack in the pasture was growing thin and needed to be magically built up again.

"Kol, have you seen Damon?" she asked when she was close enough.

"Neither hide nor hair," he said, using on old expression. "You've lost him?"

"I seem to have done just that. I'll check the barn." It was not a big barn and did not take her long to look into various spots.

"Freya, did you see Damon come to the barn? I haven't been able to find him."

The older sister, her forehead leaning against the warm flank of the cow, did not look up from her milking. The warm milk squirted into the pail as Freya's hands worked rhythmically. Then, being done, she straightened up.

"No. I haven't seen him this morning. Do you thinks he's avoiding you? Did you two argue?"

"No. Hmm, I didn't check the attic or the cellar of the house. Maybe he's there."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Just guessing. Where the hell is he?" Rebekah headed outside the milking shed and saw Kol throwing corn to the chickens. She knew he would pick up any eggs he found, except for the ones the broody hen was guarding with her body. Since the rooster had been killed some time ago, the eggs were surely not fertilized, but the hen was determined.

Back in the house she grumble to Elijah and Barbara. "I can't find him. Where can he be hiding? Why would he avoid me?" No one gave her an answer.

Kol came in with a basket of eggs. There weren't very many. The hens were either molting or in-between spates of laying.

"Kol, are you sure you haven't seen Damon?"

He put down the basket on the kitchen counter and went out onto the porch. "DAMON, YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT IN THE HOUSE! NOW!" he bellowed. No one anywhere on the farm could have missed his command.

When the soldier didn't show up within five minutes, the group started to really worry. Had something happened to him? Was he lying injured somewhere? Leaving Barbara to watch the food cooking for breakfast, the rest of the group began a thorough search, including looking down the well, inspecting the cellar and attic, checking the rose garden and the wood shed, going through the barn again, checking the hole in the barrier wall and even walking down to the creek.

Elijah went back to the barn and probed though the hay in Damon's stall, searching for another weapon. He found none. He then looked at the clothes lying around and hung on wooden pegs and nails on the stall's frame. He called to the others and in a minute they were standing by the stall.

"Look at the clothing," he said, waving a hand at those hung up.

In silence Freya, Rebekah and Kol looked. Finally, Rebekah sighed and said the obvious.

"His soldier's uniform is gone. His long-johns. Everything. Nothing is left except what we duplicated for him. He's gone. Really gone."

"Just like that!" Freya said, nodding and snapping her fingers. "Someone sent him here and now they have taken him away. I hope he's safely back where he belongs."

"In a war zone?" Rebekah snapped. "He was a lot safer here."

"Maybe you did it, Elijah," Kol said.

"Me? How? What do you mean?"

"You compelled him to forget he knew us."

"That was for when he finally left here. I do not believe that made him leave or allowed him to leave. Someone used magic to take him. Hopefully, wherever he is, he will not recall being here. He will not remember us."

"We can assume he survives into the twenty-first century, since that is when we actually meet him and his brother," Kol said. He had no good memories of the future Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

"I believe we can assume that. Although he would not have survived that long if Katherine hadn't gotten to him and his brother."

"How sweet of Katherine," the younger brother growled with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm going to miss him," Rebekah admitted. "As a normal human, he was a nice guy."

The others looked at her. Her expression was blank, which was frequently her normal. The emotions were in her eyes and in her tone of voice. They could see a look of sadness in her eyes now. But she was suddenly angry.

"How _dare_ they take him away!" She walked from the barn and headed for the house, the others following.

"It is most strange," Elijah wondered aloud. "I suppose we will never know what he was supposed to do here. He had the weapons to kill at least two of us. More, if he had the chance to reload the gun. And yet he did not even try, as far as I can see."

"He was a nice guy at heart. He didn't _want_ to kill us." Rebekah was convinced of this. "He didn't become dangerous to us until he became a vampire."

"I think we must assume that Mikael was behind this scheme," Elijah said thoughtfully. He didn't like it, feeling that despite being on the farm and supposedly protected, they were not entirely safe. "Mikael and one or two witches. They took Damon back when they saw that he was not trying to kill us."

"We'll never be free of our damned father," Kol growled. He shook his head with frustration. "Okay. We've wasted enough time on Damon. I'm hungry. How about we try to get breakfast again? Or should we call it _brunch_."

"What's brunch?" Barbara asked. She had set pots aside to prevent burning food.

"A combination of breakfast and lunch," Kol explained and he gave her a hug. In fact, he lifted her right off her feet, and she gave a squeal of surprise and pleasure.

The others, less than happy, finished preparing the food and sat at the table. Barbara had set the table for six people. The empty seat was obvious. They all ate mostly in silence, their thoughts on the missing soldier.

Damon

Damon woke up with a slight headache, but was otherwise feeling alright. He was surprised to find he was lying on a cot in a large tent with a tear in the canvas. Looking around and hearing moans of pain, he realized he was in one of the field hospitals that followed the marching soldiers and treated the battle-injured. He carefully moved his limbs and concluded that nothing but his head hurt. He sat up.

A man wearing a bloody apron walked by and stopped to study him. "You've been out cold for many hours. Since they found you last night. You look good now. Anything hurt?"

"Just a headache. What happened to me?"

"I got no idea, soldier. You must of got hit on the head and likely cracked your skull somehow, which is why you got a headache and two black eyes. But you're fine now, looks like. We need this cot, so get your butt out of here. Get back out there and find your unit. And try not to hit your head."

Damon carefully stood up. He didn't even feel shaky. How odd. He did feel the need to use the latrine, so he left the tent. As he walked, he noted that the sun seemed to be at high noon. The last thing he recalled was standing guard as a sentry during the night. How had he suffered a head injury? He ran his fingers through his hair and the sides of his face. There was a spot by his left temple that seemed tender. Strange. He had been ill with irritated intestines and weakness, but basically he now felt normal. He guessed that he had needed that unexpected period of rest. He had no idea if he should mention the strange event to his family. He often wrote letters to his brother at home, but he decided Stefan didn't need to know about this.

After he used the latrine, he asked someone about finding his gun and his knapsack. Then, it was back to the war, a war he somehow felt the Confederacy was going to lose.

 _A/N I think I will take a break from writing on this story. I hope you liked what I came up with. Thanks, y'all._


End file.
